The Red Queen
by Schlub-Niggurath
Summary: A crimson Xenomorph, an aberrant of human experimentation struggles to survive against impossible odds. A vengeful matriarch and her hive of endless warriors, ruthless squads of Weyland-Yutani combative synthetics, and even the unexpected arrival of Yautja hunters, all while trying to protect a human child and raise it as her own.
1. Evolution

\- Just a quick story I really wanted to make for Ridley Scott's Alien franchise. Its got some lewdness, so be warned! Don't be expecting that vanilla stuff or anything cute either. And do bear with me on this guys, it's a fanfiction so don't look for spot on lore or canonical continuity with the actual series. So I do apologize if I trigger anybody with my lack of intimate knowledge on Xenomorphs. I kinda rushed it a bit for reasons, so I might have missed an error or two but I'll have those edited by the time chapter two comes around. This is just so you guys can get a feel for what the series will be like.

-Edited as of 09/01/17

 **The Red Queen**

 **Chapter 1: Evolution**

The matriarch's screech from the bowels of the facility roused the young captive Xenomorph from her slumber as the voice pierced her thoughts. She shook her oblong head from side to side and flared her teeth at the humans in white below her. They seemed frantic in their motions and continued to point at her from the creature's test tube. An alarm began to ring throughout the halls beyond the room, along with the crackle of gun fire in the distance. Some of the humans ran out the door, while a few stayed behind to monitor the lively Xenomorph.

"Dr. Schneider please! We have to go, it's not safe here anymore!" The stout, balding male human spoke to the female fiddling her fingers on the screen right in front of the tube.

"I've spent three years studying XXX09's progress, I'm not going to abandon her now! She's almost ready!"

"Fuck that, I'm not dying on a whim alone! Crazy bitch, you can rot along with that freak of yours!"

But the rowdy Dr. Kien did not make it far, for the power in the room surged and temporarily disabled the restraints on XXX09. Dr. Schneider ducked as the glass prison shattered with the shriek of the subject, it leapt to the first human it saw. The orange haired female scientist crawled into a corner behind the large containment unit and hid while her less fortunate colleague came face to face with the animal. The short man called for help from the others, but they had abandoned him behind the sliding door of the room to save themselves. XXX09 was clearly agitated from the series of experiments they had done on to her and she had distinctly remembered that this specific human had been there for most of them. She swiped her tetradactyl hand right across his face and took a chunk of him with her. He died before hitting the ground as the huge hole where his nose and eyes once were, poured blood onto the floor.

The female scientist's fear subsided as she took the rare opportunity to analyze her Xenomorph's behavior outside the tube for the first time since acquiring the rare specimen. She stands almost a full head above your average drone or warrior, almost rivaling the stature of the praetorian caste and her physique is slightly more muscular than the normal skeletal frame. What makes XXX09 so unique is her origin, Weyland-Yutani had recovered her from the planet A6-454 or Xenomorph Prime. She may have the appearance of a warrior with her ridged oblong dome, but instead of the typical dark blue, she possesses a crimson carapace. Dr. Schneider had heard of the genocidal war between the reds and blacks of the bug home world, but the records say that the red variants were ultimately eradicated. Looks like they were wrong, because XXX09 is living proof as she lurches over her kill.

As hypothesized, Xenomorphs do not require the periodic intake of nutrients via oral consumption and XXX09 just leaves the corpse alone. She would have eventually sniffed out the Doctor, had the combative synthetics not arrived with their weapons raised to the door, ready to breach.

"Subject XXX09 is designated for termination. Cause, excessive aggression and endangerment to facility personnel. Executing combat simulation, protocol gamma 0036-557."

Right as the first synth initiated the access code on the door, the red Xenomorph crashes through the reinforced viewing windows on either side of the room. Her immense size and armored hide shrugged off the inadequate pulse rounds of their mini M4A1- compact series 2 submachine guns. One android was impaled by her crescent tail blade and then the white fluid spewing humanoid was dragged across the hallway wall. The others are eviscerated by her claws and brutalized by her sharp fangs, she seems somewhat confused at the false tissue that she sinks her teeth into. But the matriarch's voice beckons her onward, as she struts down the dimly lit facility.

The doctor races out the door as soon as things quiet down and she is instantly greeted by the stuttering torso of barely functioning synth that grabs her ankle.

"D-D-Dr. Shnied-d-der of research t-t-t-eam 5-B. Y-y-y-ou have b-b-een designated rogue by Weyland-Y-y-y-yutani staff group 2-A and are subject to i-i-i-mmediate termination! Will y-y-you comply?"

"Oh fuck off will you!" The woman growls as she curb stomps the machine and ceases its whirring and sputtering. She races to the emergency elevator at the far end of the research wing, avoiding the combat synths that search for survivors.

"Assholes! I knew they would pull this shit. They're not silencing me! I've worked too hard and come too far to give up now!"

Indeed, the doctor is not planning on leaving without her prized Xenomorph and she most certainly will not allow anyone to kill it. She takes a nearby elevator until it reaches the security department on the fourth floor and hurries to her friend Havel's office. When she arrives, the woman curses her luck to find the lower half of the officer sitting in the chair and the ventilation shaft above him bloodied with viscera and gore. She assumes the worst, that the artificial hive of this facility has been opened and that the Xenomorphs team 2-A had been cultivating managed to escape. She searches Havel's office, going through his desk in search of his personal side arm. The woman finds what she had been desperately searching for, the Hammer. It is a large triple barreled hand cannon that fires heavy slug rounds designed to penetrate even the toughest body armor. Luckily her friend had shown her how to operate the deadly side arm and she whips the beast around as hissing emanates from the ventilation shafts. Backing slowly out of the room, she eyes the pair of legs one last time.

"Sorry Havel. I never should have recommended you for this job if I knew this would happen. Fuck..."

Meanwhile, at the entryway to the massive double yellow doors leading to the artificial hive chamber, XXX09 cautiously moves closer. The call of the Queen urging her forward a she stumbles across a lowly drone hauling an unconscious guard for impregnation. The black smoothed headed alien is confused by XXX09's arrival, her scent does not match any of her sisters. It releases the body from its palm and crouches backwards to the hive entrance with an intimidating hiss and its teeth bared. The red one steps forward and moves closer on all fours to sniff the smaller Xenomorph. The drone seems to calm and relax at the reassuring chirps and playful nuzzles she has come to know from her sisters. But the second it detects the hostile intent from the red variant, it is too late.

A lightning quick jab tears the drone's jaws and face off, acid drizzling from the dead black one as it slumps to the floor. XXX09 did not come because of the matriarch's call, she came because she desires to end the vexing commands of the unruly beast that dared to invade her mind. The large 8-foot tall red Xeno pries open the humongous doors so that her whole form may fit and she locates the nesting Goliath attached to her Ovipositor that lays eggs on a moving conveyor belt. XXX09 charges the Queen, easily dispatching a few warriors in the process and lunging at the immobile mother herself. Red is struck on her side by the battering ram-like head of the royal guard and she flops onto her feet several meters away. The commotion has called forth two more praetorians as the tall, shield heads come stomping over and group around their mother. They shriek and yell at the unwanted intruder, exposing their bladed tail tips, long nails and thick attack tongues in the air. But Red will not be deterred so easily, she has never known fear, not even as a chestburster and has always been brazen in her actions. The trio duel the crimson Xenomorph that meets their heights, but far exceeds their strength as an unlucky royal guard soon finds out. Red grips the tail of the praetorian that arrogantly rushed her and swings the banshee wailing alien in an elliptical orbit to knock her sister's away like a cudgel.

She releases her opponent and sends the dark one slamming into the others and then onto a patch of eggs. The Queen takes instant note and bellows for her warriors to return to the hive and remove the red one from her sight. A myriad of Xenos flood the chamber from all entrances, clambering around the walls and dropping around XXX09. She gives an exasperated screech and whips her tail to kill a few eager beavers before turning around. As much as it pains her to flee like a newborn would, it would be more bothersome to be overwhelmed by a horde of weaklings. Red escapes her black pursuers by backing into an elevator as the doors opened up, it took her a few seconds to figure it out, but nothing good old ingenuity cannot solve. She presses a button labeled "1" and the doors shut on the salivating drove of angry warrior bugs.

Her concentration is muddled by her desire to rend the flesh from that cowardly Queen's carapace that she does not instantaneously notice the other passenger riding up with her. Her elongated head slowly shifts around to find that familiar orange haired human huddled against the corner trying her best to not touch the red bladed tail swinging in place.

Red brings her mouth up to Dr. Schneider's face as the woman keeps her green eyes locked onto the dome skull where the Xeno's eyes would be.

"XXX09... it-it's me, r-remember? D-Dr. Schneider?"

Red gives a threatening hiss at the woman's words and goes to inhale the scent of her body. Already her behavior peeks the doctor's interest as most Xenomorphs would take only a few seconds to access whether a human would be a viable host or too dangerous to live.

"Please... XXX09... d-don't..."

The creature continues inspecting her body before arching back suddenly and then pressing its lips onto the human's own. Her inner mouth can harden to puncture, but when necessary, can remain somewhat flaccid for more gentle procedures. The woman tries to push the alien away, but she cannot even budge the hulking brute as it holds her in place. She squirms and her muffled yell is her only response to the foreign appendage pushing into her throat. A thick rope of gooey substance is pumped directly into the woman's esophagus as she is forced to swallow the fluid. Her eyes bat until they close and her body falls limp in the creature's arms, the elevator doors open on the first floor. Red carries the sleeping human in her arms and tosses the woman onto a couch in a break room. The facility seems utterly abandoned now, with the exception of synthetic combatants and black Xenomorphs all vying to destroy her.

Red glances at the woman and then senses the area around them.

'Safe.' Her primitive thought announces.

She strolls away down a poorly lit corridor and comes across a foul stench. The odor of another alien, that surely belongs to that wretched hive. She bolts around a corner and encounters another drone hunched over the empty husk of a bisected human. But there is movement coming from that direction and it is not from the Xenomorph. Something wriggles among the ruptured flesh and limbs of the mass as the drone takes note with an aggressive shriek. Red acts on the black one's lack of attentiveness by tackling the drone and breaking its spine on contact. The vibrations near the ground from the corpse continue to set off her receptors and prompts her vision to gaze at the heap of innards from the body. There is an organism hidden in there, a small one to be precise.

Red smacks away the meat with her claws to find the source of commotion and reveals a tiny creature tucked under the human's torso. It is pudgy and pinkish, resembling a human but much smaller overall. She identifies the entity as being a hatchling of their kind, and glazes over the little blood covered infant to sniff it as her usual take at accessing the threat level of an unknown organism goes. The wee babe does not cry as one would expect, but rather it shoots its little arms up and touches Red's face with the tiniest fingers she has ever seen. She curls her lips aggressively at the gesture, but the tiny being does not recoil in fright. This creature shows no sign of backing down and has accepted her challenge. Red jumps back, her body positioned in a quadrupedal stance as she waits for this brave new opponent to contest her might. It does not make a move, not surprisingly. The babe begins to bawl and his tiny outstretched hands grasp at the air where Red once was.

Something inside XXX09's cerebral cortex clicks, her frontal lobe itching from within her cranium. Her mind is telling her to silence the sobbing newborn, to never hear that irritable sound again. She slams her hands around the sides near the tiny one and puts her mouth to her target, the forehead of the tiny spawn. Her set of chompers chatter in anticipation and soon she delivers the punishing assault before giving one last grumble of hostility. The babe gurgles and laughs happily for its life as the massive Xeno attacks the soft face of the infant with a barrage of pecks from its lips. They press down on the hatchling gingerly, exerting the same force that a loving mother would onto her child. She gently scoops the infant human wrapped in that outer layer of fake skin they so enjoy to dress themselves with. Red brings the child to her maw once more as it flutters its blue eyes heavily with exhaustion. Her crimson lips kiss its forehead again before the small package in her arms nestles against her imposing frame and blissfully slumbers.

'Mine, you. Mine.' She thinks while staring at the baby.

She cradles the child possessively to her ribbed chest and is careful to not bring discomfort with her hard-bony body. Red brings her new friend back to Dr. Schneider, but it would appear her jelly's narcotic affect has worn thin since the woman is nowhere to be found. She squats on the breakroom floor for a minute to contemplate her next move, but her thoughts always stray to this unusual creature she has picked up. It would be helpless if left alone, unlike the hatchlings of her kind that are already born with the innate traits to thrive on their own. Not to mention she has learned much from her sessions with the female human, her intellect and abilities have been greatly underestimated by the scientists. Being able to enter the minds of others and sap their knowledge has left her with a vague understanding of humans. But before anything else, she must leave the facility, especially now that she carries the vulnerable infant. Fighting off a group of warriors will be problematic with the easy prey she would have to defend along with her own hide. The sound of their voices and screams erupting from the floor below them fill her with anxiety and she soon makes her choice. She leaves with the child tucked in one hand and heads for the bright light of the outside world. The double blast doors prove effective at containing her at first, but Red's strength is ever growing and she wrenches the hefty doors apart. Just in time as the sounds of the inorganics approaching in their heavy boots with their jangling weapons makes Red dash into the unknown.

An illustrious sight fills her visual receptors as the sun of this system shines on her carapace and almost makes it look pink instead of the bloody hue it actually is. The facility entrance is at the edge of an expansive forest, who's trees tower over the building like the redwoods of Earth and gives XXX09 her first taste of freedom. She does not have a good recollection of Xenomorph Prime, but she knows that it certainly was no were near as lush and radiant like this world. Hearing the android's radio babble, Red escapes into the thick undergrowth, climbing and running until she feels she has covered significant ground. Her haste has awoken the little one in her arms who cries out for mother's comfort and thus, Red grants the weeping infant some tender smooches. It giggles merrily before becoming complacent and watching Red with those eyes that remind her of the open Earth ocean from Dr. Schneider's mind. Her telepathic insight has been most beneficial in adapting to situations and obstacles more rapidly than her more feral brethren.

The tiny human's arms stretch out towards her face again and Red cocks her head back with a snarl.

'Spoiled. You. Spoiled!'

She cannot resist the babe's demands for long as it begins to puff its cheeks and tear up with those itty-bitty lips quivering in an oncoming tantrum. She hisses before granting her kisses, landing them on her hatchling's plush stomach and fuzzy blonde head. When she stops finally, the child grips her dome with all its might, which she finds amusing and allows herself to being held. The babe brings her face to its small mouth and does its best to imitate the actions of Red by trying to kiss her cheek. Needless to say, the babe only succeeds in slobbering all over XXX09, but she cannot complain as she too salivates excessively like all Xenomorphs. This means she gives wet, sloppy kisses.

But as night descends, she locates a nearby flat mound of grass surrounded by those cloud caressing trees and plentiful brush to conceal them. She places the child on the ground and circles the perimeter until she is sure not a single lifeform is anywhere in the vicinity. Satisfied, she trots over to the child that grows excited and rambunctious at the sight of Red, those little grubby hands wanting to feel her cold embrace and deathly cool lips. She can however, lower and raise her body temperature at will to better suit her environment. Her body keeps her human warm as she curls her whole figure from head to tail around it. She rests with the child secured under her abdomen and positions herself so that her heat reaches the babe, but her weight does not crush her young one accidentally. She finds her little one is restless and unwilling to sleep. Xenomorphs do not require snoozing, they are always up and about, but they will often times remain idle for the sake of an ambush or when not tending to hive duties. Red notices how grouchy the tiny Homo Sapien has become from lack of sleep and decides to try something she saw Dr. Schneider doing to another infant. Red makes note that Dr. Schneider does not have a mate or any spawn of her own and finds it strange that she would be holding one in her arms. Nonetheless, she mimics the woman by humming to the babe to the extent that her vocal cords will allow. What comes out is not a soothing mother's lullaby, but a low thundering rumble that causes her throat to vibrate. Her little one enjoys it still and is quickly reassured into a deep sleep. XXX09 stays vigilant and raises her head at the slightest sound in the darkness of the night, dropping mother's loving touch whenever the infant becomes noisy.

The morning comes with a startling sensation as Red is too tranquil and lets her mind wander with thoughts. A feeling of sticky, hot sucking action pulls her vision below her body. She tilts her head underneath her chest and finds the little human is awake and eagerly attempting to eat her? The huge Xenomorph inches back in suspicion and hisses angrily at the human behavior that she does not have images of. Her menacing voice has caused an uproarious fit of tears from the babe and the maternal instincts found primarily in Xenomorph Queens kicks in. She tries to comfort it the only way she knows how, but the babe's crying does not cease. Now Red becomes upset, pacing back and forth near the human with growing frustration. Nothing vexes XXX09 more than not understanding how to solve a problem and the sight of the child in this pain of which she cannot find the source, is unbearable.

'Why? Cry? Red need! Need know!'

She inspects the weeping baby, for signs of injury or possible sickness, neither of which would hinder a Xeno. Then the thought hits her, Xenomorphs do not require much substance to survive, but humans do! She gallops around the child, thinking of how to conceal it while she goes to bring home grub. The babe is placed inside a cage of tree roots springing forth at the base of the large forest wood and she checks the area ten times before leaving the child alone.

Red does not return to the facility, she knows as a Xenomorph that cannibalism does not exist among her kind, so it would probably not be a viable option for humans as well. She searches the land for prey items, picking up various scents of other creatures. The red Xenomorph encounters formidable horned mammals that resemble an ox crossed with a horse. After a relatively short hunt, she returns as fast as her limbs will carry her back to the nest with dripping bloody chunks. The child though, spits out the raw furred flesh with much disgust and cries even louder now. Red growls in seething anger as the little one's crying gets on her last nerve and she shrieks at the child. The human infant instantly grows silent, its body trembling with unapparelled fear as it stares back at Red with the same eyes the mammalian quadruped gave her when she killed it.

'Scared? Of Red?'

Her head droops and she carefully tries to touch the babe, it recoils in fear. His crying starts again, but this time it is the same sobbing an infant would make for its mother. But she knows that it does not want her. This causes her chest to tighten, her body stings with pain even though she is unharmed. She does not understand this feeling, she knows only anger and the affection from the human memories. What is she to do? She has tried everything, or everything that a Xenomorph would do since her species requires almost zero maintenance to live.

'Jelly?'

The thought crosses her mind, but the various effects make it unsuitable for consumption. But that does give her another idea, a thought so ingenious, not even a human would think of it. Red hides her boisterous infant and leaves. She arrives at the facility once more and is greeted by the sneering jaws of the other Xenomorphs that now protect the entrance. Killing the hapless drones and venting her anger, she feels less tense as she gathers the components for her plan. Red piles a mound of meat from both the humans and the drones she slaughtered and begins. She voraciously devours the flesh, putting away large amounts of tissue until her belly can hold no more.

She knows the small one will not last much longer without nourishment and so she goes back as soon as she is done. Now comes the second phase, digestion and regurgitation. Not for the young one, but for a different reason. Like the hive, she builds a cocoon made of that dark colored tough resin and lines the insides with her jelly as she vomits the fluid into her creation. It takes a few hours, but her nonstop work pays off and now a large facehugger-sized egg lies under the tree's roots at the base. She now must do the unthinkable and harm her little one. Red tries to be as gentle as she can, but forcing the babe to consume her jelly is no easy task. Once done, the babe cries no more and she then strips it of its clothing. Perhaps it was crying due to the excrement and urine on its wrappings? She thought it was odd why her babe suddenly attacked her with a truly vile stench. Why did she not find this before?

She cleans his tushy in a most deplorable act that will haunt her for days to come as her saliva covered attack tongue is the only method of sanitation she has. The youngling is soon cleaned and enveloped into the makeshift cocoon of resin and jelly, the fluid is so potent that it is absorbed through the human's skin. Finally, the last phase of her plan can commence. She has till the jelly runs out in the cocoon to finish, by then the metabolism slowing side effect will also have worn off. That means one very, very hungry baby.

Going by one of Dr. Schneider's memories of her kind's behavior, she constructs a cocoon for herself. She builds it in front of her child so that if anything stumbled across them, hopefully her death would satisfy. Gazing at the smaller egg, she grumbles before sealing her own. Unlike the child's, hers is not with the intent of preserving and instead functions as an incubator for rapid mutation. It is the same procedure chosen warriors undergo to become praetorians or praetorians growing to become Queens by a metamorphosis that could take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. But what she actually transforms into is beyond her rational, as she had the intent of evolving a more practical method of administering her jelly. She did not account for her body becoming something else entirely.

Two days later...

Her leathery chrysalis has solidified like rock and it takes several tries before she breaks free and gives a deep roar. It shocks her, that her body can produce such a rough sound as opposed to the usual high-pitched Xenomorph cries. As she exits the rubble of pupa that housed her, she stumbles forward and almost collapses. The cause being her new body, she is much heavier than before, but she remains the same height?

'My body, it feels weird. My thoughts, they feel clearer somehow? But why?'

She inspects her figure and is astonished at the substantial weight gain and alteration of her muscular physique. The crimson Xenomorph has lost her skeletal and rigged appearance and now her skin is smooth all around. More mystifying is how thick and meaty her form has become as the added fat is distributed most unevenly she thinks. Her enormous hips look like they belong on a human female that has devoted her entire life to birthing children despite Xenomorphs being unable to produce live young. Her thighs are thunderous and her backside jiggles with her every step as her thick tail swings a more conical spike around. The other major addition is her breasts or the fact that she actually possesses breasts now. They are strange things she ponders, so fat and cumbersome as they sway back and forth with her motions. She can barely hold just one with her hand and begins to search the woman's memories or any other scientist that she infiltrated for ideas as to what these reserves of meat on her chest might be for.

But there is no time to think, only act as the babe stirs with need and fear of its cocoon. The plump, very clearly female Xenomorph wobbles over and rips the resin apart to see how the child has fared. He is unchanged, aside from being lubed up with dark purplish Xeno jelly. Red also notices the infant's genitalia for the first time and comes to the conclusion the memories point to. It is a boy, a human male. While she is overzealous in seeing him again, he is frightened of her. The thing before him does not look like the Red he knew and looks more like a pink. His waterworks start up again, both out of fright and the intense hunger that now sweeps over his empty stomach. XXX09 looks around in dread, all her efforts were for naught as she is unsure of what good this new form can do. If anything it has made her less agile and much slower, and now the infant will most likely perish from lack of substance that carbon-based lifeforms with fast metabolisms like him have. As Red slouches over her tiny male hatchling, his crying sends her into a spiraling depression, emotions she could not exhibit before.

Another new phenomenon occurs, a physical reaction due to the child's persisting screeches. At the center of her massive smooth globes, a break in the skin draws her attention. She finds a single slit on each flesh orb and notices how they seem to be protruding outwards as if something is going burst free. Her chest feels hot, each hefty breast begins to throb with a burning sensation. Next thing she knows, dark cherry colored nubs slowly rise from the tight openings and now Red has these mysterious fleshy protrusions on each breast. The hot feeling does not desist and the babe's crying seems to only inflame the itch inside her bosom even more. Her fun bags continue to heat up until a substance seeps out of each plush nipple. She gasps involuntarily, once again astonished by the new sounds of her voice. XXX09 squeezes one of the thumb sized nips and finds herself oozing a different kind of fluid. Whatever it might be, the mere smell alone has driven her youngling mad with want as his little hands hysterically grasps the air towards her. Red is eager to see him desire her so once again and grabs the infant in her arms. The voluptuous Xenomorph oddity sits on the grass, finding the extra cushioning in her rear makes for a perfect seat. She brings the little one to her right watermelon sized breast and lets his instinct guide him from there. She eyes the wee babe as it digs its fingers into her silky huge tit and his lips latch onto the puffy nub that fills his button nose with that alluring scent all breastfed mammalian younglings crave so.

Milk, delicious, calcium rich milk now fills each of her breasts and is the cause of her pain. But XXX09's baby feeders do not produce the normal, liquid thin white milk that human mothers produce for the most part of pregnancies. Her super-sized titties make colostrum, a much thicker, creamier form that is riddled with the antibodies a growing newborn needs its first moments in the outside world beyond the womb. As a drawback for being syrupy and her breasts producing the sweet nectar in such high quantity, the motherly alien's chest aches. She may not understand this urge, but Red wants nothing more than to nurse the little one in her arms and relieve the pressure that has built up in her bosom. The diminutive human spawn earnestly complies with the extra plump Xenomorph's desire by ravenously gulping down that sweet life giving fluid. His taste buds are lavished generously with more warm velvety milk than his little mouth can handle. It dribbles along both sides of his chin and he closes his eyes to peacefully savor the rich flavor. XXX09 hears his pleasured whimpers with every suckle and coos back in response to her child's euphoric sounds of elation.

'Yes, that is right. You are my hatchling now and I am your mother tiny one. But what should I call you?' She contemplates.

She pokes her thicker lips with a finger from her free hand in thought, since she is large enough to cradle the baby with her forearm.

'Hmmm. How about human? I mean, that is what you are after all.' The crimson one considers, but the small hand grasping for her face draws her gaze down. The infant, still feeding tirelessly, conveys to his new mother that he wishes to be brought closer to her. Red's head tilts in confusion, but she removes him from her teat to bring him up. Without warning, the baby delivers a slap to his mother's cheek with all his strength, which would make it just a cute little tap. She analyzes the intent behind his unprovoked attack and tries to look for a reason as to why her little one would strike her with such unbridled rage.

'You do not, like that name.' She thinks while staring at him, thinking of millions of human names from the memories she has absorbed.'Oh! How about Carl?'

The babe smacks her again, his tiny fists of fury show no mercy.

'No good? Then how about... no not that... maybe...' And then, after much searching, Red finds the one she likes best.

'Atlas. Your name shall be Atlas.'

He excitedly chirps to Red with his arms longing to feel her. She has a faint clue as to what he wants and presents her cheek to him. This time he smacks her with his lips while caressing her smooth long dome; Red hums soothingly back. That name seemed to be of special fascination to her as the Dr. Schneider would think of that combination of words every so often and thus, it felt appropriate to use. Little Atlas tries to force his mother's plump lips away, as they smooch his belly and leave him a sticky mess. The Xeno does have pressing matters to tend to as the dawn gives way to the noon high sun. She places Atlas down in the center of the grassy clearing so that she may keep an eye on him at all times while she busies herself with some chores. The babe, is quite fidgety and angsty as he whines for his mother's gentle touch. But Red is hard at work, digging out the cave of roots beneath the great forest wood so that her voluptuous figure may be accommodated too. She also has to clean out the rotting cocoon and assemble a cozy nest so that her loud youngling may be comfortable in whatever position he is in. As Red is bent over wiggling her bulbous rear, she cannot help but feel the eyes of another.

She freezes for a bit, but eventually resumes the task at hand. Speaking of hands, something grabs her foot and instigates her predatory instincts as she whips around with a hiss. Her tail tenses as it points with the blade ready and her mouth flares with her teeth. She does not find anyone behind her, except for Atlas at her ankles. Wait, Atlas? The mother squats down to her tiny hatchling, who cowers in fright of her aggressive reaction, and she stares back at the spot where she placed him several feet away. The only explanation would be that little Atlas crawled all the way to her, that fills the Xeno mom with such happiness that she forgets her outburst has frightened him. He lays flat on his belly and begins sniffling before a small trickle of tears runs down his face.

'Oh my hatchling, please do not fret. I did not mean to scare you.' Her mind says as her fingers go beneath him to lift the babe off the ground. 'Come here Atlas, no more crying. Mother is here.'

She peeks into his mind and finds that he too has sensed something other than her watching them. Red holds Atlas dearly to her chest and casts rapid glances in every direction, giving up her search after coming up empty. She crawls inside the opening to their nest under the great wood and puts her hatchling in a corner so that she may finish patching up some holes to have only one means of entering and exiting. Due to the height of their cave Red is forced on her hands and knees, her massive breasts swing enticingly as her swollen nipples rub on the ground like pendulums. The mother yelps suddenly, feeling a tugging at her flesh and looks around to find little Atlas has gone and disappeared from the corner. She gives an annoyed groan as the energetic infant is right under her and nibbling at her heavy milk makers, trying to catch a nip in his watering mouth before his mother can object. Red knows that he cannot help his hunger and she is the only thing keeping him from starvation. Now she really feels like a wild beast as her hatchling nurses from her dangling breasts, that are big and round enough to completely smother his body if she plopped them on the ground. Red finds finishing up the nest impossible with little Atlas clamped around her nipple and submits to his wants.

The mother rests on her side, her milk-factories smashed together into titty sandwich. The tiny human that popped off her teat in the process of her laying down, crawls quickly across the nest before his mother's watchful gaze to his food. He reassert his claim over her and has his fill while she strokes his back with her palm. Her rumbling throat lulls the babe into a sense of security as his eyes flutter until they close. Once Red feels his suction come to a halt, she gently removes him and leaves him in his corner so that she may go about her day unhindered. That unknown sense of being observed sweeps over her while the she waits at the entrance to her nest. She hones in on the source of the strange sensation, originating from the bush that lies only a few meters from where she left her hatchling. Something was waiting for its chance to get of hold of him, that must be why he crawled to her so suddenly.

Glancing at sleeping infant, the thought of her returning to find his ravaged corpse being eaten by another member of her species has her seething with irrational anger. Her body heats up again, her reddish smooth skin wriggles as if millions of insects were burrowing beneath her flesh and she growls from the agony of the change. Those large breasts, wide hips, all of her thick fat begins to atrophy back into her figure as a robust physique emerges. Red becomes muscular as she once had been before, but her muscles are bigger due to the extra mass and the skeletal image of all Xenos faintly shows through her robust frame. Crawling into the light from the cave, she stands high on her feet, a genderless and burly crimson Xenomorph once again. She stares right at the other entity lurking in the green foliage, its scent is abnormal.

'Xenomorph? Human? Whatever it may be, it shall not harm Atlas.'

The scarlet alien charges recklessly into the bush, the sounds of the other creature's movement confirms her suspicions. Her tail wraps around a limb from the unknown one and yanks it into the open away from her nesting area. Her hisses die down as the creature with the strange scents identity is revealed. It limps to its feet, clothed in a tattered coat that was once white. That short orange hair, emerald green eyes and a freckled mask across the visage has Red in a daze.

'Dr. Schneider? Is that you?'

"O-oh f-fuck, sh-shit... wait a sec. Did you just speak? My name?"

The Xenomorph moves closer while sniffing in her direction.'Yes I am speaking, but are you listening?'

"Wow! Telepathic communication! I've always speculated that's how the hive relays information to one another besides pheromones and other chemical-"

'Enough of your human chatter! Why are you here?'

"I came looking for you XXX09, I mean it is you right?" The female scientist asks, trying to get closer to the Xeno's new hulking body.

'Yes, I am XXX09. But Why do you seek me out, knowing what my kind is capable of. What I am capable.'

The doctor twiddles her fingers, explaining the reason behind her desire to take back the Xenomorph with her off this world. She wished to give Red the opportunity to molt into a Queen and start her own hive. But Red's intuition tells her there is more to the human female's plan than she lets on and demands to know why. Dr. Schneider wants to exact her revenge on Weyland-Yutani by unleashing a horde XXX09's genetically superior Xenomorphs on their research colony several miles away on this backwater planet.

'You wish to kill your own kind, why human?'

"It's personal XXX09. Let's just say they fucked me over and now they need to get a taste of their own medicine."

'I have no interest in human affairs. And my name is no longer XXX09, it is Red.'

The human falls on all fours, beseeching her specimen that she had nurtured for three years.

'No. Begone human, before you test my patience. You live only because you treated me kindly, but I owe you nothing now.'

"XX- Red please, I have lost everything and given up so much for this!" She begs.

'I will not ask again, leave.'

The doctor thinks of something, anything that would change the crimson alien's mind. Then she remembers as Red approaches with her claws extended at her sides, the child.

"W-wait, the baby!"

Red lunges at the female human, pinning her to the ground and snapping her attack tongue. She shrieks down at her 'Are you threatening to take him from me, because if you are than I will kill you!'

"N-no Red please j-just hear me out!" The woman clears her throat and stares up at the brawny form of the Alien holding her down. " You c-can't always be by his side you know. I-I could help you watch over him while you're gone!"

'You think you can protect him! How, you are nothing but a human!'

"And so is he Red! He n-needs someone like him, he can't grow up to live like you. Its just not possible, you understand that don't you?"

Red steps off the doctor and stares in the direction of her nest, thinking of the slumbering human hatchling. Reality hurts, to be reminded of their differences almost makes her wish that Atlas really was born from her. She picks up the human female by the back of her dirty lab coat and carries her like a neanderthal back to her nest.

"Ah, does th-this mean I can st-stay Red?"

'Be silent! My youngling is weary and resting peacefully. If you do anything to disturb him, you are dead. Is that clear?'

"Y-yes ma'am! I mean Red."

The tall Xenomorph turns around and begins to strut off, when the scientists calls out to her.

'I am going to search for a water source. You are in need of a bath, I do not wish for your horrendous stench to draw my kind here and endanger Atlas.'

"Is that his name?" She says blushing from her smelly aroma.

'Yes, it is. Watch over him, I will not be long.'

The Xenomorph disappears into the forest brush, leaving the doctor alone near the cave that houses the babe. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to just have a quick peek at the child. Crawling into the den beneath the great wood, she spots the little naked form sitting upright. Her eyes open wide, expecting the infant to be sleeping like Red had said. He stares at this being that shares his skin color and feels compelled to investigate.

"No, bad baby! Stay where you are! God, your mom is gonna fucking kill me if she finds you awake!"

But little Atlas does not care for her words and just whines excitedly as he crawls over to the doctor. She tries to shoo him back, but he reaches her legs and hugs her thighs. His pleading eyes and grasping hands worry the woman, he wants to be picked up.

"Oh, alright fine!"

Whisking him up in her arms, the infant watches her with his sparkling blue eyes as she rocks him back and forth. She stops for a moment to complain about the heat of the afternoon sun and removes her lab stained coat. She has only a maroon tank top underneath that reveals her perky chest, little Atlas takes note of her female attributes quickly. His small hands fumble on the bosom before him as he kisses the exposed cleavage with his tiny lips.

"Huh, a real ladies man aren't cha? You don't even know me and you already wanna get to second base?" The doctor says, watching Atlas pulling at her skin with his mouth. "Does this mean that XXX09? No, that's not possible. She has no visible sexual or reproductive organs of which to nurse- What the hell am I saying? She can't even produce milk! Or if she could, why would she feed him that way? This is too weird. And you! Cut that out already, I'm not that kind of girl!"

The babe grows annoyed that he is being denied access and he retaliates the only way he knows how. His mouth quivers, squinting eyes turn watery and his balled up fists rise to his face. Dr. Schneider freaks out, trying to calm him before his 8-foot tall alien behemoth of a mother returns. She bites her nails, looking at his weeping form with guilt and worry. But it is too late, Red announces her presence with heavy stomping from the bush. The woman looks around in panic, cradling and pleading to the small crying infant in her arms. His mother walks onto the grassy ground and stands before the two humans.

"R-Red I-I swear h-he woke up and- holy tits! You have tits! And they're huge!"

-Is this story weird or what? On a serious note though, I really enjoyed reading **Aliens: Genocide** by Dark Horse comics that issued back in the early 1990s and that was really the main motivation behind the Xenomorph character I created called Red. If you're lucky enough to find yourself a copy, there's like four or three issues I believe. I highly recommend reading them if you can. As for any similarities between my story and the comics, there's virtually none so sorry if you did read them and came with the desire to see a continuation or something here. This will be an erotic tale for the most part, some plot sequences here and there but there will be much smut to come. Chapter two will drop later this week or the next!


	2. The Beginning

Red now has two humans to deal with. What is a single Xenomorph mother to do?

Side note: This chapter took longer than expected because I ended up deleting more than half and then restarting. Just some minor details broke up the overall continuity in the plot and when I realized, it was too late to fix with a simple edit.

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

The doctor stares in amazement at the sudden physical transformation of the once daunting frame of XXX09. She never would have imagined that the Xenomorph species, even with spliced DNA, would have the capability of such a drastic alteration to their bodies after bursting and fully developing. Her research leads her to conclude that her crimson Xeno underwent a metamorphosis reminiscent of a caste advancement that is prevalent in their kind. But that does not explain this bodily alteration that stands before her as Red would need hours at least, to transform her appearance again. The Xeno had only been gone for a few minutes and has returned a new being entirely that only bears resemblance to the other form in color and skin texture.

Little Atlas sees his mother in the corner of his eye and whines to be held in those arms that he has become so accustomed to.

'My child, doctor. Why is he awake and restless?' The Xenomorph steps closer with each thought.

"I'm s-sorry, he j-just came to me and wanted to be picked. S-so I did and then he wanted me too- I couldn't give him that!"

'So, he arose from his slumber because he hungered? Is that correct human?'

Dr. Schneider nods affirmatively and casts a gloomy face to the child, worrying of what his mother will do to her. The woman gets to her knees and offers the babe up to Red, whose head leans in to inspect his little form. Her plump lips wet his bare belly and linger long enough for her raspberries to send Atlas into a fit of giggles. Red leaves him with this and tells the woman to stay with him in hand a while longer as the Xenomorph's work is far from over.

"W-wait, so you're not gonna kill me?"

'Truth be told doctor, I have need of your services. My knowledge on humans is limited as you said. If I am to raise one then I must learn all there is to know of your species.'

"But Red, how do you know so much already? Your intelligence, your interactions with the baby just now and that rocking body you have! All of it is-"

Red's hissing shuts up the woman. 'In time, human! In time I will explain. But for now I require solitude to complete these chores. Cater to my hatchling until I am done.'

The doctor shakes her noggin up and down quickly, watching Red wobble away to the den. Her green eyes bounce in unison with every jiggle of that huge crimson caboose as it vanishes into the cave under the great forest wood. She looks down at the tiny fair skinned infant nestled against her chest, the nude Atlas enthusiastically gropes the air toward her face. The equally light toned woman moves him up to her tilted head and eyes his small frame from head to toe. Atlas stares back through his blue peepers; his expression is calm and he gives a yawn of boredom. Dr. Schneider examines his body carefully and tries to find any obvious indications as to why Red adopted this human child as her own. On that note, did her original physique change due to his needs? If so, what are those needs? Surely it cannot be the latter of thoughts she had previously assumed, there is just no way a Xenomorph would display such mammalian actions like nursing. She must witness this behavior in person to confirm her notions, seeing as little Atlas is already hungry it should be no problem.

His tiny lips purse out repeatedly and his hands reach desperately for her. This reminds the doctor of how remarkable it would be to document the growth and mental development of a human brought up by another organism. The possibilities of scientific breakthroughs are innumerable and the thrilled scientist rubs her cheek all over her newest little research subject. She is startled by his small hands grabbing her skull and his mouth poking below her eyeball. The pecking of his lips on her cheek can only mean one thing, the baby is kissing the doctor. When she tries to pull away, he becomes astonishingly assertive as his retracting stubby mitts would imply. Of course, an infant's strength is nowhere on par with an adult's and he quickly loses the tug of war.

"Ugh, you're more grabby than my ex you know that?"

The small babe furrows his brow, staring menacingly at the doctor.

"Aw, is the wittle baby waby mad? Are you gonna start crying ag- ow shit!" Yells the Doc after the wee one socks her good in her left eye. Atlas laughs, clapping his hands joyously as the woman threatens to clobber him.

"You little- Oh you're so lucky that beating you now would cause permanent brain damage!"

Seeing Schneider's twitching eye and her constant glare, Atlas stops mocking her as if understanding that what he has done was wrong. She places him on the ground and sits crisscross in front of him to obey Red's orders of keeping an eye on her youngling. He flops onto his belly and crawls energetically around to the female human. The child looks up at Schneider and is curious of how much her anatomy resembles his own, unlike his alien caretaker. She is much smaller than his adoptive Xenomorph parent, her five-foot stature is nothing unusual for a human. Her voluminous fiery hair barely reaches her shoulders and is styled back to show off her forehead with only a few strands coming down. Her jade eyes are alluring as well as her naturally pink thin lips and small curved nose. Physically, she is but a toothpick by comparison to Red, but for humans she would possess a slightly above average build. She is busty enough to make DD-cups fit snuggly around her chest and her hips are that of a full-fledged woman. Atlas has made the arduous journey onto her crossed thighs, a trial many men before him have failed to achieve. He hugs her stomach and cuddles against her maroon tank top while whimpering.

"H-hey, hey come on now. None of that or your mommy's gonna tear me a new one." She ruffles his little patch of yellow hair and runs her fingers down his naked back. "Look Atlas, as much as I enjoy your thing rubbing all over me, let's gets some clothes on you ok?"

The doctor sets him down again for a moment while she picks up her dirtied lab coat and rips it apart to fashion a loincloth of sorts. The babe watches as she wraps the makeshift diaper around his frank and beans, bemused by the woman's imagination. But their bonding time ends with the return of the crimson Xenomorph as she exits the den tail and tookus first. The child squirms and cries in excitement while Schneider's eyebrows continue to rise higher and higher. Regardless of one's gender, to not admire such a gloriously fat and round ass would be just plain rude. As the Xeno's bladed tail swings out of view behind her, she jiggles over to the two humans with the swaying of those large hips leading the way.

'Brunhilde, put down my child if you would.'

The doctor, hearing her first name is shocked out of the trance brought about by those rocking hips meant for breeding.

"Haven't heard my first name in a while, why the change of pace Red? Aside from the fact that you can read minds, I don't see a reason to address me by anything other than human."

'I do not wish to keep referring to you by that title bestowed upon by your kind. Plus I rather enjoy the way Brunhilde sounds.'

Red lies on her left side, resting on the sun warmed grass and keeping her long dome above the dirt with her propped arm. Brunhilde lets Atlas scurry along the ground over to his awaiting mother a few feet away. The two females engage in a plethora of questions and answers regarding the other's species, all the while the little rascal totters on all fours frantically to Red. The conversation of the adults is of no interest or comprehension to the youngster, only the scent of his exclusive daily dose of vitamin D leaking nips draw him closer. His little lungs work overtime as evident of his hurried breaths and his mouth salivates with the reminder of how sweet that creamy syrup on his tongue tasted early that day. But right as that milky cherry nub is within biting distance of his lips, a large hand slides him back to the midway point of the two women. He thinks his mother must have done so accidentally and scurries to her once more, only to be met with the same result. His tenacity to persevere does not bear any fruits and he is left with a horrible feeling of rejection in his hungry belly.

"Hey Red, what gives? Why are you playing hard to get with the little guy?"

'It interests me how dependent human hatchlings are. If I were to deny him indefinitely, he would die and there would be nothing he could do to change that outcome.' The Xenomorph states as she keeps her right hand against the babe's straining head pushing forward. She is being gentle nonetheless, and is careful to prevent him from injuring himself.

"I gotta know something Red, since I'm still not quite sure how vast your intellect truly is. What do you think about when you nurse him, doing something that physiologically shouldn't be possible? Yet you find yourself doing so either way."

'I wish to say it is happiness, but that concept is still too strange to me. I am simply ensuring my hatchling's survival.'

Brunhilde watches the small babe as he stares at his mother in rising frustration. After being pushed back so many times, he appears to finally be giving up.

'Observe closely Brunhilde, for his resolve is unfaltering.'

The Doc seems unconvinced, but Atlas' stubby limbs quickly kick into action. He crawls head on once more into Red's guarding palm and grapples both her thumbs on either side of the extended hand. Using all the power coursing through his tiny body, he forces the massive hand to submit below him and moves over it triumphantly. Atlas does not dwell on the fact that Red most likely allowed him to claim victory and he proceeds to his reward without delay. He throws his little hands on that which is rightfully his and embeds his fingers deeply into Red's silky smooth globe. Atlas winces at his mother's touch, thinking she desires to push him back and wriggles more onto the expansive mound of titty meat laid out before him.

While the child gorges himself, the women return to their original topic of interest. The hybrid wants to know how exactly the doctor plans to fulfill her end of the bargain and aid in the destruction of the nearby hive. Red rumbles pleasurably as her youngling whimpers with each gulp and she listens to Brunhilde explain the plan. Destroying the Weyland-Yutani colony is to be their first objective, seeing as her initial idea of storming the place with Red's Xenomorph children is no longer viable. Due to Red's drastic transformation, the doctor is not certain that this new body is capable of progressing to Queen status. Brunhilde's team tampered with Red's genetic makeup to create the ultimate matriarch, one whose abilities could rival that of the Queen Mother herself on Xenomorph Prime. But as her partner Dr. Himmel theorized, if Red were to assume a new form via metamorphosis and said body was not a matriarch's, then the possibility of royal ascendance would become greatly reduced.

"In retrospect, splicing human genomes into your DNA may not have been a good idea. And with Dr. Himmel off to God knows where, I'm left in the dark on this one."

She goes on to tell Red that this other male human oversaw this entire section of research orientated towards her development and growth potential. Meanwhile, Dr. Schneider herself was tasked with biological and psychological functions. The higher ups at Weyland-Yutani believed this team was working on providing a more docile and obedient Xenomorph strain, but in actuality she was merely using the facility to fuel her destructive end goal. Red asks what purpose infusing human traits into her would serve and the doctor is at first hesitant to comply. Brunhilde clears her throat and gets comfortable on the grassy ground before looking off into the direction of the overrun research compound. She turns to stare at Red right where her visual receptors would be and lets her in on the secret. Red is one of two hybrid Xenomorphs experimented on for the sole purpose of bringing the downfall of this world.

'There is another? Like me?' The Xeno says moving forward slightly.

"Well not anymore, considering how much you've changed that is. But this other individual was designed to be your mate, your king in a manner of speaking."

'Mate? King? These words hold little meanings to me. What are you implying by all this?'

Brunhilde rubs the back of her neck and seems somewhat embarrassed at the answer. "Simply put, there's a good reason for giving both of you human characteristics. It was with the intention of producing live offspring through copulation."

The Xenomorph is clearly lost by the portrayal of reproduction through the doctor's finger entering and exiting her other hand shaped into a hole. Her crude display is followed with an elaborate explanation of what sex is and how it leads to the creation of live young. Red does not respond for several minutes and the awkward silence is broken only by Atlas' active suckling. Her whimpering little human latched on to her dripping teat and drinking as if this was his last helping, elicits a growl from Red. His blue eyes quiver for a moment before he senses that Red's disgust is not aimed at him and he happily resumes feeding.

'I will not allow another male to ever attempt such a horrid act onto my body!'

The woman reels back, startled by the mental assault of her voice. "But it's the only way you can start up your own hive, you can't exactly lay eggs like a regular Xenomorph Queen can!"

'I did not say I am opposed to the idea of raising my own domain of warriors. I just do not wish to share this intimacy with anyone else.'

"Red? Are y-you saying w-what I think you're saying?"

The cherry smooth skinned Xenomorph leans her head in and plants a wet one on the babe's forehead before speaking. 'If I must spawn forth an army through this detestable human method, then it shall be with my Atlas of whom which I pledge my body to.'

"Ok, back up a minute! No, that is just no! Parents do not make babies with their babies! C'mon Red isn't that a rule among Xenomorphs too?"

As much as Brunhilde wishes to dispute the subject with her, she knows there is not much light she can shed on Red's shocking statement. Xenomorphs do not breed period. Queens produce eggs through the minimal consumption of nutrients with either the use of an ovipositor or cloaca-like hole located underneath their legs at the back of their pelvic region. Facehuggers pop out and then all hell breaks loose. No defined genders exist as the species does not possess sexual organs of any kind and thus, the female designation by humans is just out of convenience with the class roles. The Xenos themselves, even the more intelligent castes like Queen or praetorian do not even exhibit any desire of individualization among their kind. Their species as a whole is more in tune with their biomechanical appearance and behave no different than synthetics in that sense. Red knows this better than Brunhilde or any other scientists, they exist solely for the propagation of their race and the destruction of all other lifeforms. They are like the fire of the universe, cleansing everything under a black smoke until only ash and cinders remains in its wake.

'You said it yourself, I am imbued with human essence no? So would that not allow my body to be compatible with Atlas?'

"Technically speaking, yes. But He's just a baby! His body is not yet capable of um, i-intercourse!" The woman shouts, making the child grow anxious. "However... there is one way. There's no guaranteeing that it will work but it's worth a shot. I mean, if you're only willing to give him a go and no one else."

'I am listening.'

Where the forest giants retreat onto the approaching structures of man, the trio travel to the west wing entrance of the research base. The majority of the facility lies underground as the upper portion extends only two stories high and is disguised as an industrial mining complex to avoid any attention from the colony. Red wants to steer clear of any close quarter combat while Atlas journeys with them and she has Brunhilde carry him while the Xeno leads. She is also unsure if her combat prowess will be affected by her voluptuous form as she does not seem to be able to willingly assume her more robust body.

A few corpses of security personnel litter the ground heading away from the door that has been visibly pried open. Brunhilde does not try to confiscate any of their side arms as she still has Havel's heavy hand cannon strapped around her waist. Though they have been saved the trouble of the doctor figuring out the access code, the streaks of splattered blood and smell of decay are hardly welcoming. If possible, Red wants to take the brunt of the action so the woman will not need to resort to that overly loud instrument. Once inside and down a desolate hallway riddled with junk, the Xenomorph asks the doctor where to next.

They reach an elevator and decide to circumvent around to an emergency flight of stairs as Red and the doctor both agree on how difficult it would be to defend themselves in such a confined space. But as fate would have it, nothing ever goes according to plan. Red stomps her right foot and puts up her tail to prevent Brunhilde from going further. Atlas too senses the danger and nestles his face into the doctor's bosom while whimpering in fright. The hallway they are in is dark with only the reserve floor lights for illumination and thus, the doctor is unable to spot rigged dome of soldier bug descending from a shaft above. Its hands grab Brunhilde by the shoulders, lifting her into the air while she hollers and kicks. Red cannot move immediately as two more warriors have emerged from the shadows at the front. The woman cannot get a proper hold on her weapon's grip with little Atlas in her left hand. But even if she could, what then? Shoot up and get sprayed by acid or wait to get her forehead caved in by their pharyngeal jaw?

Red spins her entire frame around, swinging her thick tail while her claws come ripping through the air as well. The blunt force of her meaty appendage slam into the ceiling bug, crushing it against a wall as the doctor falls onto her butt, clutching Atlas securely in her arms. Her rotation brings her sharp nails swooping up and slicing open the ribcage of a leaping warrior. It falls onto its back shrieking, its corrosive blood spilling from its open cavity as it writhes until going limp. The remaining soldier sees the challenge Red will prove and emits an ear piercing yell while crawling backwards into the darkness.

'Brunhilde. We should move, now.'

"Y-yeah let's go!" The doctor says as they race around a corridor and Red knocks down a door with the same color as her hide. "Great, the door to the mutagenic department is just a few flights down. We should be fine as long as-"

A chorus of hisses and screams soar through the stairs up to the trio.

"R-Red, wanna t-take point again?"

The large hipped, big breasted bouncing crimson extraterrestrial looks over the protective railing at the horde of black figures sprouting from all over the place below them.

'Go, I will clear a path. You make sure nothing happens to my little one.'

Getting a confirmation from the orange headed human, Red locks onto a warrior across the bottomless abyss of hundreds of stairs swirling into the unknown. She propels herself off the staircase and over the black chasm onto the unsuspecting deep blue Xeno. Red lands with the heavy crash of concrete, metal and bug bits being crushed under her weight. She roars and howls, hauling her huge body from the destroyed edge and meeting her eager opponents head on. The doctor steps down the stairs quickly without delay and keeps an eye on Red who hurdles acid spraying torsos and legs into the black void. But XXX09 cannot account for every slithering warrior or drone that slips past her defenses. A black, sleek and lean Xeno scrambles up and blocks the woman's path. It hisses, bobbing and weaving towards the doctor and small babe in her arms.

The monstrosity lunges with its sliver fangs and ebony claws forward, only to be met with the sound of thunder and flashing lighting. Its empty husk slides along the floor, just narrowly reaching the feet of the doctor who stands smugly over her first kill. One of the three barrels of the Hammer emits a faint electric pulse as it simmers down and Brunhilde gently shakes the sobbing babe against her chest. She had used her coat and the weapon's harness to fashion a baby carrier in the likeness of a marsupial pouch. The hand cannon itself has electrical properties to discharge any rounds with a bonus of a shocking burst. Coupled with the heavy hitting slug rounds, any bugs Brunhilde manages to hit are blown apart and then stunned for a slight duration if not outright killed. She eventually hikes it to Red with all the Xenomorphs she missed behind her and the crimson Goliath takes note of the odds stacking against them.

'How much farther down must we go? These warriors are relentless and seemingly infinite, I cannot keep this up much longer!'

"Its f-fine, the door! There it is!" She points below to one more set of stairs. "But there's quite a few drones between here and there, how are- Red w-what are you d-doing?"

She wraps her cumbersome tail around the doctor, wary of little Atlas hidden away beneath the cloth and crouches on the edge of the concrete railing. Dozens of black and blue bugs swarm from the front and back as Red leaps once more, diving into the abyss. Several Xenomorphs plunge in after them but miss and plummet to their deaths. Red thuds into the hard safety rails, her weight sending enough force to crumble parts of the staircase. She rips the door open, tossing it as the ground gives way and collapses. From there, Red lumbers through the facility with Brunhilde guiding her from behind and sometimes popping off a round at any tailgaters.

Their destination is within view as they come across a botanical garden shrouded in a thick mist of moisture. The doctor says there should be a large blast door at the far side of this huge room and from there only a right turn and they will have made it. As Red runs with the humans in her tail's embrace, they pass a set of widely spaced green vegetation of bushes, vines, tall grass and other foliage. The crimson one comes to a sudden halt as the blast door are in sight, but something urgent has caught her attention.

'Brunhilde, take Atlas and run for the door.'

"Wh-what's wrong? More of them?"

'No. Something else.' Red releases the doctor and walks off toward the thick brush and green that is lined around a big portion of the room. 'There is a reason this place is quiet. They dare not enter here, they are afraid.'

The crimson one stops at the threshold of the greenery, a rustling moan stirring just ahead. Out from the bush drops down a huge, lanky arm followed by another. The trademark oblong head of all Xenomorphs cuts through several vines as an emerald carapace shines in the foggy air. This creature is as massive, if not larger than Red and certainly does retain some Xenomorph qualities but its overall appearance differs too greatly. Its face is a hollow skull decorated with a row of jagged incisors and it possess an actual tongue as opposed to the second mouth. The monster's back has two sets of protruding spines and its tail ends in a beefy club that shatters the ground with every tap. The bodies of humans and Xenos in the nest behind it, let Red know that this creature holds allegiance to no one. She thinks that maybe this other aberrant Xenomorph could be her intended mate and takes a quick peek into its thoughts.

'Kill. Eat. Kill.'

Red is not impressed, the dangerous aura of this creature prompts a reaction from her body. Her skin wriggles violently as she roars at her foe and her form begins to shift. Her body swells with muscle tissue as her fat travels where it is need to be used and she flexes her bulging frame when the transformation is complete. She sinks her claws into the floor in a scorpion pose, on all fours and her rigged tail jutting its razor sharp tip forward.

The emerald one charges the crimson Xeno and the battle of strength begins. She tries her usual tactic of rip and tear, but her claws do not cut as deep into its green hide as Red would like. The beast is bolder than even XXX09 as it takes a direct wind up to the face before digging into her gut with its shoulder in a powerful bash. Knocked onto her back, the green brawler smacks her claws away and savagely beats on Red's face. Its tail coiled around hers to prevent a surprise counter and its weight keeping her in place while it rains punishment onto the bleeding maw of the downed female Xeno. She waits for an opportune moment, timing it just perfectly as a brawn green hand comes swinging for another punch. The skull faced Xenomorph howls in pain as Red's attack tongue has burrowed into his right palm, exiting out the back of its hand. It tries to pull back, but the monster only succeeds in bringing Red and her waiting fists closer. An uppercut punches through its jaw as the crimson one grabs her opponent's teeth from within its mouth. Red hurdles the beast by its acid gushing mouth straight into the unforgiving floor and yanks back her hand and attack tongue.

Her three-toed foot comes stamps down on the emerald's head and turns his visage into a mess of gore. Bloodied with lacerations and bruises, Red stands proudly over her dead rival and her roar resonates throughout the entire botanical garden. She lurches over the fresh flesh and rips off an arm for an on the go snack. Her fangs dig into the tough hide as the meat goes down her gullet while she makes her way to Brunhilde and Atlas. If this day was any indication of how much milk her little one will be drinking on a daily basis, then she needs to keep her tankards on full. The hand is devoured down to the bony nails which her teeth grind with ease and Red finds herself outside the Mutagenic lab's door. It has been forcibly breached as evident of the claw marks.

'Atlas!' She stampedes in, breaking apart a hastily made barricade of a few chairs and a table. 'Atlas, are you here? Speak to me my child!'

"Yeah I'm fine too, thanks for asking!" Brunhilde replies with her weapon's triple barrels sticking out of a table fort in a corner.

'My little one, is he? Is he unharmed?'

"Easy there mom, the kid is safe and sound. I even got him hooked up in the test tube and prepped ready for the transfusion."

Red inspects the human technology with several hisses and long wafts. 'This machine, how exactly will it help his growth?'

"Simple stuff really. I've supplied a steady flow of royal extract we had stored here and some of your own DNA you gave me back in the forest." Brunhilde holds up a tiny portable vial that contained Red's saliva. "Convenient huh? But the crucial factor here is the jelly you said you gave him during his hibernation, that stuff coming from a specimen as unique as you will surely have some odd effects."

'Odd how?'

"Can't say, if it was just your average Queen's jelly than maybe I could predict the outcome. Even so, this procedure would not be possible were it not for the percentage of human genes you have. Now all we can do, is wait and see what happens."

Red crouches silently in front of the tall cylindrical glass confinement of green goo that her youngling swims in, covered in small tubes that stab into his tiny shivering form. The serenity of the scene has brought her form back to its pudgy, thick hourglass look again and she lets out a sigh of relief. All the while, Brunhilde keeps her gun cocked in Red's direction. She has a contingency plan for the possibility this procedure kills the infant and Red takes her anger out on the human. The doctor doubts her gun would be enough to bring down XXX09, but she hopes it will buy her enough time to escape to the nearest elevator. As much as she wants for Red to prosper, the Doc is not willing to die before seeing her plan come to life. If this child really is her gateway to the colony's reckoning, then she is going put all her expertise into seeing this through.

No more than an hour or so passes when the central computer monitoring the infant's vitals goes off and Brunhilde rushes to investigate the beeping. She tells the concerned red alien to be calm as the final step is finishing up. By now, the cells in Atlas' body have had time to adjust to the transfusion of Xenomorph and Red's DNA sample. If his immune system had reacted hostilely to the invading foreign cells than he would most likely have died due to an overreaction that seems to have killed all past human test subjects. Being a mere infant should also have guaranteed his death, but the doctor is amazed as she reviews the results of the cellular fusion.

"Incredible! This is unbelievable!"

'What Brunhilde? What is it?' The mother Red inquires nervously in her mind.

"The Xenomorph jelly, the bacteria within the substance the promotes the various unique properties actually began attacking Atlas' cells! But his antibodies are so inhumanly efficient that they have begun assimilating the bacteria and are germinating more of your own cellular structures. They seem to be multiplying, mitoses is occurring at an astounding rate and the new cells are being repurposed to-"

'Brunhilde! Just tell me, is he going to live?'

"Oh I'd say he's going to do more than just live!"

The goo is slowly drained and Atlas is lowered to the bottom of the testing tube's floor. A hatch on the containment unit's front slides open and the impatient Red snatches the still babe covered in sticky ooze from the machine. The mother nuzzles her small child, licking his sticky body clean as her tongue brings him back into consciousness. Dr. Schneider cannot resist observing Red's strange appendage, her tongue in this form has lips and looks more like a second mouth than the usual attack type of Xenomorphs. The little arms of Atlas stretch out to her with his excited gurgles and weak whines. Red coos and rumbles back, kissing his belly and hands as they touch her plump lips. Brunhilde warns Red that all this effort would be wasted if they did not make it out alive and they must leave before their position is compromised.

They run out the room and head for the elevator nearby that Brunhilde had made note of prior to the experiment. But not wanting to risk being cornered like rats, she proposes riding Red up, instead of the elevator. The metal doors are wrenched apart before Red takes her two human passengers for another Xenomorph giddy-up. Brunhilde clings to the alien's back with the support of her tail and little Atlas in her clutches, the lack of dorsal protrusions in this appearance make it easier to get a grip. The elevator shaft is dark, the muggy brown atmosphere caused by the yellow lights lining the walls is unnerving. A tempest's cry floods from the pitch black darkness below them and Red recognizes it as the Xenomorph Queen's call.

"Hey Red? I hate to be the backseat driver here but, we got trouble!"

'So the coward sends her children to fight for her? How amusing.'

Red climbs higher and higher, the army of drones shrieking underneath them. A few drop down from above them but the smooth skin Xeno just hops to the side and traverses faster. The doctor yells, pointing at the doors to the first floor as the ceiling comes into view. But it is not the roof of the elevator shaft they are seeing, rather the elevator itself that is now coming to life with noise. The heavy metal box falls downward a bit as fiery sparks fly from it scraping the walls around it. The drones, they are attempting to cut the cable and drop the whole elevator onto Red, whose large frame would make dodging the oncoming box impossible. Red makes it to the doors but they are dented and jammed since the last time she saw it and now the elevator comes screeching down from above.

The crimson Xeno jumps back onto the opposite wall behind her, bending her knees and rockets forward. Her skull rams through the silvery doors to the inside just as the elevator shoots past behind her, squashing the unlucky Xenos clambering behind. Regaining her footing, checking on her humans and then rushing to the main entrance that lacks any form of guards thanks to the ruckus further into the facility. The trio escape successfully, the image of the abandoned compound fading behind their tracks as they head deeper into the forest.

They return to Red's nesting area that is hidden by the great woods that circle the land. The sun of this system has begun to set as Brunhilde and Atlas are exhausted from the ordeal and Red also could use a breather. Her wounds have healed remarkably fast as her body is without so much as a scratch. As for Brunhilde, the woman heads off with her hand cannon to bathe in the nearby stream Red found earlier and leaves the mother with her child. Little Atlas is perhaps the most fatigued from the adventure and he makes no complaints when Red lays him onto his bed of soft black resin his mother so painstakingly worked on. She stays by his side until she is certain that his mind has been taken into the dream realm. Red has even made an area in the den for Brunhilde to sleep in. The woman graciously accepted, not wanting to be caught outside in the night and wake up in the morning with her entrails strung around like confetti.

After some time, Brunhilde enters into the den, her claustrophobia keeping her on edge. She eventually settles into her bed, gazing over to the strange pair from the corner of her eyes every so often. The mother Red feels the temperature drop as the cold night would be detrimental to the babe's well-being. She positions herself near his crib of resin that surrounds him just enough to prevent Atlas from accidentally rolling in his sleep. Her huge breasts hover above her tiny one, plopping down gently to cover him slightly below his chest as to not obstruct his breathing. The heat and velvety skin of her massive mammaries provides her youngling with the perfect baby blanket. She rests on her elbows so not all of her weight is baring down on him and her chest is not completely mashed onto the ground.

Red rumbles to her little one, his tiny fingers subconsciously knead her titty pillows. Now, all the crimson Xenomorph can do is wait and watch. Atlas will develop at a tremendous speed until reaching puberty, where his acceleration will then decrease to normal human standards as hypothesized by Brunhilde. Over the course of the next three years, the child grows as expected. And so too does his mother's desire to breed.


	3. The little prince cometh

\- Alright folks here's the deal, due to the major passing of time so suddenly, there needs to be a lot of background exposition. Though I will briefly mention important events that have transpired. This chapter is mostly just a lot of smut, so if you're around for the story then I suggest you tread lightly.

Side note: I'm gonna go back and give the other chapters titles, from now on going forward all chapters will be labeled accordingly to their content.

 **Chapter 3: The Little Prince cometh**

It took no more than three grueling years of survival deep in the great woods for young Atlas to stand on his own two feet. He is not yet a man, but no longer is he a mere helpless babe. His growth had far surpassed the doctor's expectations and he has thoroughly impressed his mother Red. The real struggle was his initial upbringing as his eager adoptive parent longed to raise him in the way of her species, but physical limitations meant much of his education had to come from Brunhilde in the teachings of man. Red was displeased at first, but once the child learned to vocalize, she was overjoyed to hear her his voice whenever he called out to her. But as the boy came of age, a problem that only the good doctor foresaw came to weigh heavily on the young male's shoulders. Brunhilde knew this issue would eventually rear its ugly head and could not find a way tell Red. The more Atlas saw his reflection in the water of the stream, his bare feet in the dirt, the way his fair skin burned under the sun, how his head shook with golden locks and how his physiology resembled Brunhilde so much, he came to understand what she feared since the beginning.

He was human and Red was not...

Brunhilde would see the sparkle in his icy blue eyes every time she would speak of human cultures and history. How the boy yearned to see Earth, in all her majesty. A grim hope, as the doctor never informed him of their home world's current state and how the skies have not been blue for many, many years. He is very thankful of Red for saving his life, on multiple occasions at that, but the thought of his original mother always dwelled in the back of his mind. The boy could never ask Red such questions of that manner, he does not have to think too hard of how she died.

The crimson Xenomorph, or the now dubbed "Novus Regina" (New Queen) by Brunhilde, began to feel her child's alienation. It started with minor instances that irked her, such as Atlas avoiding all eye contact or going whole days without speaking to her. These annoyances occurred as soon as he reached adolescence and only progressed from there. His almost resentful attitude of Red for the past several weeks have made the mother furious and her aggression is now the highest Brunhilde has recorded. The Novamorph, a name likening back to her predecessor's designation, is taking her rejection bitterly as she is constantly enraged. More than often she appears to the two humans in her more combative form, which Atlas finds terribly frightening. Though her relaxed and motherly figure is too for some reason Red cannot understand, off putting to the youngster.

Brunhilde worries Red will not last another week in her condition of tantrums and hissy fits, she has noted that being in her combative state takes a toll on the alien's health. When Red abuses her transformation like this, it leaves her lethargic and moody for hours after. The doctor herself is fed up with young Atlas and decides to confront the boy to discuss the underlying causes of his abrupt change in behavior towards Red. As well as to make sure he follows through in his destiny of starting a hive with his mother.

It is noon as the shadows of the forest crept far in the brush and the humidity of the day made Brunhilde's orange head all frizzy. Her perspiration gluing her torn shorts that were once pants and staining her tank-top as she flicks away some droplets on her forehead. She looks around their humble abode where they have resided for so long, how much it has changed since the Novamorph remodeled the area. Their cozy den is now an extensive underground system of tunnels and is reinforced with Red's special bloody colored resin. Brunhilde is not too crazy about the whole thing, especially with her anxiety of cramped spaces. But since Red made the burrows big enough for her own large body to crawl through, the doctor feels comfort in being dwarfed by the size of the dugouts.

The woman finally finds the boy crouched near the great wood that was where he spent most of his infant days. It is now the entrance to their subterranean dwelling and serves to shelter the hole from the eyes of intruders.

"Atlas!" She calls out. "Whatcha up to squirt?"

"I told you, I don't like it when you make fun of my height auntie!"

"Relax shorty, you still got plenty of time to grow."

"Gee, thanks. So did you want something or were you just gonna keep bugging me?"

Brunhilde gives a perplexed frown, before taking a seat next to him. "Christ, when did you become such a sour puss? And to think you used to be so cute when you were little! I remember the way you used to always kiss me and Red whenever we picked you up and-"

"Brunhilde!" Atlas' face flushes pink as he pouts, asking her if she could just get to the point already.

"Right, right, sorry. I didn't come here to reminisce about the past like some old fart. What I really wanted to talk to you about was your mother."

"...yeah? What about her?"

She looks at his physique, it has been molded by the labors of the wilderness and the struggles of survival. He is not bulging with muscles, but he has a rather slim and fit build for a child. His blonde hair has trailed down to his shoulders and is wild and matted. The boy wears only a hide loincloth fashioned from the skin of the native fauna. The doctor too has similarly crafted apparel, but she prefers to wear her raggedy modern clothes that she washes in the stream to reuse. Standing up high, the boy easily reaches about five feet and is thus only a few inches shorter than Brunhilde. She puts her hand on his left shoulder, sighing deeply before starting up.

"Don't try to act innocent alright? You know what this is about. I thought it was just teenage angst at first, but this has gone on for long enough."

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." He says turning away.

"Atlas! Look at someone when they're speaking! Your mother and I raised you better than that!"

The boy tosses an ashamed glance in her direction before curling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his forearms. He remains silent and listens to Brunhilde go on.

"You haven't said a single word to her in a whole week! Do know you what she's doing right now?"

"Probably tidying up as usual or something. She's always busy cleaning up the place and making it bigger."

"No, she's not. Red's been in her chamber doing nothing but sleeping all day."

"So-" Brunhilde cuts him off with an apathetic, blank stare.

"In fact, that's all she's been doing for the past week!"

"And wh-why's that such a b-big deal a-anyway?"

"Did you know that she can cry?"

Brunhilde removes her hand from his shoulder as the boy takes a gulp of air and his eyes widen.

"It's disturbing really, nothing like the way you and I do it. Sounds just like a Xenomorph shrieking when it dies, but a little quieter and low-pitched. Instead of tears, her head just does this weird spasm while she whines. It's hard to watch."

Atlas stares at his palms with a frozen, distant visage. His lips mumble something, but the woman just keeps talking.

"Funny thing actually, just yesterday when I tried comforting Red she whipped her tail and almost took my head clean off. It wasn't an accident by the way, I just dropped to floor first before my head did. She tried to kill me Atlas, after everything we've been through together. She tried to kill me. That really hurts me you know?"

"Brunhilde?" He calls nervously.

"I can't even face her again after that, I'm scared Atlas. I'm genuinely scared right now. The way she reacted and hissed at me. In that instant she was no different than the other bugs, just another monster-"

Atlas springs to his feet, his fist clenched and his eyes watery. "Don't s-say that about her! She's n-not a m-monster, she's my mom! Don't say that..."

"Then you better go down there and fix this before she turns into one. Right now."

"O-okay..."

He wiped the lone streak that trickled down his cheek and gave a sniffle before heading toward the great wood tree. Atlas looked back at Brunhilde, her stern face urging him to descend. The boy climbs down a wooden make-shift ladder strung together with fibers and heads deeper into the blackness below. Reaching the floor where the sunlight is barely visible, the temperature drops noticeably as the resin covered walls are cool and damp. After adjusting his eyes somewhat, he is able to see due to a bioluminescent slime present in the hive walls around him. She has certainly been hard at work, every inch of the tunnels is coated from top to bottom in her substance. It reminds him of his crib, a feeling of safety sweeps over him and his tension disperses. There are only three completed chambers at the moment, one room for each of them with Red's living space being the biggest.

His chamber is fairly recent as Red constructed it when she noticed he no longer wished to sleep next to her. The same time he started neglecting her weeks back, she tried to stall as much as possible so he would stay just a few more days. But the boy just slept on the floor away from her and that hurt Red more than him not even being there at all. She finished excavating the room the very next day after that. As Atlas delved deeper, he could hear those horrifying wails of what he could only assume was Red. Her pained shrill cries are not the loudest, but the sound is definitely unsettling and makes his skin ripple with goosebumps. The boy halts just outside the imposing 10-foot-tall circular doorway and closes his eyes to exhale.

Peaking from the less illuminated opening into the chamber, there he spots Red just as Brunhilde had said. The Novamorph is in her bountiful, gentle form as she tosses and turns over the spot where they used to slumber together. She is balled up with her tail coiled around her body, constantly rolling and turning. Seeing her restless and in so much pain, makes Atlas wish he were dead for how he had been acting towards her. He puts his foot forward and stops as her head shoots up and an intimidating snarl is thrown his way.

"M-mother? It's m-me, Atlas. I j-just wanted to talk to y-you."

Red slowly gets to a bipedal stance, silently observing him.

"I-I know I've b-been nothing but a jerk to you these past few w-weeks... but it's j-just that..."

She moves as a whisper to the boy, his eyes focused on the ground while she approaches.

"Look I d-don't hate you if th-that's what you're thinking okay? You're st-still my mom after all..." His voice falls into a murmur as he gazes up at the Novamorph that stands before him. She towers over the tiny human juvenile, not making any noise as they look at one another.

"M-mother? Wh-what's wrong? S-say something, will you? You're scaring me!"

Her four-digited hands rise around him gradually as Atlas' brings his own shaky mitts to his chest. She has never once struck or beat him in any shape or form, but if Atlas ever felt there was need for a first then it would be now. Her fingers drape around his bare shoulders and yank his entire body forward. He crashes into the wall of soft flesh that is Red and she squeezes him gingerly in her embrace. Atlas pushes his scarlet face out of her ample bosom to look up at her as his mind begins to feel dizzy. Her plump lips smile warmly down on him and his eyes swell with tears. Atlas buries his head into her massive left breast, nuzzling and rubbing against her while calling for her repeatedly. He feels her puckered lips wet his forehead and returns her stare through his stream of waterworks.

"Mother! Mother! I-I'm so s-sorry for m-making you cry! I just l-love you s-so much th-that... no... I'm sorry!"

'It is okay Atlas..." She kisses his head again. '...I am just glad I can hold my little one in my arms again. You are still my little one, right?'

Atlas shakes his noggin in agreement before resting back on her crimson pillows, his arms unable to reach around her huge hips. Red runs her fingers through his lush hair and strokes his back to calm him.

"Um, mom?"

'Yes, Atlas? What is it?'

The boy squirms a bit, clearly embarrassed by what he is trying to convey. "Can I... you know... I was th-thinking maybe... just this o-once..."

'I am sorry, but I do not quite comprehend what you are trying to say. Whatever it is, do not feel ashamed to ask me. You are my hatchling after all.'

His words pour out as a jumbled mess of stutters initially, but he manages to tell her with his face partially hidden in her chest. "Y-you think it w-would be o-okay if y-you could n-n-n-nurse me for old time's sake?"

'Oh my, I guess you really are still my hatchling then! Of course you can Atlas. Come, I shall spoil you.'

He follows closely behind her swinging tail, his wandering eyes passing over her massive rear before dispelling his lewd thoughts. Red plops onto her bed of fleshy hive-material and sits with her legs crossed. She taps her large juicy thighs to prompt the meek Atlas closer, he reclines back onto her legs and remains completely still. Red droops her head and asks her youngling why he waits. Atlas gawks with his mouth ajar at the thick, puffy nub that he used suckle on almost every waking minute of his infancy. Naturally Red would set restrictions as to how much he could have at one sitting, he was a bottomless pit when it came to her milk. The sweet sugary smell coming from that rosy plush nipple has him drooling and sliding his tongue across his lips in anticipation. But it not only Atlas that misses feeding, Red too aches to have her swollen chest soothed by his lips instead of having them dribble away at her pinching finger tips.

She can delay her desire no more and forces the boy onto her right tit, his mouth gnaws around her tender flesh. Red holds the back of his shaggy golden head while Atlas chugs her delicious nectar down more insatiably than ever in his entire life. He sinks both his hands into the enormous globe and gropes it roughly to ease the flow of her syrupy milk. The boy's eyes are dreamy as he forces out more creamy goodness than he can handle and it gushes warmly along his chin. Red tries to coo gently to him as she would normally, but his youthful vigor is far greater than what her sensitive chest was used to when he was just a babe. She gasps in pleasure, her composure as his mother is wavering as he makes her inner her female instinct itch.

'Atlas, please calm down. There is no need to be so greedy! I am not going anywhere.'

But he ignores her request and soon Red starts to feel something poking her left breast. She sees his pelvis lightly thrusting into her silky titty meat and she lifts it up to find the culprit. Beneath the suckling boy's tan loincloth is a fat bulge straining to be freed. Her hand slowly begins unveiling the mysterious thing in question when Atlas slaps his fingers onto her own wrist.

"Mother, n-no don't! That pl-place is, ah! Uh, s-stop it d-don't touch th-there!"

She effortlessly flicks away his weak grasp on her hand and carefully fondles the concealed throbbing mass. Atlas stops nursing to groan, grinding his hips into her gentle touch and begging for her to not go any further. She jams her milky nub back into his mouth and keeps his head pressed into her velvety bosom so Red can examine him without interruptions. Peeling back the hide covering, she finds what Brunhilde explained to her is the male sex organ that will be used to impregnate her. Atlas' head is spinning, her soft boob smothering him is sending a surge of blood to engorge his manhood. The Novamorph cups her hand cautiously under the shaft to watch how it grows and grows, darkening with a pink hue. His piece goes from six inches soft, to more than double the length and girth. Red identifies the area where his seed is stored also, a heavy pair of fist sized testicles lay presented on his thighs. It would seem the DNA merge had some side effects on the boy as Brunhilde speculated, though she failed to mention genitals big enough to rival a stallion.

Atlas has given up his attempts to dissuade his alien mother, the morals and ethics Brunhilde taught him are pushed aside in favor of carnal passions. He prods her fleshy nipple with his tongue, rolling it around the areola and causing milk to spurt out copiously. Atlas cannot get enough of her huge tits after being apart from them for so long, how he spent many nights stroking himself to their image. It fills him with guilt, while Red toiled away digging the tunnels, the boy would watch from the shadows. He would masturbate wildly at the sight of her fat rump swinging back and forth. Now Red has his erect cock in hand, trying to figure out what exactly to do with the burning organ of male lust. It takes merely a few rubs and pulls before she finds what makes Atlas whimper the most. She pumps her hand slowly over his hairless, uncut dick and grins upon seeing his eyes rolling up in delight.

Unfortunately for Atlas, Red does not yet fully understand how to handle a penis. She increases her pressure and speed, coupled with the lubrication of his pre-seminal fluid, brings the boy to the edge.

"M-mom! Mom! I-I'm, c-cumming! Cumming!" But his orgasmic moans do not deter the Novus Regina, she does not slow down nor lighten her grip.

Atlas recklessly sends his pelvis into the air, Red's slimy jacking hand milking him of his semen. His ropes of hot cum explode out his urethra, bathing his mother's busty crimson chest and face in creamy white spunk. His wad is so thick and excessive that some even hits his own torso. Red squeezes his dick almost painfully hard and gives the spent rod three slow strokes to get out those last few drops. Atlas rests limp, his mouth flooded with her milk and his body dirtied with his own sticky jizz.

'Atlas! Look how filthy you have become. Someone is in need of a thorough cleaning my little hatchling.'

He swallows the milk to speak up. "Ah, mother? What are y-you doing?"

Red leans in, smacking her full lips before slobbering on the cum covered areas on Atlas' chest and abdomen. He watches her slurp up his smelly baby-batter, not leaving a speck of white on his frame. She then proceeds to smash her bust to funnel the seed on them into a small puddle in her valley of cleavage. Atlas stares in total want as she drinks the chunky spunk soup hungrily and then even licks her fingers clean. He knows it would be selfish of him, especially after how rotten she just spoiled him, but Atlas needs those thick lips now.

"U-um mom, I th-think you missed some."

'Did I now? Where?'

He slides two fingers on his lower lips, a horny glint in his stare.

'How could I be so careless? I will take care of it right away, my little one.' Red's words are honest as she brings her mouth to his.

The boy's breaths are hurried as they finally kiss down on him. She grabs his lower lip with her big mouth and sucks until she is sure there is not a trace of seed left, not that there was any to begin with. Right as she pulls away, he wraps his arms around the back of her neck and lifts himself to plant a sloppy wet one on her. Red is unsure of what to make of this adult's only smooch and decides to just let Atlas do as he pleases. His small tongue invades her insides and licks dangerously around her set of chompers, outlining her canines to their sharp points. Her pharyngeal second set of lips clinches the tip of his eager appendage and guides it away from the hazard. Atlas cannot pull back his interlocked mouth as Red's inner lips are gently sucking on his tongue while her thicker pair keep his own lips occupied. The mother is sitting with her legs laid out on one another, her impulsive human child on his knees just to meet her face with his.

Parting ways, Atlas coughs up all the drool he could not swallow from her and prompts his mother to rub his back softly.

'Are you alright Atlas?'

"Y-yeah I'm okay. B-but mother? Can we u-um, continue?" His shy glance fixated on the area between her rounded thighs. He slides his unstable hands up her legs towards the place where Brunhilde taught him a man is supposed put his penis, but the strict hand of Red comes down on him. She slaps his grabby paws, making the boy blink in bewilderment at the very first time his mother has disciplined him physically.

'Atlas, no! I am overjoyed to be so close to you again, but I cannot afford to waste all day with you. I have fallen so far behind on my tasks that it will take me days to catch up!' Red says tearing him off her and scooting Atlas a few inches back.

"But m-mom it'll b-be really quick! I prom-"

'Do not talk back to me as if we are equals child! You are my hatchling and I am your mother, you need to remember that or else.'

Atlas slouches over, not daring to look at the scolding gaze and keeps his lips zipped.

'Now be a good youngling and go outside, I know how you are and I will not tolerate any of your wise antics! Go, see if your aunt Brunhilde needs any help.'

"Yes mother..."

She strides past him, his lusting stare on her wobbling posterior and hips as they sway from side to side. The boy gathers himself and his loincloth, exiting shortly after Red vanishes in the darker tunnels. He takes one last gloomy gaze at her hourglass silhouette bustling in the darkness before ascending back to the world above. Once the boy's scent has left her presence, the Novus signals for the stalking entity to emerge from a nearby tunnel. Brunhilde whips her short orange hair back and runs over to Red like a giddy school girl. The human female congratulates Red on a job well done, saying how perfectly she played her part.

"Wow, just wow! I can't believe everything is going exactly as I predicted! You did great back there Red, the little guy didn't suspect a thing!"

The plump Novamorph puts a fist slowly to her sternum. 'Brunhilde, please. I feel terrible for what I did and you praising me is not helping at all!'

"C'mon Red, don't forget why we're doing this. Do I have to remind you again?"

The doctor situates herself against a wall and does two takes back at the lair's entrance to ensure the boy is gone. Red pops a squat, this will take a while.

"Step 1: Atlas ignores you because of his prepubescent desires and inevitably he becomes distant.

Step 2: I tell him how depressed and moody you are as a result, forcing him to clear his conscious by making him apologizing.

Step 3: You remind him of that sexy bod you're packing, but don't even give him so much as a nibble at that puss. Gotta say Red, using his childhood against him like that was a pretty dirty move. There's no way he could resist your major league yabbos! Hook, line and sinker!

Step 4: From my um, scientific observations of Atlas' special alone time, I can conclude that he produces semen at the same ludicrous rate you produce milk. This means he needs to blow a load at least once every day or else he'll get so backed up it hurts! All I gotta do is stop him from beating his meat for a week and the poor kid will be begging for that sweet release!

Step 5: Last but not least, when he's about snap from the insanity, you'll deliver the final blow. And then, bam! We got ourselves a full-fledged hive of warriors within who know how long! I have no idea what the gestation period for a Xenomorph hybrid with a functioning uterus will be so don't ask!"

Red asks. 'But Brunhilde-'

"I said don't ask!"

The mother alien questions as to why they need to torture her youngling so, but the salivating doctor only responds with "It's for science!" and says nothing more. Brunhilde beams, bidding Red farewell and telling her she needs to find Atlas as soon as possible. The oblong-domed, smooth skinned Novus tilts to the side as Brunhilde puts a foot on the wooden ladder leading to the surface.

"Think Red, what would a male be doing right now after getting a serious case of blue balls? Don't forget the kid's a walking sperm bank, you wouldn't want him wasting his precious seed, now would you?"

'No of course not! Please, just do not harm him. He is still my little hatchling...'

"Don't worry momma, I'll be gentle."

Minutes later, the doctor is prone inside a bush with her sights set on the boy. Atlas drips in some sweat as he swings around a stick and pretends to fight off invisible Xenos. Brunhilde begins to doubt her hunch and prepares to back off when the young male proves her right. His eyes dart around from the great woods to the small shrubs at his feet. Atlas stabs his stick into the dirt before reaching for his other piece of wood. He drops to his bum and leans back onto his left arm while whipping out his throbbing manhood. Atlas gasps loudly as he fumbles to get a grip on his willy, squealing in fright at the pointing finger of his aunt. Her smug grin and stomping walk over has the poor boy steaming red. His attempt to stuff that fat dong behind his thin layer of hide is laughable, the flame headed woman soon has the sole of her foot on his shaft.

She gradually applies strength as she pushes his huge girth onto his stomach, making him groan. Atlas falls onto his back and grabs her ankle to try and stop her while begging. Brunhilde just grinds her foot harder and chuckles devilishly while he trembles. He understands what he needs to do, letting his limbs fall to the ground and focusing on Brunhilde's voice. She says that if he wants to keep his pickle and eggs the way they are then she better not catch him jerking off ever again. The woman fibs to the child, of how masturbation promotes bad behavior in boys and it will turn him into a delinquent as well. Atlas gives a sniffle before nodding in absolute dread; Brunhilde removes her foot from his junk. Still he shields his body and his face is wet with tears. She rolls her eyes as a sigh escapes her lips and crouches down to peck him on the cheek.

Atlas throws himself into her arms, sobbing in her neck. "I'm s-sorry Auntie! I d-didn't know that it w-was so wrong! It j-just felt really g-good, that I... I'm sorry!"

She pats his back and tells him that he still has time to atone for his evil and that if he stops now for good, all will be forgiven. His shaggy blond hair swings madly in the air as he promises not to touch himself anymore. Brunhilde smiles, standing up and turning away. A malicious, visage of wickedness spreads on her cheeks. Her work is done.

Atlas starts to feel the effects of his withdrawal as early as the day after tomorrow. The most visible sign of his suffering is his constant half-flaccid friend dangling farther than his loincloth can cover. He can barely walk without the sensation of his penis rubbing on the hide fabric and his thighs, making him pop a mean erection. Mortified by his naughty thoughts, he secludes himself from Red and Brunhilde for most of the day. His fingers click and spasm in the need to furiously squeeze out some stress, but Brunhilde is always watching. She glares whenever finding him with a massive hard on and demands to know why his cock is exposed. Atlas never manages to speak as his lips quiver and he ends up bawling into his palms every time. Red can only look on from a far as he whimpers in shame, a low growl climbs up her throat.

Then on the fifth day of his abstinence, the mother cannot seem to find him. Red searches the perimeter of their land where she had told him he could explore, but no farther. Where the stream empties into the nearby lake to the north and where the great woods become densely packed, is where the boy may not travel. She is not cautious like before as five months have gone by without a single Xenomorph drone stumbling upon their home. With the facility's hive incursions diminishing, there have not been any major incidents. Aside from the synthetic ambush two years ago, the time Brunhilde was captured by colonist authorities and Red's first run in with the Yautja.

She picks up his smell and is led back to the one place she was certain Atlas would not be in. His smell emanates from the opening to her underground home and she quickly slinks her thick body in head first. Crawling down the tunnel and dropping with a thud, she cocks her head to the direction of the odor. She races by Brunhilde's room, where the doctor is documenting her research on the walls around her and is lost in her sophisticated thought. Red stops at the threshold of her chamber in confusion, why would he be here of all places? Her skull peaks in slowly to see Atlas on her bed. The boy has his face flat on the squishy organic resin, his butt sticking up to make room for his bending erection. Red moves in a silent quadrupedal posture, scaling the roof of her spacious room to spy on her child's odd performance. Atlas snivels softly while inhaling the lingering aroma of his mother and uses a free hand to fondle his tip. Red knows she needs to enforce Brunhilde's law if she fails to notice, the Novamorph goes across the ceiling back to the room's entrance.

Due to her tons of fun, she plops to the floor with all her meat wobbling. The surprised Atlas gets to his knees and painfully forces his throbbing dick under the loincloth and his thighs. He greets his mother and apologizes for entering her room without permission. Ogling Red's jiggling assets, he smiles for a bit and asks if they can maybe play together or just talk. But her sulking tone turns his smile upside down. She tells Atlas of her hunting escapade that will take up the rest of the day possibly and just wanted to let him know so as to not wait up for her. His little heart sinks as she rejects his stuttering request to tag along and turns around with a simple goodbye. Red only hunts for an hour and spends the rest of the day circling the lands outside their bordering forest in solitude.

The night before the seventh day, Red lies on her left side from the doorway to her chamber. Her mind is so distraught with the horrible lie she told yesterday and the boy's destroyed expression, that she does not sense him tiptoeing behind her. A small finger prods her shoulder and the burgundy alien shifts to face her intruder.

'Atlas? What are you doing here, do you know how late it is?'

"Y-yeah I kn-know..." He says, his head wilted and both his hands clasped around his groin.

'You need to go back to bed now! It is not healthy for your growing body to be deprived of rest.'

"B-but I h-had a nightmare. C-could I s-stay with you, just for t-tonight? Please mother?"

Red has a good idea of why her child cannot remain still and why his hands are between his legs. But remembering his weeping face calling out for her, is enough to sway Red's mind.

'Just for tonight okay? But you will stay behind me, is that understood?'

"Ah, mother! But-"

'Atlas! Do not make me repeat myself.' She threatens before placing her head back on the bed. 'If I must remind you to be complacent, then you may leave.'

Atlas whimpers a response and crawls next to Red's back. Her tail curls gently on his waist and up around him while he is inches from her body. Atlas has to push his form into an acute angle so that his crotch does not brush against Red's enormous backside. The bare-chested child skims his fingers along the arched crimson spine in front of him and winces at the hiss of the large Novus. She shows the side of her muzzle and curls back her lips, wanting a clear answer to his actions.

"I-I only w-wanna hug you, mom! That's a-all! Please d-don't make me l-leave." He earnestly says while flinching.

'You promise to be a good boy then?'

"Y-yes!"

'Okay, you can embrace me if you really want to but you need to go to bed this time. I hope that is clear, Atlas?'

He wishes her a good night as well before scooting next to her and clinging to her back. His swollen love machine is pressing deeply into her fat ass cheek but Red does not reprimand Atlas for it. She knows he must be in such terrible discomfort right now and if just grinding for a bit on her soft booty meat will ease his pain, then she shall allow it. His right hand is draped on her pudgy belly, she finally starts to lower her guard as Atlas becomes drowsy.

Some thirty minutes fly by when a certain someone's little hand climbs its way to her chest like an arachnid. The Novamorph, guessing her child forgot she does not require sleep the way humans do, waits to see what he has planned. His motions are not subconscious as his palm slides up and then along her fleshy breast. The small hand never compresses or squishes the giant milk jug and instead it simply rests on her cherry-olas. Her whole right melon is rotated in a circle while her puffy nipple is caught between his index and middle finger. Atlas works her titty pillow over like dough, pulling up the flesh with his palm and then releasing it. He clamps his fingers to get a squirt of her nectar on his hands, retracting it back to get a taste of that milk. Red wonders if she should put a stop to this, but worries Atlas will burst into tears from the harsh denial. Though once his tongue laps up that drop of sweet golden liquid from Red's baby-feeders, his cock twitches to full mass.

Atlas points his member up and then smothers his cock all over her smooth round rump. He thrusts his hips, her thick cheek engulfing his rigid dick as he grabs her breast. The young male forces his lust as hard as he can into her big hindquarters warm jelly-like meat. He squeezes her chest strongly, milk oozing straight from the tap. Red cannot let him continue on like this and pats his right thigh suddenly to let him know his mother is awake. She starts to shift around as Atlas moves back to avoid her tremendous jostling weight. But before his mother can say a word, her child hugs her body with such intense want. His sore, engorged dick is shoved into her meaty thighs and he humps her savagely.

'Atlas, stop that! Be a good boy and listen!'

He grunts no as his fingers grip her thighs insatiably. The fluids from her fat, plump pussy greasing up his hog.

'You need to cease this perverse conduct immediately!'

"Why!" He yells, startling his mother. "I l-love you! D-don't you love me b-back mom?"

'Of course I do, how could you think that?'

"Then wh-why are you pushing m-me away! Why h-have you been ignoring me so much!"

She grasps his manhood, putting a hold on his misguided breeding attempt and roars at him. 'Take it out right now and go to your room! Reflect on your actions, child!'

Atlas frees himself and scrambles onto his feet back in tears. "I... I-I hate you..."

He covers his mouth in a gasp and storms out of the chamber. She pauses, not daring to go after him. Red falls onto her back and stares at the roof in sorrow, how his words have cut deep into her being. Brunhilde better have a damn good reason for this waiting a week nonsense.

On the seventh day, the secretly scheduled mating session has arrived. The Doc pulls Red away from the entrance to Atlas' room as it is late in the morning and the miserable child has not left his bed yet. Red screams at Brunhilde to tell her what the purpose of waiting so long was and why she needed to watch her hatchling be tormented. The young woman puts her hands out, asking the angry red giant to cool it. She explains the methods behind her meticulous thought process. Brunhilde has noted the Novamorph's ovulation period, even though she can theoretically be impregnated at any time, today is their best bet. But Brunhilde also needed Atlas to be loaded with built up sperm to increase their chances. The drama between Red and the boy was simply for her entertainment, not that she admits that to the crimson alien of course.

"Well that about sums it up pretty much. From the lab reports I had years ago on your old body, you were ready to start a whole army! Now, I can only guess if you two are compatible or not."

'So... I can go comfort my little one now, correct?'

"Just remember what I told you, it's both your first time's copulating, but you're bigger and a lot heavy. Careful you don't crush him and definitely, by God, do not get on top! I'll check up on the results when things quiet down. Now get in there and work that big sexy butt!"

She walks behind the alien and gives her colossal ass a nice spank, sending her cheeks jiggling. Brunhilde does a full sprint to the ladder and is out Red's hive in a flash, laughing fiendishly as she makes her getaway. Red sometimes wonders who the real villain is here. Her and her child trying to live a simple life or the woman who wants to commit genocide against her own kind. She does not have time for moral dilemmas and enters the boy's chamber. His own space is the smallest of the three and is the most incomplete, but the bed where little Atlas is crying lies at the center. Red steps in aloof and calls his name out sternly. The child wipes his tears and stares unblinking at his mother's open arms.

"M-mother!" He jumps into her embrace without hesitation as she lovingly cuddles him. "I shouldn't have said th-that to you last night, I d-didn't mean it!"

'I know my hatchling, I know. Red too is sorry for letting you suffer all this time.'

"Ugh, mom? H-hey!"

Her large tetradactyl hand slips off his hide garment, patting his chub lightly. 'Does it still hurt, Atlas?'

"A little bit."

'Sit back and I will take care of it. Okay?' She smiles kindly.

Atlas sprawls onto his bed of fibers and animal skins, as his mother does as Brunhilde trained her. Red bends over and grabs her knees so her wide, immense ass is in perfect view for the young male. She wags her thick cheeks, tickling the tip of his nose with every quake of her huge caboose. Atlas' face is almost as red as she is and is absolutely enthralled by her shaking hips. She grinds her rump up and down his torso and stops once his erection stabs one of her cheeks. The boy may have more than a foot of manhood standing proudly, but it is swallowed without a trace by Red's ass meat. She hotdogs his frankfurter in her big buns and gyrates her hips up and down. Atlas moans and drives his pelvis into her backside savagely, slapping her cheeks with his groin. But his mother quickly puts an end to his awkward humping by clenching her posterior like a bear trap.

"Ah! Ah! M-mother, if y-you squeeze your big butt th-that hard I th-think I'll c-cum right away!"

'Just hold on for one moment Atlas, I need you to ejaculate inside me. If we are to successfully mate then-'

Atlas shoves both his hands into her titanic cheeks, shouting at Red with several gropes of her rear. "H-hurry! Hurry! I want it now!"

'Atlas! Do not forget who it is you are addressing child! Now calm yourself or we will stop right here!'

The boy's hips come to a halt as he waits obediently for his mother. Her bulbous backside frees his cock as it slaps his abdomen and splatters sticky pre-cum on his chest. Atlas grits his teeth, massaging Red's ass in frustration as she takes her time in positioning his phallus under pussy. Her chubby, slick cunt's breath sends a burning vapor onto his manhood as it drools on the tip. Atlas' eyes are stuck on the dripping, hot hole whose plump labia splits in two on his pink dick head. The foreskin that hugs his glans is peeled slowly back as the silky and moist insides of Red wrap around him. The searing heat and soft fleshy walls has Atlas collapsing on his back, that fat hungry snatch gobbles up his untainted penis to the base. Once his tip smooches her cervix, the boy shuts his eyes tightly while curving his back off his bed. He screams, gasping and wailing as his aching balls unload his accumulated seed into his mother's starved womb.

She watches him from over her shoulder, their relationship as mother and child is dead. As his hot baby-batter floods her canal and saturates her innards with male essence, he has marked her as his female. Red growls pleasantly at her little male's vinegar strokes, his cringing body and how firmly his fingers dig into her cheeks. She rubs a hand near where her navel would be to feel each individual pulse of his penis as it fills her uterus with spurt after spurt of rich semen. After several minutes of nonstop ejaculation, Red drops her hips a few more times to properly drain the youngling. His arms are tucked on his chest as Atlas pants heavily and his distant gaze is on his mother. The curvy Novus has considerable difficulties dislodging his male organ from her soaked cooch, but it pops out with a nasty squelch. A bucket of jizz pours onto his thighs as his dick flops on its side.

Her tail swings as she spins around to find Atlas' lustful gaze, his small body sticky and well ridden. She gently caresses his torso, her soft thoughts resonating.

'You did very well my hatch- my male.'

"Male? Wh-whaddya mean b-by that mom?" The boy nervously inquires.

'You are now my king and I am your queen. Your job will be to breed me whenever my belly is not already full with our spawn.'

"Huh! W-what about auntie?"

Red takes a seat next to him as he starts up in shock. 'Brunhilde? She was the one that gave me the idea in the first place! Do you not wish to be my mate, Atlas? I will not force you.'

"I d-don't know mother, this is a-all happening so fast."

'Well if you do not desire me as a female then I must seek out another male to sire my-'

"No!" Atlas catches Red off balance and she falls on her back. "I w-won't ever let anyone else have you! You're mine! Mine!"

Red lays stunned at his outburst as he rubs his swelling cock on her clit and vaginal lips. He slaps her hand away after she asks him to calm down and brutally rams his girth inside her. Red searches her mind for the term of his spontaneous aggression and is somewhat surprised. Atlas is attempting to rape her into submission, wildly plunging is manhood in and out of her sopping wet pussy. His face is angered as are his vicious thrusts that punch into her womb's door and makes Red twitch with her every slam.

'Atlas, what are you doing to me? We just mated several minutes ago?'

"Shut up Red! Y-you belong to me! That means I get to do this for as long as I want! We're not done until I say we're done!"

Hearing her name from his mouth, she tightens her vagina and her face blushes blue. Red rumbles to him, the sound that lulled him to sleep so many nights as a babe. It pisses him off to think of another man getting to hear that heavenly sound exclusively for his pleasure. He plows her rougher than before as Red traps the child in her arms, hugging him dearly while he violates her. Atlas grunts and huffs hoarsely, not caring for her gentle displays and just grips those wide hips that will be birthing his and only his children. He continues to stake his claim over the Novus Regina and burrows into her huge globes as his second load erupts. She beams to her little male, who scowls through his orgasm. Red bends her thick legs around his back and firm butt to help him get out every last drop.

He notices Red moaning for the first time and rests smugly on her soft body, his cock still stuck in her dribbling gulch.

'Atlas, are you satisfied now? You were awfully rough with me.'

"I'm so s-sorry mom! I just c-couldn't stand the idea of some other guy t-taking you away from me!"

'It is fine Atlas. I actually rather enjoyed it, seeing how passionate you became made me so happy. And please refer to me by my name from now on, it is only proper conduct for two that are bonded as mates.'

Atlas nestles himself tighter in her flesh, whimpering to the huge alien female that is now his woman. "Red. I l-love you. Don't ever leave me please."

'I will always be by your side, my hatchling. Oh! Forgive me, I meant to say my mate.' Her mind replies as she feels his hips prepping for round three.

The doctor returns hours later after having forgotten due to a quick lazy nap and rubs her left eye with a yawn. She enters the boy's room and jumps back in disbelief. Kneeling behind the white, cum drenched voluptuous Novamorph, is Atlas with his chest puffed and semi-limp dick laid over Red's thick lips. She kisses the shaft, chirping and rumbling in delight as the boy looks at Brunhilde walking closer.

"Whoa, Atlas! You just popped your cherry and you already know how to handle a girl as big as Red? Geez, would you look at all that spunk! Shit, I think I'll get pregnant from just being here, ha-ha!"

They boy shoots a foreboding, haughty grin as Red turns to Brunhilde and licks her lips. 'Good idea Brunhilde, that way we can have twice as many offspring. What do you say Atlas? Would you like to make Brunhilde your second queen as well?'

"Only if you two get along and don't fight over me."

Brunhilde starts to back up slowly with her hands raised. "H-hold on guys, why d-don't we talk this over? Red? Atlas? Guys?"


	4. They came from the stars

-Life for the trio has been mostly pleasant, but reality is harsh and nothing good lasts forever...

Side note: I was actually planning to skip this scene due to the last chapter ending with smut, but I felt it would be wrong to tease anybody who was looking forward to this segment. This is supposed a naughty fic either way, so do expect lots of lewds from this point on. Also quick grammar lesson, vicious and viscous are not the same word, holy shit! I gotta go back and edit! *acoustic screech intensifies*

- **Chapter 4: They came from the stars**

Brunhilde is held against Red's squishy body, the Novamorph grapples the woman's arms to restrain her. Her human strength pales in comparison to the large voluptuous Red and soon little Atlas approaches cautiously. The Novus' tail wraps around the woman's right thigh and pulls down her shorts to reveal a set of striped, worn baby-blue panties. Atlas drops to his knees while jerking himself to a raging erection at the sight of his aunt's vulnerable womanhood.

"A-Atlas, hold on kiddo! It's me, your auntie? You wouldn't wanna do my little pale keister when ya got a bombshell booty like Red's, r-right?"

The blonde-haired boy leans in and gives her fair lips a quick peck. "I'm sorry auntie, but the only way to make sure other males don't bother you, is to put a baby inside your belly. Please don't be mad, I just don't wanna lose you either."

"What? No! That's not- who t-told you that?"

"Red."

"Course she did, that sneaky bitch..." Brunhilde mumbles before darting back to the nude child as he gently removes her undergarments. Any other person she would have kicked the ever-living holy heck out of them, but she cannot bring herself to hurt Atlas. Watching him grow into a strapping young boy from a tottering toddler, the memories just make it impossible to fight back. She knows how much Atlas loves Red, but she also cannot deny all the times he jerked off to her bathing in the river. He wants her body also, and Brunhilde would prefer not to be violently raped by someone that is like a nephew to her. "Okay! Okay! Just be c-careful with that huge thing! Oh G-God!"

Her hips twitch in slight discomfort from the boy's thick head stretching her vaginal lips wide open. She tries to hold in her tears, biting her lower lip and whimpering from little Atlas' slow, but ruthless plunge. Brunhilde cannot protest with her voice as the mixing pleasure and pain turn her words into a blithering nonsense. The child frowns in vexation of the intense pressure denying him relief and manhandles her thighs apart to shove his fat cock deeper than just the tip.

'Brunhilde.' Red's mind invades her scrambling brain. 'If you just apologize for what you have done, then maybe I can help.'

'Alright! Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything! Just make him stop already!'

'How nice, but I meant ask Atlas to forgive you. He is the one you should be apologizing to. You should hurry, I do not believe your orifice could take such a big male organ the way he likes to mate.' The Novus informs, as Brunhilde can feel the big dick forcing her walls apart the farther it goes in.

"Atlas, oh f-fuck! I-I'm sorry f-for, ah! For b-being so mean to y-you before, argh! H-hey take it e-easy, seriously! That hurts! Please! Red d-do something!"

Red immediately clasps a hand around the base of the boy's meaty shaft and prevents him from continuing his brutal pillaging. Atlas whines, struggling to hump and breed his sniveling aunt.

"Mom! L-let go! Lemme stick it in deeper! C'mon!"

'Atlas, I told you we are mates now! Call me Red.' Brunhilde's sniffles and wet cheeks remind the crimson mother of what she really needs to say. 'Atlas, my male. Did you even consider Brunhilde's feelings before trying to breed her? Does she appear to be enjoying herself in any way at all right now?'

The boy's blue eyes gaze at the orange haired woman's tears as they streak one by one off her jaw. "N-no... but she made me cry too! She deserves this!"

'Is that really what you think? Fine then, go ahead.'

Red releases the woman and boy from her hold, leaving her on the floor as he slips out and falls backwards. Atlas is annoyed that his dick is not currently stuffed up her cooch and that he landed on his butt. Now Brunhilde is really going to suffer as he locks onto her sprawled form on the ground. She tries to escape; her efforts serve merely to agitate his lust as her supple behind wiggles with her movements. But before she can make any progress, his hands grab her waist and yanks her back. He arches her spine with his left hand, keeping her face down while his right positions his manhood at her entrance again. The Novamorph sits crouched at their side and does nothing more than listen to Brunhilde's pleas.

"At-Atlas, sweetie d-don't! I s-said I was sorry!"

No matter how hard Brunhilde shakes her white rump to deter little Atlas, he manages to bury some of his rigid meat inside before she bucks frantically. His strong member burrows into her until it slams against her baby-room. But there is still another one-third of male flesh that yearns to feel her, the poor woman turns back to see for herself and breaks down in loud wails. Having her secured on the floor, he grabs her waist and pounds her tight hole wildly. The boy gets in a few more minutes of rough mating before looking at his aunt's face once more and pausing briefly.

A calm breath exits his nostrils as the muscles in his arms relax and fall to his sides. His pulsating prick embedded in his aunt's cramped womanhood does not make him feel as gratified as he thought it would. Her tears taste bitter, this victory leaves him with a hollow feeling in his gut. Atlas cautiously retracts his member from her love canal and only now does he truly realize how much smaller her innards are compared to Red's. His cock flops out and curves to the ceiling while the woman plops to her side like a tipped cow. He takes a quick glance at Red who shakes her head towards Brunhilde without any thoughts.

Not wishing to bring his wrath upon her any more than she already has, Brunhilde remains motionless and pants lightly. She spots him in the corner of her eye coming to finish the job and curls into a ball. Her body is suddenly hoisted in the air as she finds Atlas' arms beneath her form. He uses all his might to carry the adult woman onto the bed and gently lays her out on the skinned beast sheets. The pink light radiating slime covering the hive roof dimly illuminates the room and the silence only emphasizes the breathing of the two humans. The boy climbs onto the bed and kneels between Brunhilde's somewhat spread legs, her tattered tank top covers her chest.

"Auntie, s-spread your legs please. I'm putting a baby in you no m-matter what, but I d-don't wanna hurt you, okay?"

Brunhilde gives a sniffle and leisurely parts them to reveal her crotch. Atlas takes a closer inspection to find a small orange garden that decorates her quivering slit. He is unsure if Red's love hole had an odor or not, but this one sure does and it smells. Each whiff makes his cock throb angrily with need and he just sniffs closer and closer until his breath tickles her labia.

She lazily pushes a hand against his face, covering her own with her other palm. "H-hey don't smell it you w-wierdo! If you're gonna be down there th-then you might as well g-gimme some head!"

Atlas looks up confused and asks what she means by this.

"Ugh, do I gotta spell it out for ya? Use your tongue!"

"But I just wanna stick it in?"

Brunhilde grabs the boy's skull and shoves it on her cooter, gripping him in place with her clamping thighs. "Typical men. Just give your aunt Brunhilde a good licking and I'll forget about what y-you just tried to do to me!"

Seeing no other way to appease his auntie, little Atlas takes one nice long lick from the very bottom of her moist hole all the way up till he flicks her bean. The soft whine from her lips makes the boy only lap at her cunt more vigorously. She gyrates her hips and shifts her thighs around his blond shaggy hair as he wriggles his tongue around the inner edges of her vagina. Her orange pubes tickle his nose as he slurps up her womanhood and samples her pussy platter. The sour taste and flowing juices make his dick ache and prompt the child to stroke himself. Brunhilde humps his face as her scent and flavor are driving Atlas to the edge of his restraint. The young male cannot bear the throbbing of his erect mass any longer and finishes with a wet smooch on her clitoris.

He moves up on the rickety bed and kisses his tip on her soaked lower mouth, her weak hands rest on his pectorals. The thought of impregnating her ignites his male instinct, but his mother's words of mutual pleasure reminds Atlas to keep his thrusts in check. Gradually, his thick pink nub enters as the boy moans softly. Penetrating gently is almost painful due to his girth's size and it only frustrates him more to not move at his own freedom. But Brunhilde's gasping frown and little twitches here and there, are definitely worth the slow descent. His throbbing cock eventually contacts her cervix again and presses firmly against the dead end. The fiery headed woman pats his back several times, Atlas grunts with a nod and begins pulling back.

"A-ah fuck! Sweetie? Would ya mind s-staying still for a s-sec? I need s-some time to g-get used to it!"

He looks away in a pout and brings his retreating manhood to a stop. Brunhilde strokes his cheek to turn his gaze back on her. She rolls up her tank top and then her skinned animal brassiere, the boy watches with a curious tilt of the head.

"Gotta keep the girls from s-sagging, you know?" Brunhilde smiles warmly and squeezes her ample melons together using her forearms. "Hey! For humans, mine a-are pretty damn big by the way!"

"I-I never said they weren't auntie. I r-really like how round and perky th-they are."

Atlas leaves his hands on the bed to steady his position on top of Brunhilde, deciding to lower his face into her impressive bust. The boy tells no lies as her squished breasts have a noticeably different elasticity to them than his mother's. Even while squashed by her arms, they still appear just as plump and firm. Red's massive orbs may win in size, but when compared to Brunhilde's, their drooping would be even more obvious. Nevertheless, Atlas would not mind have both sets of titties smothering him. He drools at the thought while his large dick pulsates in excitement and waits eagerly for some action.

Seeing his salivating maw, Brunhilde leads him onto her left, pushed out tit. She whines again as Atlas bites her nipple and grinds the pinkie sized flesh tenderly in his mouth. He hears through her whimpers a request to be milder, but he becomes annoyed at the thought of being more considerate than he already is. This minor complaint is enough to start up his pelvis as he moderately humps away at her tight pussy. Realizing her whimpers are only aggravating his desire to ravage her, she tosses her head back in submission. Atlas demands her breasts stay protruding forward so he can greedily suck on both simultaneously. She yelps and squirms from the powerful suction of his thirsty lips that try in vain to taste that delicious nectar which Brunhilde cannot produce.

He grows more desperate in his pelvic movements, and soon he has the woman wailing in ecstasy. Her fingers crawl through his shoulder length golden hair and caress his scalp while Atlas rubs his face against her slobbered on boobage. Brunhilde's composure as the more experienced adult is meaningless with how vulnerable the child's piston-like motions leave her. Though Atlas is not savagely pounding her cunt, his hard tip prodding her womb is driving her nuts. That itch in her womanhood is begging to be scratched and Atlas' somewhat thoughtful rhythm is taking too long to get her there. Brunhilde pulls his head out of her bust and mashes their lips together, her tongue forcing itself inside his mouth. She lets go with nibble on his lip and places one hand near his lower back.

"Fuck me... fuck me good..."

Getting the okay from his aunt, Atlas puts a bit more elbow grease into his thrusting hips. He does not wish to see tears rolling down her cheeks again and ensures their raunchy session is equally enjoyable.

Brunhilde loses track of time as her mind turns to mush and she can barely form coherent thoughts. Atlas announces his approaching orgasm as he grips her waist and declares his ownership of her body. She could not oppose him even if she wanted to, the surge of electric impulses and numbness throughout various parts of her body is overwhelming. His hands sink into her flesh more, sweat droplets slide off his frame and onto her own moist figure. He strains his face while arching his back, his final strokes are sluggish and long. Brunhilde swoons under his embrace and the sound of her name being repeatedly called out. Her vaginal walls squeeze the huge rod so intensely that Atlas cannot push forward or retract as he erupts inside his aunt. She lets out a lengthy whine at the sensation of being filled by such viscous, hot seed. The boy just stiffens his whole frame in an attempt to endure the thorough milking of his balls without ramming Brunhilde senseless.

After some time to rest, the red head blinks her jade eyes open to find little Atlas slumbering peacefully on her torso. She brushes some of his hair away to peck his forehead gingerly, while the boy tightens his arms around her back. His seed sloshing around in her belly makes her vagina compress around the boy's rooted member. Brunhilde turns her attention to Red, who makes her presence known after being silent for so long.

'Well human, what did you think? Is he not the most gifted male for breeding?'

"Falling asleep right after sticking it to me? Yeah, he's definitely got the qualities of real a man now, ha-ha!" Brunhilde beams to Red, the boy fidgeting under her hold. "But in all seriousness Red, the kid's virility confirms my theories. The fact that he was able to get off another load after God knows how much he pumped into you, is remarkable!"

'But do you think this will be enough to impregnate us?'

"For me, I honestly don't know any more seeing as how his genetic sequencing has altered. But for you, there should be a much greater percentage since your DNA is more closely in tune with his than anyone else."

Red slowly inches a hand closer to the sleeping child's junk, her mind stating that perhaps another quick helping of baby batter should guarantee a successful conception. But Brunhilde slaps the obviously horny alien milf's hand away.

"Heel girl! The poor kid needs some rest!"

'But I will be quick-'

"Red!"

The Novamorph agrees with a saddened drop of her limbs and takes one step backwards. Brunhilde shoos her further, insisting she go out to preform her daily chores while she tries to do the same. As the plump crimson Goliath jiggles out the entryway of the room, Brunhilde tries to escape her little lover's embrace without waking him. She slips his arms gently off and rolls on top, not exerting any of her weight on him as her hands prop herself up. Then comes the hard part, sliding his still embedded behemoth out of her stuffed hole. Her hips raise themselves higher and higher, small breaths of pleasure come from below her. His penis becoming limp, pops out of her pussy along with a warm slop of cum. The wet smack of his member on his torso and the sticky porridge dripping all over his groin, rouses the child from his dreams.

Brunhilde looks down and apologizes for the mess, the boy just replies with a yawn. He groans from the feeling of the viscid semen dripping on his manly bits and asks Brunhilde if she could help clean him.

"Of course baby. You're lucky we managed to snag some paper and towels from the facility a few months back. Lemme go get some, I think I left-"

But Atlas grabs her wrist and proposes "Auntie, I mean if you could clean me the way mother does..."

"And how exactly does she do that?" She inquires, one of her eyebrows rising.

"Um, she e-eats the c-cum right off me?"

"Wh-what! Just what kinda woman do you think I am?" Brunhilde shouts, moving away from the bed and towards the doorway. "Just for that, you can head on down to the stream to wash up by yourself! Now!"

"Y-yes auntie!"

Atlas hops to his feet as well, shambling past Brunhilde in shame. The woman gives his tight bottom a spank on his way out and giggles from his surprised cry of pain. He scurries up the ladder, still nude and sticky, wanting to rid his body of this gooey state on his nether region. The boy clambers out from the hole head first and steps cautiously into the light away from the great wood's protection. His blue eyes squinting at the warm rays of the afternoon sun and he covers his nakedness reflexively like Adam upon being cast out of Eden. He does however, set his sights on his Eve standing erect with one arm against a tree. She is quite far in the distance, but her smooth pinkish skin in the open is too easily distinguishable from the rest of the forest background. Not even the shade of the tree can conceal her lustrous glow. Red lies on a very small drop off next to the short waterfall that plummets into the stream, right where Atlas is headed for anyway. He wants to approach her, but knows that in his current state, the presence of his seed covered genitals might trigger an unintended reaction.

Instead, Atlas makes his way below where the pouring water deposits into the beginning of the river, right under her nose. He slips his left foot in to test the water and finds the coolness to be refreshing from the steamy sessions in the hive. With a relaxed sigh, the nude boy eases into the crystal-clear water, uplifting some gravel between his toes. The weak current of this starting point for the stream means that he must deal with the curious bodies of small guppies swimming around his frame. They are tiny, 3-inch long, rather stocky and nippy fish of blue and black stipes. Atlas enjoys their company as they tend to tickle with their small nips on his body. He was quite frightened by this at first, but Brunhilde has told him they are merely feeding off dead skin and pose no real threat. Though, Atlas does feel a tad awkward at having them clean him of his mess, but they do the job nonetheless.

As good as it feels to have them kissing his member clean, he does not wish to let some fish have any of his stuff straight from the tap. That is a privilege for his females only and he gently waves his hand through the water to scare them away. He swims more to the center, where the deepest point is six feet, but the ground is still visible. There are some crustaceans at the very bottom, but they are no bigger than a pinkie and are too elusive to be of any interest to the boy. What holds his attention now, is Red and how she stares off into the direction of the forbidden northern woods.

She is as resolute as a gargoyle, her regal physique proudly bathing in the embrace of the light. Atlas wonders what could be troubling her thoughts, he is certainly aware of her keen senses and how she surely knows that the boy is watching. His own mind begins to stir with questions as well, of their relationship and what his duty as her mate entails. He lowers his head to bubble the water with his lips before wetting his entire scalp. Atlas pushes his damp, golden locks from view, to stare back at her.

He frowns a bit, thinking of how to address her if his loins become restless with need. Should he just be direct or should he introduce some friendly banter to break the ice? Though his mother's perspective is intellectually superior to his, she possesses the humor of a pile of rocks. She laughs, in her own strange chortles, but jokes are beyond her as she tends to dissect them and ruin the punchline. But is she not his female? Would he be wrong to take her when he so please? The image of forcing her to the ground and mercilessly claiming her, has him pushing his rising lust down. Atlas knows how resistant Red is to damage and pain, but she is his mother nonetheless and has always been gentle and kind to him. To do such a thing is unthinkable, how he abused her before still fills him with regret. For Brunhilde, not so much. She did threaten the safety of his dong by stepping on it and that is inexcusable in his book.

Upon second glance, his attentive sentinel is gone. He paddles around to try and locate her, but to no avail does she come up. A few minutes of breaststrokes and deep dives, bore little Atlas enough so that he plans to head back. As he swims backwards, his sixth sense kicks in and he is alerted to the lifeforce of another as he floats backwards. Spinning around in a jolt, his response is too slow and gets a face full of soft chest meat. He frantically tries to touch the ground as the huge form of Red stands in the water before him. While his toes just tap the floor, the water reaches only her chest area, her feet firmly planted in the gravel.

'That reaction was much too poor Atlas. What if I had been a hungry predator? What would you have done then?' Her thoughts convey to his mind as her featureless dome stares him down.

"B-but I knew it was y-you the whole time!" Atlas retorts. In his fright, he clung to her body and has a fierce grip around her. His head is snuggled in her bust, his cheeks resting on either side of her flesh mounds.

'Atlas, please do not lie to me. I know you too well.'

"S-sorry Red. But why'd you come here, is something wrong? I saw how you were looking at the forest over there."

The crimson mother gazes back up to the north, and then focuses on her little mate. 'It is nothing to worry about. Now, would you care to explain to me why you are grinding against my belly?'

"Um, my b-bad!" Atlas says, letting go and putting some inches between them in the water.

'It is alright, I am not upset or anything. I was just curious to see if you desired to sow more of your seed in me.'

"Wh-what makes y-you say that?"

She points below the water, where the length of Atlas' engorged phallus allows it to stab right under her navel area. Every twitch, makes it press a little bit more into her soft abdomen.

'Oh I do not know, maybe mother's intuition? It is my duty after all, to appease my child if he is feeling needy.'

"Well, I-I guess a qu-quick... but Brunhilde said to w-wait a little longer b-before doing it again... maybe we should... h-hey!" Atlas yells as his mother turns around and starts walking away. "R-Red! Wh-why are you l-leaving?"

'I guess I was wrong? If you do feel the urge coming on though, come find me. I will not be far, Atlas.'

He takes a big gulp, his fists clenching and his body trembling in self-control at her exit. The water trickles along her plumpness and then cascades her enormous, shapely rear as it bounces with her every step and swing of her tail. His manhood curves high until his tip surfaces and his whole shaft throbs for release. He takes slow breaths, waiting for her to vanish into the brush before getting out himself.

Atlas proceeds to clean his loincloth and sets it out to dry under the basking glow of the sun. Once warm, and his lust calmed, he heads back to the clearing of his home. A flicker of light in the corner of his eyes has him turning in the same position as his mother, to the dense woods of the north. He swears something flashed, but nothing appears after several more minutes and he just shrugs it off.

Miles away, from atop the sturdy branches of a pine-like tree, Atlas' sight has not betrayed him. The forest floor thuds with the break of dirt and dust, but there is no visible cause at first. One with a keen eye could discern the ripples in the air and possibly view the outline of the humanoid. Electrical waves shroud over a cloaked figure before the entity reveals itself, a real bruiser among the beings of the galaxy. A Yautja, the hunter of all beasts worthy enough to become trophies has been observing the young human from the visor of its bio-mask. It turns around, the dreads on its head swinging as it faces two more of its kind emerging from their invisible states.

The one on the left is equal in stature, some 7 feet high while the right hunter towers above both at around 8 feet. The left Yautja stomps forward and shoves the spying one's shoulder.

"S'yuitde mei'hswei, ehy ooman ha'sh gkinmara!"

"Pauk ke'dha! Ooman gkei'moun kv'var. Ehy u'darahje setg'in mar'cte!" Roars the shoved Yautja.

"H'dlak? Ghe-ghe-ghe! H'ko yin'tekai, Cetanu jtal ki cyha'lak!"

But before the two can get into their tussle, the larger and much older warrior pushes them apart. This one, is the elder of their hunting party. The two younger Yautja are unblooded and are thus being supervised by their superior. It would seem the tracker had not anticipated one of their prey items detecting them so early and has angered the trapper. They are brothers of the same child-maker and so, their bickering and constant rivalry is unavoidable. The more experienced elder warns them that though hunts are usually a solo endeavor, purging a Xenomorph hive of its denizens is no minor feat. But that is a test many Yautja before these two have done successfully, it is this new creature the tracker has located that is worrisome.

The elder has this sector of the planet on record due to a previous hive cleansing attempted three years ago, but it was a horrible disaster. A trio, similar to them, of three already blooded warriors had come to harvest some eggs for their own private hunts on their reservations. The human colony turned their job into an extermination as the hive now had the possibility of engulfing the entire planet, a second bug home world near the original is too much leverage for the Xenomorphs to hold. The mission went smoothly until they encountered what the database referred to as the u'darahje or abomination. A red Xenomorph-like creature decimated one hunter with little effort. The second blooded warrior was tricked and overwhelmed by the targeted hive, killed before detonating his contingency plan. The third and final Yautja tried to flee, but the red beast ambushed the hunter from within his own vessel, it flew back to their clan ship on autopilot. The corpse was unrecognizable, but they knew from the gear who it was and even some of the ancient Yautja were baffled by the deaths of such skilled predators.

The older Yautja tells the two unblooded ones that their hunt is for the hive Queen's head, this red monster is to die by the elder's hand alone. But the elder wishes to examine the beast beforehand, if it is indeed a new breed of Xenomorph that far surpasses the original, then it must be properly documented after being slain. The same principles apply for Xenomorph specimens born of their own kind, who are simply too dangerous to let spread and must be exterminated immediately.

While the two brothers dismiss themselves and make the journey to the abandoned Weyland-Yutani facility, the elder prepares for the indubitably difficult battle ahead. A creature with Yautja heads below its belt cannot be allowed to live. The elder becomes transparent once more before leaping among the trees and heading south for the beast's last known location.

The rising moons in the twinkling dusk of the world above, have brought Atlas back to his encampment seeking refuge for the night. He is satisfied with himself for resisting the temptations of the flesh and preferring to quell his desires through simple chores instead. But as he ventures into his hive, down the ladder and near his chamber's entrance, another thought occurs to him. Is it not only natural for a male and female to share the same bed after committing their bodies to one another? He is not planning on doing anything to Red, he just wishes to let her know how serious he is about their newly formed bond.

He sneaks by Brunhilde's room, the lack of doors making him hug the walls as he slips past unnoticed. The boy understands his aunts concern for his health and convinces himself that there will be plenty more chances to do the horizontal dance with his Queen. The day has been tiresome for the boy anyway, evident from his stretching arms as he walks into Red's chamber. The Novus Regina is at the heart of the circular living space, curled into a fetal position on her bed of resin. The child knows it is futile, but he slyly crawls up at her back. It is something he would do as a babe whenever his mother would appear distracted, he so enjoyed her best efforts to act surprised for his sake.

The Novamorph waits in some vexation for her little one's playful pounce, having complete consciousness the second he entered her domain. She too wishes to reenact these moments from the past and thus, the crimson mother rumbles in delight upon feeling his body on hers. Atlas greets Red kindly, grabbing her form strongly and rubbing his face between her shoulder blades.

'Well, hello to you too my King. How can your Queen serve you on this night?'

"Aw geez, Red cut th-that out! I just c-came because I thought it would b-be nice if we could sleep together. Like we used to."

'Oh my! Please forgive me, I did not mean to embarrass my mate.' Atlas moves back slightly as Red rolls around. The Novamorph's dome is shorter and stockier than that of the average Xeno, letting her lie down without needing to adjust her head too much. She lays her arms apart, keeping the palms flat on the fleshy bed as her bountiful body is presented. 'Would seeding me calm my little Atlas?'

There is no denying how badly the boy craves that plump and warm snatch, his member already flinging his cloth off as it springs forth. "N-no, th-that's okay... can we j-just cuddle instead?"

'Are you sure? Your penis appears to be in terrible discomfort, it pains me to see you like that Atlas. Is there not anything that I could do to sooth your burden?'

"I g-guess a late n-night snack w-wouldn't hurt?"

The curvaceous female hybrid kisses the boy's forehead excitedly as his tongue scrapes up her puffy pink nipple. He tries to ward off her wet, affectionate smooches with a grumble and small nod. He finds just letting her drop those thick lips on him while he suckles is the easier option and decides to concentrate on swigging as much milk as his mouth can handle. The other ginormous globe is not ignored, the boy's right-hand gropes and squishes the soft meat to get her nectar leaking out from that one too. Neither Atlas, nor Red herself is aware of the natural aphrodisiac that flows in her buxom chest. Unlike before where his mother relieved his tension, his cock hardens until Atlas ceases feeding to whine in agony.

Like any good mom, she quickly tries to comfort her child, but is enthralled for a second by how large and fierce his manhood has grown. Her milk has caused it to swell an inch or two in length and oddly enough, his testicles have grown as well. Red is confused since he emptied at least a gallon with her and then some with Brunhilde. She soon speculates that the doctor's theorized semen production quantity of the boy was wrong, or maybe there is more to her titty sap than she knows. She fondles the middle of his arm thick girth to gage his sensitivity and the hysterical shudder from the boy tells her it's serious.

"M-mother, it h-hurts! It hurts s-so bad!" Whimpers little Atlas.

'It seems my sustenance has unforeseen side-effects just like my jelly did, Interesting.'

"I w-wanna cum now!"

'But what about having virtuous patience and waiting until tomorrow?'

"I don't c-care about that anymore!"

Red stays idle on her back, watching in minor amusement at how desperately Atlas tries to force his dick inside her. Her fat, rounded thighs are shut tight, creating a nice meaty sleeve under her snatch. His wanting erection jams into the chubby false canal, his pelvis believing it pushes into her womanhood. It matters not to Atlas, he just firmly grasps her child-rearing hips and pounds forcibly into the plump, moistening flesh.

'My hatchling. Just wait a moment for me to spread my legs, that is not my-'

But the little male human just grunts and exhales deeply as his groin smacks her soft crotch.

'Oh, Atlas. Why do you never listen to me?' The mother complains.

Red could easily part her thighs, but her youngling is putting all his strength into breeding them and she would hate to ruin his fun. She plays along with this unusual act by rubbing her legs and applying varying pressures to see which one Atlas loves most. Too gentle and he angrily thrusts harder, but too rough and he gasps in pain. The child settles into a peppy beat once the thick crimson beauty discovers his sweet zone. He drops to her torso, squeezing his woman while his head lies sunken in her large love pillows. Atlas is only able to get in a few more humps before a ringing echo travels throughout the hive and alerts Red's auditory organs. She freezes stiff, ignoring her oblivious mate and waiting for another vibration in the air.

The second ring tells Red all she needs to know as the Queen Novus pushes Atlas off and holds him down, hovering over the boy defensively.

"H-hey, I w-wasn't done yet!" The blue-balled little male cries.

'Be silent.'

"R-Red, what's w-wrong?"

The sounds rings again and even Atlas notices it now, turning his head to look around.

'Wait here. I mean it Atlas.'

But Atlas is unable to ask his mother any further questions as she thunders out the room at an alarming speed for someone of her size. Confused, denied and left aching from the sex elixir that is Red's milk, the boy fastens his loincloth and races after his mother. Arriving at the ladder to the surface world, he finds them destroyed for some inexplicable reason and looks around in panic.

Beyond the hive, a dire situation escalates. Red is posed on all fours with her tail swinging menacingly and her guttural screech reverberating throughout the forest. Dangling above in a tree branch is Brunhilde, who struggles against the ever-shrinking metallic netting of the trap that has befallen her. Red wants to save the human from her demise, but the owner of the brutal snare stands crouched less than a few meters away. A hulking brute, rivaling Red's height and intimidating aura, is readied with a deadly arsenal in hand. The Novus Regina is no stranger to these beings from the stars, they are the Yautja, interplanetary hunters of the most skilled kind. She has tangled with these warriors before and engaging them in combat always draws blood. This one though, is unlike the hunters she faced off against in the past and makes Red especially agitated.

The Yautja in front of her is certainly bigger than the previous, and has Brunhilde hostage as a bonus. But Red will not concede to surrender so easily and picks up momentum with every stomp forward. Her plan is to deceive the warrior in the sleek silver armor and free Brunhilde from a horrible death. The scarlet Novus evades the slashing wrist blades, leaping onto the huge tree where Brunhilde yells from. She tries to claw her way up, but a sudden stinging around her neck has her reeling back and ultimately falling to the ground. Stumbling to her feet, Red finds a serrated whip dripping in her acidic blood as it slices into the flesh of her neck. The tall Yautja leads the collared Red right into charging fist and sends the hybrid tumbling back. The hearty Novamorph collects herself before staggering, her right side has been gored by the sharp acid resistant metal of those dual teeth-like wrist weapons on either arm.

Brunhilde watches helplessly as she uses her unloaded hand-cannon that sounded those loud shots to push against the closing netting. The compressing pattern of the trap is being tattooed into the woman's flesh as it cuts into her frame. She prays Red will make it in time, but the battle does not shift into the crimson Queen's favor. Red's nails rend merely the air as the bulky Yautja dodges almost too perfectly and returns each missed blow with just as much gusto as her brash prey. Each punch siphons blood from the cuts on the plump Novus, melting the less resilient apparel of the warrior. Red is knocked to the floor via the whip catching her foot and leaving her exposed to the pouncing Yautja from above. The resourceful alien swipes her meaty tail to intercept the lethal plunge and knocks the relentless hunter away.

This gives Red just enough time to almost reach Brunhilde when a blur passes inches from her muzzle and the bark of the tree suddenly has a deep gash. A whirring noise is left in the its place as said mysterious flying weapon cleaves some more of the tree, getting closer to the Novus with every pass. Red pushes her luck to just strip enough of the netting's integrity to free her human, but at the cost of her left hand as the zipping thrown object chops it off at the forearm. The Novus drops with a shrill cry as Brunhilde catches herself on more branches. Her firearm bangs around to the forest floor, the night making the journey of retrieval all the more difficult.

The now one armed, bleeding Red holds her ground as the Yautja cracks its whip. She is perplexed by her inability to assume her combative form, fearing that in her current state she will surely lose. The razor whip tears up the dirt as it comes beating down on Red's flesh like a tempest and forces her to stumble back. Her body is then struck by three bursts from a shoulder mounted plasma caster from the hooting elder Yautja. The hunter is impressed that the this aberrant has lasted so long, but their game must come to an end. Red's body is riddled with lacerations and deep wounds, she is hardly capable of standing, let alone avoiding this next attack.

Brunhilde races down the branches to retrieve her firearm and dropped ammunition, seeing the impending fatal strike of the hunter's Combi stick moving in. The experienced Yautja fed up with Red's determination and detaches half of her tail with another toss from its Chakram or smart disc.

"Uswei'h ma'k din ehy'ye!" The hunter growls, raising its bloodied dual wrist blades to decapitate the Novus.

But Red uses her last bit of energy in a final gamble, jamming the blades from the predator's striking left hand into her right palm. She chomps her maw at the hunter's bio-mask, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Mother!"

For a split second, Red sees Atlas running towards her. This moment of carelessness is enough for the Yautja to reposition the Combi stick and pierce the Novamorph's torso. The crimson Queen gives several vain snaps of her jaws, a dying shriek resonates throughout the forest night.

Atlas' knees crush the grass as he drops, his face frozen in a blank stare. The red corpse rolls off the Yautja as the hunter places a foot on the boy's mother and roars victoriously at the stars. A misplaced shot grazes the hunter's pauldron as the electrified muzzle of the Hammer trembles from the emotional wielder. But Brunhilde is quickly rendered unconscious from an unexpected jab to her head from behind. The trapper and tracker unblooded Yautja uncloak as they eye the work of their leader and express their amazement through low chitters to one another.

The elder seems to order the brothers to bring the human female along with the dead hybrid, most likely in the belief that the red serpent has left its spawn inside the woman. The two lower Yautja do as told, one of them slings Brunhilde over his shoulder while they both hoist the heavy crimson carcass to their ship. The vessel disengages its active camouflage to appear parked some several feet away behind shrubbery as a hatch lowers for the approaching brothers. The older hunter tells the pair to load the prizes on the ship and prepare it for departure.

"Yeyin lou-dte kale?" One of the unblooded calls.

"Ti h'ht kel, ehy-kt sik ghikan zabin swehk hyv ki ts'dah uun kel'dha!" The elder snarls, wrist blades unsheathing once more.

Wheezing and sweating in the cold nipping air of the night is the fair-haired boy running aimlessly through the dense foliage. He brushes leaves and plants away as he trips around in the dark, the moons and their light guiding him. His destination is the colony, they are his only hope now. Ironic as Atlas was never told of Brunhilde's plan to eradicate them using his and Red's children, not that it matters anymore. Just when the stream needed to be crossed is in view, he collides into an imperceptible force. He rubs his face from the collision, turning to find the monster that killed his mother staring back at him from above.

Realizing there is no escape, Atlas bends his legs in and curls his arms to his chest to weep. He covers his face, the tears dripping through his fingers as the massive hunter squats to meet his petrified gaze.

"Gkaun-yte pyode amedha, you are mine now little ooman."

End note: The Yautja speak in their native tongues because why would they speak any human language among themselves? I prefer to keep you guys guessing as to what they're saying because a little mystery is good here and there. Also since I did end up making some words out of thin air just because there is no definitive Yautja alphabet I am aware of, only some words are actually legit. Mostly because this is a smut and I doubt anybody really cares about the small details, I cry. Also yes a cliffhanger, I'm sorry guys I just had to!


	5. Vengeance and Retribution

-So, the big question I'm sure everyone's wondering, is Red really dead? Or am I just pulling ya leg? Well, I guess we'll just have to read and find out huh? I know it's been a while since the last chapter, but things have been a little rough on my end. I'm trying to get you guys the lewds as fast as I can, I swear on mi mum.

Side note: For the story's direction I've decided on keeping the current format of lewd debauchery and some jabs at a plot every now and then. I'm also adding translations to the Yautja language because now it's actually vital for some character progression. Will I give the same treatment for the previous chapter, maybe...

- **Chapter 5: Vengeance and Retribution**

The small human's head throbbed as he tossed his blonde mane back in a quick snap to the ceiling. Though the deep indigo of the starry night sky no longer hangs above him, that nocturnal chill still clings to his naked flesh.

His head rocks from side to side slowly as the child squints his eyes in adjustment to the artificial light bearing down upon him. A thump catches the little male's attention and he soon realizes the sound is from his own body collapsing on the floor. The dull pain of impacting the metallic surface soon sweeps over him as the numbness in his limbs begins to fade. He pushes his chest off the floor and looks around, only now noticing where he has awoken.

If the memories surging back to him are true, then young Atlas has been brought aboard a space ship. To be more precise, he is in the holding cell of a Yautja Star Cruiser. This would make it much smaller than a Clan ship, but much large than the Lone Ranger model that solo hunters ride for scouting.

Nonetheless, these behemoths can hold some fifty plus passengers, not including the measly five crewmen required for piloting. But the boy does not have time to dwell on the finer details for his situation grows more dire by the minute.

He gets to his knees and flips his hands around to scan his palms. His lips quiver and the tears swell in his eyes as he mutters a single word.

"Red..."

His throat burns with the single syllable escaping his mouth, almost stinging more than his watery eyes. He slams his open hands onto the hard floor, trying to drown out the image of her lifeless husk with the physical pain shooting up his arms. His palms are scarlet as he curls his fingers into them and tucks his aching hands against his pectoral region. Atlas slumps onto his side and reels in despair, letting that warm liquid-sorrow run along his face to the cold ground.

He does not sob a river, but a few drops do start forming next to his still head. The sulking child does not even notice the cell doors sliding apart until the unknown individual thunders in with rather heavy steps that accentuate their weight. For a split second, he genuinely believes it is her and wipes the wetness from his cheeks.

How unforgiving is the harsh slap of reality as the boy's faint beam of hope is twisted into absolute horror. Less than a few feet before him is the colossal hunter, the very bastard that butchered his dear mother and took everything away from him in a matter of seconds.

Atlas' breath becomes hurried and blood flows through him rapidly, how his clenched fists yearn to beat on the monster relentlessly. Of course, he is very well aware of some Yautja culture based on what little his aunt Brunhilde taught him after he asked Red of her first encounter with the predatory race.

If there is one thing he can take solace in, is that true blooded warriors among their kind would never stoop so low as to harm an unarmed opponent. A frightened, helpless and partially clothed human child should definitely fit the criteria for an innocent bystander. Atlas just prays to God these bunch are not the bad-bloods of whom which have no qualms with murdering the weak and incapable.

"Stand, human!" The bellowing command sounds from behind the masked hunter.

The boy recalls that this Yautja did say something in his tongue back on solid ground, but what exactly it was he does not remember.

"Stand, now."

The boy, still woozy from the drugs exiting his system, stumbles forward and falls at his captor's knees. He looks at the worn grieves his hands have touched and retracts them back in terrible fright.

"I-I, I'm so s-sorry!" Atlas whimpers while crawling backwards.

The massive, armored hunter says nothing else and steps closer to him as he huddles against a corner. The dim lighting in the cell provides a comforting darkness, not that it would help considering the naturally perceptive Yautja's senses. Atlas hyperventilates, the fear overshadowing his anger and his flight instincts telling him to flee. He slowly crawls on all fours, hugging the wall on his left as he looks at the ground to avoid the heavy gaze of the tall and brawny alien.

Making it to the other corner, the hunter just changes course and heads right for him once more. Atlas curls into a ball, mortified from his practically exposed form and the feeling of being cornered. The loud thud of metal feet in front of his shielded face makes holding back his waterworks difficult.

After waiting a few minutes in unsettling silence, Atlas splits the wall of fingers he has made and finds the patient predator squatting close by. In a slow gesture, the big bruiser begins to remove its mask. The hiss of gas spews from tiny holes around the ridges of the face piece as the entire scratch-and-symbol engraved mask is placed gently on the floor. The boy lowers his hands to get a better view and is stunned by the unexpected appearance of this seasoned warrior.

Without needing to stand, he already knows this Yautja matches Red's stature at almost 3-meters tall. The boy was told their kind was not famed for being the most pleasant beings to look upon, but the real deal is more intimidating in person. This particular Yautja is oddly tantalizing, one could even suggest the facial features of this individual are on the feminine side.

The trademark dreads of their species encircle the unusually smooth skinned dome of this one. Prominent cheek bones, thick eye lashes, and lips as plump as his mother's are adorned on what Atlas now can conclude is most certainly a female. Contrary to what Brunhilde said, Yautja appear fully capable of sealing their mouths as Homo sapiens do, with the exception of their mandibles which fold closed just enough for this to be possible.

Her irises glow bright yellow over that vast black sclera, complimenting her light, grassy green skin. She possesses, like most hunters, armor pieces on various parts of her figure, but leaves the rest of her body clothed in separate, thin fishnet-like segments. Her cuirass is strangely bulky as is her fauld that is fastened around a muscular abdomen. Though not as large as Red's, her hips and toned thighs are quite huge regardless and are the clear sign of a mature female. She flexes her abs as she leans forward and eyeballs the little human with a docile expression.

"Human? You understand me, yes?"

Atlas stares in awe, mouth ajar.

"You are now mute? Perfect, it should make neutering you easier."

"N-neutering?" He finally says. "Wh-what's that?"

She gives a strange chortle before clicking her mandibles. "It is where I take your testicles and cut them off."

"N-no way! Th-that's awful!" Little Atlas whines, cringing at the idea of his gonads getting snipped.

"But I heard it makes human males more, what is that word? Docile?"

"What are y-you talking about? I j-just wanna go home!"

The huntress presents a collar with some flashing lights to the boy and dangles it before his eyes. She explains to the clueless kid that after a Yautja slays a serpent, that warrior is entitled to seize any would-be hosts as slaves. She tells Atlas that he now belongs to her and the first order of business to be addressed in his new life is the removal of his baby-factories.

He squeals in shock as her large palm cups his scrotum from below his loincloth and gives a nice squeeze to keep the lad from moving. Her other hand reaches behind her waist and returns with a serrated foot-long blade. The knife's dull side rests right beneath the base of his shaft and where the skin stretches from his cumbersome sperm tanks.

"I will give you two options to choose from, because I am generous." The Yautja female states before fondling each orb. "First choice involves a swift and clean cut from my dagger. The second one would involve me simply ripping them off with my hand, along with whatever else is taken as well."

The child grips her hand at the wrist, but the limb is firmly held in place by the immense strength of the giant. His pitiful struggle ceases as little Atlas slaps his hands onto his bawling face and proclaims his allegiance to his new master through his stream of tears.

Atlas falls on his knees while grabbing her sturdy arm and begging for the smallest sign of mercy from the enormous celestial huntress. He stares into her eyes and catches a flash of her scaly backhand as it impacts his cheek. The brutish female leans over the wailing child and forcibly attaches a collar and leash around his neck.

She tugs the leathery leash to prompt the now enslaved Atlas to his feet. He checks below and sighs in relief that both his goody bags are still safe and sound. Whatever has made his new master change her mind he does not know, nor will he question. The Yautja spins around to deactivate the lock on the cell and in the process, shortens the already small length of freedom the slave has.

Atlas swallows hard, forgetting his woes and stinging face as the divine posterior of this space amazon is less than a foot away. The leathery undergarment beneath her utility belt appears one size too small for her thick emerald rear, as does too the net-like stockings which her cheeks push against like two juicy pieces of wrapped ham.

And then, the smell hits him. Emanating from her underside is a warm, pungent and raunchy stench. It is far more powerful than any scent young Atlas has ever inhaled and each pass through his nostrils feels like his brain is turning to mush. His crotch becomes unbearably hot as blood fills his shaft and it twitches upwards until becoming semi-erect. He is not sure why, but his balls feel incredibly full, similar to that horrid week of no release. The Yautja booty before him may be burlier and an inch or two smaller than the huge, jiggly crimson cushions he is used to, but he cannot deny how meaty and plush it looks.

'No!' Atlas yells in his muddled thoughts. 'This is wrong! She's the one who ruined everything! I shouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this! But then why... why do I want her so badly right now? This smell, it's driving me nuts! I can barely think straight, but is it really coming from her?'

At fifty percent power, keeping his baby-maker down is no easy task. His fat and young cock demands attention, his ripe balls swing heavily with every step through the ship's corridors. His master has not taken one glance back at him since they began walking and Atlas has resorted to clutching his member against his abdomen to prevent the large rod from brushing her. The boy's blue peepers try to focus elsewhere in the interior of the vessel, but they always come back to her hips and powerful legs.

"Hey, pup."

"Eh? Oh! Y-yes?"

She rotates her menacing glare to her back and asks him if he wishes to be beaten once again. Atlas catches on quickly and does his best to hide his shame between his legs while he is at it.

"I mean, y-yes master?"

"Better. Now tell me human, why is it that I let you keep your scrotum, unharmed? Do you know?"

"Is it b-because you're k-kind master?"

A low rumble faintly hints at a chuckle as it flows through her throat. "Oh you will not be thinking that for long I assure you. Slave, do you know why I am feared among my kind, among the other Yautja here?"

"Y-you're taller than everyone else?" Atlas asks innocently.

"No, but a good guess. I am the greatest hunter in my clan and also, a female."

"So?"

"So, my naïve little Homo Sapien, this is unheard of for Yautja of my lineage. Sexual dimorphism and the inclination of my patriarchal clan would dictate that my status should be beneath some loathsome male. Their hubris is quite ugly you see, not a single day goes by without one of those testosterone oozing brutes challenging my might! What do you think of that human? Are those fools right to do so? To try and assert themselves over me, solely because I am a female?"

Atlas nods negatively, not even considering the consequences of upsetting his well-built master.

"I knew I was right in making you my personal servant, pyode amedha."

The pair continue their stroll throughout what appears to be the lower compartment of the ship. Atlas keeps careful pace with the female while getting glimpses of his new surroundings and even other Yautja. From what the boy can see, his master is the only other female aboard as the rest of the blooded hunters are all beefy hunks of masculine muscle. More importantly though, there is no sign of his dear aunt Brunhilde, who he is certain is still alive. There is also no hint of his mother's body, not that Atlas wishes to see it either way. He cannot even think of her without his chest aching and his eyes burning, how the guilt gnaws at his very being. He wishes he was dead, that it should have been his life taken that night and not hers.

Atlas cannot understand why. His mother only wanted what every other being in the universe desired. She just wanted to live free and even that was impossible for her. It does not help that his own freedom has been stolen by her killer and he is too weak to do anything about it. This ignites his rage like no other time before, he will have his revenge. Sooner or later.

On his way to wherever his master is leading him, he gets several bone-chilling scowls from the visible faces of the crew and its occupants. More than once he is shoved as the other Yautja pass him. Eventually, one rather robust hunter trips the child and he plops onto the floor at the masked male's feet. His eyes dart from the looming hands of the other hunter and to his master, the images of his skinned corpse dangling from the ceiling instantly come to mind. Atlas whimpers and covers his face as the male lunges for him.

" _Enyue, Heklt! Dek'ta ki wutu? Ooman lou-dte ki vee'krel?"_ The taller female roars while intercepting the other Yautja's wrist.

(Heklt, stop! Have you no shame? Does this child threaten you that much?)

" _Pyode amedha ki yin taresh'sinywe? Shek'tre ner Kai'Tswei! Pyode amedha virm, tarei hsan, yin zet-al'k? Cit't Ki!"_

(You bring prey aboard my ship and make it your pet? This behavior is unacceptable Kai'Twsei! humans are inferior, unworthy and unevolved! You know this!)

" _Yin qly'e? Has'tg ki, wei mar'ct! Ooman hyek jay'el! Wei gigdhe Terskel, Vishn-H't, yin hachk thar'n-da?"_

(And what of it? You may be captain, but I am the one who kills! By right of the hunt, this human is mine! Or have you forgotten that? Must I remind you of Terskel, Vishn-H't, and the others that dared to contest my strength?)

The other hunter seems to back off at those last few words, but not before giving a roar and huff of defiance. He stomps off past them, his eyes staying glued to Atlas.

The child scurries behind Kai'Twsei and unintentionally clings to her left leg. Kai'Twsei herself is busy snarling at her superior until his scent and form are far behind them. As they move, Atlas is a bit confused as to why his watchful master did not lash out at his invasion of her personal space. He figures her attention was elsewhere or maybe she allowed it? There were other questions troubling his thoughts, such as how does his master know his language so well? Why did she take him as her slave as opposed to a general servant of the whole crew?

He staggers forward once again as his leash is tugged so strongly that he winds up hugging her big green fanny. It seems that they have arrived; the sealed door ahead opens after his master enters something into a nearby console. Only when she tries to enter the room does she find the extra weight on her leg to be bothersome this time. Atlas backs off once the shadow of her palm blocks the light above, he waits dutifully to be struck. His master's hand comes down swiftly and true, ruffling his golden locks as the boy cringes.

"Am I hurting you, human?"

"No..." He says somberly, his shoulders drooping.

"Then why are you acting as if I am? Should I give you a reason to be afraid?"

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Do not be sorry, think before you act. The others will not be as forgiving as I am. You must learn how to conduct yourself as a slave or else my brethren will have your spine quicker than you can apologize. But do not fret too much, I will teach you the correct etiquette."

The boy shoots her a sideways glance, to which the towering body of Yautja strength responds with a vexed sigh. She explains that it means he will learn to grovel like a good little human should.

"Master? Where are w-we?"

"Here? These are my chambers of course, I wish to rest before the next expedition."

Atlas takes a look around to find her massive bed at the center of the room as the walls close in around it in the likeness of a pentagon. The bed itself is similar in material to his, constructed of animal hides, but held together by possibly softer fibers. Her blanket is an obvious pelt as her pillows are stuffed, circular skins of small furry critters.

Around the walls are bits and odds of her culture, from mounted skulls and weapons to strange furniture and even a few portraits. The floor is lined with several rugs of more unfortunate beasts as the dim lights above makes the red color scheme of the room give a gentle glow. There is another door at the far-left corner that his master notes is her actual trophy room where she stores only the most worthy prey. This just has the boy itching to ask, he needs to know if behind that door lies his mother.

He knows it would be painful, but to see her one last time would ease some of his grief. Atlas however, cannot work up the courage to speak his mind and remains idle in the direction of the foreboding door. It is she who takes the initiative after noticing her slave's silent and resolute stance.

"Do my conquests interest you, slave?"

"Oh! Um, y-yeah sorta... master?" His lost eyes travel to meet her focused vision. "Is Re- I mean, is the red xenomorph behind that door?"

The Yautja's own eyes turn fiery as she tilts her head. "So a little human like you knows of the great serpents I see? I cannot say I am too surprised, considering you were almost a potential host."

Alas informs his master of his aunt Brunhilde and their relationship before going on to explain how this other human taught him all that he knows. The small slave sees that his master is not too interested in his words on his aunt, but she quickly springs to attention when he brings up his question once more.

"Why do you care about the crimson serpent so much human? Are you not satisfied with its death? Does the abomination terrify you still?"

"She's not a-!" He yells halfway, his blood turning cold as he reminds himself of his current position. His master is taken back by his sudden outburst of energy from her slave who has been rather passive up until this point. She kneels on one leg to meet his worried gaze as he whimpers an apology.

"Do not ever shout at me again pup, this is your only warning. The next time, you will lose that feisty tongue of yours. I will hear no more of this business concerning the serpents, it leaves me with bad dreams before bed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master." He says beneath his breath while fighting his curiosity.

"Good, now make yourself comfortable underneath the covers. This day has been long and I grow weary."

The slave child simply looks at his master in bewilderment, and then to the Yautja that has begun stripping. She walks over to a skeletal-mannequin of similar height and places her armor on the appropriate segments. It is after putting her helmet away that she realizes her order has not been followed. She turns to the motionless Atlas, staring down on him with her frown. His master demands an explanation for his disobedience, saying there will be blood if he does not have a valid reason.

"I-I, just th-thought its k-kinda weird for a slave to sleep in the same b-bed with their master?"

"An astute observation from someone so young. But in truth, you surely must know by now that you are no ordinary slave to me, yes?"

"Whaddya mean b-by that?"

The huntress sports a grin before telling Atlas of the privilege he is being granted. "I have broken the mandibles of a male for merely speaking inappropriately to me. I have castrated human men for just looking at my form with lustful want. Can you imagine what I would do to someone who would lay a hand on me?"

Atlas' blond hair slaps his cheeks as he shakes his head from side to side, shuddering at the thought of the times that he has already touched her accidentally.

"But you need not worry my little pup. As long as you do not overstep your boundaries, no undeserving harm shall befall that delicate skin of yours."

"I understand, m-master."

Without any doubt, Atlas climbs onto and then under the pelt-blankets as instructed. He watches the articles of fabric and clothing from his master drop to the floor as she stretches her muscles. The details of her finely sculpted figure are no longer obscured as Atlas uses the sheets to cover just below his wandering eyes.

Her body is not quite as imposing as Red's combative form due to her feminine thickness and curves. She has substantially large breasts for a Yautja, perhaps one cup-size smaller than his mother's, but their rounder shape shows almost no signs of sagging. Her biceps and abdominals tense with her movements, as her more subtle parts like her thighs just have the faint carvings of muscle. Her hips are fertile and wide, yet they seem gentle and inviting.

The young human male twists to his side as his master lowers the already low brightness of the room to an even darker hue. Atlas tries to inch away from the approaching warmth at his back, but her weight forces the boy to coming rolling closer. He finds himself pressed against her rigid abs, the thin hide of his loincloth being the only wall between his lump and her exposed cooch. Kai'Twsei was preparing to sprawl out on her fluffy bedding when her precious place getting bumped brings her attention to Atlas. The small slave has his hands balled into fists over his mouth, his eyes are practically bulging from their sockets.

The battle-hardened warrior clicks her tusked mandibles with a heavy and slow blink of her eyelids. Instead of brutalizing the poor child, she decides to shift around in the opposite direction to lay on her stomach. She folds her arms to tuck them under her pillow where she rests her sleepy head on its side. Atlas gets to his knees while clutching the white and grey fur blanket to his chest.

That nervous face of his still sits on his shoulders, the boy is deeply conflicted with himself. He cannot fathom why this Yautja, who is his master as well now, would leave herself so vulnerable. He wonders if she is underestimating him because he is just a little human boy who could not possible harm her even if he tried.

"Slave..."

His master's weak voice has his posture stiffen and his vision locked on the motionless sea of woman before him. "Yes master?"

"Rub my back..."

"Wh-what?"

"You do not know what a massage is, human?" She asks with one eye on the boy.

"I do, but I j-just never th-thought that a big and strong Yautja like y-you would like that sorta thing."

"Are you trying to mock me?"

"N-no! Never! I was just, um- I'll start r-right away!" Atlas stammers as he puts his hands on her scaly hide and squishes her flesh. He smiles awkwardly at his master whose visage appears very much unamused.

"Pup, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but maybe you should work a bit higher than that?"

Atlas sees the handful of thick ass meat he has been groping and simmers like a tea pot. But his face is not the only thing turning red, for that intoxicating aroma that he has gotten used to is now far stronger than ever. The bed sheet draped over his legs is his only savior from whatever gruesome tortures his master would have in store for him if she caught sight of his package. Kai'Twsei does not give it much thought apparently since she just returns to her placid trance the bed has ensnared her in.

The boy is in awe of how well-toned her back is as his fingers knead and dig into the refined muscle. His hands must be doing something right, the soft exhales of relief from the mighty huntress give him a sense of accomplishment. Though his heart still yearns for retribution, for the moment Atlas knows it would be best to bide his time and wait for an opportunity to present itself. He cannot afford to think selfishly just yet, for if there exists a possibility that his aunt still lives, he needs to reunite with her. As he thinks, his master makes rather interesting noises, ranging from small chirps to what sounds like purring almost.

He wonders if she has fallen asleep and peeks over at her blissful expression. If she is indeed lost in the land of dreams, then now would be a good time to make a move. Atlas is desperate to know if his mother's remains are being held within that trophy room, the need for closure is overwhelming his grieving heart.

The child tests his master by slowly removing his busy hands to see if she stirs, when she does not, the boy goes. He carefully crawls over her due to the door being on the left of the room and him sitting on the right of his master's side. Focusing entirely on his goal, he is unaware of the sudden reach of the supposedly slumbering Yautja's hand. Her palm gripping him is not the problem, it is where she has gotten a hold of the boy that makes him curse his rotten luck.

His loincloth had moved aside and created an easy pathway to the dangling baby-maker between his legs. Just when he was starting to go flaccid, his semi-erect manhood hits full girth as the female's firmly locked hand tugs it back.

'Aw crap, she's still sleeping? She probably thinks that's my arm!' The boy cries in his head as his master subconsciously and lightly, jerks him forward. 'I need to get away but... no I... I... I can't take it anymore! That smell from her legs and her warm hand, God I need this so bad! Just a little longer won't hurt, right?'

Atlas plops his butt on the back of his heels as his arms hang loose and his head tilts up. His master's pumping has his foreskin peeling on and off his glans in the most irritatingly slow way possible. He wants her to go faster, he needs her to go faster! This gentle teasing is the worst, and it feels like his cum heavy balls are swelling with need but the lack of further stimulation leaves them aching. The palm of his right-hand cups his lips to stifle his groans, but the boy cannot control the instinctual movements of his hips. Atlas shuts his eyes and hums in delight, surrendering his body to the sensation for several minutes.

Her stroking hand gradually grips his length harder, but by the time Atlas figures out why, it is already too late. His heart almost stops when his eyes pop open to find his master more than just awake. Her fiery gaze travels to the fat pipe of man meat in her grasp and then back to her slave's humbled expression.

"For your sake, I would choose your next few words wisely human."

Atlas licks his lips and furrows his brow in deep thought. What could he possibly say to this female that chops willies off men for just looking at her funny? It is a dangerous gamble to play, but the boy knows there is but only one sensible move left to make. He curls his fists beside his thighs and wears a stern face that is shining with steadfast resolve.

"Master, I wanna make babies with you!"

The Yautja's dreads dance around as her head angles back in a jolt. " _You_ wish to mate with _me?_ Not only are you an human, but a mere pup and slave as well! What nonsense, I should have your tongue for spilling forth such lies!"

"I'm not lying master, honestly! Would I b-be this hard if I-I was?" The tomato red child admits while avoiding her glare.

"And if I say no?"

"I d-don't care, I'll take you by f-force!"

His master's snarl disappears as her rising snicker turns into an uproarious fit of laughter. Atlas can feel the bead of sweat rolling down his temple, he respires softly through his mouth and is grateful that his master has a good sense of humor.

"Oh how long has it been since I laughed so, I cannot remember." She looks at this young, tiny male that has proclaimed his infatuation for her so seriously, threatening to ravage her against her will if need be. "You know what pup? I have a task more suiting to your capabilities."

Before Atlas can object, his master yanks off what little hide cloth remains on his crotch and drops the human right between her parted legs. The furred sheets are flung over him, sealing the boy in the pitch-black void of musky Yautja crotch.

"Um, master?"

"I am sure that you must have noticed that powerful pheromone by now, yes?"

"A little bit..."

"Well you see, I am at the pinnacle of my estrus, when I am most fertile. This is also when all the males on the ship become the rowdiest in attempts to woo me. Those pathetic fools become such animals to their urges that I must constantly be on guard." She clears her throat and rests her hand on the cloaked head of the human child at her groin. "Normally I could dispatch any of those horny morons with ease, but say if a little pup snuck under my covers while I lay helpless in my slumber? I just do not know what I would do then!"

Atlas swallows hard, knowing exactly what she is getting at.

"But fortunately, I can rest assured that my obedient slave will protect my womanhood, correct?"

He nods from within the rapidly heating up blanket. Atlas feels the weight of her hand leave his head, along with his master's pleased response. The child also senses how her steamy snatch is giving him the vapors. His rigid, throbbing cock is held back by his hands, he is not particularly keen on doing the nasty with someone he has only known for less than a day. Apparently she does not share in his sentiments because the second his member smacks her slit after it slips from his fingers, she drenches his shaft in her juices.

Atlas is beyond sexually frustrated and disorientated, he needs to get a taste of that warm and wet cunt or he will go ballistic. He shuffles back on his knees slightly to bring his mouth to her vulva and gives a sloppy full tongue lick from bottom to top. As Atlas flicks her clitoris in his slow tongue stroke, a purr from outside the blackness of the blanket makes him groan in response. Kai'Twsei is estranged by this act of his mouth on her genitals, something no gruff and tough macho Yautja male would ever do.

In fact, Yautja mating is a real bore for both parties. Their species does not make love, they copulate for the sole purpose of reproduction and nothing more. The males of the ship do not actually desire her specifically, but more so what she can offer. Siring a litter of pups, or suckers as their infants are called, is a great achievement for any self-respecting hunter. There is even more incentive if one is of a reputable clan as bearing children signals the merging of these two families. But the main reason why mating is largely unappealing to Kai'Twsei herself, Atlas will find out soon enough.

His master has given up her feigned slumber, grumbling and rumbling in ecstasy. Her slave's mouth may be small, but the persistence behind his lapping tongue and slurping lips makes her legs tremble. Her sweaty thighs clench around his lush, blonde head and hold him steady as he orally assaults her sopping vagina. Atlas savors her pussy juices through his sluggish slobbering on her labia, pressing against both sides of her tight folds.

At this point, she is grinding her womanhood all over the boy as he tries to cope with her humping hips. The more Atlas wriggles his tongue and kisses her clit, the more annoyed his master grows. Kai'Twsei hates being teased and her hungry snatch will not rest until it has been fed some meat.

"Argh! Enough human!" She growls, shoving the boy and the covers away. Atlas breathes raggedly as he inhales fresh air and lays still on his back during his master's approach. "For a little runt of a pup you sure have guts to mess with me! I will show you why Yautja are superior to you primates!"

"D-did I do something wrong master? Pl-please calm d-down!" Atlas snivels in shock, hands curled on his pectorals once again.

"Hold still and be silent! They do not grant the title of beast rider to just anyone in my clan, and that thing you have there certainly qualifies for a good mount!"

Kai'Twsei squats over the small body of her slave and uses both her hands to pin his wrists with little effort. The slave's erect girth is bent towards his stomach as the daunting Yautja slit kisses and nudges his shaft to lubricate it. Atlas knows what this is now and hates himself more than ever for trying something so traumatizing to his loving auntie. But his body is reacting to the stimuli the way any healthy male would, even though his mind is telling him no.

His blue orbs glance at his master's yellow suns that stare condescendingly down on him. She mutters something in her tongue that he guesses must be an insult, her haughty glare supports this further.

"Master please! You d-don't have to h-hold me down, I won't fight!"

"Of course you will not resist me, you are but a little untrained slave!"

Atlas wants to beg and slink away, but an ambiguous voice penetrates his inner sanctum.

' _Submit to her now Atlas, if you know what's good for you_.'

'M-mother? Is that, you?' The boy's thoughts resonate.

' _Not quite, but I can assist you in locating her. I can free your other companion as well._ '

'Who are you? How are we talking-' Atlas asks, but the voice begins to fall apart.'

'In time child _, for now just play along and try not to die..._ '

His mind is soon left silent and Atlas grudgingly returns to the intergalactic huntress crouching above his pelvis. He is unsure whether the stranger that infiltrated his mind can be trusted any more than his Yautja master, but the thought of reuniting with Brunhilde is too tempting to pass up. The boy chooses to follow his gut instinct and heed the stranger's words, paying mind to the obvious threat his master poses for his small body.

Kai'Twsei has been gyrating her lady bits around his thick pink tip for some time now. The way little Atlas winces and gasps, tells her how sensitive his glans must be. But his master simply ignores his whimpers and leisurely drops that dripping sleeve on his huge human cock. Her womanly lips split along his spearhead and in doing so, commences the boy's first physiology lesson on the Yautja sexual reproductive system.

The similarities between human and Yautja anatomy ends with the resemblances in their reproductive organs. Though the male hunter does deposit his sperm via the female vaginal orifice, they do not breed like Homo Sapiens. Atlas feels the unique structure of Kai'Twsei's innards first-hand as a fleshy ring-like segment at her entrance is engulfing his erection. This sphincter of muscle is referred to as a "gate" and is one of three gates that all females posses within their vagina's canal leading up to their womb.

" _Pauking, Ooman_! How dare y-you have such a fine w-weapon hidden from me!"

"I-I, I'm s-sorry! I'm really sorry!" The horrified child yelps as his member is taken deeper into unfamiliar territory.

These gates will only function properly when a female and male have compatible genitalia, which has been a problem for Kai'Twsei due to her larger than average build. If two Yautja do not fit one another like a glove, then the percentage that a sperm will fertilize an egg is drastically reduced to the point of no possible conception occurring. This is because the female huntress' cervix and gates will function as natural contraceptives when incompatibility is present. A less than average male will generally not pass the second or third gate, causing these checkpoints to seal themselves and either absorbing or flushing out the wasted seed.

As for the baby-door, there are two noticeably plump folds that greatly resemble a pair of thick pouting lips. If the female body responds well to the male organ, then this pucker will latch onto the male's penis and drain the steady stream of semen during ejaculation.

Should the female body respond negatively to the male's intrusion, then the inner lips will not descend and remain shut, thus denying any sperm from entering.

Lastly, is the main function of the gates during these adequate conditions. The first gate that lies right at the vaginal entrance (Yautja do not have hymens for this reason) will behave as a clamp. The fleshy sphincter compresses itself tightly around the base of the shaft to firmly lock the erect penis in place while the second and third gate squeezes around the mid-section and behind the crown, respectively. Due to this adaptation, males a required to do nothing but ensure their erections are stiffer than stiff. The muscles within the Yautja vagina will flex and contract to induce an orgasm, coupled with the squeezing gates and suckling cervix.

There is a cultural aspect of this mating ritual that Kai'Twsei is very much aware of. And as her slave comes to her third gate **,** that detestable law of her people begins to dawn on her.

"W-well, what do y-you think pup? How d-does it feel to be dominated by someone higher on the food ch-chain?" Kai'Twsei growls, trying to hold her composure and herself up by pushing against her thighs.

Her little slave takes advantage of his freed limbs and embraces the massive female straddling him. "Master! Master, pl-please stop! Your sq-squeezing too hard! It's gonna b-break! It's gonna break!"

"What d-did you expect, worthless human!"

Her conceited attitude and verbal bashing leads Atlas to softly cry in shame. He nestles himself on her straining six-pack and sniffles apology after apology for things he is not entirely guilty of. Kai'Twsei however, is actually attempting to keep the human distracted from her own mental anguish as his fat cock breaches her third gate.

The female Yautja utters a guttural groan, followed by more cussing in her native tongue. Her efforts to exert all her power in stopping Atlas from reaching her womb have failed. He may not be aware, but her body has already accepted him and is more than willing to wring out every last drop of potent cum from his balls.

When a male has been recognized as worthy by the female, her body will reward herself with a brief surge of electrical impulses that saps all her strength. Kai'Twsei has never experienced such a feeling before and is baffled when she collapses onto her bawling little human. The extra weight does not deter the child's lust by any means, Atlas merely ceases his sniveling once that fat pucker wraps around his tender tip.

With the third gate compressing his crown so gut wrenchingly hard, it brings him immense relief to have that constant gentle suckling on his swollen knob. But young Atlas is far from being able to tussle with Kai'Twsei and her experienced dick milker. The little human cries out in pure joy once that veteran Yautja cunt really gets going. All the muscles in her velvety walls tug and hug every inch of his thick meat pole. His gooey dollops of pre-seminal fluid are chugged voraciously by Kai'Twsei's starved cooter, but the fallen Yautja is too determined to surrender herself to a human so easily.

She uses her last bit of energy to jam the rush of the human's heavy wad at her second gate, seeing as how her womb has already betrayed her. The proud warrior resorts to the most deplorable act any female Yautja could commit in this dire situation, she begs.

"Ooman, w-wait! Wait! I w-will grant you y-your freedom if you r-remove your manhood at once!"

"Huh?" Atlas contemplates the proposition carefully, trying to not let a face full of green titty meat be the only motivation. He decides to up the ante. "I won't! Unless..."

"Unless wh-what?"

"I w-want my auntie back! I know she's alive and I want you to fr-free her also!"

Kai'Twsei can feel the vice grip of her gates weakening and says yes to the little human's demands in a panicking tone. The boy has also requested to see where the crimson aberrant Xeno's corpse is being held, his soon to be former master agrees without question. But it is his final desire that the Yautja was not prepared for.

"O-oman? What a-are you d-doing?"

"Lastly... I want... you... to..."

"I-impossible! Y-you should n-not be able to move at all!" The female screeches and clicks in astonishment.

"...to be... a good w-woman... and..."

She understands his true intentions and tries to rise off him, but the little human is able to throw his arms around her waist thanks to her faded strength.

"...and take... t-take this cum!"

" _Ooman, h'chak! H'chak!"_ Kai'Twsei weeps before getting her turkey basted.

(Human, have mercy! Mercy!)

With his orgasm edging for almost a minute and persistent lip vacuum on his tip, he nearly loses consciousness from the sheer pleasure. That muscular Yautja oven grinds its slick and soft, warm flesh around his hot, erupting penis. Atlas howls, tossing his head from side to side as her womanhood ignores his pulsating and continues to slowly squeeze the gushing seed from the base of the organ to the urethra. Kai'Twsei purrs and spasms while her hungry womb gorges itself on a large helping of healthy, youthful male spunk.

Her cunt drains the boy's fat dick like a straw until his thick ropes become thin strands of jism. The female's meter has gone from empty to full in seconds as she stops crushing the little human and rolls on her back.

" _Yeyin Ooman, wei tu'k..."_ She whispers gently, looking at the former slave as he pushes himself up. He slaps a hand on her huge green melon and roughly squishes the breast while feeling up her abs with his other hand.

(Brave human, I am yours...)

"N-no more of this human stuff! My n-name is Atlas, got it? Atlas!"

She lowers her eyes and tilts her flushed face away from his frown.

"Tell me y-yours."

"K-Kai... Kai'Twsei!"

"No. It's gonna be j-just Kai from now on!" He shouts with a firm throb of his firmly embedded member.

"Enough already, you are taking this husband thing way too seriously!" Kai says hoarsely.

"You're damn right I'm taking this husband thing too ser- wait what did you just say?"

Kai stares bleakly at him before explaining herself. In Yautja society, if an unclaimed female and male show compatibility during a mating ritual, then tradition mandates that those two will be forever bound in matrimony. Being still a boy, the prospect of early marriage is as frightening as being hive king was with Red.

"H-hey, why can't I pull out? Kai, I can't pull out!"

"Calm yourself! I am trying, but my body is being stubborn!"

"Dammit! I s-said let go woman!" The boy raises his right hand high in the air and catches the eyes of his Yautja female. But instead of duking it out like any predator would, Kai keeps her head lowered and awaits the stern beating.

"Hold on a sec, y-your telling me your just gonna lay down and take it? You don't wanna try and fight back?" The flabbergasted child asks.

"I may not like it, but I am sworn to you as your wife by the law of my people and my clan. To forsake this millennium old practice, would be to forsake my ancestors and bring them shame."

"Woah, so d-does that mean I own you now?"

"You own nothing human! I am wedded to you as a wife, not as your possession!"

In that instant, Atlas found out just what ticked him off most about females like Kai. She is too spiteful and arrogant for her own good. He plans to make sure she understands her new role; the boy gives himself a mental pat on the back for taking the strange voice's advice.

"You still don't get it, do you? This stupid hole belongs to me now!" The boy harshly says while slowly sliding his engorged mass back a few inches.

"Human?" Kai says a bit startled.

Atlas now gets to be the one doing the mounting and he does so quite savagely, knowing full well that her body can take it. The child does not give her vagina time to seal its gates around his plunging cock as his strokes travel slowly but with intense force. His pelvis slams into her groin and splashes fluid all over their sweat coated, warm bodies.

From his previous sessions, he knows just the right moves to tame such large and unruly females. His back arches in, letting his fat nub crush her womb's entrance. A trick made more complex by her complying inner pucker that submits with each throb of his meat. He stares coldly at the humility in Kai's eyes, a mean grin spreads on his face. Atlas orders his Yautja wife to look at their mashing organs, to watch his unworthy human penis claim her.

"Do y-you like this? Huh?" Atlas demands. "Get used to it, because you're g-gonna get this dick every day! I'll make sure your b-belly is nice and full before bed, each night!"

The brooding huntress says nothing as she keeps her clenched fists on the bed. She twitches with each thrust into her womanhood and moans at each exit of her young husband's big member.

"Such v-vigor you h-have, Atlas... please... I c-cannot... b-best you!"

The refined figure of his Yautja female squirms as her insides convulse around his meat more wildly than ever before. Atlas feels her strong arms push him down and between her soft bosom as she purrs and whines to him. He inhales her alien musk and rubs his face across her plush chest as his second batch stirs in his tingling testes. The tall Yautja sighs, though his attempts to ruin her are admirable, Atlas is still just a pup in the end. She caresses his fair skinned back as he cries out her name like a child missing its mother.

She leans her mouth close to his shaggy blond hair and uses her mandibles to affectionately scratch his scalp. Her golden eyes observe his cute, perky little butt as it drives home a raging behemoth.

Kai braces herself, his final thrusts are aggressive and sporadic. Her belly grows warm with another flood of baby-chowder saturating the already stuffed womb. The white seed bubbles and spurts from the edges of her plugged sex, she is a bit embarrassed by how gluttonous her womanhood is becoming for his sperm. After a few more seconds of a lengthy cream filling, Atlas is down for the count.

Kai herself is left with a sore cunt, perspiration forming between her parted thighs. Not to mention she has not slept for two days since commencing her last hunt that was supposed to be just another routine hive extermination. She wonders why she gave in to the small child who was her slave not too long ago. Can this little human really be the compatible life-mate she prayed to the gods for? Or is he just a runt that got lucky?

But something bizarre draws her near to the boy held tightly in her arms. His lips seem to be quivering as he mumbles something into her chest.

"Why... why d-did you have to t-take her f-from me... give her back... give her... back..."

Kai, ignores his nonsensical rambling to discipline her mate. "No husband of mine will shed tears and share such intimacy with me! Stop that sniveling and hold your wife tighter."

Atlas glances up from her squished, jade fun bags and promises to not disappoint her anymore. He gives her waist a big squeeze and uses her right tit as a pillow for his weary head. "Kai? I th-think I'm s-stuck again. I really can't take it out this t-time."

"Actually, it is not uncommon for bounded mates like us to be trapped for hours. Just close your eyes and sleep. My body will release you when it has adjusted to your, size."

The shadows that clung to the faint light are swallowed into the total darkness that sweeps over the room. The pair doze peacefully for the remainder of the nocturnal hours on the Star Cruiser, at least until Atlas is awoken in the dark by the fading cooch grip of his 9-foot tall bed buddy. His spent meat pole feels tender from the thorough milking, but the weight in his grapefruits tell him that his reserves have not been fully depleted.

He slips away from Kai, who he notices has quite the cuddling addiction, a real big teddy bear. The boy does not seek to escape or explore, he just wants to tinkle and then get right back to snuggling. Atlas quickly regrets his decision after finding himself being escorted by a reluctant Kai. She even helps him urinate by steadying his girth with one hand, making him terribly flustered.

Back in the sack though, Atlas wrestles his Yautja mate under the covers for a comfy spot. They eventually settle on a position they both can agree on, on their side facing the same direction. With her small male gripping her big caboose possessively and a guaranteed morning wood for her green cheeks, Kai lets her thoughts drift into nothing.

The very next day brings about some unforeseen, but expected issues. While giving Atlas a tour of the ship leading them to his aunt's whereabouts, he is snatched from her side by none other than Heklt himself. The unmasked captain has two other males accompanying him as he hoists the struggling child by his arm.

Atlas is confused, considering he and Kai planned to maintain their relationship as slave and master to fool the rest of the ship's occupants.

"Kai, wh-what's he saying?"

"Just stay quiet and let me handle this!" The female shouts with misdirected anger.

It would seem Heklt is curious of her scent emanating so strongly from the little human and questions her in front of other Yautja that have come to the scene. A confrontation on the ship's vestibule with many prying eyes does not bode well for Kai who can hear the nosy whispers traveling through the crowd.

" _Gh'ki-mare Kai'Twsei hik, pyode amedha! Adumu! Rol'vin!"_ The now visibly scarred warrior shouts to everyone. _"Jegak'lib, jegak'lib Ooman kin! Ek de, ek yat'teu!"_

(Kai'Twsei is consorting with the human! Digusting! Treacherous!)

(Her scent, her scent is on the human! It is proof, the proof is here!)

Kai tries to defend herself from the verbal accusations, but the mood of the crowd seems to favor Heklt. After much bickering, the captain orders for her to be thrown in the cells for special interrogation. As for the human, he states the young pup will make for an excellent meal roasted slowly over a hot flame.

The two other hunters at Heklt's side close in on Kai when a rumble through the ship followed by a blaring siren, stuns everyone. She takes the moment of mass panic to thump Heklt on his ugly mug and dash through the dazed crowd with her hubby over her shoulder.

" _Enyue, h'vir kel! Enyue hesh'dha!"_

(Stop her! Stop that whore!)

As he is carried, Atlas takes a look around to see that many of the other Yautja they come across are busy prepping themselves, taking no notice of the odd pair.

"Is the sh-ship under attack or something? Why's everyone freaking out, and what did they say back there?"

"All you need to know about back there is that I am no longer welcome on this cruiser. That specific alarm however, means there is an intruder aboard the ship. We need to leave, head back to your planet to lay low for a while."

"No! I'm not leaving without Brunhilde! We gotta find her!" The boy demands, to which Kai says the other human is of no significance to her.

Atlas tells her that his aunt would be of great use to Kai, having a vast wealth of knowledge on the best hunting spots and prey throughout the galaxy. The predator flares her mandibles in vexation, but says she may have an idea of where the human female is being held.

The duo head for the holding cells in the ships bowels and come across a grizzly scene. Down the long hall of cells on either side, the mangled corpses of fallen Yautja decorate the floor with their vibrant green blood. The only clue to their deaths is the puncture wounds on their craniums, the telltale work of the deadly serpents.

"Atlas? Atlas!" A womanly voice rings from across the massacre.

"A-auntie? Brunhilde!" Atlas cries overjoyed, but then freezes in shock. Kai reacts accordingly after seeing what the boy points to.

From the darkness of the flickering strobes behind Brunhilde, emerges the largest humanoid the kid has ever seen. A lanky, rusted bucket of bolts cyclops, shambles to her side. The pulsing red vertical eye on the middle of its visor aims right for Kai and then to the young child as the weathered and beaten machine steps forward from Brunhilde.

"Oh my, it appears that instead of you finding me, I'm the one who found you."

End comment: I felt the introduction of our metal friend here at the very end seemed a bit rushed? I just really wanted a droid of sorts, not a synth to be part of the main character line-up. But all the questions you might have on the robot's past, along with Red's fate ultimately, will be answered in the next moist installment.


	6. Love Machine

-After being dormant for so long, I have returned from my winter slumber to bring you all thick alien goodness! Prepare thyself! I know this chapter is long, but I felt bad about not posting anything so please enjoy this significantly lengthier installment.

Side note: I'm curious to know if the Yautja translations are appreciated or just plain annoying to read over? If so I'll just stick with italicizing to convey their language which also works too. I don't normally ask such direct questions, considering the contents of these, um, "special" stories.

 **Chapter 6: Love Machine  
**

Both the Yautja and human female narrow their gazes at one another as Atlas is confronted by the skeletal automaton. Its single red ocular receptor scans the boy thoroughly before the machine's line of sight focuses in on a more private region that has him blushing. Brunhilde ignores her resentment for the huntress to stand between the robot and the boy.

"Hey Scion, what's the big idea?"

"Excuse my sudden analyzation, but Atlas here has a remarkable biological makeup. I must run a thorough diagnostic on his current status, though I will need some deoxyribonucleic samples to begin. And I know just the spot to extract it from."

The blonde and half naked child casts a doubtful glance at his aunt. Brunhilde tells the machine called Scion that now is not the time to be so inquisitive, he will have the boy once they are safe. Atlas looks at the tall metal humanoid before voicing his own concerns regarding any supposed examinations he had no say in.

"Auntie? What are y-you two talking about? What did you promise that thing?"

"Atlas don't be rude! This _thing_ here saved my life! And at this rate, yours too! Besides, that's why I told Scion that if we make it outta here alive, I'll let him look you over just once."

But the idea of her tiny husband being subjected to whatever bizarre experiments this robot might have planned, does not sit well with Kai'Twsei. She places herself in front of the boy and flares her mandibles while emitting a deep growl. Scion turns to the female human and offers his services to handle Kai. Brunhilde raises a hand to silence his buzzing as she asks Atlas for an explanation. Young Atlas tries to stay positive in stating how he was spared a more horrible fate than slavery, but Brunhilde just hears the part where Kai killed Red and throws reason out the airlock.

"Wait! This big Yautja bitch killed Red, and you wanna bring her with us?" Brunhilde snarls.

"Auntie I kn-know she m-might seem a little rough on the ou-outside, but once you get to know her-" The boy attempts to say, shuddering at the harsh tone of Brunhilde's voice that he has never heard.

"Once I get to know her on what, the inside? Did you, d-did you fuck her? Atlas?"

"N-no auntie it's n-not like that!"

Brunhilde is now angry. She is angry that all her research is gone, angry that her most prized specimen is dead, angry that her chance for retribution has slipped through her fingers, but most importantly, she is angry at Atlas for what he has done. How could he do something so intimate with this monster that practically butchered Red? The Novamorph may not have been his real mother, but she was more than willing to raise and nurture him like any caring parent would.

Brunhilde's lips twitch and the forming crinkles between her brows make Atlas stumble back. The boy's blue eyes bulge in shock as his aunt's palm flies up and remains poised in the air, ready to strike him down. She looks directly into his unsure expression, the image of that peppy babe popping up cools her hot-headed fury. Much like before, Brunhilde cannot find the strength to discipline him and just strolls past the boy.

The woman is dwarfed by the imposing Yautja female as she tilts her stern visage to line up with the warrior's golden orbs.

"Look, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but if we wanna make it off this ship alive then we need to work together. You better than anyone should know what happens to a ship when those bugs are let loose."

"On this, we can agree on human; we must go. This ship, it is already lost."

"Right, so do you think we can make it to the escape pods from here?"

Kai shakes her tendrils, stating that in the event of a xenomorph outbreak, the ship is set to self-destruct via supernova implosion. This contingency plan involves the launching and shooting of all available lifeboats to deny an easy ride for the xenos across the stars. Standard protocol for the Yautja occupants decrees they must fend for themselves while still ensuring the parasitic monstrosities do not escape.

"You guys really love over-the-top bullshit, don't you? Please tell me you at least have access to a personal spaceship?"

"What esteemed huntress does not?"

The orange-haired woman rolls her eyes before following Kai's lead, Scion and Atlas trail shortly behind. The child stares pensively at the back of Brunhilde's head as they run and sighs through his hurried breaths. The aged and corroding mechanical entity picks up on the young human's subtle discomfort. Scion's droning voice has Atlas staring dubiously, the boy asks why the robot is being so nosy. It tells him to clear his thoughts, there is no need for the internal conflict the youngster is putting himself through. All his questions and doubts swirling in his mind will be answered when the time is right.

After some traveling through malfunctioning doorways and corpse littered corridors, the group arrive at the humming and thumping sounds of a peculiar room. A four-way catwalk is suspended above a seemingly bottomless black abyss, while several massive pillars with glass cylinders in the middle are scattered all over. The bronze hue of the room does not help the two humans squinting to see past the layer of thick mist clouding above and ahead of them.

Frequent rumbling from the ship's failing engines has Brunhilde clinging to the railings for support, Kai's bulk prevents the slight tremors from swaying her balance. The Yautja female explains to the surprisingly still very much inquisitive scientist what the faint glowing spheres within the pillar's tubes are.

"I am no ship's technician, but if this Star Cruiser's inner workings match that of my own vessel, then what you see there would be fusion cores."

"They, uhh, look pretty unstable, is that normal?" Brunhilde questions while leaning over the rails to get a better look.

"No you fool, they _are_ unstable. Either way, if these are here then that means the engine room is below us."

"And?"

"And, this would mean the hanger bay is right around the corner." Kai stops herself mid-thought at the waft of that familiar aroma, but the foul emissions from the bumbling fusion cores muddles her senses. She hushes Brunhilde abruptly, who walks next to the burly warrior to ask what's wrong.

"As you humans say, we have company."

Without her bio-mask, the huntress relies on her natural infrared based vison to try and see beyond the accumulating mist. Their metal ally at the rear of the group would have foreseen the ambush had young Atlas in his moment of fright not clasped its hand. Scion disregards the faint movement coming from all around them to swivel his head and observe the bizarre gesture from the small human. The boy apologizes for suddenly grabbing the robot, but his own senses came under rapid mental assault and he became disorientated.

When Scion asks what the child means by this, Atlas explains that he heard the thoughts of other beings just now, much like when Scion itself spoke to him. The machine remembers the looming threats his built-in motion sensor caught and snaps his organic, tubular neck towards the females leading them. Utilizing his electromagnetic seeking optical receptor, there are four figures surrounding Brunhilde and Kai from within the fusion core's fog.

Scion is unable to warn them as several dark, clawed and muscular hands grip the robot's frame and almost drag it over the protective railing of the catwalk. Atlas stumbles back just the same, as a malevolent figure slams down in front of him. That glossy carapace, the jutting spine traveling all the way to the tip of the creature's bladed tail, and that unforgettable hissing maw, it is a xenomorph.

Atlas can see however, the distinguishable attributes these variants have gained from using Yautja as hosts. The body is much burlier with extra muscle tissue and the head has retained the general Predator shape along with those hair-like tendrils and four tusked mandibles around the gaping mouth. The drooling horror rises to its full height above the trembling Atlas, even taller than human based xenos back on the planet. Atlas crawls backwards, the fear in his jittery body preventing his legs from hauling him to safety. The predamorph lunges forward with its fangs and claws presented, only to have its vicious attack shutdown.

The enraged beast drops to the grated metal flooring and cannot, no matter how much it lashes out at the petrified boy, move closer. A firm tug from behind has the bug turning back to find its tail in a grip even colder than its own. The vertical red eye of Scion flashes against the approaching reflective dome of the predamorph. Scion can do no more than this, the other two holding him on the edge hinder the tall and lanky body. Atlas watches helplessly, placing his hands on his ears and thinking of way he could be useful.

A few feet away, another scuffle has broken out as Kai'Twsei pushes Brunhilde behind her. Four hungry jaws surround them, the human female bumps against the railing to find there is nowhere left to run for her or the Yautja. But Kai is not planning to flee, she is merely goading one of the xeno's into striking distance.

With her wrist-blades being her only weapons she had for this faithful day, she does not have any other gadgets at her disposal. It is not the acidic blood that worries her, rather it is their skull piercing pharyngeal mouths that bother the warrior. But a true Yautja never backs down from a good fight.

" _Tarei hsan, t'uk shen!"_ Kai roars, her haughty nature getting the better of her.

(Vile serpents! Your time has come!)

"G-good thinking, y-you distract them while I g-go stand over there where it's safe!" Brunhilde remarks nervously while running to check on the others.

These predamorphs feel the dramatic change in the atmosphere, this Yautja is nothing like the other hunters they have managed to slay. One of the ebony colored brutes focuses on Brunhilde as she slips past the xenos, moments later this bug finds itself flying into the abyss below with a deep gash in its ribs. The remaining three decide they must overwhelm Kai if they wish to be victorious and divide themselves into three differently angled attacks on the huntress.

Kai dodges the ramming dome of one, jamming her gauntlet's serrated blades deep into the side of the shrieking beast's skull. She controls the impaled predamorph's momentum with her own as she shoulder bashes another to avoid the aerial jab of the third serpent. Taking some minor lacerations to her arms and torso, Kai swings the bleeding mess in her left gauntlet like a shield. The second bug that was shoulder charged is shrugging the blow off when the Yautja female drops its brethren on top it.

Kai rotates around, anticipating the third's next move from previous battles with their kind and intercepts that lethal attack tongue just inches from her face. The creature thrashes and claws at her armored wrists and pauldrons in a vain attempt to survive. The proud female huntress growls back before ripping the tinier mouth from its toothy hole, gripping the Predamorph's throat for leverage and then plunging the stiff tongue into its forehead. Vibrant and corrosive goo splatters and spills around Kai's arm, her species' skin is naturally immune to the acidic properties.

As the Yautja lays the limp body to rest, she returns to the other two that have risen back on their nimble feet.

"Pauk! None of you are worthy! Not like that crimson one..." Kai huffs, watching Brunhilde grab Atlas by the arm.

The young child pulls back on his aunt's hold, demanding they help the overpowered machine. Brunhilde groans in annoyance and tells her adopted nephew that Scion is more than capable of handling itself. Once the robot sees Atlas is safe from harm, it goes on the offensive and releases the tail of the Predamorph.

"Executing combat protocol. Possibility of endoparasitoid victory, zero percent!"

In one swift uppercut, Scion obliterates the entire frontal portion of the imminent threat and does not give the other beasts on its back time to react. The predamoprh on the right shoulder is grabbed dome first and flung into a fusion core which explodes in a hail of plasma, electricity and bug bits. The final one scales the automaton further and shoots its second tongue at Scion's well encased head. Little more than a mere graze and slight dent are left on the machine's smooth helmet-like cranium. Scion yanks the hollering alien off, lifts it above his body and tears the organism apart at the abdomen.

Atlas stares in awe at the lumber metal giant rejoining them as the acidic blood singes his resistant armor. The two humans and one robot find Kai at the intersection of the catwalks with the two mangled bodies at her feet. They do not have a second to spare since the metal eating goo of the dead corpses begins to destroy the grated flooring. Scion scoops the child and Brunhilde in each arm and follows the sprinting Yautja to the exit just as a chain reaction of the unstable fusion cores ignite.

Away from danger for the moment, Scion lets the two humans walk on their own.

"Aunt Brunhilde!" Atlas whines, racing to her side. "Are y-you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But..."

"C'mon, keep moving."

Her melancholic tone is enough to push Atlas back as he worries about disappointing her more than he already has. The boy's feelings would have been able to stitch themselves back up were it not for Kai coming to speak with him.

Atlas clumsily walks into the Yautja's toned abdominals and falls on his butt while rubbing his forehead. Kai informs Brunhilde to continue with Scion on the current route she has established, saying she wishes to have a quick chat with the boy.

"Fine by me, just don't take too long." Brunhilde states coldly without even glancing at the shocked child. "You heard her Scion, let's go."

The duo vanishes around a corner in the long sprawl of the hallway they have come across as the noticeably distraught Kai gazes down at her tiny male. She puts her scaly hands beneath his arms and lifts Atlas off the ground, bringing the boy to her glaring visage. If there is one thing the child remembers Brunhilde mentioning about the Yautja during her educational lessons was how much they praised valor and shunned cowardice.

His eyes fall to the floor as he chokes on his words and prepares himself for a harsh scolding. But what comes next has Atlas struggling to understand the female's intentions. A gentle warmth presses on his forehead, followed by a soft purring that has his eyes darting back up. Kai has her own brow nuzzling against his as she lets out those sounds that Atlas thinks are unusually affectionate for a being of her strength.

"K-Kai? I th-thought you were gonna yell at me for n-not being brave and fighting back?"

"Such modesty you have my little _yeyin_ _Ooman_ , for a youngling to elude the _Kainde_ _Amedha_ shows courage in its own way."

(Brave human)

(Hard meat = xenomorph)

Atlas tries to say that he could not even accomplish that, but his wife is not having any of it and silences his bumbling words.

"Hush! Stop speaking like that or you will be scolded!" Kai clicks as she drops the kid on his bum once more and orders him to hurry up. She has returned to her normal self, arrogant and condescending towards the boy. Somehow, he finds her to be more comforting in this state and trots to maintain proximity with her long strides.

Atlas knows he should not, Scion told him not to dwell on such thoughts, but the guilt continues to haunt him. His conscious is restless, his body fights his will to go on.

'It's all my fault... all of it...'

They unite with Brunhilde and Scion just as they pass the broken hanger bay's blast doors. Kai points to her ship, still docked and untouched by the mayhem that has engulfed the rest of the Star Cruiser. All but one races toward the ship, Kai and Brunhilde take instant note when that smaller body does not appear next to them. Atlas has stopped midway amongst the rubble and carnage; his face has sunken and his eyes are devoid of any spirit.

"Atlas, what the hell? Quit messing around and hurry up!" Brunhilde calls, equally as vexed as Kai who does the same. But Atlas turns back slightly to peer into the flickering lights from where they came, listening to the growing howls and hisses of the closing in xenomorphs.

"G-go on without me... I'm s-staying here..."

"The fuck are you saying, stop acting like a spoiled brat!" His aunt yells.

"It brings me great disappoint to hear you say that, Atlas." Kai somberly announces while shaking her head and telling Brunhilde she will carry him if need be. Scion too feels the need to voice an opinion on the matter, though not for the same reasons the two females had in mind.

"They are correct Atlas, this thought process of yours is most illogical. You are too valuable of a specimen to simply die here."

Scion goes to secure their ride while the organic lifeforms settle their trivial nonsense, but the robot finds itself suddenly incapacitated. The others hear its sputtering jargon before seeing the pulsating electric field that has caught Scion. Their mechanized companion crashes to the ground on both knees and then falls silent against the hard surface.

Kai unsheathes her worn and partially melted wrist-blades and tells Brunhilde to quickly get Atlas near them. The female huntress growls towards her ship and the motionless form of Scion as that ugly, golden hide of the Star Cruiser's captain makes itself visible. The male Yautja removes his Bio-mask with a depressurized burst of gas and a hearty uproar that really gets on Kai's nerves. The scarred warrior taunts the female by stating how they will all suffer due to her carelessness, and orders for a hidden pair behind Atlas to unveil themselves as well.

"Atlas!" Brunhilde shouts in desperation at the male hunter that seizes the child. The second, vaguely identical predator, grumbles something before closing the distance to the woman.

" _Whesi Heklt! Dtai'k-dte uun!_ " Kai roars.

(Heklt, you coward! Fight me alone!)

" _Ghe-ghe-ghe! Ertag-hue lou-dte kale, ki dah chern ahn huut-yu'yi kel vashrin ta'dte kii-in!_ "

(Ha-Ha-Ha! Insolent woman, first I shall beat you into submission and then I shall bless your filthy body with my seed!)

" _Ki ve-jem Cetanu hah-ghe quig mer'yol_!"

(I would sooner follow Cetanu into the endless plains than mate with you!)

Heklt's arms fall loose to emphasize his custom, gravity distorting gauntlets. " _Adum'ghi toa khe_."

(We shall see about that.)

Another tremor through the hangar bay reminds Kai of the urgency to leave the soon to implode vessel. But having her two humans taken hostage complicates this fight to freedom; Heklt is well known aboard the ship for his less than honorable hunting methods. No doubt, he surely uses similar underhanded tactics when dueling. The emerald skinned Kai contemplates her next move and feels that delivering the first blow is crucial, being that she is essentially unarmed.

Kai bolts forth with startling speed for her stature and instigates a battle cry from her opponent. Her only advantage is her incredible strength and towering height, she could end this engagement if she can just get her hands that sleazy male. Heklt recognizes her plan instantly and chooses to save his bone crushing power-fists till the last minute.

He reaches for a pouch on his belt, sports a cheeky grin with his mandibles and lobs three shimmering grenades at the charging female. As the first one misses Kai, the huntress sees the explosive split into a swirling duo of wire and realizes they are actually bolas. Too late does she notice, for the second hurdled bola manages to tie around her right leg and the last twists over her left bicep. The larger huntress comes tumbling to the ground, the lobbed grenades unleash a debilitating shock through her limbs.

Barely able to stand, Kai rears her head just in time to endure a brutal kinetic blast from Heklt's clapping gauntlets. Her body rolls across the floor like a ragdoll as Atlas and Brunhilde are forced to watch. The green Yautja is left panting and aching all over, she knows that another direct hit will be the end of this fight.

Heklt chuckles while slowly approaching and causing little distortions in the air by merely cracking his metal knuckles. He winds up for another gravitational surge, standing but a few meters away. Kai hears the howling tempest coming and gathers her strength in a quick dashing maneuver, coupled with a sudden swipe of her right arm. The next thing the captive humans see is the male hunter give a wounded cry and gripping his left shoulder.

The male warrior eyeballs the leaking, bright fluid pouring from his pauldron and grips the chunk of metal lodged in his hide. It is one of the twin blades from Kai's wrist wear, and this partly deteriorated shard has cut him deeper than expected. In fact, the huntress herself does not appear to be getting any weaker, rather her rage seems to be fueling her vigor. Seeing that the battle may shift into her favor, Heklt resorts to a deplorable tactic.

" _Enyue-vvi che! Kai'Twsei haklem gi Ooman thei!_ " He says while motioning to the other silent warriors.

(Enough of this! Surrender Kai'Twsei, or the little Oomans die!)

" _Sig-yut Paya_ _dtai'k-dte!_ "

(Paya does not smile upon cowards!)

The scarred hunter chuckles something fierce and tells Kai that she should be more concerned for her own sake. He orders his brethren to bind the huntress and the human female before taking them aboard their newly sequestered ship. One of the warriors asks what he plans to do with the small male human. Heklt replies by stating he is dead weight and a mercy kill would be better than becoming a host of the spreading xenomorph outbreak. Kai begins hollering and going mad when she hears this, but an unforgiving punch from Heklt has her out cold.

Brunhilde too, kicks and screams, though her human strength poses no serious threat to the hunter carrying her and thus is allowed to maintain her consciousness. As for young Atlas, the masked hunter holding him, throws the boy down and pulls a short blade from his thigh armor. The child's icy gaze reflects off the Yautja's visor and then his large dagger as the weapon slices through the air. Atlas is flung backwards; his executioner misses his mark when the Star Cruiser shakes violently once more. The boy's saving grace is not from the impending implosion, but from a more sinister origin.

A skin-crawling shriek fills the hangar bay and has all eyes on the enormous black mass that explodes through the sealed blast doors behind them. The dust and debris clears to showcase a small cluster of predamorphs surrounding the 5-meter tall Queen of bugs herself. The midnight black toned matron hisses her children onward as they disperse. Atlas sits completely still, the sight of this Queen floods his mind with the thoughts of his dear mother. The hulking matriarch stomps over to the boy while skewering the Yautja tasked with killing him.

Her children chase after the others retreating into the closing ramp of Kai's ship, leaving the little human behind with the Xenomorphs and their mother. The predamorphs attempt to close in around Atlas, but the Queen commands them back so she may inspect this creature for herself. She is getting mixed signals from this organism that is clearly a potential host species, yet it seems to be emitting a telepathic channel that matches her and her children's. But for this creature to possesses such a near perfect telepathic broadcast that resembles her own is impossible.

The Queen shakes these uncertain thoughts out of her large, ornate shield-head and decides that killing this tiny organism is the only way to be rid of this hesitation. She brings her tail to view and rips the Yautja corpse in two pieces. Snapping back to reality, Atlas does that which he has been trying to repress. He cries, not for his imminent death, but for causing his Red's own demise. The boy did not have the proper amount of time to grieve his loss and consider his guilt, so the result is he bawls like a baby.

His tears flow over his rosy cheeks as that ebony maw of shiny incisors hangs above his shaggy blonde hair. Atlas shuts his eyes, a single thought traverses his young, but convoluted mind.

'This is what I deserve...'

The sobbing child uses his forearms to cover himself and awaits the sharp puncturing fangs that will soon sink into his cranium. He yelps at the sound of a heavy impact that Atlas believes is his whole world coming to an end. Whether his head has been crushed or the ship has been blown to oblivion, nothing matters anymore for the dead need not worry. But Atlas still resides among the living, the Star Cruiser remains intact and the Queen has not devoured him yet.

He opens his eyes to find the huge Xenomorph staggering back, a sizable metal container lies dented on the ground in front of her. The boy's mind is penetrated by that sweet voice that his body recognizes before his mind processes the individual's identity. Atlas turns to eye the silhouette of his hero standing among the clearing smoke of raging flames that have been ignited.

'Get away from him you bitch!'

"M-mother? Mother!" The boy cries out, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Atlas wipes his face once more, believing his vision betrays him and that this wondrous sight is but an illusion. The fired up Novamorph in her crimson hide of rippling muscles, releases a deafening roar as she sprints toward the boy. She eviscerates and breaks any predamorphs that dare try to slow her down in her maddened fury.

Seeing that her children are no match for this scarlet abomination, the matriarch orders the remaining few to disperse. The Xenomorph Queen beckons the hybrid for a challenge as her younger adversary accepts the call after disemboweling another member of her hive. Young Atlas scurries out of the way to watch the enormous, ebony black titan and blood goddess clash in an epic showdown. Red has no time for a long and drawn out quarrel, she too knows this ship is prepping itself for destruction. She takes quite the beating, but decides it is time.

Her flesh simmers as her blood boils hot and her feet crush the very metal beneath them. The Novamorph practically rockets from the ground at the other Queen who also plans to deliver a lethal charge from her heavy dome. Red takes her head on, a crack of lighting sounds all throughout the walls. The dark Monarch takes two steps back while swaying awkwardly from side to side. Atlas lets his jaw drop as Red looks back in his direction, not paying any mind to the falling corpse of her foe. The predamorphs, now without a Queen, disengage and make their way back into the shadows.

The crimson aberrant wanders off to the small figure cowering near some storage crates and other rubble, telling him to come near. But the child is still anxious, and the remorse of his actions weigh heavily on his shoulders. He keeps his eyes low as the combative and brawny Novamorph drops to her hands and knees.

Red clasps his shaggy blonde head beneath her neck and rumbles gently before her thoughts reach his conscious.

'I know you are upset Atlas, so much has happened in such a short period of time. But if you wish to save Brunhilde then we must leave immediately.'

"B-but the ship is..." The boy says, pointing to the empty space where Kai's vessel was docked. "They're gone already! And the one we're inside of now is supposed to explode soon too! I d-don't know what to do... mother... I'm s-so sorry for-"

'So you intend to let me die, again? Am I correct? You do not care about me anymore?' Red announces, returning to a bipedal stance.

"N-no! That's not true! I do care about you!"

'Then show me. Stand up and show me.'

Atlas rises to his feet with nothing but a simple slave garment to his name and a twinkle of hope in his eyes. Though hope can only get a person so far and the boy asks the gender-neutral form of his mother how they could possibly catch the ship when it has already left. Red sees another, slightly smaller space faring craft resting in the hangar bay and motions to it.

"But how are we s-supposed to fly that?"

Red and Atlas both react to the sudden static and chatter coming from behind them. The tall, metal humanoid has recovered from the electromagnetic pulse grenade and is back online. Scion faces the two organic lifeforms as the rest of his systems reboot.

"Leave that, to me."

* * *

Aboard Kai's own ship, she is held prisoner while Heklt makes plans for their return to Yautja Prime. He plans to hand the female over to the clan of _Eny Halkrath_ (Many Shadows) who has long held a bitter resentment towards Kai'Twsei's own clan, _Paya Tek-chut_ (Will of Paya). They would pay more than handsomely for her as it would give the _Eny Halkrath_ much needed leverage against their rivals who would not wish for a prominent member of their house to be killed.

But the huntress has more urgent issues to worry about as she awakens bound to one of the many cots in the ship's resting chambers. Kai shakes herself out of a daze and finds her ankles and wrists are tied with elastium wires, a flexible and unbreakable metal. The scarcely lit room is darkened further when a certain someone blocks the overhead light.

Standing at the cot's edge with a mean grin and sporting an even meaner erection, is the dastardly Heklt himself. Kai's gaze travels low to that neon green meat stick and then to her own figure which she realizes has been stripped of all apparel. She catches a whiff of his male stench; a foul and intoxicating musk clouds her judgement. His hand comes down on her right thigh and strokes her robust leg slowly. Kai never really took the chance to notice the finer details of Heklt, and it is only now that she sees the grooves on his visage denoting his battle scars.

He is one whole foot shorter than her as is the case with most males among her species and is significantly more well-built than she is too. His scaled hide is of a dark gold complexion, not that their kind can even perceive accurate color distinction due to their ultraviolet vison. The spines jutting from Heklt's brow gives him a fearsome appearance as his dreads are decorated by small bits of jewelry and other shiny metals. His irises have a soft maroon glow to them, they complement his missing tusk well and only emphasize his rugged features.

Even his fat prick is bejeweled with a row of studs clipping to the underside of his shaft. A male Yautja's penis does not differ too greatly from a human's in the general design and ultimately, its unique physical attributes are rather minor. One of these differences can be seen in its color as regardless of the male hunter's own coloration, a Yautja member will always be presented in a luminescent glow of green due to their blood. Furthermore, the phallus possesses a blunt tip that lacks distinguishable glans and is partnered with a more oval shaped urethra. The average length is usually one _nok_ or 13 inches, but Heklt is no ordinary male and soon has Kai's gaze glued to his impressive girth.

" _Lek Ooman faras ghen roc-chak, minye herm lou-dte kale."_

(That tiny human has made you forget what real pleasure is, I shall remind you what it means to be a female.)

The huntress tugs and thrashes in her binding shackles, threatening to kill Heklt the first chance she gets. Her efforts are in vain as Heklt removes his chassis and other pieces of armor to show off his carved flesh of pure muscle.

" _Ta-che ghet kin ner'te hv'ha-an Kai'Twsei. Eken-et lul'dte Eny Halkrath vi dakel sen?_ "

(You are too feisty for your own good Kai'Twsei. Do you think the males of Many Shadows will be as patient as me?)

" _Wei bo'te de_?"

(Wh-what are talking about?)

" _Hesk garesh sigu-er tu'um?_ " The older hunter says before climbing onto the cot and pausing over the trapped huntress. " _Gsk-te hut seyu, uoku bi wu'us. Ti-dem Eny Halkrath lul'dte, sama shuz t'klu..._ "

(Did I forget to mention it before?)

(I plan to give you to them as a gift, for a modest fee of course. I do pity those Many Shadow males however, it really is a shame...)

Kai looks at him and asks what he is getting at now. Heklt lets his fat, 15 inch long dong smack onto her toned abdominals. He says they most likely will attempt to humiliate her by forcing the female to carry their offspring. But little do they know, Heklt plans to send Kai off with a parting gift of his own, a seed filled womb for a dozen or so pup surprise later on.

The grassy green skinned female bucks defiantly, but Heklt manages to force her strong thighs apart. Kai screams and does all she can to delay the inevitable, she has never in her life felt so vulnerable. It makes her womanhood tingle strangely, and her tight innards swell with anticipation. Her face flushes with color at the press of Heklt's broad dick head on her firm vulva and how his hot flesh seems to singe her sensitive skin. Kai just looks away and tries to steel her mind against his advances.

The gruff male misses her moistening entrance with a quick scoop of her clitoris, the metal studs below his member tickle her labia as they pass. Heklt repositions his engorged, rigged flesh at her cunt and prods the slit until he gets Kai's abs to clench. He clicks his three mandibles together in a hearty laugh before spreading those lower lips apart. His powerful hands grab onto her hips as his thick phallus borrows at a steady pace. The female huntress stares at the slight bulge traveling up to her cervix and moans in horror.

Kai is clamping her inner gates shut, but his burly dick that barely even fits in her cramped love hole is forcing them apart. Every pulse and throb is enough to spread her velvety baby canal further. His manhood does not need acceptance from her body for its vitality and strength is more than capable of prying open those fleshy checkpoints. By now, the female's mental state is a chaotic mess as she battles the primal urge to be impregnated by a physically impressive male specimen.

Heklt's descending shaft is delayed when Kai's third gate traps the unstoppable force, but a sudden tingling surges through her lady parts. It is strange, almost identical to when his penis grazed her labia and she felt that prickly sensation throughout her system. But she is unable to mull over the matter as her rapist reaches her womb's sucker. Kai figures that since her whole body is submitting so unusually willingly, that her cervix will wrap around his tip without hesitation.

Kai ceases her squirming and stifled purrs to stare at Heklt's struggle and soon deduces that perhaps there is some logic behind her body's strange reactions. Either way she decides the best method to unravel this weird situation is to take jabs at the male's ego. If there is one thing that male Yautja despise, it is the female mouthing off about how much better another challenger was at claiming her womanhood.

" _G-ghe! Cir tem jenam'be ki! Lou-tde Kale jo ynhge za warudo?_ "

(H-ha! Is th-that the best y-you can do? I thought you w-were going to turn me into a child-maker?)

" _Argh! Chutu hesh'dha! Je-bo miin te lou-de kali somu!_ "

(Argh! Be silent you whore! Do not talk so mighty when your womanhood has been so inviting!)

Kai feels her interior folds of flesh reject his organ and retract into a fortified mesh of meat. Her hunch is correct and thus, she continues to roast his weak ass. " _Hesk Heklt hehje? Unyu pyode yi? Kutu nenr-na blin blyat hojom'kde bind!i_ "

(What is wrong Heklt? Are you g-going soft on me? I should have kn-known you were incompetent down there as well!)

" _Omae wa mou shindeiru!_ "

(I said be silent!)

" _Oju nek? Mirye Ooman yin ter're cthulu, kil lou om lul'dte!_ " Kai growls back.

(Did y-you know? I did mate with that human and he was better than this, a mere child is more of a male than you!)

" _Kai'Twsei_ _Nani!_ "

(Kai'Twsei do not test me!)

" _Nirn dova keel ne-che, Ooman devi'tenk ghis onoyo aru'du!_ "

(There will be no pups of your blood, the little human's seed has already been sown deep within me!)

Kai's body jerks to her right from a stern blow of Heklt's palm, followed by another shake as it comes around for another slap. He beats her several more times until her blood trickles from her mouth and that fire in her eyes has dimmed.

" _Yuku-kin du wei mirin? Kghe fa qui yin ot-te duum?_ "Heklt says while raising a fist in the air.

(Had enough yet you ungrateful slut? Perhaps this will remind you of what is yet to come?)

He delivers a somewhat restrained punch into the female's stomach and has her shooting up with a gasp. The female Predator falls onto her back again, only now she is bloodied, bruised and disorientated. Heklt sees how her focus has faded and resumes the task of breaking her will. Kai lets her head droop to the side and faces the doorway to the resting chambers. Was the door always open? She could have sworn it was closed since waking up strapped to the cot.

And then Kai sees him, peaking from around the doorway to expose himself to her keen eyesight is the boy. Heklt's hurried breaths seem to grow silent along with the rest of the world as the amber orbs of the huntress meet the child's icy glare. Her eyes shut tight in order to dispel what she perceives to be an illusion and she reopens them to find he is gone. So it really was just all in her head, why would that little human be aboard this ship anyway. If the xenomorphs were not his end then the Star Cruiser's destruction surely will be.

But outside the room from around the doorway is young Atlas leaning against a wall and out of sight. The boy looks down at himself for a moment, thinking how disgusted he is with himself. While Red is rescuing Brunhilde, he is cowering in fear as his other woman is being ravaged by another male. Atlas stares at his fair-skinned body from the slave collar to his small garment and then to his naked feet. Everyone around him has suffered and yet he has not a single scar or cut on his soft skin.

The child peeks around the doorway once again and balls his fists in anger. He grinds his teeth as Heklt grinds his female's cunt with his deep and aggressive strokes. Atlas is well aware he is no match for such a large and strong male, but to consciously allow that brute to breed Kai is maddening. After all, by the law of her customs she is his wife and that means her body belongs to him and him alone.

With a shout and a dirty pout, he races into the room to save his Yautja female. Heklt was not expecting the child to even be alive, let alone punch him right in the sack from behind. The golden, nude Yautja hunter roars in agony and rage, removing himself from the female's hole and facing the tinier human.

"Run you should have human. Come to your death, yes?" Heklt taunts while wielding his glowing green dicksaber.

"I w-won't let you hurt Kai!"

"Stop me, you will? Impudent creature, you are."

The massive Predator swings, Atlas ducks away from his fist right into his erect cock that slaps him silly. He rolls back confused and with a mushroom tattoo on his sore face. Heklt charges the dizzy child and connects his leg with the boy's gut, sending him flying into a wall. Atlas looks up to see the hunter towering above and tries to crawl between his legs to escape. The little human is lifted by his leg in the air like a fish plucked from the stream, his own fists do not even faze the Yautja.

Heklt decides to show the little primate what a real punch is like, but halts when he hears Kai'Twsei's voice cry out. In that instance, Heklt thought of something even more painful than a good gut buster. He thinks what better way to torment the small human than with a good nut buster in his female while he is forced to watch.

"H-hey let me go!" Atlas cries, kicks and wriggles.

"Watch, you will human! Make mine, your female will be!"

Heklt ties the child up right next the cot where Kai is bound and returns to his position over the huntress. His huge dick is happy to be back inside that warm vagina and throbs excitedly to know the boy is looking. Kai cannot bear her little human hubby's destroyed visage as she purrs and moans against Heklt's force. He gyrates his hips and slams his hands on the cot's edge while curving his back.

The child's eyes fill with tears while the huntress shudders at the flow of sticky and warm cum drenching her insides. Atlas falls on his side and sobs, apologizing to Kai for being so useless and weak. The young human does not run upon witnessing Heklt approaching with a dagger in hand and a milked cock between his legs. He says that now the boy can die with a clean conscious knowing his female will be well taken care of.

Atlas slumps over until he manages to stand with his hands in a bind at his back. Kai's yelling is but a distant cry to his deaf ears, only the sharp sting of metal cutting through his flesh has his body moving. A heap of blood hits the floor as Atlas staggers back and clutches the large blade embedded in his gut. The last thing the child sees before his world fades to black, is an angry monster entering the room. It almost looked like his mother, almost.

* * *

The boy's eyelids slowly peel back to reveal his bright blue stars that have fallen from the heavens and nestled themselves in the sockets of his skull. Atlas looks around in the darkness until his vision adjusts to the familiar hue of faint light emitted by the bacteria coating the hive's ceiling. He remembers Heklt driving the blade into his stomach and raises his torso with a gasp while feeling the spot where the wound should be.

Several layers of thin gauze are wrapped around his abdomen as Atlas stares bewildered at his covering and the room he is in. It is his own chambers after all, the bed and furred blanket belong to him. Atlas contemplates what he has done, or what he should have done and grips the sheets tightly in his palms.

'Atlas? My child? You are awake!'

The boy looks up at the mental intrusion of that soothing tone and smiles at the sight of the now plump and motherly Novamorph. She jiggles over to him in all her meaty goodness and gently guides his face into her warm bosom.

'You had me so worried! Forgive me, I should never have let you go on your own like that!'

"Mother? Oh, I mean, Red it's okay. I'm fine, really. Just c-calm down already." Atlas says while popping up for air from her mega mounds. "Geez, I've never seen you so worked up like th-this."

'Of course I am all worked up, I thought you would never wake up again. You do not understand how difficult these past eight days have been for me. To see you on the brink of death and to be powerless to stop it, I do not know what I would do if you had not awakened...'

Atlas softly plants his tiny lips on her buxom cleavage and then tilts his head back up to say, "I'm s-sorry for making you worry."

The boy raises his brow and widens his gaze, feeling her heart beating faster and faster and prepares himself for what follows next. Red forces herself onto Atlas and pins him beneath the substantial weight of her breast flesh only. She keeps the rest of her tons of fun propped up on her hands and knees. Atlas at first believes she is just ecstatic to see him again, but soon comprehends the Novamorph's true intentions.

She rumbles back to comfort her male and begins sliding her massive milk tanks back and forth on his chest and face. The blood traveling south to his groin has Atlas shaking, he grabs onto her ample belly and caresses all around her squishy waist. A gooey and hot droplet of fem juice rolls over his testicles as more drops of his female's frustration hits his sperm filled sack. Speaking of sperm, Red was not kidding about 8 days passing because his balls feel painfully full and heavy between his legs.

'Oh Atlas, please forgive your Queen for being such a failure.'

"Ah! Wh-what are you talking about Red, you haven't done anything wrong!"

'Yes I have.' With that, her right four-fingered hand cups one of her little mate's full baby factories and tenderly fondles it. 'I have allowed you to build up too much seed, therefore causing you this great discomfort.'

"R-Red? Hey, hold on a sec! Quit it!"

'Do you not desire my flesh, or is my pudgy body not to your liking anymore? You probably prefer that slimmer Yautja over me.'

Hearing her say that really gets Atlas fired up, and also causes him a mental giggle considering Kai is only thinner by a measly few inches due to her muscle mass. A growl from Atlas has the scarlet mother lying on her back, were his bed to be on legs it would have collapsed ages ago. Not to mention that Red's whole voluptuous form takes up the entirety of his sleeping quarters.

He hobbles onto his new bed comprised of his Queen's soft and warm skin, falling right where her parted thighs reveal that slick snatch. His slab of beef throws off its modest loincloth and plops free to rest on Red's tummy. The boy grunts as he presses his need against her cum hungry belly that will soon be more than stuffed. His large female just lies there, irritably waiting to be mounted while her sweet fluids seep from her nether region.

As badly as Atlas wants to give in to the need to breed and relieve his accumulated stress, he stops. With a frown and a sigh, the child climbs a bit higher to give Red's thick lips a quick peck before hopping off. He turns around to find the curvaceous Queen all hot and bothered, desperately needing some sort of answer to his inexplicable behavior.

"Red, I'm... I'm hungry! Yeah, I uh, I mean it's been eight days right? Would y-you mind if I just ate something first and then we could um, you know, continue?"

'Sure Atlas, I almost forgot that you need nourishment after being unconscious for so long. I will return.'

"W-wait Red, where is everyone else?" He asks while fastening his one-piece around his waist.

'Brunhilde and Scion are above ground. I believe your _wife_ is out hunting today...'

Atlas cannot ask Red anymore, the Novamorph escapes behind are pair of skinned animal drapes. He walks up to touch the curtains and wonders how much he has missed over the course of his near-death coma. Stepping into the vast tunnel beyond his chambers, he finds it has been greatly expanded in all directions. The ceiling feels more elevated as well, and the main channel seems to span endlessly forward from the starting point of their rooms.

The boy also notices another chamber that was not present before, its entrance is equivalent to Red's own. The skin of some lavishly spotted creature hangs as the draperies for this circular doorway. His curiosity begs investigation and so the boy enters the inner sanctum of whoever this room belongs to. It does not take long to solve this mystery, the wall mounted beast skulls and various weapons all point to the intergalactic huntress herself.

Or as Red put it, his "wife" which she placed oddly strong emphasis on the word. Could that be jealousy? That would not be too much of a stretch since the Novamorph is capable of feeling sadness, so naturally envy should be possible as well. He walks up to her bed and is a little envious himself, though it is essentially an overblown sleeping bag, he cannot deny how comfy it looks. The lush fur and stitched hide all look aesthetically pleasing to the eye, a lewd thought passes through his mind. He imagines himself cuddling with Kai under the furs while his rod is buried up to the hilt inside her.

His lecherous daydream has brought his woody back to attention as said female creeps up from behind. Atlas tries to greet her, but Kai pushes him onto a wall using her backside. Even with her netted stockings covering those big green buns, Atlas can feel her ample meat as she throws it back and forth on his aching manhood.

"K-Kai, I'm h-happy to see you too but please j-just wait a minute!"

"Atlas! I beg you, be merciful to me! I know not what I am doing!"

"I d-don't understand!" Atlas squeaks while clutching his chest and enduring the rough cheek jacking and jerking.

"I missed you my little yeyin ooman, please conquer me as you did so many nights before. My womanhood longs to feel your strong thrusts and virile seed flooding my insides!"

But Atlas quells his lust, at least for now and delivers a hard spank to the horny hunter's bottom. She yelps in shock before wagging her big green booty on his precum dripping, throbbing human cock.

"That's e-enough! I d-don't wanna hit you again so please stop!"

His rather commanding tone has the Yautja slowly removing her glutes with a parting cunt smooch on the underside of his shaft. Atlas looks down with a horny glint at his dick, it is bathed in her feminine sap. His mind is screaming, telling him mount the wet puss that dared to tease his young and impatient libido.

"Kai please d-don't be mad, I promise I'll take c-care of you too but I just need a little space right now-"

The huntress twirls around, gets to eye level with her small husband and clicks her mandibles in a visible scowl before he can finish his sentence. She wraps her appendages around his skull to seal her mouth on his lips and force her tongue inside. Her right hand then grapples his moist meat and aggressively tugs him till his knees give out. Kai then backs off as Atlas is left panting and his manhood needing.

"It does not feel so good to be left wanting now does it Atlas!"

"Kai I'm s-sorry, but I c-can't right now. Please understand!" He huffs and puffs.

"When I find you again I will not take no for an answer, do _you_ understand _me_?"

Atlas shakes his blonde head in agreement as the angry Yautja storms out of the room. He follows quickly to see her exchange glances with the crimson Novamorph who is waiting diligently outside Kai's bedroom. She is holding a carved wooden bowl of food and tells the child to come to his chambers so that she may feed him.

The overjoyed Atlas is too enamored with the smell of that delectable entrée and forgets his raging hard on is out and about as he runs to inspect the meal. He inadvertently jams his fat tip on Red's plump pussy and sends a shiver up her spine. She almost drops the plate, so Atlas helps her into his chambers once more as the two sit side by side.

'After you are finished, you should go above and say hello to Brunhilde. I already told her you have awakened, but she still wishes to speak with you.'

"Uhuh! Shurr!" The child replies while stuffing his face, unknowingly falling into Red's trap.

'Is it good Atlas? It was cooked fresh this morning.'

Atlas smiles through his full chipmunk cheeks as he downs a helping of some roasted meat. It is not the usually juicy ham-like flavor he is accustomed to. This meat is actually very tough and dry, the skin is charred and difficult to swallow. After a few more bites, his throat finds it strenuous to push the food along and he is soon coughing.

"R-Red, this meat is s-super dry!"

'Care to quench your thirst my little King?' Red suggests while juggling one of her jugs in his face.

She gives herself a firm squeeze to get a glob of sweet smelling golden nectar forming on her plush, dark cherry nipple. Red beams, seeing how Atlas licks his lips and how his dry mouth is craving for some liquid refreshment. His breath tickles her erect nubs as he hovers just inches from her heavy milk laden breasts that urgently need relief. The boy closes his eyes and seals his lips around her teat, he suckles so gently that it vexes Red who was expecting a ravenous feeding.

Her tiny mate is really savoring her taste, tenderly licking her stiffening nip and applying a mild suction. But that is unimportant to the curvy Novus Regina, for her real plan just required him to consume her substance. And after a few minutes of gentle nursing, the aphrodisiac from Red's mammaries and Kai's raunchy pheromones coating his groin prove too much for Atlas. He begins whimpering from the agony of how erect his cock has become and does no oppose the pumping hand of his mate.

Atlas tells her to stop, but Red is focused on sating her own thirst for his baby-batter and keeps him quiet with her infinite supply of liquid dairy. The child knows at this rate he is bound to blow his load, and looks to his only remaining alternative. He sinks his teeth into her areola and gently gnaws the abundant titty meat filling his mouth. Red releases her grip to rub her nibbled boob as Atlas escapes from her embrace.

"I'm really sorry!" He yells while heading for the now reinforced wooden ladder leading to the surface.

He reaches the world above to find its beauty has not dwindled in the slightest and the forest is more mesmerizing than when he last saw it. In the distance, he spots his aunt chatting with Scion and leaves the hive entrance concealed under the great wood. He half expected Brunhilde to give him a good slap for the trouble he has put her and Red through, but his aunt just stares warmly at the child. Atlas overhears her mention something about getting his sample soon enough and wonders what that is all about.

The machine, who now appears cleaner than before, bids Atlas goodbye as it resumes patrol around their home and leaves him with Brunhilde.

"So kiddo, how are ya feeling? That wound still bothering ya?"

Atlas pops a squat on the log next to her and just looks into her green eyes.

"Atlas you okay? Don't tell me you alrea-"

"Auntie!" He yells suddenly while stealing Brunhilde in his arms. He holds her tightly and tries to make amends for everything he has done.

"Would you shut up about that already, God you sound like a broken holo-tape."

"But..."

"I'm only gonna say this once Atlas and If I gotta repeat myself then I will give you a good ass beating, got it?" She threatens with her fist on his cheek. "Nobody here is mad at you, so stop thinking like everything is your fault. Sometimes bad shit happens. I just wish it didn't have to happen to you."

"Brunhilde?"

She gingerly pushes away some of his now overgrown blonde locks. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Oh no, don't give me that sappy shit you little perv! Coming over here pretending to be sorry just so you can rub this fat dick on me? That ain't happening."

"Ah! Brunhilde! D-don't! Please!"

She roughly grips his engorged prick and squishes his tip in her palm while he begs her to let go. "Jeez if you can't handle a little tough love then how are you gonna survive those two over there."

Atlas does a quick take back to see Red and Kai poking their heads from the hive entrance before vanishing out of sight. The child asks about that situation and Brunhilde proceeds to tell him that his two busty alien ladies have settled their differences. Though they did attempt to kill one another on the first day back, his aunt told them that if either of them died then the boy would never forgive the other. That was enough to settle their quarrel, but a new problem has arisen. Something so troubling that neither Brunhilde nor Scion wish to get involved.

"Those two are horny as fuck, and it's driving me nuts Atlas!"

"Wh-what?"

"I finally have a research partner who just so happens to be the killer prototype Weyland-Yutani destroyed supposedly, and then Red and Kai have to go and act like a couple of bitches in heat!" His orange haired aunt complains while crushing the boy's penis in her hand.

"B-Brunhilde y-your hurting-"

"It's only been about one week and those two are behaving as if they haven't had a decent fuck in months! For crying out loud, Kai's been going around punching trees down and slaughtering every poor creature that vaguely resembles a threat. Oh and let's not forget about Red who has been digging an entire goddam underground metro system nonstop. Why can't they just masturbate like everyone else? Atlas are you listening?"

The blond child is too busy weeping softly from having his willy handled so carelessly, but sucks up his tears to not seem rude. "Auntie... it hurts..."

"Huh? Oh, ehh, you'll be fine. Now stop wasting my time and get to work!"

"Work?" He questions with a sincere look in his blue eyes.

"You're a farmer with some seeds and there's several thick acres of ass that need plowing. Oh, and don't forget this." She hands him an empty vial to which Atlas responds with a sideways tilt. "When you're done, I need this filled with some baby-chowder. Bring it to Scion and the big guy will take care of the rest."

Atlas stands up timidly as his aunt ushers him forward with a smack on his perky butt. She resumes her monotonous mumbling of various algorithms and hypotheses, he leaves the scientist to her devices.

The little human waits at the edge of the hive's entryway, a low rumbling and clicking echo come from below. Atlas tries to calm his kielbasa with gentle pats, but his cock pulsates furiously knowing what lies underground. The boy takes a deep breath, and then climbs into the hole to face his rowdy mistresses. Once back in the hive, his nostrils are filled with the permeating stench of lust lingering in the air. That waft of sex is enough to get a bead of precum oozing down his erect shaft.

"Red? Kai?" He beckons into the system of tunnels, but only his voice answers the call back. "Guys I'm s-scared, can you stop hiding and c-come out already? I kn-know you're there."

Something runs past his back into an opposite tunnel that has yet to receive Red's organic light and thus has the child staring into the pitch black darkness.

"Maybe I should come back l-later... mngh!"

Atlas tries to scream, but some large scaly green hand muffles his cries for help. He is lifted off the ground and allowed to speak for only a second, since someone's tongue is then shoved in his mouth. A cool, gelatinous mixture washes over his taste buds and then slides down his throat. It has his little body shaking all over as his balls feel even tighter than before and his rigid cock now starts itching with primal need.

His kidnappers haul their catch back to the Queen's chamber to feed on their prey without interruption. He sniffles in terror and winces upon having his fluffy head touched, his little heart thumps like crazy. The two large and hungry carnivores lay their prize on a bed of burgundy colored resin that is spacious enough to accommodate the trio. Their mouths water at the sight of his succulent man meat standing vigilant over the small body under it.

Atlas rears his head up to see the duo of nude woman flesh and his fear subsides as the royal jelly, and pheromones take their toll on his developing body. But his pair of lovely ladies are not exactly prepared to sit back while one has the first go.

'I have the first claim on him Kai and you know it!'

"Back off Red, I need him more than you do!" The Yautja growls while smashing her bouncy chest on the Novamorph's own huge hooters.

'Is that a threat I hear? Must I teach you another lesson?'

"You sound pretty confident for someone who is about to lose more than just their pride!"

But the two females cease their bickering once they hear that tiny grunting at their side. They both investigate the sounds, blushing at the image before them as the little culprit is none other than their Atlas. He sends his hips forward in a daze of lust, his thick girth is pumping in and out from the two clashing stomachs of his women. Kai's toned abdominals are bumpy yet soft around his plunging prick as Red's jelly belly ripples with each hard thrust.

"Atlas!" The toned Yautja yells. "We are in the middle of settling something here! You cannot just do as you please!"

'Atlas, just wait until we sort this out.' Red thinks in agreement.

But the child's perverse intent does not waver as he continues to hump their juxtaposing stomachs to his heart's content. He throws his arms around their wide hips and sinks his fingers around as much ass meat as his palms can squeeze. The plump Novamorph just blushes with a deep blue tint over her calm expression, while Kai's flustered face glows green and is far from serene. Atlas tries his best to force his two tall towers of fertile flesh together, but the huntress does not enjoy being used like an object. She attempts to pull away when Red locks their torsos together in a sudden embrace to make their abdomens tighten around the boy's mass even further.

Atlas throws his blonde, messy pageboy cut back to reveal his eyes shooting up and how his lips quiver from the pleasure of their bodies pressing against one another. Kai grumbles to herself, but follows Red's lead and decides to let the little human do as he desires. His gentle humping and bumping soon turns into violent plunging and loud grunting. Though Atlas seems perfectly at peace with making loving to the gut on his left and the abs on his right, Red and Kai are about ready to snap. Their crotches are soaked to the point that their lubricated thighs glisten with all the fem juice running down them.

Red sees the reflection of her own hunger in Kai's gaze and fears what would happen to their little male's small frame if they both lost control. She takes her right hand and locks it shut around the base of the boy's shaft to get his pleading eyes on her.

'That is enough! I do not remember raising such a cruel and selfish child! Are you even thinking about our needs?'

The boy's hold on them and hot flesh fade as he sits on the resin bed to sulk. He looks at his two women that he had been using and stares at his manhood in shame.

'Love is not a concept I fully understand, but I do know that it goes both ways, Atlas.' Red conveys to him more sympathetically. 'Now, please show me and Kai what the other way feels like.'

"She is right." The huntress joins in with her arms crossed over her bust. "How can you be a king and husband if you cannot treat your queen and wife properly!"

'Kai, stop that! I was only trying to teach Atlas a lesson, not upset him.'

"Well being used hurts my feelings too!"

The two commence arguing again while Atlas slips under their noses with a newly formed smirk where his frown was. Kai takes a stance to tackle Red when the Yautja gives an abrupt and high pitched cheep. The female Predator looks behind herself to see her young male parting her sparsely scaled and firm jade ass apart. A second, steady tongue stroke from her Preda-puss to her virgin backdoor, has Kai's legs shaking and her voice crying out for more. Atlas licks her cooter just one more time before escaping from her hovering hand that would have secured him in place.

Instead, he grabs her wrist and leads Kai onto the mound of resin Red slumbers upon when she so chooses to. Atlas has not forgotten about the crimson beauty herself and motions for the Novus to accompany them as well. Atlas lies on his back and tells the two stunned females what he had in mind. Without any second thought, Kai'Twsei does as proposed and straddles her human husband's face. She sits on her shins to control her weight and begins rocking her hips opposite to his lapping tongue.

Down by his legs, Atlas had only asked if Red would not mind just stroking his rod for a bit as he promised to give her his first load. Red is thrilled to have that first batch of seed to herself, but thinks it is time to put Brunhilde's secret training to good use. As peculiar as it might seem to her, the orange haired scientist assured her Atlas would go nuts if she did this for him. So while the boy busies himself with eating that tangy tasting Yautja, Red devours his pole with her enormous chest. Her globes leave just his glans poking free, but she takes care of that pesky pink knob using her thick lips.

Brunhilde was definitely not lying, the boy's cock goes wild between her huge tits. She squishes her breasts together using her hands to control his bucking pelvis. Once she gets used to his sudden thrusts, her fat lips smack off his crown so Red can practice juggling her baby-feeders around the shaft. Red looks up to see Kai letting her arms fall limp and her eyes struggling to remain open as Atlas teases her clitoris by pushing his tongue against it.

Red would be furious, but a kiss from his cock on her jaw makes her smile as she returns to soothing his pain. The curvy Novus feels the increase in his throbbing and looks at the pool of pre-cum that has built up in her cleavage. She buries her muzzle in her bouncing jugs while taking more of his girth in her mouth. Red's second set of inner lips clamp directly on his sensitive glans as Atlas moans right into Kai's pussy. His stifled shouts of ecstasy send the Yautja over the edge, her three vaginal gates spasm while she grinds her hubby's face through her orgasm.

Atlas too, after days of being pent up, bathes his Queen's mouth in white, frothy cream. Red does not allow one droplet to escape her sealed lips and rotates her large hooters individually to help ease the flow of sperm. It takes her several gulps before her puffed up cheeks shrink and her mouth is devoid of any traces of male residue. She tenderly releases his cleaned tip and kisses the pulsating organ, letting it rest between her heavy chest. She sees Kai has fallen off her mount and is panting on her side. Atlas does the same while still laying on his back, his entire face is sticky and wet.

'Did it feel good, Atlas?'

His dreamy gaze looks down and he nods with a weak smile.

'I am glad you enjoyed it.' Red coos while placing a hand on his athletic gut. She caresses his abdomen and uses his stiff tip to support her chin until he locks his palm with hers. 'Oh Atlas, please do not think I am being greedy for asking so quickly but could you...'

"It's okay, d-don't worry! I won't k-keep you waiting anymore. C'mon, we c-can do it just the way you like it."

Red climbs from the resin bed's edge and lies on her smooth back, this "missionary position" as Brunhilde calls it, is her favorite. But as Atlas goes to breed her, he notices Kai in the corner of his eye attempting to look indifferent. The Yautja knows Red has earned this fair and square, but that will not stop the huntress from pouting and clicking her mandibles. Atlas yells at her, saying she will get nothing if she keeps acting like that, but Red does not share his sentiments astonishingly.

'Atlas! You do not talk to Kai in such a disrespectful manner. Apologize!'

"B-but Red she's being ungrat-"

'I said apologize or you will be the one getting nothing!'

Atlas says sorry for shouting as Kai forgives him with a triumphant huff. The Yautja and little human then both look at one another in bewilderment as Red tells Kai to join them. Red guides the unsure female on top, Kai gets on all fours over the Novamorph to make a pussy sandwich. She tells Atlas that with this position, he can go right for Kai once he is done filling her first of course. The boy shakes his noggin rapidly, this is a good plan.

He holds onto the Yautja's toned rump as his fat dick can wait no longer and splits Red's meaty labia in two. He enters her nice and slow to appreciate the different texture of her insides compared to Kai's and pauses for several seconds when he bumps her puffy doughnut. Being pampered with the Yautja's gates and cervix grip leaves him slightly disappointed, but he loves being inside Red regardless. He thrusts sluggishly to tease Red and waits till she begs him to go faster. Atlas denies her, wanting to hear his Queen's pitiful pleas as she submits to him.

"Wh-who do you belong to?"

'Atlas please...'

"I said who d-do you belong to!" He growls, actually managing to startle Kai with his sudden anger.

'I belong to you.'

"That's right! And don't y-you forget it."

The young male squeeze's Kai's bum harder as his blood really gets pumping and his cock seems to enlarge by an inch or two. Red strains her stomach to thoroughly massage Atlas, but the boy's humping turns too aggressive for her gentle love. The massive, 8 foot-tall fertile Novamorph wobbles forward and back from his vigorous and ruthless mating. Her insides conform to the shape of his pounding prick as it slams into her womb's door, and has Red wailing for the first time. Kai watches in amazement as the fearless Novamorph wraps her arms around her for comfort and trembles.

The child's full sack slaps against Red's cheeks and tail while her fat pussy lips twitch under the crashing might of his cock. Atlas is being far rougher than usual Red notes, she knows it must be because he has so much saved up but it is still slightly painful. She bears with the savage breeding for his sake, wanting nothing more than to satisfy her little king and to maybe lessen his temperament for Kai. He digs his feet in the bed, tells Kai to stand firm, and jackhammers Red's throbbing vagina till he erupts.

His speed slows, but he stabs her cunt with the same brutal precision as he moans loud enough to be heard outside of the Queen's chamber. Red too clenches tightly on his cumming manhood through her own euphoric rise, she gasps with every pump of potent sperm into her uterus. Atlas smashes his tip on her cervix while pouring more ropes of thick cum into her, ensuring Red's ascension to milf status. He pulls his cock from her stuffed cooch and instinctively tilts his prick up to the next future-alien-mommy. Giving Red the rest she rightfully deserves, he proceeds to slide his glans beyond a noticeably resistant first gate from Kai'Twsei.

"Atlas, my h-husband! I j-just wanted to let you know that I am y-yours..."

The boy raises a brow.

"Oh! I a-am yours a-alone of course..."

A fiendish grin forms on his face as he knowingly rams his entire length up to Kai's inner womb lips in one mean thrust. She arches her back with a roar and turns back to plead for mercy with her little lover. But Atlas does not spare her exotic cunt from his wrath, gripping her hips and letting his groin crash against her green cushions. He perhaps would have been merciful had Kai not been in his favorite position and gives her wobbling ass a good spanking as he claims her. The huntress rears her bountiful booty all the way up so she can cuddle with Red who strokes the sniffling Yautja's back. Kai ends up cumming twice before he shoots his next stream of virile seed inside her.

Kai falls onto Red as her gates let his cock flop out to spew the remainder of his cum on his two stuffed soon-to-be big bellied mothers. Their creampied pussies ooze stinky, smelly jizz everywhere as they mash together. Atlas crawls over to where Kai is breathing heavily and Red is attempting to calm her. He nudges Red's cheek with his cock; she knows what he wants and gets to work on cleaning him. Kai too helps out, not wanting to be upstaged and so the two females lick and kiss his shaft as Atlas holds both their heads. But his two women make the mistake of looking at Atlas with their slutty, cum covered faces while sharing his cock on their plump dick sucking lips.

Red understands, she gets up, bends over and wags her behind. Atlas waits before her enticing, quaking ass as it bumps his cock with every wobble. Red looks back into his blue eyes and sees that kind demeanor has returned. She smiles happily and rests her face on the bed without any worry.

Endnote: I do plan on taking a short break with the next installment, I'm not bored I just wanna start posting my other stories that I have ready. Especially with my spring semester starting up, there's no way I'll be able to keep four or five stories all going at once without ignoring one for several months. More info on that in chapter 7!


	7. Genesis

\- Ugh, why do I procrastinate so much? I've had this baby cooking for a while now! Speaking of babies, he-he-he...

Side note: There are some skips in time here and there, just letting ya guys know.

 **Chapter 7: Genesis**

The forest floor glistened with warm blood and other bits of gore as they splattered onto the dirt and foliage. An unfortunate quadruped had been routed from its herd into this neck of the woods and slaughter ruthlessly by the massive crimson carnivore herself. Red shears its flesh with her claws and crunches its bones with her teeth. She is ravenous in her feeding, her body remaining in her feminine form regardless of her recent hunt. The Novamorph is especially agitated today, gripping the corpse and tearing it apart at the beast's torso. Her pink skin is bathed in splotches of that scarlet goo and chunks of meat. So enraptured in her frenzy is she, that the Novus does not acknowledge her little mate watching nervously from a few meters away.

Atlas hugs the bark of the towering tree he is cowering behind; his anxiety is morphing into an unsettling sentiment towards Red that he has never really felt before. Fear, a genuine desire to flee at the sight of her bloodlust. And just when he had become accustomed to her combative state, now he is beginning to grow frightful of this form too. The apex predator stops momentarily to send a threating snarl to her male, he falls onto his bottom with a startled gasp. His legs tremble, unable to carry out his brain's message to run.

An olive-green, scaled hand touches down on his shoulder and forces Atlas into flinching. But it is only Kai that has come by, along with Brunhilde and Scion trailing behind. His Yautja woman squats next to him, wanting to know what has her human husband so distraught.

"Kai!" Atlas forgets his lessons in proper behavior for a male that she has shown him and gets on his knees to embrace his female. His little body shivers against her robust and carved abdomen, nuzzling his face into her leather shirt and bursting cleavage.

"Atlas, I told you before that this sort of affection is best left for our chambers. Now unhand me, and explain yourself."

Brunhilde and Scion catch up as the boy points to the Novamorph.

"She was already eating when I got here, so I knew she was gonna say no... a-all I did was ask her if she wanted to play by the waterfall."

"And she told you no, correct?" Kai replies.

"She said 'not now' and when I asked if we could play later, she pushed me down."

Upon hearing that, Kai clenches her fists and furrows her brow towards the Novus in question. "I do not mind her increased appetite and aggression, but this is going too far! I will not allow anyone, not even her, to harm my little human!"

"No, you can't! Red just needs some time alone. Oh auntie, tell her she can't!"

Brunhilde leans on the tree Atlas was using and crosses her arms, gazing at Red for herself. "Settle down Kai. I know you just wanna put Red under and keep your precious hubby all to yourself, but he's right. The Red I know would sooner die than do anything to hurt Atlas on purpose."

The huntress looks below at her mate's face, smothered on both sides by her impressive bust and begging her with his innocent blue eyes. She clicks in annoyance as Atlas attempts to plant a quick one on her semi-sealed lips and folded mandibles. He is obviously attempting to calm her excitement, and Kai knows it all too well. She turns her face away with a pout only a Yautja could pull off and asks Brunhilde what she plans to do about this.

"For starters, I think we should address what's wrong with her before jumping to any conclusions. My expertise on Xenomorphs won't help on this however, all my research was geared towards what XXX09 would eventually transform into. Not our lovable and huggable Red over there." Brunhilde rubs an itch on her freckled, button nose before continuing as everyone listens closely. "I've learned enough over the course of three years of good old fashion observation, to give a hypothesis at least."

Brunhilde begins to explain Kai that back a couple weeks ago when it was just the original trio and just a few days prior to her arriving, Red behaved in a similar manner. Atlas had started to ignore the Novus due to his transition into adolescence and coping with his developing sexual attraction to her. Though some of it was planned by Brunhilde, Red's initial sorrow and anger was quite real to an extent. Her temperament had calmed only after Atlas revealed his feeling for her and they proceeded to get intimate with one another. The boy and the Yautja both wish to know what the scientist is getting at exactly and thus, Brunhilde looks at them from the corner of her eye.

"Scion? Why don't you tell them the results of the DNA analysis on the sample Atlas was generous enough to provide us with."

The automaton's head swivels in their direction and his single, vertical eye flashes. "The data I have gathered proves conclusive on Brunhilde's own studies of the child during his infancy. His semen is not just potent to a receptive female's uterus whose eggs possess corresponding genetic information, it is lethal to all female eggs not yet impregnated. His sperm is capable of adapting to an egg's biological coding, it somehow mimics the other required genetic sequencing to successfully form a zygote. Essentially, there is a 99.9 percent chance of conception within any female Atlas mates with."

"What?" Atlas says, squinting his eyes. His aunt turns around and kneels next to him with a smile.

"It means, you probably knocked her up. She's pregnant! And if everything Scion said is accurate, then Kai should be also. Either way, blubber butt over there is probably just having weird alien moods swings or something. I won't really know until Scion preforms another one of his tests on her."

Before Atlas can ask what sorts of tests the machine wishes to preform, he cringes from the sudden overzealous embrace of Kai. She is giddy at the possibility of harboring a litter of suckers for her tiny human hubby. The Yautja had not much hope, knowing that under normal circumstances there could be no offspring between her kind and a human. But it would seem that _Paya_ has blessed her with a truly virile specimen of a mate. Kai seems to have no intentions of releasing her diminutive lover from her prison of female flesh, and leaves Atlas with no choice. The boy has nothing against this rare lovey-dovey side of the huntress, but even he has his limits on excessive snuggles. Atlas shoves a hand into her cleavage canyon and uses his index and thumb to clamp onto a puffy green gumdrop. Kai tries to resist, but tweaking nipples is one of his specialties.

Her naturally competitive personality drags them into a short tussle as Scion records their behavior and Brunhilde puts an irritated hand to her brow. She runs next to them as Kai let's herself be pinned beneath Atlas, and yanks the boy off by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Auntie, ok! Ok! I'll stop!"

The huntress shoots a glare while crossing her arms, Brunhilde regaining their attention.

"You two can bump uglies all day for I care! I just need Kai to go hunting again since Red just ate all our food for the week, now get going."

Not being able to resist the call of the wild hunt, the Yautja eases her disappointed male off to stand. She takes a gander at his pleading eyes and chortles, ruffling his gold locks on her way towards the hive. Atlas asks if she would not mind playing with him after she returns, Kai merely says she will consider his offer. The usually pert child plops onto his butt with his arms crossed and a sour curl of his lips. He watches Kai's muscular thighs supporting a lithe and heavy rump underneath a skimpy hide kilt. Then, his direction turns to Red's jiggling milk tanks as they bounce and shift in her savage dining habits. He sighs, getting up and excusing himself from Scion and Brunhilde who discuss more scientific jargon beyond his comprehension.

The scantily clad little lad trots away from his home, deeper into the great wood. A divide in the trees creates a fork in his path and prompts the youngster to choose the road not taken. This part of the forest is new to him, though traces of Red's pheromones inform him that this stretch of land is theirs. His waving hands brush the tips of cycads and ferns, and his bare feet are tickled by the mossy ground. The sky is barely visible as the trees shroud the blue ocean above with their greenery and let only individual rays of light pass through.

Atlas finds a tall tree whose roots have created a cozy nest of foliage for him to rest upon and for the warm beams of sun to flicker on his naked torso. The warmth and gentle cradling of the forest is dulling his senses and makes his eyes strain to stay open. He shakes into a comfier position on his side and decides that a quick nap could do him no wrong. Atlas exhales slowly and drifts into slumber, unaware of what primal urge prepares to overtake him.

His dreams are plagued by impure thoughts, lewd scenarios of his queen, his huntress and his aunt as well. Even one of the robot too, which makes his body shudder at the mere thought. Among his naughty desires there lies a dormant and primitive conscious that has been patiently biding its time. A twitch of his eyelids and a quiet shudder is all the warning his body receives. Atlas springs to life an hour later, a renewed energy coursing through his blood and his instinct guiding him to parts unknown. He climbs the bark and branches of his resting spot to scan the vastness of the timberland in all directions. A mountain, some miles far past the safety of his home, is where this impulsive feeling inside him points to.

The sun had traveled the sky as the moon followed in its wake, the cycle had repeated itself many times over and still Atlas had not returned. Everyone, including Red whose odd trance had been broken by the shocking revelation of her mate vanishing, had searched for him. After the first week, Brunhilde accepted the possibility that he was truly lost. She and Scion devoted their efforts to secretly forming a contingency plan for a way off the planet in case things went south between the Novus and the Yautja. Kai too had surrender the hunt for her husband, as skilled of tracker as this elder predator was, there was not a single trace of him left to begin with. And after another seven cycles had passed, Red herself had to return to her hive's chambers.

She did not quit because all hope was lost, but because something more urgent required her attention. Both her and Kai's belly had become taut and cumbersome with the boy's brood. The Novamorph did not seem to be too surprised, though the Yautja did seek Brunhilde's intellect on the subject of her rapid abdominal expansion. She simply told Kai that the boy's seed surely must be the cause of her accelerated gestation period. And like the Yautja, Brunhilde is clueless as to what may occur next.

Another problem arose as Kai, nor Red could now hunt with their stomachs carrying such a burden and leaving them mostly bedridden. Brunhilde was only slightly worried at first since Scion was more than capable of executing the local fauna, but even that did not last. The system shock he received back on the Star Cruiser almost a month earlier, had begun taking its toll on his outdated build. Scion was in desperate need of repairs and new parts and Brunhilde knew there was one place that was guaranteed to have everything she needed.

To her horror and disbelief, there stood, after years of inactivity, the Weyland-Yutani facility back and running under new ownership. The compound was encased from top to bottom in a dark resin and a distant shriek from within its bowels could be heard. Brunhilde had to investigate the situation for herself and took Kai's only plasma caster with her. Sure enough she was attacked before ever reaching the building and unloaded the entire battery clip into the defending aliens that appeared. And that's when she saw it, a behemoth of a Xenomorph came charging out. Like a quadrupedal praetorian whose ornamental headdress grew into a battering ram.

They were mutating! Other variants came forth that she witnessed, some drooling caustic acid with vibrant lesions on their bodies and others with lanky, thin frames that could sprint at alarming speeds. Brunhilde would not have survived without Kai's firepower and fled back to her own hive. She told the others and by now, Scion had completely shut down to preserve what little power he had left.

"Oh God you should have s-seen them all! There were so many of them, all different shapes and sizes! I barely made it back alive! What's gonna happen if they come here?" Brunhilde nervously chatters.

"I hate to say this, but we should consider leaving." Kai, the battle harden Yautja warrior proposes. "I would much rather fight to the death then run as cowards would, but this is no longer my choice to make."

Red, of stable mind again, watches Kai gently caressing her pregnant laden stomach and nods. 'I agree. I hate to abandon my years of work on the hive, but ensuring both our young live is my only concern now.'

"B-but where are we gonna go you guys? At this rate, the entire planet is gonna be taken over. It just takes one hive to conquer a world. We can't run forever." Brunhilde notes.

Red mulls on the woman's statement before communicating her thoughts again. 'This is unfortunately the truth. And with only one batch of hatchlings, we could not possibly prevail against a horde of this other matriarch's warriors without more of our own.'

Kai hobbles next to Red who helps her fellow gravid bellied female sit and the Yautja sighs wearily. "That is too optimistic, sister, implying that our younglings will even survive to adulthood before our enemy makes their move."

Brunhilde suggests stealing a colonial ship from the human city some several day's journey away, but such a task is too great for herself retorts Kai. The three females all stare at one another pensively, their options limited and their time running low. Just when it seemed this bad hand they have been dealt could not get any worse, it does.

'They are here.'

"Wh-what, already? No, no, no! I-I'm not ready to die... oh no..." Brunhilde stutters, running over to Red and hugging the crimson mother like a frightened child. "God, if you're l-listening, I'm sorry for all the h-horrible things I've done!"

" _Paya be merciful on my children, guide them away from Cetanu's eternal hunting grounds."_ Kai prays in her native tongue.

Red strokes the terrified woman in her embrace and observes Kai taking a fighting stance. The Novus knows they have no chance of winning without losing their precious cargo and decides it would be better to die than live with such shame. For a mother to deliberately sacrifice her children in order to save her own life is not just unthinkable to her, but even a Xenomorph queen would have her doubts.

It comes, a dark shadow steps forth into the chamber. An aberrant just as Brunhilde described the other Xeno's to be. The abomination stands a menacing and unthinkable stature of five and a half feet tall? Kai and Red look closer while Brunhilde too stops sniveling to stare. Instead of a shiny carapace and biomechanical skeleton like the others possess, this small one has smooth skin just like Red. Though it's flesh is that dark indigo typical to a warrior bug, but its head is in the same likeness as the crimson mother also. A stocky, shorter and wider, smooth domed, skull sits on its shoulders and is supported by an incredibly rigged and lean figure of scarcely placed musculature.

The hands of this entity are tetradactyl, it has curved digitigrade legs and its sleek tail does not end in any sort of sharp protrusion whatsoever. But the most telling feature of all is that serene expression on its featureless face. It has such normal, thin lips and a gently sculpted chin. There are no eyes, just the average blunt headpiece of all Xenomorphs. Though a more thorough inspection would reveal two faintly glowing blue orbs embedded in its sockets from a transparent section underneath the outer skull.

Red steps away from Kai and Brunhilde, her mind quiet and her body calm. She approaches the blue deviant and hesitantly removes her protective arms from her baby-bloated belly.

'These, are yours. My king.' The human and Yautja look at one another with wide eyes and stupefied gaping mouths. 'Do they please you?'

The azure warrior kneels to press the side of his head onto the scarlet female's tummy and rumbles to the hatchlings within. He receives several lively kicks and punches from the womb's occupants before lightly gliding his hands over the rowdy stomach. 'Yes, they please me. My queen.'

"H-husband? Is th-that really you?" Kai'Twsei's uncertainty getting the better of her.

The male hybrid approaches her cautiously and looks at her own baby-heavy gut. 'May I?'

"S-sure, of course. They are yours after all."

He kisses his unborn litter and just like Red's, her pot stirs with commotion. The two soon-to-be mothers have no doubt now, the reactions of their children confirm this aberrant's identity. They do not know why or how, but this is Atlas and he has returned to them. That is all that matters.

"Yes! Yes! Ha-ha! Take that God! Science kicks ass once again!" She hollers, running over to Atlas and hugging her now taller adopted nephew. "Oh I can't wait to hear all the details about your metamorphosis and to study your new physiology and record- mmnf!"

Atlas shuts his yapping auntie with a single finger to her pink lips and draws everyone's attention to the ceiling. 'Can you sense them, my queen?'

'I was distracted, forgive me. But yes, I feel them now.'

"I can smell them as well." Kai joins. "There are quite a few up there."

Atlas removes his finger from his confused aunt and escorts all three of his females near the very back of the chamber behind Red's bed of resin.

'My king, allow us to assist you. I am sure that together, our combined strength could-'

'No.' His stern and noticeably lower pitched mind commands. 'You will do as your told and wait here for me. I shall protect you, all of you.'

Red feels her crotch quiver and blushes for having such ideas in this dire moment. Kai also does not object and wishes her husband good luck, a needy glint shimmers in her golden eyes too. Brunhilde just tells him to be careful, receiving an unusually longer gaze than the other two. The cerulean warrior, _Novus Rex_ (New King), walks out the room to contest the might of his foes. He scales the tunnel to the surface with a fury and exits the den to greet the amassed horde at his doorstep.

A range of vary Xenomorphs hiss and shriek at him, vying to destroy this small king. The blue Novus does not wait for them to act, using his powerful hind legs to propel his body into the air. The poor warrior bug impacted by his fist has its skull caved in as the acid gushing corpse collapses. Now at the heart of this small dozen or so Xeno's, they all bound for his head. Atlas turns, his claws poised and lips curling to show his teeth. This will not end well for either of them.

Down below, Brunhilde waits near entrance with a make-shift bow in hand and a cocked flint-head arrow ready to fire. The shrieking and tumbling of the surface continues for almost half an hour when something comes crashing down the hive entrance. It is Atlas who claims victory on this day, stumbling forward, covered in lacerations and other gashes along his frame. Brunhilde runs over to help him up, but the blue Novus stops her with his four-fingered hand. He gets back on his own two feet and reenters the royal chamber with Brunhilde following at his back.

Contrasting Red, his blood is not a murky blue and is actually a deep cherry like that of a regular human's. As he expected, his two nearly 3-meter-tall wives come flocking to mend his wounds. Atlas shrugs them off and orders them to rest, their stress could prove harmful to his young. As would a lack of nutrients when he hears their stomachs growl, having gone days without food, and for Kai and Brunhilde it is water they also require. The blue Novus ignores his pain, knowing his accelerated cellular growth will cater to his battle scars.

'Come with me to the surface. Meat I can get, but the river isn't gonna come to us now is it?'

Although Red and Kai tell him they are more than fully capable of climbing by themselves, Atlas persists on following below as they exit one at a time. Red goes first and halfway up, apologizes to her king for dripping her feminine syrup on his face. His onyx colored, human tongue laps up her honey as she climbs. Red can feel his hungry stare on her wobbling glutes and her embarrassment only causes more womanly dew to drop.

Next up is Kai, and she tries her best to outclimb her male's too close for comfort snout that is literally hiking up her hide sarong as she climbs. Her hubby just cannot get enough of that spicy and hot vapor emanating off her aching womanhood. She too makes haste up and out the burrow to avoid any further harassment. As for Brunhilde, her climb is rather boring and uneventful. She grumbles to herself out of some jealousy and feelings of neglect.

"...oh sure, just cuz my butt cheeks aren't one mile in diameter, doesn't mean I don't have a nice ass... wait what am I saying?"

On the forest floor, the trio discovers the carnage of the sapphire king's handiwork and gaze in awe. He leads the two mothers and Brunhilde who lags behind out of spite, to the waterfall. Atlas races about, sniffing and hissing at every snapping twig or rustling bush, keen on weeding out any potential threats. Kai halts suddenly and gasps, her husband comes ready for another fight to the death. She clicks her mandibles, laughing and saying that it was only more of her litter's kicking that spooked the Yautja.

Her male shakes his head dismissively, and gives her belly a few tender pats. His children are so feisty and they have yet to even leave the womb. They will certainly be troublesome, this much is assured. They reach the river where the waterfall deposits into and all three females drink from the fresh stream as Atlas secures the area. He then bids them farewell, taking it upon himself to bring home the bacon.

His wounds prove difficult initially, but nothing too debilitating to his agility or strength. A speedy, elk-like beast is no match for Atlas who returns less than an hour later with the carcass in his jaws. Lunch is served as Red and Kai have no qualms with chowing down on raw meat and voraciously rip into the bloody venison. For Brunhilde, he presents a small furry creature in the likeness of a hare needing to be cooked back at their den's entryway. The group returns to the flat clearing of the hive's entrance under the great wood and settle themselves on the soft grass.

Brunhilde gets to work on sparking a fire with some flint and stone over dead and brittle sticks as everyone else relaxes. Except for Atlas who busies himself with disposing of the slaughtered intruders, taking nibbles of his fallen foes here and there in the process. The cerulean Novus comes back from grave digging to see Kai and Red admiring one another's tummies and avidly discussing plans for their first clutch.

But listening to another baby this and baby that is really starting to aggravate him and thus, Atlas goes to Brunhilde for some idle chit chat.

"Oh, Atlas you're back? How are you holding up?"

'My wounds are healing quicker than I thought.' His mind telepathically tells her. 'Speaking of damage, what happened to Scion? I saw him in the chamber left against a wall? Is he, you know?'

"Dead? No. Offline? Yes."

Atlas tilts his head sideways as Brunhilde goes on.

"That big buckets of bolts ran outta juice a few days back, he's still technically awake, but is in some sort of sleep mode to conserve his last bit of power till we can find more. Why do you ask?"

'I wanna help that's why. I owe him my life after all, this is the least I could do for him.' Atlas notes, watching the small, skinned hare-creature being charred by the orange flame.

"Well it's gonna have to wait for a bit since the only parts available to repair him are inside that other hive."

'Then I will go and I shall fight my way through! Just tell me what parts- uh?'

Atlas is astounded by his aunt suddenly thumping his dome without any fear or hesitation. "And what? Let your kids grow up without a father? No sir, I taught you better than that Atlas."

'But Brunhilde-'

"No buts! You are gonna promise me that you won't do anything reckless till you raise your first brood properly, got it?" She raises her hand again. "I said, promise me!"

'Okay, I can promise that. But now I need a favor from you...'

Brunhilde takes a bite from her extra crispy bunny on a stick and looks at him to ask what. Atlas walks behind her and spreads his hind legs around Brunhilde as he faces her back. He throws his arms over her slender abdomen and puts his chin on her shoulder.

'Let me impregnate you.'

"Wh-what! A-Atlas? I thought we went over th-this already!" The ginger haired female starts to notice just how strong he really is now. "Atlas, hey! Let me go! I'm w-warning you!"

Something very short, but incredibly thick and rugged digs under her leather skirt and touches her perky white buns. 'It's been almost a month since I last had some release, auntie. I don't wanna hurt you, but I'm not taking no for an answer. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice, is yours.'

"B-b-but you got two fat booties sitting right over there! Just pound one of th-them!"

'Kai and Red's bellies are too big for the rough riding I'm in the mood for. I figure after I drop a couple loads inside you, I should calm down a little?"

His auntie looks at the embers from the dying fire and then to Atlas. She strokes his cheek and asks him not to do this, offering her mouth to satisfy his large endowment.

'Sorry auntie, but I'm really craving a certain bossy red-head's tight little human pussy right now.'

"Who t-taught you to speak like th-that, young man? And whaddya mean by bossy!" She yells.

His azure hands come over her hide, v-neck lined shirt as one burrows into her cleavage to cop her left breast. Brunhilde is still feeling gutsy enough to yell at him again, struggling more when she feels his left-hand travel past her navel. She grabs his wrist with all her power, but he is no longer a small child and Brunhilde knows that his new strength must be immeasurable compared to her fragile human body.

"W-wait, Red and Kai are gonna get jealous! You d-don't want that happening now do ya?" She mentions while shuddering at his fingers poking into her simple underwear.

He freezes, bringing a small beam of hope on his aunt's face, but that hope is short-lived. The human female gasps as she is hoisted up in his arms and brought before the two babbling alien women. Atlas calls them to look at Brunhilde who sits on the ground in a defenseless pose, her arms held closely to her supple chest. His aunt seizes the opportunity to crawl away and hug the duo of mothers for sanctuary.

"Red, Kai! Control your man, dammit! The horny oaf is trying get in my pants, again! Do something!"

The two pregnant females look at one another and nod.

"H-hey, hey! What's the big idea here? Girl's cut it out, s-stop!"

She is stripped of all articles of clothing and ushered toward the patient male Novamorph. Naked and nervous, Brunhilde stops her fall by grabbing his strong thighs and is at eye level with his modified crotch. The musk, the shape and texture, her inner scientist is just dying to examine the reproductive organ as much as her inner female does too. His scrotum now looks much fuller with his two ripe spheres dangling heavily under a short chub of a penis.

"Th-that's it? I can handle that." She states with a wave of her wrist. Brunhilde cups both hands around the 4-inch-long and approximately 3 inches thick chode and playfully squeezes it. "Sure, it's as thick as my forearm, but I can work with this. So, whaddya want me to do with it?"

'I want you to convince me to enjoy these lips more than the one's below, and I'll spare you.'

"Oh, a blowjob? Pfft, why didn't you just say so? Been years since I gave one, but a short chub like this will be easy!"

The fear in her emerald eyes is replaced with an arrogant sense of control as she sticks out her pink tongue. Her slimy appendage scoops up what she assumes is his tip and starts greasing the stocky nub with every lick. She kisses the head, though Brunhilde is unsure as there are no discernible glans, veins or any detail to this strange short penis. In fact, Atlas does not so much as even change the rhythm of his breathing and tells her to get more aggressive. Her mouth forms an O-shape as her cheeks are stretched to their limit by the intruding male flesh. She manages to smooch her lips on his base and look up at him exultantly. Atlas places his palm on her forehead, causing Brunhilde's eyes to bulge as she feels his organ expanding and slowly pushing deeper into her mouth. She panics, but the male Novus helps out his arrogant auntie and gently slides her mouth back in unison with his lengthening rod.

'What th-the fuck? What the fuck!' Brunhilde screams in her head. 'No way... h-how?'

Atlas says that unless she wants her jaw dislocated, she should seriously back up. His engorging prick hits the back of her throat hard enough to get the cocky woman off and coughing on the ground again. She gets back on her knees and chastises herself for being so blind to the obvious. That 4-inch, thick nub she was teasing was actually just a layer of protective skin, a sheath for his real penis. Atlas grips his manhood and smacks his whole length on Brunhilde's nose, making her go cross-eyed in an attempt to process the sheer magnitude of his girth.

Contrasting his dark blue sheath and sack, an erect 16-inch ebony pillar of throbbing, veiny dick rests between her eyes. The stench alone has her drooling and her orange pubed cunt twitching. Atlas smirks, taking note of his lovely audience rubbing their thighs together at the sight of his sturdy mast.

'Don't worry, I'll take good care of you two as soon as Brunhilde gives up. Well, auntie? Ready to call it quits and become mine for good?'

"No, n-not yet! Enjoy this while it lasts because after we're done, you won't be getting any sugar from me for a long-time mister!" She frowns, wondering how she could possibly take on such a fat cock.

The flame-headed woman breaks the spell his pungent stench had her in and places both hands on the rigid meat. His member threatens to burn her palms and pulsates back every time she squishes the shaft. She closely observes the glans to find they are glossier and smoother than the rest of the penis, like obsidian. His crown however, is decorated with tiny, evenly spaced bumps and his actual urethra is more circular than slit shaped. Brunhilde's fair skinned hands begin tugging on the jet-black, lustrous member as she wraps her mouth on his knob. She gyrates her mouth just around the head while continuously jacking the rest of him.

Atlas gives her small grunts of approval, but would much rather prefer getting his entire dick wet. She tries to go farther, gagging and retreating right when he starts enjoying himself. Brunhilde fruitlessly bobs back and forth, stopping to breathe too often and the vigor of her pumping hands decreasing. Her lips slide from his tip to awkwardly suck on his manhood's length. But his cock is simply too big for her at this angle and she ends up lightly nibbling him. Atlas has had enough of her teasing, pulls his enraged mass away and shoves Brunhilde on her back.

Her perky, double D's bounce around as she hits the floor and her arms are pinned at her sides. Atlas brings his growling maw to her face, rubbing his meat on her tummy before getting ready to spear her garden.

'I was gonna let you off easy because you're my aunt and I still love you, but that's all over now. I'm gonna break this stubborn cunt of yours and leave it permanently loose!'

"Hey, that's n-not funny Atlas. Atlas? K-kiddo? No, wait! Stop! I s-said sto-"

She stammers in an effort to reason with him, but Atlas is tired of her words. He locks his lips around hers and muffles her cries. His flexible tail nudges his bulbous dick-head at her moist labia. The azure king halts, his glans already being eaten by her cramped womanhood. Atlas gets what he was waiting for as Brunhilde starts sobbing, her streams of tears trickling down her freckled face. Her mouth is released from his rough tongue wrestling, his tip still ready to skewer her at a moment's notice.

"O-okay, okay you w-win Atlas! You win! I'll be one of y-your queens! I'll have as many kids as you want me to! Just don't r-ruin my pussy!"

Brunhilde bawls uncontrollably, remembering their first session and how violently he pounded her in the beginning. The sniveling red-head hears Kai giggling and sees Red's plump lips twisted into a smile. She looks at them in confusion as her hands are freed and Atlas picks the woman completely off the ground. The Novus only holds onto her hips and has Brunhilde grabbing his muscular shoulders for support. Before she can react, his hot breath tickles her neck as he passionately smacks his lips on her light skin.

"O-oh? Oh! Atlas, wha-what's going on? I thought you were gonna t-teach me a lesson?"

He sucks and licks at her throat. 'Auntie, did you really think I was actually gonna do that to you? Now I think I'm a little hurt myself.'

"It's j-just that your, um, cock is... y-you know..."

'Big?'

"I was gonna say huge, but yeah it's kinda big! Baby, I don't know if can take something that long... and thick..."

The _Novus Rex_ tenderly smacks his lips on hers and inform Brunhilde that in this position, she will be in control. Not him.

'If it's too much, let me know and I'll pull you off. I'm putting it inside, okay?'

"Atlas wait, gimme a sec to get ready- eeeeee! Ahhhhhh, oh fuck m-me!"

Brunhilde gradually descends on his black dong, it only gets thicker the deeper she goes. She whimpers and breathes rapidly from the stinging pain of her vaginal walls getting stretched. His rugged cock presses on her cervix at just halfway, Brunhilde buries her face under his chin to moan. He asks if she wants to take a break and just receives an affectionate nip at his neck.

'It's okay auntie. I'll keep it nice and slow.'

"B-but, wha... what, agh! About y-you?"

Atlas scrapes her velvety soft walls with another gentle thrust. 'Don't worry about that, just enjoy yourself.'

"Ooooh, baby! You're the b-best!"

The male's body tightens to suppress the instinct to breed, and endures the agonizing torture of her tight pussy clenching madly on his fat baby-maker. Her vice grip only gets stronger and harsher on his phallus. Brunhilde starts shaking her hips and riding faster and more confidently. Atlas scowls at the mix of pleasure and cock clinching pain of her hole, his knees starting to wobble. He turns to Kai and Red, the two milfs-in-the-making are furiously jamming the other's fingers into their horny and envious cunts.

The mothers tremble at one another's cunt crazed rubdown and keep their hungry eyes fixated on that thick, hard organ their dripping holes so desperately yearn for. But his only worry at the moment is how ruthlessly Brunhilde's clenching cooter is milking the pre-cum from his shaft. She shouts more words of encouragement and smashes her mouth onto his. The taste of her sweet spit on his tongue helps him cope with the intense pressure around him and has Atlas firmly grabbing her bouncy bottom. He wants to loosen her skin-tight hold on his erect prick, but Brunhilde takes things up a notch.

Atlas is slowly brought to his knees as Brunhilde hops on his dick with a pussy strength too vicious for his girth. He falls backwards with his ginger headed female riding out the orgasmic wave washing over her. He holds her hips to stop her from moving, but her womanly spasms have him grunting in discomfort. Brunhilde collapses onto his chest and lays her face next to his to pant loudly. Right on the edge of his own ejaculation, he gets in several quick jabs into her twitching vagina.

"N-no... g-give mama s-some rest... Atlas, please..."

'Sure, right after, this!' Atlas bends his back, stabbing her baby-room with his squishy tip and spurting his pent-up stress into her womb. Fresh, warm cum spills from her stuffed vagina, dribbling down to his testicles. Brunhilde lets out a whiney hum as she feels each throb of his cock shooting more viscid ropes of sperm into her. His fat dick does not wilt after such an explosion, unbending and jumping for more.

Atlas just takes one look at how spent his aunt appears and decides not to. Focusing on the unexpected tingling around his balls instead, and shifts the limp Brunhilde to see Kai and Red. His two exasperated and avaricious wives wiggle their massive rears enticingly as they lick his genitals clean of his wasted seed. Upset by their impatience, Atlas pulls out of Brunhilde and gives his new queen a well-earned nap. He has Kai and Red stand close as he puts an arm around each of their maternal hips. Their male squashes his serpent between their baby-burdened bellies and possessively gropes a fat ass cheek from each mother.

'I swear, if you two didn't have those big tummies, I'd give your horny cunts such a rough pounding!' Atlas mentally vents his anger to the two flustered colossal females.

'Forgive your queen for her lewdness, but I have grown lonely without you. Please take pity on me, my king.' Red apologizes.

"What sort of husband makes such threats to his wife, y-you should be more merciful to your female in need!" The flustered Kai remarks.

'Both of you, in the royal chamber, now. I shouldn't have to tell you what I expect to see when I arrive down there.'

The two curvy mothers obey dutifully and make the climb into the hive. The azure king takes the dozing Brunhilde in his arms and carries her back into their home as well. He tells the drowsy woman to not get so used to being pampered, that once she has given birth to her first child, she shall be bred like the others. Brunhilde agrees with a soft "ok" and goes back to sleep in his arms. Atlas does not wish for the mating about to occur to disturb her, dropping the human in her personal quarters for the night. When did it become so dark outside, he does not recall nor really care. The male enters his domain, his Novus and Yautja queen awaiting his approach and his touch...

Several weeks later, Atlas found himself tasked with perhaps his greatest challenge yet. The prospect of parenthood. He laid his head back in a molded throne of hive resin and rock he constructed in the royal chamber after expanding it greatly. It was he alone who worked on furnishing the room, making it more spacious and accommodating to the new arrivals. The chamber was rebuilt in a manner that if the hive were to fall under siege, then he would be the first line of defense for his offspring should intruders make it this far in. His mind is clouded by the inevitable war on the horizon, the other hive grows bolder in their attacks.

Atlas stares into the chamber's entrance and subconsciously snarls in his deep thoughts. The intimidating sounds of his anxiety strikes terror into the two babes in his arms. On his left, a sizable purple female Novus hatchling prepares to bawl as in his right there lies an especially tiny golden Yautja male already sniffling.

'Oh! S-sorry guys. Your silly father was daydreaming again, wasn't he?' The azure king coos to them, rumbling to soothe the female and preforming a series of clicks to calm the male. 'You know your sibling are gonna be jealous when they find out how much I spoil you two.'

The little Novus female whines to be held up to his face, lovingly pecking her father's cheek. He kisses her back, much to his daughter's delight who giggles happily. His Yautja son stays quietly clinging to his side and occasionally shies away from his father's stare when it comes upon him. Atlas lifts him next and kisses the rebellious tot that puts his hands forward to deter the unwanted affection. To that gesture, the amethyst female knocks the golden Yautja male on his back the first chance she gets. His son starts wailing in his lap, Atlas quickly separates the two and tries to comfort his boy.

'C'mon, don't cry Tesh. It'll be okay. Your sister didn't mean that, did you Mauve?'

Little Mauve senses her father's disapproval and starts crying. Her tears make tiny Tesh sob out of confusion.

'Alright, that's it. Kai! Red! Bring those big milky tits over here! Damn kids must be thirsty!'

Endnote: I know this chapter was shorter than the last and there were no scenes with Red or Kai (Blasphemous!) but chapter 8 should cover all that quite nicely.


	8. The Royal treatment

This chapter and the next will be dedicated to our favorite alien milfs, Red and Kai, respectively. More info on that in chapter 9! Enjoy!

Side note: This chapter was kinda rushed, gonna go back and edit it. Aw, geez.

 **Chapter 8: The Royal treatment**

The crimson queen herself currently resided among a vast flatland of lush, knee-high grass that hugs the edge of their territory. Where their forest ends, on the other side of this dividing prairie is the foreign woodlands to the North. If one were to travel West, they may eventually stumble upon the colony and all its inhabitants. At their backs to the South, beyond Red's hive, lies the rival matriarch's domain whose offspring have begun expanding their influence in all directions. To the East however, there is nothing but more untamed and unexplored forest ranging for miles as far as the eye can see.

A cool breeze has the medium-sized blades of grass dancing all around Red as she remains still in her posture. The female Novamorph has her hands and knees to the sun-warmed dirt and greenery. She is neither stalking prey nor on patrol, and is assuming this stance for an entirely different reason. Red decided to give her brood their first glimpses into the world above and could think of no better place to bring her young than this peaceful patch of land. She was accompanied by her ever-present sentry and also mate, the transformed Atlas. Her Yautja sister, as she refers to Kai now, preferred to stay in the hive for the meantime with her own offspring and Brunhilde. As for the metal-humanoid Scion, the machine continues to sit dormant in the royal chamber, leaving Red to wonder if one day they might be able to restore him to his former glory.

Returning to the scarlet mother on all fours, the answer to her situation is simple. The four needy mouths of her brood whining and their primitive telepathic baby gibberish sputtering, has Red in such a form. Well, more like three needy mouths as her largest daughter and the only non-cherry skinned Novus in the bunch, the appropriately named Mauve, does not wish to feed. While her smaller trio of crimson sisters fight one another for just a few seconds on a teat, the young purple hatchling sits indifferently to their squabbling. As a mother, Red cannot help but worry as little Mauve has not even attempted to feed since they came outside. And if there is one thing that her and Kai's tiny ones have in common, is that insatiable appetite their father had when he was just a tot himself.

Red stares at her violet daughter pensively and tries calling her over with that soothing rumble of her throat. Mauve has the audacity to acknowledge the call and shift on her bottom in the opposite direction, giving her mother the cold shoulder. To clarify on the extent of the hatchling's locomotion, the human DNA from their father has left them as vulnerable as a mere human infant. Still, their movement capabilities at just one week old, is comparable to that of a 19-month-old child.

'Mauve, my little one.' Red's mind hits her apathetic hatchling, who does not bother to give the slightest sign of interest. 'I know you are hungry. I can hear how upset your tummy is, now stop being stubborn and come here!'

She shakes her noggin, which is a miniature replica of Red's own conical and curved, smooth head.

'Mauve, I will not ask you again.'

Her daughter, responds with the only words her rapidly developing brain can formulate. 'Fa? Fa? Fa?'

'No, Atlas is busy right now.'

'Fa! Fa!' The small Novus pouts, pointing in the direction of her father's location. Red is impressed by her hatchling's heightened sense of smell, though not enough to excuse her unruly behavior.

'Alright Mauve, you asked for this.'

The cerise queen is perplexed by this daughter especially; she displays independent will of her own. Her siblings may have the occasional tantrum due to their human half, but the three other identical younglings are far more obedient when it comes to answering their mother's call. Red is stumped in her thought, unsure of what measures are needed to counter this rebellious nature as pure Xenomorphs are incapable of defying the matron's will. The first time little Mauve opposed her was two days ago when Atlas finally left the royal chamber to hunt since their birth. Her daughter rejected Red and would not suckle until the azure king came back some few hours later.

Brunhilde saw this and made a suggestion that the scarlet mother was opposed to then, but is now reconsidering. But how could Red possibly do such a thing to her own offspring? Brunhilde instructed Red to take Mauve and teach her bottom a lesson it would soon not forget. The more she contemplates the act, the more appealing it seems to her. After all, when her male delivers his own punishment to her fat fanny, it always puts Red in her place.

She thinks it may be worth a shot and narrows her focus on her hatchling. But grabbing Mauve is easier said than done as the little Novus female senses her mother's malicious intent for her tushy and makes a break for it. Mauve crawls no faster than Atlas did when he was just a babe and would be an easy catch if Red did not already have three ravenous tiny one's below her enormous milk tanks. With only two massive jugs of sweet, life giving essence, her milk laden breasts are never given a chance to rest. Her trio takes forever to finish a round of suckling since whenever one gets close to having her fill, whichever sibling is being third-wheeled shoves the other two away. This vexing process of quarreling for a nipple, repeats till all three hatchlings are eventually stuffed. Thanks to her sibling's rivalry, Mauve makes her daring escape. Red sighs, but does not immediately pursue her hatchling as the little Novus is following the lingering scent of her nearby father. She figures that Atlas will get to her first before she does and decides to let her trio finish their feeding frenzy.

Red smiles at the sight of her daughter's desperate attempts to sate their hunger. They latch onto her puffy nips, ferociously tugging and gnawing with their toothless gums in the tiny window of time they get before being pushed aside. Red finds it amusing how selfish and greedy her infants can get, mostly because of how much wasted golden nectar dribbles down their chins. She leans closer to observe them and is unable to resist pressing her thick lips on their cute little heads. They shiver in delight, her kisses only invigorating their urge to suckle mother's milk.

'Easy now, there is more than enough for all of you.' Red coos, basking in the pleasant sensation of nursing. Thinking back to Mauve for a minute, her mind shifts over to the image of Atlas affectionately cradling his child. She hums in satisfaction that this clutch pleases her male so, and subconsciously moves her attention elsewhere. Red envisions her king's organ, erect and heavy with more seed for her vacant womb. She longs to feel that thick onyx pillar once again, having merely sampled his new body over eight days ago. That was when she and Kai delivered their children and when his libido suddenly decreased. Her bountiful curves have not been groped, her jiggling rear not pinched and her meaty chest left only to the lips of her young. She does not want gentle mating, she wants to be bred ruthlessly into submission. To have her fertile womanhood molded into his personal sleeve and used whenever he desires.

Red lets her fantasy run a bit too wild and finds her nether region growing unbearably hot. Her lower lips moisten as a drop of womanly dew has the breastfeeding milf rubbing her juicy thighs together in frustration. Her magenta colored areolas flush with blood as her nipples stiffen and become sensitive to the innocent nursing of her daughters.

'Oh! This is all his fault!' The queen gripes to her children, nudging them kindly with her muzzle. 'I have been flaunting my assets for days now, trying to get him to notice me. Atlas, did I do something wrong? Why do you ignore me?'

Somewhere over in yonder foliage, the little lilac hatchling scurries on all fours to her father's smell. She looks around and is puzzled by the dead end her senses have led her to. Mauve begins to panic, realizing Atlas is nowhere to be seen and her mother's scent has become faint as well. She does the only logical thing a babe could do in such a predicament, and sits on her bottom to weep. Lacking eyes as her parents do, there are no tears, but plenty of whimpering and loud sobbing. Something rustles in the grass at her right and the tiny Novamorph's survival instincts kick in.

Mauve lies flat on her belly and wails softly at the impending danger that has stumbled upon such a vulnerable hatchling. The thin wall of green suddenly parts for the apex hunter of the Southern woods to come bursting forth. Tiny Mauve is at the mercy of this viscous killer as it reaches with its tetradactyl hands for her balled up and trembling body.

'Fa! Fa!' Her mind shouts in vain, her actual voice is but a measly whisper in the passing gusts of wind. Still she persists once more, but feels the hopelessness sweeping over her. Just then, she hears that gentle voice in her thoughts, all her worries cease to exist. She darts her head up and shoots her open palms towards the beaming visage of a familiar face. 'Fa! Fa!'

'Aw Mauve, did I scare you? I'm sorry about that. Come here, I gotcha!'

'Fa!'

Atlas tries to correct his daughter by sounding out the word "fa-der" to simplify it more for his babe, but he is proud enough as it is. He envelops his whimpering bundle tighter, yet tenderly against his sculpted chest and rumbles down to her. Mauve responds instantly with her own attempts at the throat vocalization, getting a chuckle from the cerulean king. He is surprised by a spontaneous attack from her tiny lips pecking his chin and rewards her efforts with his own loving lip smacks. Atlas lowers his guard in his elated state and his daughter manages to steal an adult's only smooch right off his face.

'Mauve! No! Bad girl, those kisses belong to Red only. Oh, and Kai too! And, um, sometimes Brunhilde...'

She crosses her arms and looks sternly at the sapphire colored monarch. Her pout and annoyed growl has Atlas playfully nuzzling her stomach. She reacts by grabbing his head and embracing him, not wanting to let go when he tries pulling away. Atlas allows his daughter to indulge herself for a moment longer till he hears her empty tummy throwing a fit.

'Baby? Did you miss your feeding again? Mauve, come on, you're gonna hurt your mother's feelings at this rate.'

'Fa!'

'No more fa. Can you say ma instead?' He encourages her.

'Fa? Fa!'

'Eh, we'll work on it later. But speaking of your mother...'

Atlas detects his female approaching, not from their binding telepathic sixth sense, but from her notable feminine vapor overpowering the pheromone receptors located on his snout. He could never really pick up on Red's heat cycle back when he was still mostly human, unless his nose was right in her groin. Of course, her smell has nothing on that mind-numbing crotch perfume that his huntress queen emits naturally during own periods of lust. But this is the conflicting dilemma that his status as a father has brought him, his offspring are never apart from their mothers.

Though the cobalt king may have the body of Novamorph stud built for impregnating a whole harem of females, his human conscious remains untouched, only enhanced. It took at least a day or two after returning, to get used to being in the nude all the time. But the very thought of humping his females right before his children's watchful gazes, fill the young ruler with anxiety. The same goes for Kai, who he has also left neglected and unhappy. Now when the blue Novus tries to make small talk with her, the Yautja snaps and belittles him in front of his pups. Atlas fears if he allows the huntress to go on, then he may lose the respect of his only son out of six daughters total. This is a concern for later however, as Red comes towering through the grass that only reaches her shins due to her daunting stature.

'Hello Atlas. I hope I am not intruding on an important lesson for our rambunctious little one there.'

Atlas greets her back with a warm grin, seeing his three other daughters snuggling comfortably against their mother's large bosom. 'Well kinda, I was just scolding this little cutie here for not listening to you.'

'Yes, she certainly could use some discipline. Perhaps a good spanking is in order?'

'Whoa, let's not get too crazy now. It's not her fault she's such a strong and independent little female.' Atlas jokes as Red steps closer to her male and inadvertently pushes their younglings together. The crimson matriarch tries to make a hint at her own backside needing some attention, but her purple daughter begins fighting with her sisters now that the two parents are together. Being a few inches bigger than her siblings, Mauve has no problem pushing them aside to get what she needs. The commotion from the hatchlings fight for supremacy has Atlas shifting his focus and Red exhaling in mild irritation.

Atlas offers to watch his cherry trio, to let Red nurse Mauve without any fussy infighting among the brood. Red tells him no and says she will put the unruly three against her right breast as they have already had their fill and should be content to share one teat among themselves. She wraps both arms around her three wee ones so that her left breast is overlapping her left forearm and made available to Mauve.

'Atlas, would you mind holding her up to my chest? It will be just until these three fall asleep and then I can handle it on my own from there.'

Her male seems oddly hesitant to respond, and takes a few seconds more to agree. 'Sure, anything for my queen.'

His words have Red's cheeks flushing with a blue tint as he cradles Mauve onto that milk leaking globe. His little lilac clamps onto his rose and saps her nectar with great need in her squirming and squeezing. Atlas hears what he thinks is a pained whine from his queen and frowns at his daughter. He kisses her little noggin and threatens her with another smooch if she continues, much to Red's aggravation. Not with Mauve, but with Atlas. How can he tease her like this when he knows she has been trying so desperately to seduce him?

'Atlas, what about me?' Red interrupts with a pucker of her thick lips.

'What about you?'

Red's blood almost begins to boil when she is surprised to find his mouth pressing on hers for a brief second. 'Oh my!'

'I didn't think you'd get that jealous over your own daughter Red. You really think her kisses can beat yours?'

Before the smaller Novamorph can react, his female's large tail slithers behind him and hugs his waist. His groin is forced to rub on her plump, round thighs. Atlas feels his blood start to simmer now as well, but the circulation down south does not bode well for his conscious. He unintentionally catches Red's glance as she zeros the distance between their faces to lock her maw around his own. Being able to communicate via telepathy has its perks, such as letting Atlas voice his opinion while Red's pharyngeal mouth sucks on his tongue.

'Red! H-hey, wait!'

'No!'

'I said stop! C'mon, seriously.' Atlas tries to reason.

'Why? Does my body no longer excite you? Atlas, tell me!' She demands with notable agitation, her full lips still stuck in a deep kiss with his own.

'W-what are you saying? That's not true at all!'

Caught in the middle of their bickering, Mauve and her sisters become stressed out by the tense atmosphere around them. Atlas pulls his face away from Red and receives a soft growl from their confused mother. Her mild threat has the hatchlings descending into an upheaval of sobs and wails. Their father ceases his losing verbal argument to hover near them and rumbles gently to calm his daughters. Red appears as if he has just insulted her, taking all four tots and foisting the little ones onto their father. Atlas clutches the crying youngsters dearly to his chest as their mother turns her back on them.

'Red, wh-where are you going?'

'I... I have needs too Atlas! You need to remember that.'

The crimson queen storms off through the grass and goes South to the hive. Atlas sighs and steadies himself, instilling tranquility back into his babes. He lowers his visage to them and they simply stare back curiously. His purple princess can sense the uneasy sentiment washing over him and relays her concern the only way she possibly can. Atlas thanks her, but says that it is Red that she should be worried for. He is not one-hundred percent sure, but knows that her change in attitude is the result of their lack of quality time. Atlas has spent every ounce of freedom from his duties of hunting or hive construction, to cater and oversee both batches of young from his two females. In all that bonding and nurturing, he has not even had a conversation with his women that did not involve the children in some way. And his position as family protector has deprived him of the luxury of sleeping with his two queens as he had done every night before they gave birth. Unsure of how to approach his troubled rose or his rude huntress, he seeks the guidance of the only other person left.

Atlas leaves the grassy prairie behind and comes to the settlement outside the great wood. He pays his respects to the tree which sheltered him, Red and Brunhilde during the early months when the hive was just a thought in his scarlet queen's mind. His children are also mesmerized, though their reaction is more of mimicry than actual comprehension. The azure king does not see any trace of his queen, instead he finds Brunhilde sitting on a log and scribbling something into the dirt. Her emerald eyes spot him and she motions for his company.

"Alright Atlas, what did you do this time?"

'What? Red told you already?'

"No, but that big ass of hers came wobbling through here pretty upset." She stops writing to open her arms and take a tiny package off his hands. "Look, I'm primarily a biologist, but it doesn't take a psychiatrist to know what's going on between you two."

'I'm just trying to be a good dad for my kids. I wanna be there for them just like you and Red were for me.'

The ginger headed, animal skin wearing woman tickles the hatchling on her lap and then returns to the topic at hand. "Hey if it's any consolation, I think you're doing a great job at this whole parenting thing so far. I mean, your kids all love you. You must be doing something right."

'Th-thanks auntie. But what about Red and Kai? I don't know what to do, it's been really awkward with the kids always watching us.' Atlas confesses finally.

"Look, whether you like it or not, once this hive really starts to get going, you're gonna have a whole audience watching you take care of business. I say, why not do it now and just get used to it?"

The young Novus nods sheepishly and looks at his children who will have front-row seats of the many shows to come. An embarrassing image he comments, but his aunt reminds him of his constant nudity. Mating in front of them would just be a step up, especially once they get older and realize what separates the boys from the girls. The males from the females.

'You're right, I've been acting like an idiot for no reason. I should go apologize to them.'

"No!" Brunhilde emphasizes her command by standing. "They're the ones that need to say sorry for how they've been acting! You've been nothing but supportive these past few weeks since coming back. The way you took on the mantle of father, hunter and guardian, I'd say you've done nothing wrong."

'Wow, you really think so? I never really gave it that much thought before. So, what should I do then? It doesn't really look like either of those two even wanna talk to me now.'

His aunt first asks him to hand over the rest of his tiny toddlers, to which Mauve is none too happy about. She sets the brood on the ground to stroke their domes one by one, eliciting pleased rumbles from each of them. As Brunhilde predicted, when she gets to the little lavender female, she tries to push her hand away in defiance. Mauve starts grumbling and crawls to be picked up by her father once more. This is when his aunt tells him to bring her back, and has Atlas watch as she pets mauve against her will. The feisty babe is taken from his hands and embraced against the red-haired woman's bust. Atlas gawks rather intently at Brunhilde lifting her simple hide tube-top to let her pasty white titty bounce free.

Not having had her fill, the young female sniffs the unfamiliar breast curiously. She soon has her mouth firmly planted around Brunhilde's chest after brushing her nipple several times with her lips. Mauve is lulled into a sense of comfort as she sinks her palm into the other available, freckle coated jug. Though she has not exhibited any signs of pregnancy as predicted from observations on Red and Kai, his aunt did recently begin lactating at some point after mating with the male Novamorph. Brunhilde snaps her fingers to get Atlas back on track and points out that which clearly went over his head.

"You s-see that? Even though she was b-being a brat a few seconds ago, now she's letting m-me stroke her without any h-hassle."

'And what exactly am I supposed to be learning here?'

"Th-that you need show those two whose boss! And- dammit, would y-you stop sucking so hard already?" Brunhilde complains to Mauve pulling on breast with that hungry little mouth. "Atlas, t-tell me. Who is the male around h-here?"

'I am?'

"That's right! Those two are just a p-pair of horny and ungrateful cows!"

'Uh, what's a cow?'

"That's not important right now!" She shouts, spooking the younglings. "Now here's what you're gonna do to fix this..."

Brunhilde proceeds to grant Atlas her best marriage counseling advice on dealing with his stubborn wives. The young male is appalled at the very idea, but his aunt reassures him that for the best results there can be no other alternative. When she finishes giving him the gist of things, Atlas walks away somewhat unnerved and unsure. Brunhilde on the other hand is left with a cocked eyebrow at the three other watering mouths staring at her chest.

The young Novus follows the scent of first female, to the small pond at base of the pouring waterfall. He feels the breeze carrying her smell towards him, giving Atlas the advantage of being downwind. It does not take much searching to spy his rose rooted near the water's edge with her tail laid around her. He gets to a quadrupedal stance and inches silently closer, keeping his mind devoid of all thoughts to prevent detection. His unwary prey sifts the clear pool with her fingers as the male creeps near. Something about stalking her tickles his predatory instincts, but not in the same manner as it does during his hunts.

Red has let her sulking mood cloud her usually attentive mind and is clueless when her male sneaks up from behind. She lashes out for a brief second before realizing that it is Atlas and not any real danger. Still annoyed from their previous encounter in the tall grass, Red vents her emotions and tells him to leave her be. Her young and pint-sized mate disregards her warnings with a squish of her gut.

'Atlas, I am not in any mood to speak with you. Please leave me alone.'

He skims her back with his muzzle, giving a low growl as his lips rub her skin. Atlas does not respond to her thoughts and traces his four-fingered hands to her inner thighs.

'Hey, I told you to stop. Are you listening?' She protests, trying to push his grabby mitts away. 'I am getting angry. Atlas how many times must I repeat myself?'

'If you really wanted to stop me, you could.' His voice finally rings in her mind.

'Atlas?'

Using a bit of strength, the azure king brings his crimson queen forward and onto the ground. Red catches herself with her hands as Atlas lays on her back. She looks at him in bewilderment, telling the young male to get off. Red sounds less sure of her demands as she attempts to wiggle away.

'A-Atlas, I mean it. Please leave already. What do you want?'

'I want you to sh-shut up.' The slightest bit of doubt just barely manages to surface in his command. Before Red can say anything, she sees her small male lift his right hand. Her lady bits are already quivering by the time she feels the crack of his palm on her soft flesh. He keeps his hand right on her wobbling tenderloin to let the pain really sink in. Red cannot deny that her bottom stings, his new body makes what was originally a pleasant swatting, into a cringing soreness. She dares to speak again, only to hear another clap of flesh and to feel that jolt of pain surging through her once again. Dazed and her backside throbbing, she makes a plea while trying to inch herself away. Red goes nowhere as a steadfast grip at the base of her tail holds the plump queen in place. The third strike on the same raw spot is too much for her to bear and she lets out a wounded moan.

Atlas steps back to admire his handiwork as Red has had enough of this unprovoked abuse. He has grown much since his days of innocence and it is time she taught him that actions have consequences. The only thing holding her back was the image of that small babe she had devoted every waking moment of her existence to, but this arrogant male is not the same Atlas she raised. A mild thrashing and some bruises should show this negligent little ingrate what happens when he oversteps his boundaries. She turns around with the intent of clocking him good, but ends up getting thumped right across her forming glare. Red sways from side to side, still on all fours and trying to process what just happened. How could he, how could he beat her after everything she has done for him... wait, what is that? What is that smell, that intoxicating aroma in the air?

The lingering musk on her cheek, the salty taste left on her lips, and the burning sensation flooding her groin, could it really be? She tilts her chin to gaze at the young sapphire male standing in front of her and slowly rubbing his hardening erection with both hands.

'Don't speak unless s-spoken to woman!' His masculine tone seems to shatter every other word. How peculiar, the crimson female thinks. Still though, it has been too long since she last even saw him this excited and eager for her. She cannot look away from that black cock filling with blood and growing more rigid with passing every second. Red was so busy ogling his rugged slab of meat that she is unprepared for a second startling swing.

'I said, turn around.'

Red sees the grip on his shaft tighten, eager to give her another mushroom tattoo for her cheek. Atlas remains speechless when his buxom and ample-hipped queen blatantly ignores his order and jiggles closer to his muscular thighs. Her sleek, curved head acts like a footrest for his third-leg as she gently worships that duo of heavy cum-filled nuts. She rumbles sweetly to him, basking in his male odor and rubbing herself on his baby-factories.

'H-hey, I gave you an order you cow! Don't make me smack that stupidly huge butt of yours again. Is th-that what you want? Answer me!'

His curvy female spreads her plump knob-polishers to engulf one of his dark blue balls into her mouth. She massages the massive grapefruit sized cum-orb with her inner tongue, rolling it between her cheeks. Her focus moves upwards with one hand feeling his hard abdominals and her other caressing his thigh.

'Atlas, why are you acting like this? Is it because of what I said earlier?' She asks, turning her attention to his other testicle and doing her best to calm him. 'I did not mean to say those things, I was just feeling lonely and-'

'Dammit, I can't reach! Bend your back more so I can give that fat ass what it d-deserves!'

'Oh Atlas, please be nice.'

He stretches his arms towards her immense hindquarters to dish out some more punishment. When he cannot slap her flesh because of their height difference, a genuine anger rises within him. The young Novamorph hisses, telling his colossal crimson empress to silence her vexing appeals to his better nature. Atlas holds his slouching girth straight at the middle, where the circumference is the meatiest. He brings the blunt head of his dark, obsidian penis to her sealed lips and splits her mouth open. His hands push her shoulders down as he teases her salivating maw with just the glans and nothing more. Red props her bulbous booty up while bending her knees and resting her huge tits to the ground like a horny bitch ready to be mounted.

'That's a good cow, just like that.' Atlas eases his pelvis forward to let her take more of his big dick in her drooling mouth. 'C'mon, Red! Stop acting shy! Those f-fat lips are made for sucking fat cock!'

Red blushes at his comment, relaxing her throat to swallow the remainder of his manhood. But Atlas is rather impatient today, he slams the rest of his pulsating pussy-crusher into her gullet. She gags, its size and thickness stretches her esophagus in an unpleasant manner. His baby-maker bulges in her throat going in as Atlas thrusts past her soft kisser. Red holds her hands steady in the ground, her heavy breasts are jostled with every pump and her meaty ass cheeks and tail shake enticingly for her male's viewing pleasure.

'Atlas, this position is uncomfortable.' His female whines, her jaw beginning to ache from his slow, but forceful humping.

'A fat cow should learn to stay quiet, and do as her male says.'

'S-stop calling me that! I am n-not a bovine!'

To that little outburst from his chunky-assed breeding stock, Atlas grabs her skull and shoves his girth to the base. She chokes on his invading length as he rocks his hips and presses on her shoulders to keep her pinned. Atlas has never heard these gargling sounds from his female, they sound too lewd for words. Once Red ceases struggle to free herself, he grudgingly pulls his member out her abused throat. She looks at his twitching, saliva coated cock with a whimper as he speaks.

'You wanna try saying that again?'

Red just nods in response and blushes at how fearsome and dominant his pole appears looming above her. Atlas allows his extra thick queen to lift her head, and orders her to push those huge melons together. He vigorously jacks his girth while eyeing her set of crimson globes and grunts loud for her to hear. Atlas runs his hands back and forth along his rod, viscous ball-cream exploding suddenly from his urethra. Red just keeps her mouth ajar as her face and squished titties are glazed in his bitter baby-batter. The young male finishes by jabbing her left breast with his twitching, flared head and squeezing out his last few strands. He stands smugly over his sticky mess of a queen, with his hard cock in hand and a primal hunger raging in his core.

His female is no stranger to a nasty splooge shower, and rotates her mouth between her huge seed-coated knockers. The way Atlas stares at her jizz smeared face as she licks herself clean, has Red's chest pounding and her womanhood steaming with juices. Atlas drops to one knee, telling the curvy mother of four to continue sucking on her own milky chest.

Red reflexively presses her legs shut at the feeling of his hand sliding through her thigh meat. The buxom female's entire body jerks suddenly with the incursion of his slender fingers digging into her inner walls. Her womanly bits try in vain to tighten around a sturdy penis that never enters, prompting an arrogant snicker from her mate.

'I just put a finger in and your insides are already going crazy! When did my cow get so hungry for cock?' Atlas ridicules the needy matriarch further by fondling her gut.

Red is almost done cleaning her enormous milk-tanks as she sucks a smidge of semen on her left areola. Getting her pudgy belly groped has the already abashed mother squirming as she lets her breasts plop back onto her torso. She covers her blue tinted expression with one hand and puts another to his tummy toucher to stop him. 'You m-made me like this.'

'Like what?'

'Indecent...'

Atlas hooks his middle digit deep into her spongy folds to really get Red trembling. 'How about you show me just how indecent you are then?'

'What are y-you saying?'

'I'm saying that I wanna hear you beg.'

His fingers dig farther into her vagina as the orifice impatiently tries to suck in his whole hand. Red does not respond, knowing full well what her little male wants her to say. She really does want him however, but to ask directly is not something she is used to. Red feels hotter than usual and she does not understand why this simple request is bothering her so much. Atlas jabs his fingers faster, taking care that his sharp tipped claws do not harm her. His queen does not feel any discomfort though, and is tortured by her inability to formulate the words his auditory organs desire. Red cannot stand it any longer and is about to reach that mind numbing plain of pure ecstasy in a few more flicks below.

That rush of pleasure nearly hits its peak when suddenly it begins slowly climbing back down. His digits ease themselves out her frustrated cunt with a pitiful squelch of her womanly fluids coating them on their departure. Red looks at her grinning male in utter disbelief, how could he do that to her? Even after she gave him his own much needed release, he has the nerve to tease her like this! Unacceptable, outrageous she thinks! She wants to shout at him, to unleash her fury upon that stupid, cocky smile of his! But most of all, she really just wants him to quit teasing her with his big cock!

Her thoughts are derailed due to that very same dick poking her navel area repeatedly. Red carefully and gently touches his large gut-buster with her hands. It has been a while since she felt this throbbing mass in her palms, the texture of his veins decorating its length. She could attempt to point his manhood to her smoldering honeypot, but Atlas would no doubt get angry with her. Red takes a gulp of air, strokes the forearm thick ebony pillar and looks at her male.

'Atlas, I cannot bear this agony any longer, please give it to me.'

'Give you what?' A mischievous leer stretches from the corners of his cheeks.

'Y-your thing, put it inside me.'

'Sorry Red, but you're gonna have to be more specific than that.'

'You are cruel, making your queen say these n-naughty things.'

He crosses his arms while kneeling and still lightly thrusting into her tummy. 'Go on, I can wait all day if I have to.'

'Atlas, I w-want your big penis filling my vagina and drowning my uterus in your virile sperm. Th-there, I said it! Are you happy now?' Red ducks her head to whimper, and lets his dong slip through her fingers.

'Eh, that'll do.'

The young blue Novus gets comfortable on his back, crossing his arms behind his oblong, stocky cranium. The tip of his tail rears back like a serpent and beckons his unsure female to come forth. Red scampers over and quivers at the warmth of his drooping girth sliding from her sternum past her belly and down to her groin as she passes. Her milk loaded jugs are squashed against his firm pectorals as she lowers her torso and raises her big ass. Red is about to curve his goliath tamer into her slavering gulch when her right thigh is thwacked loudly. The smack on her leg gets a spittle of feminine goo trickling down her inner thighs.

'Bad girl. No hands.'

'But Atlas-'

He raises his hand again and gently rubs the spot where his palm struck her thick meat. 'Are you talking back to me?'

'No Atlas, I w-was not.' Red responds dutifully.

'Then hurry it up. I'm getting tired of waiting.'

Without using her hands or tail either, mounting her small male's massive cock proves to be more and more challenging by the second. Her lust ridden mind and trembling body do not make lining up her mark any easier, neither does her male's blunt tip which slips and slides off her meaty snatch. She is too aroused and irritated to use precision, and Atlas moving his hips ever so lightly is making things more difficult than necessary. Her vaginal walls tighten fruitlessly with every fail until Red cannot handle this sexual deprivation anymore. She rests her piping hot oven on the slick head of his dark phallus and keeps her bubble booty in the air. Rocking his manhood back and forth, she implores him to spear her womanhood.

'I-I cannot! I cannot take this torment any longer! Atlas please, r-ruin my fat pussy with your fat cock! Breed me!'

'Whoa... uh, y-yeah! Now that's more like it!' Atlas has never heard Red use slang or none scientific terms during mating, let alone dirty talk. Brunhilde really has taught the crimson mother well! She has endured more than her fair share of sexual abstinence, and Atlas knows he has pushed her too far as it is.

Red goes motionless as that thick, dull headed penis that she battled so painstakingly hard to simply position at her lower lips, penetrates her in one swift plunge. Atlas uncoils his tail from his shaft to interlace his appendage with her fifth limb. He slaps his hands around her waist and impales his much larger mate on his length. Atlas is unexpectedly attacked by several hundred pounds of unrestrained force as his plump queen loses strength in her arms and legs. His chiseled frame withstands the immense flesh crushing his small body and he is even able to deliver the final blow. Red's mind is flooded in orgasmic bliss the instant her cervix is stabbed, her moist walls convulse wildly around the rigid texture of his endowment. It takes some will power on her king's part too, to avoid cumming in unison with her.

Unlike Brunhilde whose innards have become unbearably tight due to his increased size, Red's once spacious cunt now fits his cock like a glove. He gives her recovering womanhood a moment of tranquility, letting Red raise herself off his muscular build. She weakly lifts her face to form a smile when her expression is abruptly transformed into a slutty moan. Her young male is to blame as he slams his cock to the base inside her twitching hole again. Red's ass cheeks quake and shake as she struggles to regain the energy to straddle her little lover properly. Her stammering mind relays her joy at finally getting a chance to make love with her male, but Atlas tells her otherwise.

'Of course you're happy, what fat female wouldn't w-want a young stud putting his seed in her!' Atlas gets two handfuls of her huge caboose and squeezes her bottom possessively. 'Just look at you, shaking your huge ass like some horny animal. Always trying to s-seduce me with it. You should be ashamed!'

'Yes, y-yes! I love using my huge backside to attract young males like you!' Red gains enough strength in her legs to bounce her wide hips in tempo with his aggressive thrusts.

'So my cock's not good enough for you? Are you g-going behind my back to find other males? Are you?'

'I am! I need a king that w-will use my lewd body every day! Please, engrave the shape of your penis inside me so that this unfaithful hole never forgets who it serves!'

Spurred on by her words, Atlas stuffs her vagina in a breeding frenzy. His onyx dick expands in a pulsating rage as his ripe balls tighten and hard butt cheeks clench shut. He sinks his fingers deep into the abundant flesh of her own rear while roaring and shouting her name in his thoughts. Red simply lets herself melt in his forceful grasp and smothers his face under her vast cleavage. The feeling of his hard abs on her pudgy belly, his snarling mouth pushing against her soft breasts and his strong hands kneading her doughy ass, she desires no other.

The weight of her limp body bearing down on him does not hinder his energetic thrusts one bit. His pelvis slaps her puffy pussy with more strength than before, a thick load of sticky cum building up in his shaft just for her. After what felt like an eternity of no baby-bumping, her starved womb is saturated in a fat wad of sperm. Atlas punches her pink doughnut repeatedly while squirting rope upon rope of hot spunk inside his queen. He leaves his dick jammed balls deep, firing his last few strands of warm nut in her cooch. Red rumbles to her panting male with a goofy smile, teasing his sour expression with her bountiful chest.

'What's with that dumb face, huh? We're not done making b-babies yet!' Atlas barks, his tone somewhat calmer than previously.

'How right you are my king, I do not think this will be enough to impregnate me.' She lies, knowing full well that her eggs stand no chance against the millions of potent sperm already claiming them one by one.

And so, Atlas takes his plump female several more times. He smacks her ample flesh and insults her voluptuous figure. Red does not complain however, she simply works her motherly hips harder and faster to please him. Her little male eventually loses himself in her abundant meat, causing the crimson Novamorph to giggle. His mind is overcome with nothing but carnal desire and the urge to breed her receptive womb, that is, if he was even inside her anymore. She gently taps his cheek to inform him that he has been thrusting his rigid dick between her thick scarlet buns for almost half an hour. Red sees that her words are lost on his lust filled gaze and she stays still on his small body to let him finish his dirty deed. She gasps as smelly, gooey jizz splashes on her back and glosses on her extra meaty rump.

A moment of silence passes over them, with nothing but the ambience of the forest and cool breeze filling the air. Atlas stir beneath her, squirming under her soft body and putting his hands around her waist and sullied backside. He pops one of her fat udders into his mouth to refill on fluids and the arousing side effect of her sweet milk takes hold. Red slowly rises to ease some of the burden of her weight, dangling her bust to feed him like one of her hatchlings. His manhood which burns with need again, slides out of her cum oozing sex.

'Atlas? You do not wish to k-keep going?'

'Are you kidding me? I'd make love to you all day if I could, but our children need their mother.'

Her breast parts from his lips with a wet smack and a dribble. 'Oh! You are absolutely right! It is far past their usual feeding, I need to go right now! May I?'

'What, you don't need to ask me for permission.'

'But what about all those things you said earlier?'

'R-right, that...' His female helps him to his feet, the young Novamorph tosses a guilty glance her way. He wraps his hands around her hips and hides in her bosom. 'Red, I shouldn't have s-said any of that nonsense to you. That was wrong. I don't th-think of you like that.'

Red contemplates for a minute, putting together the pieces of this puzzle. She lets out a deep sigh, and rubs his back. 'Then tell me something, what am I to you?'

'You're my queen, and I should trea-'

'Hush!' She says while leading his chin up and his lips to hers for a quick tap. 'I do not care what vile things you call me or how rough you become, just as long as you remind of that, then I will do as you ask without question.'

'R-Red!'

'Atlas? Oh my!' She mentally shouts as he wrestles her big caboose to the ground and lodges himself back in her plump folds from behind. 'Wh-what about our children?'

'Dammit Red, they can wait! Your king needs his queen just one more time!'

End note: Oh, one last thing, I'm working on a quick sketch of these OCs as someone did PM me a while back about it. I'm not tooting my own horn, since I'm mediocre at best. But if you are interested in seeing it, there'll be more info on that in the coming week posted on my profile page.


	9. The Wild Hunt

-Review:

" _And I was really hoping he wouldn't change into a xenomorph."_

 _-PyroSolracIII_

-Yeah I've been looking back on it now and I'm kinda regretting it as well for plot reasons. But hold on, I got a solution everyone might like.

Side note: Definitions at the end from now on, they kinda break the flow of dialogue if they're right between conversations.

 **Chapter 9: The Wild Hunt**

The azure king returns to the inner depths of his hive kingdom some few hours later, just as the sky begins to darken from the herd of gathering clouds. Atlas travels the now spaciously dug out main tunnel of his home, where he sculpted a parallel row of massive four-meter high columns to decorate the path. The ceiling has been turned into a more defined archway that greatly resembles the Roman architecture from the history lessons with his aunt. Though he found that the Gothic style of the medieval age was far more intricate and detailed, such minor touches were meaningless among all the hive resin which he could not mold into the desired forms. Not to mention that Brunhilde's shoddy sketches were less than adequate reference material to work with.

On his way to Kai's room, the sapphire lord is spooked by some soft whining from below. Atlas looks at his curved feet in disbelief. Right outside the chamber's entrance sits none other than his only son. Tiny Tesh's crystal blue eyes gaze up at his father, they are watery and uncertain. The little bear chested and loin-cloth dressed Yautja pup crawls to Atlas and props himself on his shin. He watches his son grip his leg tightly before bursting into tears, a combination of clicks and shrieks.

'Tesh, what are you doing out here?' The Novus sincerely wonders while hoisting him off the ground and cradling the babe. 'Did your momma kick you out, again?'

As he predicted from past incidents, Atlas enters through the animal skin curtain and discovers Kai tending to her two other children instead. She sits on her furred bed sheets with her legs crossed and her two daughters each clamped onto her bosom. The two females are twins, as large as Mauve and both possessing Kai's vibrant jade scales. They suckle from their mother's bountiful bust as the owner meets the blue one's scowl.

"Is there a problem, husband?"

'Yeah, there is! You're ignoring your own child again! How can you do this to him? He's just a baby!'

"I have told you before, every litter has its runt. And unfortunately for Tesh, he is the weakest of this batch." She says coldly, her daughters seated on her toned thighs as they drink.

'How long?'

"Atlas, you have to understand that what I am doing is for his own-"

'I said how long.'

Kai tells him since the morning and Atlas looks at Tesh with a pained expression. The babe must be starving, considering how all his children possess that insatiable appetite he himself had back during his own days of infancy. Tesh catches his mother's unforgiving glare on him and lets his tears roll down his cheeks once more.

"If he wishes to feed, then he must prove himself worthy. He must fight."

'But Kai, you know he can't! Tesh is just too small, Uryi and Ghid are...' His train of thought fading at the realization.

"Bigger and stronger, I know! If he cannot best them, then he will not eat. It is quite simple really. The weak die and the strong prevail. This is how my child-maker raised me and it is how I shall raise him. Now, put him down and let that runt wallow in his failure."

A threatening snarl travels up the Novamorph's throat as his twitching lips expose his teeth. His telepathic tone is just as intimidating. 'Fine then! If you won't care for him the way a good mother should, then I'll bring him to someone who will!'

"Go ahead, I will not waste my time raising a weakling!"

Atlas leaves with his son in a gentle embrace, but the little one is restless. His belly rumbles and his lips quiver. Seeing his little boy suffering so, it infuriates him to no end. Cultural upbringing or not, no child of his will go hungry under his domain. The cerulean king carries the babe further into the hive, to where the royal chamber resides. His son whimpers to him on the short trip there, making his hunger known.

'I know Tesh, but your mother's being stubborn so I'm bringing you to the next best thing.'

Tesh finds tranquility in his father's telepathic tone that Atlas pairs with his occasional mimicry of soothing clicks. But that moment of peace does not last, and the small golden scaled pup is removed from his comfort zone. He discovers himself on the resin coated ground and being ushered forth by a pat on the back. His shy blue orbs are greeted with the many curious stares of his half-sisters as they crawl towards him. The bashful little Yautja spins around to see no father figure behind him. Tesh instead relies on his signature technique that always works on his own sisters. He curls into a fetal position and sobs.

The rosy triplets descend upon him and make short work of their brother from another mother. They sniff and they poke at the shy little Yautja till he squeaks in fright. Though not intentionally trying to bully him, the three hatchlings are getting too up close and personal. Tesh is rolled onto his back as his sisters are more than happy to accept him among their ranks. A salvo of kisses and tiny rumbles engulf him, he is too terrified to retaliate. Eventually, not even Mauve can resist hopping onto her strange looking younger brother and affectionately nuzzling him.

'Girls, enough. Leave him.' The tantalizing voice of the crimson mother enters the little male's mind. Seeing those thick scarlet thighs and swinging wide hips approaching, he knows it is her. 'Oh you poor thing, come to Red.'

Tesh is basically snatched off the chamber floor and his face smashed against the matriarch's milk-heavy tits. He instinctively protects himself, but is confused when no one appears to suddenly pummel him into submission. Instead, that puffy, dark cherry nipple prods his salivating maw. Tesh's mighty thirst is held back by his conditioned fear of constantly fighting and failing to secure himself a spot on his own mother's chest. His nervous disposition to feeding overwhelms his hunger and has Red upset.

Cradling him with her left arm, she tenderly cups the back of his head with her other hand. 'Tesh, why are you shaking? There is no need to be scared. I am here.'

Just the tone of her gentle words is enough to ease his anxiety. He cautiously grabs the breast presented to him and gives it a squeeze. His tiny hands draw no milk from the center of Red's tit, just an amused chuckle from its owner. Rather than scold him, his other mother encourages him to nurse. Feeling safe, the little Yautja digs his stubby, tusk-less mandibles into the surrounding mammary flesh. Once his stretched lips encircle her puffy nub and that first drop of sweet honey hits his tongue, he suckles fiercely.

Red watches him feed with curiosity, feeling how all four of his tiny mandibles push into her breast. His little mitts as well, are eager to grope the absurd amount of soft chest meat that threatens to smother him. Tesh makes small, muffled purrs of delight as that warm, syrupy formula streams along the sides of his chin. His crystal blue peepers struggle to stay open and cause Red to bring her pleased expression down to spoil him further. The female Novus smacks her plump lips together, planting a tender smooch on the wee babe's forehead. His dreads, like his sisters, are but small bumps spanning his little noggin.

Tesh is barely conscious when Red kisses him again, the little nursing Yautja is running on pure instinct alone. The queen carries the sleepy milk guzzler back to her bed of resin, shepherding her own litter of hatchlings along the way. One by one, she picks up her girls and lays them on their squishy bedding for their nap. It seems that regardless of their Xenomorphic background, the diminutive hybrids still require some ounce of rest in order to properly function. If not, then Red will have to deal with some very, very cranky hatchlings.

As the crimson mother puts Tesh to slumber next to the triplets, Mauve reaches up from the bed on her knees and sinks her hands into that fat, jiggling jug. Her lilac daughter sinks her gums onto her swollen nipple, pulling back and suckling aggressively.

'Mauve? Are you hungry, again? So greedy, what am I going to do with you?'

'Ma! Ma! Ma!' The little purple Novus babbles to her mother, trying to get a hold of her other unattended breast. Mauve gives Red that needy frown that always has the big-bottom queen sighing in annoyance.

'Alright, but only because you have been such a good girl today.'

Red curls herself around her sleeping brood while giving free reign to her special little female. What Mauve loves more than anything about her mother, is getting the privilege to play with that usually occupied set of milk tanks. Red strokes her child's back as the tiny tot musters all her strength to just push one spongy globe around.

Atlas takes this rare opportunity of calmness to make his sneaky getaway. His queen though, is quite keen on his intentions and stops him in his tracks.

'Atlas, you know you need to take care of this problem. You cannot ignore this forever.'

'Do I have to? It's not like you mind, right? I mean Tesh is pretty much your hatchling anyway. I don't see the harm in letting you raise him.' The azure king remarks.

'Please be a little more thoughtful to your son. Think of what will happen to his relationship with Kai. If this continues, he will grow to resent her for what she has done. That resentment could evolve into hatred. Is that what you want? For your son to hate his own mother?'

Atlas leans in the chamber's entrance, staring down the cavernous tunnel to the room of his huntress. 'Kai's pretty set in her old ways though, I haven't even been able to talk to her without it turning into an argument.'

'If she will not listen to reason, then you must show her.' Red looks at her tiny bundle of energy that has gone silent and snuggled happily against her breasts. 'Kai has never been much for words, you know that. She is a female of action.'

'I should challenge her then? Is that it?'

The curvy burgundy queen rubs her legs together and says 'I was going to suggest preforming your duty as our mate, but I am positive Kai would much rather enjoy a sparring session. Great idea!'

There is no talking his way out of this and Atlas knows it more than anyone else. Kai respects strength and valor, that which he demonstrated by risking his life to save her from Heklt. Though he failed, the mere act itself is what garnered admiration from his huntress.

Atlas wonders if maybe from now he should seek Red for advice and not Brunhilde whose schemes always seem to end with some lewd form of debauchery. The cerulean Novamorph shrugs on his departure from the royal chamber and prepares himself for another tense dialogue with Kai.

The ceiling of the main tunnel he walks through shows signs of someone else's handiwork. He does not recall his archways extending from column to column. Mostly likely it is the product of his crimson queen's doing, but she is always busy with the hatchlings. To find time for more architectural endeavors and raising his young, he could not be more madly enamored with Red. That is not to say his flame for Kai has dwindling into ashes. No, not all. The young male is still greatly smitten with his galactic green-skinned huntress.

On those hot sunny days before the children came to be, stumbling upon her sweat drenched from in the middle training drove him insane. It got to the point where Atlas could not restrain himself and tried to claim her, but Kai did not appreciate her workout regimen being disrupted and reminded the human of their size difference.

She has however, been remiss in her daily rituals due to her twins and on the extremely rare occurrences, Tesh also, dividing up so much of her attention. And with his new body, the playing field might be leveled for a change. It is a chance Atlas cannot afford to squander. The temptation arouses a dark desire within him, the hope that one day he would be strong enough to physically overpower and ravage Kai to his perverted heart's content. That obedient role-play that she would force herself to enjoy does not fill him with the same spark of lust. He wants her submission to be genuine, her pleas for mercy true, and her struggle against his thrusting hips wild and panicked.

"Husband? Where is Tesh?" Kai asks Atlas nonchalantly as he steps into her chamber. She proceeds to put the twins to rest in their fur-lined crib and gazes back, awaiting her response.

'Why? You feel like being a mom all of a sudden?'

"Do not try to undermine my methods Atlas, what I do for him is in his best interests." She swivels her head to face her mate standing ominously in front of the doorway. "Did Red, did she feed him again?"

'She did, is there a problem with that too?' Atlas replies defensively.

"No, but it sounds as if you have a problem with me!"

'Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do!'

Kai stomps over to her little mate, her fists balled up and her muscles flexing. "And what, per say, do you plan to do about it?"

'The surface. You and me. Right now.'

"And the conditions? What of the loser?"

Atlas eyes her sculpted physique from her scantily clad child rearing hips to her tightly packed, baby feeding bust. 'The loser has to obey the winner unconditionally, no questions asked.'

"Good. I like these terms."

The feuding couple walk past a confused Brunhilde who tries to stop Atlas. She says it is something urgent about his new form. A tissue sample she collected after his encounter with the other hive's new breed demonstrates some unexplainable physical qualities. Atlas does not heed her words and just spanks her exposed peach shaped, freckled white booty with a flick of his tail. His orange haired third human queen calls him a jerk and storms off to her chamber.

Finally topside again, the darkening sky had given way to a dreaded downpour. The pounding rain could compromise the hive via flooding, were it not for the great wood that stands as a natural roof over the den entrance. The forest floor however, is muddy and unstable. The pouring droplets of water splash off their broad frames while they stand a few meters apart. A sound of thunder comes rolling in some minutes away, a brief flash of lightning crashes in the distance.

The bellowing roar of the grey clouds comes even closer this time. Atlas gets to a quadrupedal stance as Kai cracks her knuckles. A bright streak of elemental fury cuts through the heavens and comes exploding down in the next clearing over. The rain will quell any would-be forest fires, but the burning cinders within their souls cannot be doused. They both spring forth from their respective sides to interlock palms in a startling impact of force that sends water in all directions.

Losing his footing in the mud, Atlas is lifted from the ground and sent sliding across the slick earth. He is disorientated and his body feels heavy, as if his own weight holds him down. Kai does not give the azure king any time to recover and hauls him off by the tail. His fifth appendage tears at the midway point as Atlas tumbles in the filth and the drenched Yautja holds the other end in her hand. The huntress is at first concerned that she went too far, but is baffled when her mate shows no indications of pain.

He awkwardly shuffles to his feet, one of which actually snaps at the heel. The other foot as well breaks from the joint to bring the king back to his original height of just a little over five feet. Kai forgets about their quarrel for the moment and comes sprinting to his side.

The Novamorph falls to his knees, caught in the arms of his opponent. The huntress stares into his blank expression to see how the once faint blue orbs flicker more brightly than ever. His protective head piece melts as his blue flesh rots off his body with the mud and rain to reveal the pale skin underneath. Kai has an idea of where this bizarre transformation is leading to and helps peel the layer of Novamorph molt from her mate. From the _Novus rex's_ hollow remains, emerges the small _Homo sapien_. The drizzling rain wets his head, where his once radiant golden locks flowed, now have reverted to a thinly cut, blonde scalp. He blinks his frosty blue eyes open to gaze up at his worried wife's visage shielding him from the incoming elements. His pink tongue passes over his lips to let his gums flap for the first time since his metamorphosis.

"K-Kai? What happened?" The small adolescent human groans, tossing his aching head back and forth in her hold. "My body felt really heavy outta nowhere and n-next thing I know, I couldn't even land on my feet."

"Yes, those little _Ooman_ feet can be troublesome." She points out.

"Whaddya talking about? What the, my feet! Huh? My whole body! I'm, me again?"

"Can you still stand?"

"Y-yeah I think so?"

"Good, good... then that means you can fight!" Kai growls while shoving Atlas into the sludge, another bolt of lightning illuminating the darkened forest.

Naked, mud coated, soaked by the rain and his flesh nipped by the cold wind, Atlas knows this is an impossible battle. The boy shambles to a fighting posture, wiping the brown muck from his face and raising his own two fists. Kai makes the first move, charging head on with a menacing roar.

The mud must have some sort of personal vendetta against him Atlas believes, since he falls on his butt once more. He blocks using his forearms to lessen the inevitable clobbering and winces as Kai's larger figure swooshes above him. The loud splash behind him prompts the perplexed young human to look back. Laying in the pooling mud, is the angered female Yautja trying to regain her balance. Atlas beams gratefully at this second chance for victory and uses the slippery earth to rush the vulnerable huntress.

Kai feels him slam into her big green fanny, his hands grabbing onto her waist and pulling her back. He rubs his flaccid member on her perky, toned ass cheeks as she peers back to yell at him.

"We have not settled our d-duel yet, what are you doing? Stop that!"

"Who said the duel was over?" The small human remarks, his penis already filling with blood as it pulsates on those fat emerald cushions.

"Atlas, release me!"

"Not until I win!"

The flustered female Yautja starts slowly crawling forward with her little human grunting and grinding on her rump. He savagely rips her netted stockings to leave a hole between her bulbous cheeks. The small male reasserts himself, teasing the bare spot on her rear with his hot, throbbing cock. Kai turns back to roar, but what comes out is a heated moan of a female in desperate need. Atlas disregards her pathetic attempt to dissuade him and flips her tanned, short leather skirt to reveal the rest of her packaged meat.

Kai continues to slowly trudge onwards through the muck and rain as she feels more of her netted leggings being torn. With her only form of undergarment gone, the zesty vapor of her gushing green cunt hits her small male's nostrils hard. Atlas spreads her plump cheeks and dives right in, face first. His arms come under and over her muddy thighs to grapple her fat backside while Kai vainly shakes her hips to dislodge him.

It takes just one lick of her winking star to get the proud huntress yelping. Her back muscles strain as she clenches her glutes around her little mate's intrusive skull and his slimy appendage that swirls around her hole. The more he slobbers between her ass, the more that pungent aroma from her dripping pussy corrupts his mind. The primal desire to fuck and breed his female steadily fogs his senses and has his dangling dick begging for her equally starved slit.

The boy's lust fueled haze makes him ignorant to his endowment, unaware that his penis somehow kept the extra girth and length from his Novamorph molting. His aching, distended mommy-maker no longer possesses a hoodie for its head and swells angrily every time a steamy bead of female essence drips on his glans from above.

But his reluctant wife makes it clear she does not share in his sex drunken fever and tries to rebel. She lifts a hand off the muck and sends it back to remove his damp, fuzzy dome from her wiggling bottom.

"N-no stop! Th-that is vile!"

Her small husband pauses, his breath quickening to intake more oxygen before returning to his meal. He slowly drags his wet tongue over her twitching anus, eliciting cute, girly moans from his gruff and tough spouse.

"Atlas, please no." Kai begs him as the very tip prods her pucker repeatedly. "No! Nnngh! Nn-agh! Ah! That hole is dirty!"

It slithers in, wriggling and rolling around in her rectum. She shudders at the knowledge of her husband tasting her insides, pressing his lips on her most foul of places. After much tongue teasing, Atlas seals his mouth on her slippery exit and sucks it back in preparation. Kai's legs nearly buckle from the suctioning, her throaty voice whines in protest. He brings his hands off her bum and jams a few fingers in her rear to begin stretching that tight sphincter.

Kai tilts her flustered expression down, the rain masking her tears. The embarrassment has her eyes stinging and her usually hard exterior on the verge of breaking. It is that resilient spirit that enthralls her male and stimulates his dormant desire to control her. With another slurp of her saliva coated jade hole, Atlas savors the sour flavor as his right hand comes winding back.

His palm does not smack her muscular ass with the force she expected, but the feeling is not pleasant either way. Kai flinches at the crack of lightning, paranoid that her little hubby had dished out another swift strike. The rain cascades them still, and the minor chill in the air naturally guides their warm bodies closer.

"Th-there is no honor in h-humiliating your opponent like this. Let me s-stand so that I may fight." She softly comments, choosing her words carefully.

"I told you once already, but I guess an arrogant _lou-dte kalik_ like you is too dumb to listen?"

"How dare you say that to me! I am y-your wife!"

Hurt by his usage of her native tongue, Kai makes a slow and very predictable lunge for her haughty husband. She misses and lands at the edge of the den under the great wood. She sees the ire of her little hubby coming and expects her fists to start flying or her legs to start kicking. Her body does neither and Kai is boggled when she finds herself on the floor, attempting to scurry away like a newborn.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atlas coerces her into the den where even after the renovations done years ago, the stature of his wife proves too much. On her knees and hands splayed on the moist resin, he mounts her pert, elastic bubble butt from behind.

Kai's chest thumps rapidly as another beating, blood pumping lump grinds on her sopping wet orifices. It thrusts in and out of her cheeks, leaking pre-seminal fluid all over her ass and back. She knows her small husband is hung more generously than even the average male of her species, especially after his change, but it is the commanding presence of his size that scares her now, not the measurements itself. Her cunt's engorged lips grease the shaft's length in female goo, its owner growing more fearful with every rub. That huge mast molesting her labia, a testament to his virility and libido, she can defy him no more.

"Victory is yours! I submit, you w-win! You win!"

Atlas snuggles his meat with her firm, round ass and humps her vigorously.

"Atlas, you have already won. This fight is over, now let me g-go." Kai says timidly.

His breath comes out raggedly, his cock lubing her up with more pre-cum as his heavy balls sway freely with plenty of seed stuffed in them. Atlas compresses those big buns together for a few more violent thrusts before addressing the vexing whimpers of his jumpy female.

"If I'm the winner, then you know what that means, right?"

Kai nods absentmindedly, her eyes looking for any ounce of sensibility in his woman-hungry glare.

"You know what I think, Kai? I think you're just pretending to act all high and mighty. But really, you're just a mean _lou-dte kalik_ with a fat ass. And you're grumpy because you miss this big _ju'ji_!"

"Hold your t-tongue! You are speaking to the mother of your children, not some cheap _lou-dte kaje_! I w-will not let you disrespect me in such an undignif-"

Atlas callously sends her ample bottom jiggling with a hard thwack from his palm, licking his lips in satisfaction at her startled gasp. "Maybe if you didn't moan like one, I'd stop."

Even through the relentless rainfall outside the den, Atlas can distinctly hear her soft sniffling. He swallows the remorse chewing at his conscious, not planning on backing down after coming this far. The boy steadies his bloated breeding tool and aligns it with the bullseye on her massive milf-booty. His titan is mere inches from that winking abyss when her tear-soaked words force him to hold.

"Atlas, I just want you to know that I truly do c-care for Tesh with every fiber of my being. I m-may not show it the way Red does, but that is..."

"Dammit, not now woman!" Atlas grunts as his hefty organ penetrates her prepped and waiting ass.

"Ah! Ah-ah! That is b-because... because..."

"S-stop talking!"

"...I w-was the r-runt of my litter!" She admits through her wailing and tears. "M-my mother raised me into what I am t-today. I thought if I did the s-same for Tesh..."

"Woman, if you don't sh-sh-shut it, then you're really gonna get it!"

Atlas passes a hand through his damp, thin cut and could not look any guiltier if he tried. His internal conflict is painted so obviously on his visage, but how can he rectify the situation when his junk is buried so deep in her rectum?

"I do not expect forgiveness, all I a-ask for is another chance. Please, let me sh-show you that I can change."

The boy's hands come to rest at his sides as he retracts that 18-inch womb-wrecker halfway free. "Ok, prove it then."

His curvy Amazonian wife, who has hunted some of the galaxies most menacing beasts over the span of several hundred years and achieved the rank of Elder among her people, is behaving coy at this simple request.

Backdoor play is already taboo for some humans, but for Yautja it is especially abnormal. This is mainly due to their perception of sex. They copulate for reproduction, to bear or sire children is the ultimate end goal when Yautja get intimate. Though they share a similar concept of love, predators do not engage in sexually deviant behavior as often as humans will. Foreplay is short and to the point. For a couple to engage in lengthy, non-reproductive acts, is unheard of. Another reason is that Yautja society is vastly opposed to any forms of contraceptives, as that would imply taking _Paya's_ gift of life for granted. To be a barren female or a sterile male is a great humility supported by superstitious notions of being cursed. That is why many of their renowned male hunters have been praised for how many generations of pups they have managed to sire. Vice versa, the more children a huntress has birthed, the more attractive and revered that female will be. Consequently, a Yautja who has been bestowed the rank of Elite or greater (Elder class is one above Elite, but not eligible for Adjudicator due to individual politics.) and has not had any offspring, cannot attain the position of Clan Leader.

All these social aspects of her people's values have Kai apprehensive, that and also because her anal-cherry was just popped. A little more than half her hubby's girth throbs inside her ass and already she feels sore. His pulsating hot rod sends goosebumps all over her naked back as the droplets of water trickle off her abundant curves.

Kai glances back to see his bored, patient expression and knows her husband would rather be ramming her at his own pace. Considering how uncomfortable she is just having his huge member inside her butt, she could not imagine the pain of him humping her roughly.

Atlas suddenly takes a handful of one globular ass cheek and rotates it around. His female interprets that as a hint pick up the slack and sends her plump rump back with more strength. With several hurried breaths, her anal cavern devours his sturdy dick. Kai cringes as she takes her small male to the hilt.

He curls his abdomen over her, baring his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. His other hand grabs her left shoulder and guides her torso to the resin flooring of the den. She keeps her hands glued to the ground, adjusting her knees to make her big juicy booty stick out as much as possible. Atlas takes possession of her wide hips again; his cock beginning to enter and exit at a leisurely speed. Kai begs him to let her finish what she started, but Atlas reminds her of their agreement.

"If I w-wanna ruin this fat ass, then I will!" The boy threatens.

"I am s-sorry, Atlas please..."

She squirms as his swollen cock spins and twists her asshole into its personal fuckhole. Kai wonders if Atlas desires to dump his sticky seed inside her anus, but that would be absurd she thinks.

"Agh! So t-tight! I'm almost th-there, ah! C'mon, shake that sh-shameful _lou-dte kalik_ ass!"

Kai ignores the tenderness in her rectum and sends her cheeks back clapping on his groin and stomach. She bounces her booty off his meat pole, making Atlas react quickly to ensure he does not get sent flying out the lair. The pressure and slamming booty would be painful if his cock were not rock solid, and her fat cheeks not soft and doughy. She feels her dripping, piping hot vagina getting slick with juice as her ass aches from riding his manhood.

Wanting badly for this to end, she constricts her sphincter and other muscles to milk his big dick. In turn, Atlas takes both her wrists in his palms and pulls her arms back to arch her spine in the air. Kai's eyelashes flutter with her moaning mandibles in a brainless state of ecstasy. That meaty stud-cock is shoved as far as can go, burning her innards with an explosion of thick, warm cum. Atlas rocks her body forward, steering her huge ass on his crotch and making her big, round tits wobble from his thrusts.

He lets his female fall back to her hands, panting and her green flower reeking of musk. His pink, pulsing penis leaks some more creamy nut inside her while sliding out. She purrs as her husband's thick anal-plug leaves her cum dribbling hole, connected by a few strands of bodily lubricant. His phallus was her only support carrying her trembling legs and thus, she comes crashing onto her side.

Atlas kneels right behind her overlapping strong thighs and orientates his heavy third-leg to her gushing twat. He admires her gaping, jizz spilling ass, and takes hold of her legs for leverage. His fat dick is hit with a powerful vapor from her lady-bits and responds by forming another dollop of pre-cum on his tip.

His woman attempts to lighten the mood, suggesting they position themselves like lovers. But Atlas does not want to make love, he wants to breed, to fill Kai's vacant baby-room with another litter of pups. Her gentle touch on his face is slapped away as he brutally jams his monstrously thick dick through her three gates with ease. His bulbous glans deliver a mean punch to her squishy cervix, getting a howl of bliss from the female Yautja. Her innards contort around his length, engorging and tightening their grip.

"Kai I t-told you I'm in control here! Calm down will ya?" Atlas shouts before leaving a hand imprint on her wobbling caboose.

"A-ah... uhhh... if y-you th-... ah... think I w-will...ugh... submit so easily, then... ah! You will be s-sorely m-mistaken!"

Though her limbs have been drained of their strength, Kai's pussyfolds are more than lively. She did not think that Atlas would force her to use this technique so soon, she had been saving it for a special occasion. But for a little human like him to coerce her into defeat twice is no simply feat, regardless of what dirty and perverted tactics he employed. It would only be fair that she gets to utilize own her trump-card as well. It is a secret skill passed down from Elder females to newly Blooded huntresses in her clan exclusively. A viscous finishing move said to render even the most persistent males limp after one go. The ancient, the feared, the forbidden, the _Gajuht ju'ji_.

Not every female taught the _Gajuht ju'ji_ is able use the move, let alone as successfully as Kai. A great physical control of her womanhood is required, combined with an impenetrable mental fortitude. A weak-minded female could result in a backfire that would turn her into a cock-hungry slave, unable to defy her master orders. There are simply too many factors to take into account for this technique to be carried out flawlessly, which makes it all the more risky. This however, will be Kai's first test run on an actual male organ.

First her vaginal walls expand until they have sculpted themselves to the shape of their prey. Atlas notices the results immediately as her usually accommodating snatch turns as tight as her ass. Secondly, her three inner gates swell to secure the base, the middle and the crown of the penis, preventing any form of withdraw.

"Hey K-Kai, that's a l-little too tight there? C-could you ease up a bit?" Her small hubby says as his commanding tone fades, but not his lust.

Once captured and secured in her meaty trap, phase three commences. Her bumpy, velvety walls start undulating against the male endowment in rhythmic waves from front to end. Kai gains the will to look smugly at her tiny husband as he lays strung over her bountiful curves, his head resting on her rib and arms draped around her abdominals. He moans just like on their fateful first meeting, she relishes hearing her male cry euphorically at her contractions. Her scaly, claw-tipped hand envelopes his fuzzy scalp to press his gasping lips on her ticklish sides. She would not mind edging this cute side of her hubby on forever, but Kai knows what needs to be done in order to reestablish her undisputed role as his dominant, alpha queen of the three.

She unleashes her final, ball draining, dick milking, man-slaying, baby-making, ultimate Yautja female specialty. Her gates move independently of one another while her cervix descends for the usual semen guzzling preparations. Her young human mate's mind checks out as his surge of hot cum checks in. Then the most horrible sensation Atlas could imagine happens, ruthless and savage orgasmic denial.

"Kai! It h-hurts! It hurts!"

"No! Not y-yet!" Kai growls, her gates clamping down with a vice-like grip that holds his thick cum at three individual segments of his big cock.

"M-my d-dick is g-gonna explode! Kai please! Kai!"

Her clamping clam dams the river-o-cum, inflating his cock by a whole extra half inch of girth. Those inner doughnut lips enlarge to keep his tip pressed and his urethra shut. The flow of seed is more powerful than the female Yautja perceived and a dribble of man-pudding painfully escapes.

Kai tries to hold out longer, awaiting the sweet sound of his bawling and soft grovels for release, but they never come. What does arrive though, is her own undoing. Her mouth hangs ajar, mandibles twitching, tongue lolling out her maw as her golden eyes swim upwards. The electric current of pleasure that would usually accompany a brain melting orgasm has been left to fry in her loins. The rush of flesh tingling release has Kai uttering a long and drawn out sigh of relief.

Her belly boils warm with the blue-balled cum of her little partner gaining the upper hand and spewing a seemingly endless stream of thick nut-batter. Atlas writhes uneasily, his cock feels raw and tender from how crudely her cooch had gripped him. Every sensitive throb of his stiff meat sends another spurt of left over jism firing into his female. Kai rubs a hand over her abdominal muscles to feel that hot spunk sloshing around inside her uterus, no doubt cooking the next litter of pups already. Her spent, but not anywhere near empty hubby, splits her thighs to lay his tired Yautja on her back. He pulls himself somewhat free of her fleshy olive folds before thrusting back in with all his might. Foamy cum pours from the edges his shaft as it jabs her dilating cervix.

"I..." The young Atlas starts up. "I-I am king here... and you... y-you are my woman! It's time you s-started acting like it!"

"What w-would my king have of me?"

With that, the total subjugation of his huntress was complete and all authority over her actions supreme. He ponders the loss of his Novamorph body, whether temporary or permanent, it has made one thing clear to him. His hive is weak in its current state. If that Xeno queen were to make a serious move against him now then there would be no telling of the devastation and destruction. He needs warriors, an army of them. And fast.

Endnote:

- _lou-dte kalik or lou-dte kaje:_ A derogatory term for a female, with the implications that she is dumb, fertile and excellent at breeding.

- _Ju'ji:_ Slang for penis, usually referring to a big one. (Cock, Dong, Biggus Dickus)

- _Gajuht ju'ji:_ "Penis Bane" or "Bane of the penis".


	10. A Father's burden

\- And the story continues! Oh look, here's some plot.

 **Chapter 10: A Father's burden**

The hive's undisputed ruler sits in his throne, contemplating the recent incursions by the rival Xeno queen over the last few weeks. In that time, her warriors have become unusually more daring, and the unique variants that command the assaults more calculating and vicious. And if those hostilities to his growing kingdom weren't bad enough, then the follow factions that have joined the fray are.

The local colony some few miles to the West has recruited a ragtag team of colonial marines to deal with the recent stream of Xenomorph attacks. Atlas worries that these human forces may stumble upon his home in the midst of the rising chaos. This would be more enemies than a small hive like his could handle, but some news from his Yautja queen proves otherwise.

Kai told him that while she was out on a hunting endeavor, her wrist gauntlet picked up unrestricted radio chatter from her race. She has deduced that an unknown Clanship is parked in orbit and has chosen this world for a rite of passage ritual for their unblooded hunters. This _Chiva_ is likely the result of the rival hive's noticeable size increase being detected by the Elders of that ship and the surrounding forest deemed worthy for these trials. Kai says that a _Chiva_ doesn't last very long, but the unblooded hunters participating won't return until they have a worthy trophy, Xenomorph or better.

A human military presence seeking to eradicate all traces of bug activity, a bitter Xeno queen hungering for vengeance against Red, and now Yautja youngsters seeking honor in what will be an inevitable bloodbath? Atlas could not be any more stressed out if he wanted.

A deep sigh escapes the brooding monarch, his gaze lingering to his occupied lap where his daughter sits. His little purple hatchling doesn't whine, nor does she beg for his attention. She is quite satisfied with her current position on her father's thigh. It's a rare sight for any of his children to be so relaxed and complacent. For Mauve, sharing in his warmth is enough to make her docile, if just for a few moments.

She soon returns to her usual antics and puts both her little palms to his bare chest. She feels the retained muscle mass from his Novus body, making him appear even leaner than previously. And though none of his children had ever seen their father inhabiting this human form, they recognized him by smell and sound. His scent is comforting, Mauve sniffs him from abdomen to pectorals, making tiny rumbles of affection. But her father's visage is unchanging in its distraught and methodical appearance.

That simply won't do and thus, Mauve throws one of her tantrums specifically geared towards Atlas. She snuggles herself tightly to his body and begins wriggling while emitting short intervals of high pitched hisses. Her father's eyes blink unsteadily as if broken from some trance.

'Fa! Fa!'

"Hmm? What's wrong Mauve?"

'Fa? Fa!' His babe's mental cries reaching his mind like a blaring alarm.

"Alright already, just one and that's it! Make sure this stays between you and me, got it?"

Atlas knows he shouldn't spoil her too much, but denying any of his children is beyond him. His hands carry her upwards where Mauve latches her own small tetradactyl mitts onto his cheeks. She plants an innocent smooch on his lips as her father proceeds to laugh it off. He grins at his princess, who returns his smile with elated rumbles. Atlas wishes that these moments of peace would last forever and that he could live a simple life with his queens and children. But not even in his own home can he find solace from the turmoil.

While his women have all ventured off on their own assignments, the young king is left to tend to his brood. Red and Brunhilde have gone to infiltrate the rival hive and retrieve the components to reactivate Scion. An extra pair of big, strong mechanical hands would be nice to have considering how hostile this planet just became. As for Kai, she has gone off to scout the whereabouts of the colonial marines. She told Atlas that the _Chiva_ will most likely commence within the follow night and she wishes to know the location of one enemy before the next few arrive.

Atlas hears the call of his other children and carries Mauve back to her siblings. They tumble about, sprawled on a resin nest constructed by the crimson matriarch in a separate room within the royal chamber. The many elated clicks and shrill cries of his young fill the small space as his presence becomes known to them.

He settles himself on the floor, crossing his legs and releasing his largest Novamorph into the pit of toddler mayhem. Atlas is a bit overwhelmed at the amount of tiny hands worshipping him, making sure his children understand their boundaries. His simple loincloth was discarded in favor of a larger animal hide tassel, concealing his endowment from their oblivious and innocent gazes. He lifts them to his waiting lips, one by one, and bestows his tender love to each of his little attention-hogs. All but one babe however, does not receive their father's blessing.

Atlas scans the litter to rest his piercing blue eyes on the sulking form of his son sitting away from the group. His gold scales almost shimmer under the organic light of the ceiling, his sniveling pout shifts into a startled flinch at his father's touch.

Those tiny sapphires of his look up to meet Atlas while his little hands desperately grasp towards him. If he knows his children well, then Tesh was most likely bullied out of the group by his big sisters. The two females, Uryi and Ghid seem to really enjoy pushing their runt of a brother around and making him bawl at every possible occasion. And though Kai might approve of this behavior, Atlas does not. He moves over to the duo struggling for dominance amongst one another as usual and drops to his knees to meet them halfway. The moment they have their father watching them again, the emerald scaled sisters scramble to his legs.

Their overjoyed expressions as they each sit on a thigh and nuzzle against him, are impossible to resist. Atlas strokes their smooth foreheads, his fingers gliding through their growing dreadlocks. The spitting image of Kai is so painfully obvious to the point that disciplining them is unthinkable. He lets out a lengthy sigh and scoots the youngsters off his legs. They resume their battle for supremacy.

Atlas then notices that Tesh is no longer where he last saw him and turns around. He sees the little Yautja clinging to Mauve for comfort, who is less than pleased but makes no visible attempt to get away. His other three miniature replicas of Red are standing inquisitively at the edge of their circular pen. Atlas doesn't make much of their behavior at first, and dismisses it as something natural. Still though, he gets a gut feeling that demands a quick investigation.

The young hive king steps just a few feet past the entrance of the royal chamber and peers into the dimly lit tunnel. He stares at the impressive row of pillars and then to the many other, newly constructed passageways. His eyes seem fixated on the ceiling channel leading to the main entryway under the massive Great wood. Looking deeply at the small beams of light that manage to penetrate his underground domain, he sees a flicker in their constant shining.

"I'm probably just imagining things."

After his self-noted comment, the dutiful father hears a drop in his children's voices. An uneasy feeling makes his stomach curl and his spine tingle. His children never go silent like that. He rushes back to them and finds a bizarre and disturbing scene.

Huddle together and without so much as a peep, both sets of his offspring amass in one large group. They embrace one another as he can see the slightest shivers of their individual forms. Atlas rushes back to the carved, oval entry and witnesses his nightmare crawl into reality. That ebony, clawed hand grasping the rim of the ceiling tunnel and ushering an equally dark snout with gleaming incisors.

A Xenomorph, a rival drone pokes its smooth dome into the enormous main foyer of his subterranean kingdom. It sniffs the air before releasing an echoing screeching, supported by a prolonged hiss. Atlas is already cowering behind the doorway, his heart thumping and his skin forming droplets of cold sweat. He quietly creeps back to his brood, knowing that drone will catch their scent eventually. But Red has prepared him for such a situation and his gaze lands on a child-sized hole at the far left of the separate baby room.

He snatches what he can carry, a mere three babes at a time and hauls his precious cargo through the four-meter long tunnel. Being only three feet high however, the journey back and forth is mind-rackingly frustrating. The first trip saves Tesh, Mauve and one member of the cherry trio. The second is unbearably horrid, as he must leave one of his scarlet daughters alone while he takes Uryi, Ghid and a second unnamed Novus sibling. Upon crawling back to rescue his last child, he spots the salivating Xeno drone perched atop his throne and staring right back at both of them. If Atlas tries to rescue her, he may end up dying along with his child and leaving the rest of his hatchlings to an uncertain fate. If he were to abandon her, then him and his other children could have a chance. Atlas narrows his choice down in the few seconds he had to contemplate his options and dives forward.

The drone is faster and leaps onto the hatchling to slash at his torso, forcing Atlas back from the searing pain in his chest. A notable laceration stings across his pectorals as the warm blood from his body streaks along his abdomen. He grips the wound and stumbles back to the small tunnel; the drone does not give chase? It reaches low, picking up the bawling Novus and turns around to flee.

"N-no! God damn it, no! Bastard!" Atlas reels from the agony, the adrenaline urging his body to pursue the kidnapper.

Any notion of following disappears when two more Xenomorphs come into view and prompt Atlas to retreat. They hiss and screech into the tunnel, but all in vain as their bodies are too large to enter. The wounded king just slouches against a wall in the little room, cursing himself and clutching his head in sorrow. His children are now restless, sobbing and whimpering. He then looks to around and sees a doorway that wasn't there the last time he inspected this safe room several weeks ago. It carries on into a long and dark corridor where the faintest glow of sunlight can be seen at the end.

The thought then occurs to him. What if one those drones finds the entrance to this exit as well? He can' just wait around to be cornered, nor will he allow any more of his children to be taken. And while it grieves him immensely to lose a daughter, he is relieved the drone didn't outright kill her. Atlas needs to make sure their exit is secured and gives his unruly brood one last glance before leaving them.

The carved hall is longer than it looked and what he thought would be a short jog, turns into a tiring trek. He notices the walls and floor growing damp with moisture and soon hears the sound of running water. Atlas comes out just behind the waterfall at the small pool, a ray of light from a crack in the cascading stream. Without giving it any rationality, the crying from his stolen child sends him rushing into the open. He splashes into the aqua oasis and swims to the river bank's edge, dripping his way onto solid ground. The noise travels from the main entrance, but what can he possibly do if he does catch the drone? Atlas has no clue just how many invaders have come and if there are any unique variants aiding in this sudden siege. But to knowingly allow one of them to make off with his hatchling would be a guilt he would never live down.

Dashing into the forest, he follows the panicked, telepathic wavelengths of her frightened voice. They lead him to a dense part of the woods not too far off from his hive. The area was heavily coated in small ferns and bush, flowers resembling tulips sprouted in almost every corner and the trees themselves did well to break the sunlight into scattered rays.

Then came the shattering branches and loud shriek typical of a fallen Xenomorph. The crash rang just some few meters beyond his sight over in the thick greenery. Atlas clung to the bark of a nearby tree and eyed the surrounding area for any other drones, but came up empty. All that remained was the contorted corpse of the once lively bug and the spear that did the creature in. He ignored the weapon and body, heading straight for his bawling hatchling. His child ceased her constant trembling as her father approached, thankful to see no harm had come to her delicate form.

Their peaceful reunion became short lived when Atlas recognized the weapon embedded in the drone's chest as a Combistick. A deadly tool employed by Yautja, but his huntress no longer had access to these weapons aside from her Plasma Caster. This Combistick belonged to a stranger, a stranger that revealed themselves from the trees. Two more Predators came out of hiding and descended onto ground level with heavy thuds. The kicked-up dirt from landing feet first made their presence more foreboding and their drawn weapons making their intentions known.

They lacked the usual apparel, perhaps because they were unblooded? Still the trio seemed formidable, each one of them easily dwarfing Atlas at vary heights of 7 to 8-feet tall. None of them possessed Bio-masks nor a wrist gauntlet, but at least one of them had a strange looking, serrated short sword. The brawnier of the bunch held a mace or a flail, Atlas was unsure since Kai rarely went in depth on her people's technology or armaments. The third and final hunter at the very front had no weapon in its clawed mitts and he assumed it must be the tossed Combistick. Atlas has no issue with the young hunter retrieving his weapon and claiming his trophy, but his hatchling being ensnared in the rival bug's dead grip might prove difficult.

He races forward to the carcass, the lead hunter jogging near as well. The unblooded Yautja were informed by their superiors of the human colony and thus, seeing Atlas isn't what shocks this young male. It's the small human's actions that are baffling. He and his fellow brethren were told the evolved primates would prove cowardly at the mere sight of his kind. This half naked individual is huddling over his prized kill, but why? Does he wish to steal his trophy? The young hunter's thoughts halt at that possibility alone and lets out a loud war cry to frighten him off.

Atlas isn't confident in his rough Yautja tongue, his speech is broken and his knowledge limited. It may be his only hope as though these young hunters are not Bad Bloods, he cannot be certain of their honorable code to hunting exclusively worthy prey.

" _Peace! Peace! No, hunt?"_

The young hunter looks to his allies with a confused expression. _"The human speaks our tongue? Why does it ask for peace? We are not hunting it?"_

" _No matter how it knows, it must be trying to distract you."_ The more muscular male holding the spiked mace answers. _"Perhaps skinning it will make a good warning for others. They may interfere with our trials."_

" _Well, our mentors did not mention on how to proceed with humans. They only said that we might come across them. What do you say, Zhe'gu?"_

To this, the feminine Yautja with the jagged sword clicks in response. " _It is not suitable prey, killing it would be pointless Tur-jte. Take the serpent's head and let us leave. There are more in the area, more heads to be taken."_

The stronger Yautja shrugs and says nothing more. The speckled, sand colored one called Tur-jte, turns his attention to the human once more. It clutches something in its arms, something alive and wriggling. A Chestburster? No, the human would be dead and the tiny serpent fleeing at their scent. Whatever it is, the smell has a linger odor akin to the prey they hunt.

" _Human. Do you understand me, or were you mocking our tongue?"_

Atlas strains his face in an attempt to decipher and come up with something quick. _"Yes?"_

" _What is in your hands? It smells strongly like one of these serpents."_

It's hopeless, Atlas hasn't got a clue as to what the warrior is asking and remains silent.

" _Wait, you… you smell like one as well! What is the meaning of this, are you harboring one inside you? Human? Speak!"_

Unhappy with his silence, Tur-jte steps over his kill and recovers his spear. The blonde, shaggy haired human doesn't bother to flee and simply hides the pinkish creature in his arms. Annoyed and curious of the strange scent, he demands Atlas hand over the thing in his embrace. Atlas drops to his knees and shouts at the tan hunter in his native language. Tur-jte doesn't need to be versed in the human's vernacular to understand a threat when he hears one.

For a lowly human to speak to him in such a manner is audacious, he takes one look back at his companions before lunging at Atlas and stealing what he's got. He hoists in the air what he can only describe as some abominable hybrid, unlike anything he or his comrades have seen. The tiny spawn screams in pain and squirms helplessly in his strong grasp. Tur-jte looks at the diminutive freak of nature, it possesses the traits of the serpents they hunt but also displays other physical abnormalities that he can't quite understand. There's a lack of visible armaments, no claws, no bladed tail or even lashing out of its pharyngeal tongue. One could mistakenly conclude that this creature poses no threat at first glance. But so does a recently birthed serpent from its host, relatively harmless by a Yautja's standards.

Tur-jte wonders if taking this aberrant back to the Clanship for inspection would garner him any more honor than the heads he's already collected. His decision is put on hold when a barrage of pitiful attacks to his abdomen makes him stare down his assailant. The small human who barely reaches his chest is attempting to aggravate him? Then obviously, some discipline is in order.

The hunter nonchalantly sends a palm low to shove the young human away, not expecting much of any resistance from the juvenile. Tur-jte takes a second to process his hand jabbing the air as a frim chop gets the back of his left knee. The smack forces his leg to bend and thus, has him kneeling. Atlas climbs the seven-foot-tall warrior's back and guides his knee cap into the Yautja's armpit. The whole ordeal is swifter than Tur-jte could have ever expected from a little human and the precise strike on his arm causes him to release the sniveling hatchling.

Atlas catches his Novamorph daughter and holds her tightly to his chest, cooing and speaking gently to the weeping babe. He is too busy tending to his youngling to notice how red with rage he's made the male Yautja. Tur-jte hears the snicker of his female companion and sees the disapproving frown of his other ally. The little human will pay with his life. He rushes Atlas with a steadfast zeal of murderous intent, fists clenched and blood pumping.

Tur-jte is stopped, almost frightened by the sudden roar and hulking green mass that bursts from the forest foliage. The newcomer is another Yautja, an older, larger and far more intimidating individual than any of them. She ceases her throaty growling to steady her flaring mandibles.

" _Touch the human, and it will be the last thing you ever do!"_

" _Who are you, and what are you doing on this planet?"_ Tur-jte tries to brush off her threat, careful to not let his rattled voice betray his nervous body's intentions. _"You are not from our Clanship, nor are you one of our teachers. What business do you have here?"_

" _My business is my own, younglings. Now begone if you value your lives."_

The unblooded male steps forward as his companions look agitated.

" _Tell me something, Elder. What is that human to you? Why does it carry that monstrosity in its arms, cradling it like a child?"_

" _This human is my slave, the aberrant is its pet. We found it while hunting the serpent's nest in the area. And judging by the heads you three have gathered, I am certain you are all well acquainted with the myriad of genetic deviants that are spawning forth."_

" _Yes, we have encountered some rather unusual sub-species from that hive. But why do you allow your slave such a privilege, knowing what it will develop into?"_

Kai tells Tur-jte that's on a need-to-know basis. She asks if that's all he wants, casually bring back her offer of pummeling him and his buddies in bloody pulps.

" _No. I think you have sated our curiosity, for now. We shall take our leave."_

Tur-jte turns his back on the bizarre trio to regroup with his own three companions as they head for a rendezvous localized north of the forest. On the way there, he remarks to his two allies of the unusual scent he picked up from the older female. His more physically imposing friend also notes that he detected some mixed signals, that the unknown Yautja reeked of human. Their own female comrade Zhe-gu, adds in that it seemed strange for a slave to utilize close range combat techniques with such accurate precision. As if the other Yautja had been training the little human. That brings a thought to Tur-jte's mind that he promptly shares with his friends.

" _How strange. I used to know an Elite who kept a human female as a slave back at the Clanship. He too taught her how to fight, right before I caught him mating with her. We should report this to our Elders. For all we know, she could be an escapee. A Bad-Blood."_

"Oh fuck! Red! These fuckers are fucking everywhere!" Brunhilde screams while unloading two rounds from her triple barrel hand-cannon. The former scientist had been lucky enough to come across more ammunition from some security staff skeletons.

'Yes, it appears that loathsome wretch has been busy.' The genderless, and burly figured Red replies while tossing the broken corpse of an acid spitting variant.

"C'mon, I got the parts we need for Scion! Let's bounce!"

'What?'

"Let's leave…"

'Oh.'

Brunhilde secures the large backpack containing the necessary components to revitalize their automaton and books it with Red clearing the path ahead. Her massive crimson bodyguard crushes a foolhardy drone with a devastating shoulder bash before stumbling into a brutal fist pound on the crawling blue carapace of a warrior class. The orange-haired human sidekick leaps over the remains and turns back to pop off a few rounds at their tailgaters. She puts her eyes front to see the cafeteria door entrance, barred with furniture and other miscellaneous items.

"Shit its sealed tight! Red, maybe we can-"

Red smashes through like the unstoppable pain train that she is.

"Or you know, just plow through it."

Beyond the doors lies a multitude of overturned rows of cafeteria tables and more bones of unlucky Weyland Yutani staff. Brunhilde can't help but wonder at the sight of so many bodies in one place. Either the bugs have been gathering them over the years, or they all died waiting for rescue that never came. She steps on some tattered remains and recognizes the clearance card on one individual. The worn piece of green plastic could come in handy should they ever stumble upon any level five zones inaccessible to a former level four researcher like herself. Standard protocol would imply that her superiors purged all vital data regarding any secret information, but it never hurts to check.

She stows the card in her backpack and moves near Red as warrior bugs pour in from all around. From the vents and over the cafeteria kitchen counter, the blue and brown glossy armor of Xenomorphs close in. Brunhilde lets some rounds rip through the crowd while being forced back into her companion. The massive aberrant tells the human to duck just as a sizable portion of the horde rushes them. Red twirls on one foot, swinging her thick bladed tail tip in a wide circle around herself. Brunhilde flinches on the floor from the sheer gust of power. Ten dead Xenos won't be enough to push the swarm back, but it did halt their progress.

Red takes the opportunity to pick up the recovering woman in arms and uses her strong legs to jump over the disorientated horde. She swipes her tail at a few more bugs blocking her path, shielding her human from the splashing acid of gutted Xenos. They crash through another barricade as the echoing shrieks and hisses of their pursuers stay hot on their trail. Red spies the exit, a shattered window of the third floor that they retrieved the parts from. She prepares to leap out when a world rocking impact sends her body exploding through a doorway. Brunhilde is tossed forward, nearly plummeting to her death as she hangs off the window's ledge.

"Red! Red! I'm g-gonna fall! Do something!"

'I am coming Brunhilde, just hold on.'

She homes in on the culprit, an enormous behemoth of a Xenomorph. Its head built like a battering ram and wide enough to obscure its entire body. The quadrupedal beast bellows a roar before charging again, the small office Red's been launched into gives her no space to sidestep. Instead, the crimson mass disappears from the bull Xeno's view. A sharp pain strikes the snarling brute from behind as Red had jumped down from the ceiling and sliced his meaty tail-spear clean off. She doesn't give the raging Xeno time to charge, taking the fatter barb and jamming it into the sturdy skull of the bull. Just as she had assumed, the tail combined with her strength was powerful enough to puncture its thick head. The blood gushing beast plants a foot back before collapsing dead.

"Red! I-I'm slipping! I'm falling! Oh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… eh? I'm not dead?" Brunhilde stops hollering to see Red's four-fingered hand grasping her wrist.

'Now we can, how you say, blow this joint? Correct?'

"Y-yeah, yeah let's go."

Red climbs and hops down from the facility's exterior with Brunhilde clinging to her torso. The shockwave from her landing sends some guarding drones tumbling as the pair makes their hasty retreat back into the forest.

Believing to have run a safe distance from the rival hive, Red releases the strain of her ambiguous form. That rigid chest Brunhilde was enjoying becomes soft and expands till her view is shrouded in a pillowy darkness. Red's hips and thighs widen as her butt balloons with weight and womanly shape. Her overall muscle mass thickens with gentle flesh, mouth swelling into a puckered maw ready for smooching. Her inner attack tongue loses its incisors and it too engorges in a mini set of plump lips. That graceful trot of hers is now a ground quaking jog that sends her curvy figure wobbling.

A muffled cry and panicking set of flailing arms below her draws her attention down. Brunhilde is desperately fighting for her life as Red was clutching her strongly to her right breast that smothers the woman's entire head. The motherly Novus pauses to push around her meaty bosom till she finds a frowning ginger-haired, fair skinned woman scowling with a mouthful of titty. Brunhilde spits out the fat rosy nipple from her lips, a glob of warm milk already on her tongue.

She swallows and says "Mmmnn, not bad? Red! You trying to kill me? I thought I was a goner!"

'Forgive me Brunhilde, my mind was elsewhere.'

"Well we're almost there, so don't worry. Also, put me down. I don't wanna get a concussion with these things bouncing all over the place!"

'Now you are just being rude.'

Brunhilde is back on her own two feet as they make the journey back to their home. On the way there, they encounter some Xenomorph carcasses, all without heads or decapitated to a certain extent. The young unblooded Yautja have traveled far since beginning their rite of passage hunt, yet Red can't pick up any unfamiliar scents. The rest of the trip is quiet, with only the forest speaking.

When they reach the clearing where the den entrance to the hive resides, Red is instantly on alert at the sight of three bug bodies so close to home. She races down the tunnel without a word to Brunhilde who struggles to keep up.

Touching the resin coated floor of her domain, her instinct leads the anxious mother to the main chamber. Her conscious is soothed as she steps in. There sitting on his throne, is her small mate tending to some of their children. Atlas holds in his arms, Uryi, Ghid, and Mauve, all dozing off with full bellies. It has become apparent to their parents that the largest offspring have established themselves at the forefront of the pecking order. The three females are snuggled together in their father's lap, occasionally twitching a limb or squirming against one another.

Red asks the little ruler where the rest of the batch is, and he manages to wriggle an arm free and points behind the throne. The colossal queen tells him of their success with their mission, inquiring if he had any trouble watching the brood alone.

"I had some surprise guests, but nothing I couldn't handle till Kai showed up. If she hadn't come when she did, then I'm not sure what would've happened." The young human drearily states.

'It is alright, Atlas. I sense that all of our hatchlings are safe and that is what matters most.' Red leans forward to press her lips on his own, pausing at the bandaged wrappings around his pectorals. 'You are hurt?'

"Oh this? It's just scratch, nothing to worry about. Now, how's about helping Kai back there? She's got four hungry mouths to feed and could use an extra set of hands. And maybe an extra set of boobs too."

'Right away, my king.'

Red saunters out of view, her tail caressing his chin while she passes. Having stood up to those unblooded hunters and protected his children from invading drones, Atlas won't be getting any sleep tonight. His queens will make sure of that.

Endnote: Maybe I didn't specify enough, but Brunhilde's firearm is the same one she picked up from the very first part and later used in the following chapter two.


	11. Lethal Intervention

-The colonial marines make their move, and so does Weyland-Yutani. What's the queen of crimson to do when these forces threaten her home?

Side note: This is by far the shortest chapter yet, but I just wanted to put this out so you guys know the story's still alive and kicking. No smut this time around either, just some action.

 **Chapter 11: Lethal Intervention**

From one problem to the next, Red's hive sees no peace on the horizon. The queen Novus sits crisscross with her tiny human king using her body as his personal throne. She watches him avidly discussing the hive's next move with Kai and Brunhilde. He has come a long way from the overtly needed and spoiled child she once knew. The way Atlas expresses his concern for the safety of his home and children, really warms Red's beating chest.

She knows this meeting is supposed to be serious, but the curvy matriarch can't resist resting her lower jaw on his fluffy, blonde head. Atlas tries to shoo her with a flick of his wrist and only receives a playful rumble instead.

"Red, c'mon! We need to focus!" The little human retorts.

'I would be more inclined to listen if someone had not been so cold last night.'

Atlas catches Kai's irritated expression from the corner of his eye and knows that both his queens are feeling displeased. His decision to slumber among his offspring seemed considerate at first, given the circumstance of the recent Xenomorph breach. But the young ruler still has much to learn in the ways of marriage. There must be time for the children, and then time for the adults.

"You two might be queens, but your acting like princesses. Can we get back to the important stuff? Like those soldiers and robots on the way?"

"Synthetics." The reawakened Scion drones on, somewhat irked that Atlas would lump him in with that group. "Weyland-Yutani's combat androids are nothing like me, aside from our impeccable programming to kill. I would take my solid frame over flimsy artificial flesh any day."

"Wow Scion, I've never seen you so worked up big guy. What's the deal?" Brunhilde joins in. Scion continues.

"I believe the best course of action would be to strike first. A battle from multiple sides would be most problematic."

Kai places a scaly green hand on her knee and agrees. "Scion speaks the truth. Especially if the unblooded Yautja decide to join the chaos. Fighting them along with the humans, synths and those other vile serpents would be disastrous. The only real question is, who do we go after first?"

Not being educated in the art of war, Brunhilde decides to remain quiet in her thoughts. Red is willing to follow whatever decision her allies think best. The huntress and machine come to a stalemate when they each choose a different faction. Kai believes eliminating the colonial marines would be best as human ingenuity and tenacity have been the downfall of her kind in the past. Scion however, proposes destroying the androids since they're more durable and won't rest till their objective is complete. The rival hive has gone on the defensive for the meantime and thus, everyone has ruled them out of the equation. This leaves Kai and Scion looking towards the one person's opinion that'll be the deciding factor.

Atlas puts a fist to his mouth in deep contemplation, staring at the resin coated floor. Maybe Scion's right, a synth doesn't need to take breaks or worry about having time to bleed. Then again, if the colonial marines are as crafty as Kai implies, they won't give up so easily. He keeps to himself for another few minutes while the others talk of pros and cons. There's one option that eventually comes to mind, something that none of them seem to be considering.

"Guys, what if instead of us fighting the enemy head on, we have the enemy fight each other?"

Scion is skeptical about the exact nature of this strategy, but ultimately acknowledges that they aren't much of a force to reckon with themselves. Having the humans and synths lessen their numbers without their direct intervention is just too logical for his computations to oppose. Atlas has everyone immediately on board with the plan except for his huntress. Kai doesn't like mooching off the glory of others, she'd rather risk life and limb in battle than claim an easy kill.

Atlas quickly rises off Red and makes his outrage known. Kai sees the flare in his blue eyes and is excited by his challenge. Her Yautja blood boils at the prospect of tumbling around with her mate for a bout of dominance again. The situation is diffused when that voluptuous mother of crimson comes between them.

'Kai please. What Atlas says is for the best. Why risk harm when an easier alternative exists? Are you not thinking off your hatchlings?'

"Of course I am! I would rather they know their mother died fighting honorably than used trickery like some coward."

"Dammit Kai!" Atlas yells. "I told you I'm sick of hearing this honorable warrior crap you keep trying to teach our kids! That's not how we're raising them!"

"Then you are raising them to be weak and foolish! Like a human."

Stubborn and unfaltering in her words, the emerald Yautja gets up and exits the royal chamber. But Atlas isn't about to let one of his wives charge head on into certain doom alone. Kai's strong, but against a whole platoon of trained marines, the odds are stacked against her.

"Scion, I need you to follow her and give backup whether Kai likes it or not. Red, I guess that means you're in charge of bringing the synths to them."

'And what of you, my king?' Red asks as she towers over the diminutive young human.

"I'll stay with Brunhilde and watch the kids. Like last time."

His scarlet queen leans down to smooch his forehead and promises to make sure all of them return home safe. Atlas takes her word for it and sees the odd duo out. Kai is gone by the time they reach the surface, not surprising considering how worked up she was.

Red assumes her genderless, muscle hardened form and heads East for the direction Kai said the Synthetics would be arriving from. Scion's circuits get flowing and he thunders after the heat signature left by their impatient huntress. The mess of fallen branches and excess leaves littering the floor shows just how sloppy this Elder Yautja is being in her haste. Scion trails her path for another few miles, going North where the colonial marines were last spotted. Kai's path of green destruction turns stale when she makes a sudden beeline in the wrong direction.

Observing her movements, the tall and lanky automaton finds it bizarre that she changed course so abruptly. Scion hears distant gunfire and identifies the sounds of M4A1 pulse rifles. A single concentrated burst would shred even the hardiest Xenomorph carapace. Kai wouldn't last long in the open.

Rushing around cycads and the thick bark of trees, the rusted and white faded metal man stomps into the open. Scion's sensors go haywire when he realizes the forward facing dual RE700 rotary cannons of a huge M577 armored personnel carrier are pointing right at him. The Marines mistakenly switch the cannons to anti-personnel flechette rounds, believing Scion is another flesh-based attacker like the first. Sparks of caseless ammunition ricochet off his reinforced chassis and cause the tall humanoid to stumble out of sight into the forest.

"Miller! What in God's name was that?" Some higher ranked individual yells while clinging to the driver's seat with cigar in mouth.

"I don't know Sarge, looked like a big robot to me? You think it's hostile?"

"Xenos, predators and now robots? I'll be damned. This shit just keeps getting more and more interesting!"

The red-headed young marine looks at the puff of cigar plume and asks what they should do.

"We still got a job to finish son, don't you get distracted now. That goes for the rest of you. Jenkins, did you and your guys bring down the scaly son of a bitch on your end?"

"Negative Sarge, the Yautja got away. Not before Mendoza nailed the bastard with that relic of his." Jenkins replies.

"Don't get cocky now, them scaly fuckers are tricky. Not sure what the hell one of them is doing out here, but they don't just call it quits because you made'em bleed. Keep your eyes peeled and head to the target location."

Jenkins turns the radio chatter off and motions to the other seven marines to proceed. The APC is left to guard their rear, remaining some distance behind them on the open plains. A bioluminescent glow of neon green blood stains a nearby bush. The Yautja is hurt and retreating right into their destination, how lucky for them. As for the odd giant of a machine that came from the woods, it's not getting passed the APC in one piece. The troops check their guns and jog into the thickening foliage of the forest. Heavy weapons expert Buford and flame-thrower wielding Kate take point.

The middle men in the group consist of their marksmen Ivan, medic Calder and demolitions specialist Gretchen. Corporal Jenkins and private first-class Mendoza watch the rear.

" _Ojos arriba_ , eyes up man. That motherfucker's up in the trees." The tanned Latino says to his friend.

"With the blast from that Model 1887, I don't think so."

"I told you, I like to keep this for close encounters. You never know."

Jenkins adjusts his helmet and says, "After seeing that ugly fucker, I wish I didn't."

"Would you two quit joking around and take this shit seriously?" The paranoid Calder gripes back. "I've seen the reports from Glickman's team, from that incident on the Castello. They skinned and hung'em like animals, what the fuck!"

The blonde headed Gretchen nudges his shoulder "Between you and me, I'm more worried about one of those bugs bursting outta my chest. Ugh! Nasty!"

"Yeah, I'd hate to see those big titties of yours go to waste, _mi amor_." Mendoza quips from their backs. "Not that I wouldn't miss that _culo_ either, ha-ha!"

"You know I heard the Xeno's like their meat spicy. Why not give them a taste of that little _chorizo_ you're always bragging about?" The female soldier smirks with her mini-M40A Submachine gun in hand, and a grenade launcher slung on her back.

The tallest and brawniest member Buford, gives a loud chuckle as the dark-skinned Kate asks them to get it on already. Jenkins can't keep himself composed either and laughs along with the others.

The marines continue through the winding woods for another ominously quiet half hour. Everything's calm until a screaming bullet flies over their heads. Jenkins orders everyone into cover and to take up defensive positions. Ivan checks his scoped anti-material rifle and gets the ghastly, skeletal mug of a combat android in his reticle. The Russian soldier lobotomizes the human imitator to let a fountain of white fluid gush from the collapsing corpse.

"Ivan! Who are these assholes?" The corporal hollers.

"Fucking hell! They're combat androids!"

Jenkins returns fire to down a flanking synth. "You guys think it's Weyland-Yutani?"

"When it comes to the bugs, it's gotta be them man!" Mendoza shouts from his spot.

Buford steps away from his tree with a M56 Smartgun already locked and loaded. The portable heavy machinegun registers three exposed targets and rips the false humans to shreds with pinpoint precision. Mendoza and Jenkins lay down suppressing fire to let Buford and the fire spewing Kate advance. Gretchen escorts Calder to a more secure position behind a large boulder at the groups far right. She sets up a M59 Smart-mortar and lets the automated heavy explosive rounds mark hostile forces.

But the Synthetics are numerous and become more well-coordinated as the firefight progresses. Ivan picks a few more off at range, flinching at a startlingly close gunshot at his left. He turns to see a partially cloaked synth elite slump lifeless against a tree, his white blood staining the grass. The sniper looks at corporal Jenkins and they both nod at one another before reengaging the enemy.

The marines seem to have the upper hand and the tide of battle is quickly falling in their favor. The Combat androids are pinned and incapable of moving forward. Against Jenkins protests, Buford and Kate push farther in. A steady jet of flame ignites the synthetic's cover and sets the panicking machines ablaze. The ones running to escape the fire are mowed down by Buford who turns to grin back at his allies.

The burly man then feels a terrible thud behind him and sees two enormous jade hands grab hold of his weapon. As predicted by his assailant, his finger's already on the trigger and the barrel's line of sights pass horizontally over Kate. She's unscathed, not a single shot landed on her body.

"Holy shit, watch where you point that-" Are her last words before the punctured gas tank on her back erupts in a fiery explosion, filling the air with her dying screams.

The mysterious attacker than attempts to subdue Buford in a headlock. A tussle of strength ensues between the tall man and his even taller opponent. He manages to nail the big bastard in the side and elicits a pained cry of inhuman origin. Buford breaks free from its grasp and sees that wounded Yautja from before, mandibles flaring and uttering a deep growl. The man quickly pulls out a serrated knife from his armored vest. The grassy green predator glances away for a moment and narrows its gaze. Intent on avenging his comrade, Buford lunges with blade tucked and ready.

In a single step, the huge hunter makes an impossibly smooth transition to his left. A big palm grabs him by the nape of his neck and manhandles his body off the ground. While the human might have forgotten about the synthetics, the predator didn't. A hail of gunfire rips into the meat-shield that was once Buford. His bulkier frame absorbs enough bullets from either side to let the hunter run out of view.

Jenkins tells his troops to fall back, denying his body the desire to lash out and chase the predator. The combat androids are going to rush them down at this rate, he orders the retreat.

"What about Buford and Kate?" Mendoza yells in a rattle voice.

"They're dead! And so are we if we don't get a move on!"

Running passed Ivan, a pat on the shoulder informs the frustrated sniper that they're pulling back. Calder and Gretchen are already on the move ahead as the blonde-headed explosives expert leaves the automated mortar behind to cover their retreat.

"Sarge! Come in Sarge! It's Jenkins! Do you copy?"

"Jenkins? What's your status? You guys find the hive yet or what?"

"Negative. We've been engaged by armed hostile forces." The corporal says while running with the rest of his team. "Some Weyland-Yutani synthetics attacked us, along with that predator. They got Buford and Kate Sarge…"

"Shit. Alright. Alright time for a new plan. Listen up."

His superior explains that he plans to ride the APC through the forest to regroup with them despite the cramped conditions. The main objective remains the same, find and destroy the hive. The only difference now is that they've got more than just Xenos on their plate.

As they head towards the main hive, they cross through a river. They follow the water to its source and discover a small waterfall. Jenkins says the coordinates point just a few miles further ahead and a they should eventually have a visual on the target. Unknown to the surviving marines, a pair of golden orbs watch them from afar. That predator sits perched and hidden atop the ridge overlooking the waterfall. Emerging next to the hunter is the worn prototype crouching low and observing the group as well.

"Atlas will not be pleased to see that injury you sustained."

"I do not care what pleases that runt, he can fume all he wants. Were it not for him, I would take all those humans down myself!" Kai snarls, clicking her mouth in vexation.

"And though I too would have liked to test my abilities, I no doubt would have lost a few pieces."

" _Cjit!_ We could have just killed them all back there!"

Scion points a thin, metal finger, tracing a path. Kai asks if he's following the humans or synthetics and he shakes his head no.

"That is Red, and she has been stalking the humans since they entered her territory."

Kai doesn't bother to inquire how he knows where she is and just looks on in annoyance. The crimson queen is most likely ensuring that the colonial marines stay on course. After all, they'll pass right above the entrance to her domain.

Jenkins and his team come into a glade in the forest, unusual since the majority of the trees have been tightly packed up until now. What's more, one tower of bark and branches stands out. His men move without noticing, but he diverges from the group to inspect. He gets on one knee and shines the flashlight of his pulse rifle into what appears to be some sort of den. It could just be the local fauna, maybe some kind of burrowing animal. What really bothers him though, is how close this burrow is to the objective. He knows enough about Xenomorphs to understand the metamorphosis undergone when a facehugger impregnates another organism. The bugs look somewhat humans because they come from humans, but if they're born from something else…

His friend Mendoza calling back to him tears Jenkins away from his investigation. Had he stayed any longer, then a near one ton of hulking Novamorph muscle waiting above would've come crashing down on him. Red waits till the marines are all gone and jumps to the ground. She is strangely quiet as Kai comes from the bush to greet her. Her Yautja sister shakes the Novus out of whatever trance she's in and asks what's wrong.

'You are injured, yes?'

"It is nothing to worry about. Just a minor wound." Kai defensively responds, turning away to hide the pain. "And what of you? What has your thoughts so addled?"

'The synthetic humans nearly killed me. There were more than I could handle. It made me realize something.'

"And what is that exactly?"

'I need more offspring, hundreds and hundreds of more offspring.'

Kai is a bit taken back by her statement, her dreadlocks flying and eyes widening. The truth is that the Yautja was never informed of Brunhilde and Red's original plan to birth an army. She always assumed the Novus was content with raising a small family, and for a time, so did Red herself. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that this queen needs more children. The contraceptive methods Atlas learned from Brunhilde are no longer needed. Not just because Red wishes to eradicate that rival hive, but because she wants to create a future for her young. And that future has no place for those other hostile parasitoids, or for pesky humans that stick their noses where they don't belong. And any Yautja that come seeking trophies of her daughter's heads, shall be made ornaments themselves. Let the invaders come, her army shall be ready for them.

Red stops herself from daydreaming any farther and turns to head underground. Kai follows shortly as the two descend into the resin coated world below. As for Scion, he'll stay topside to observe the battle between man, machine and Xeno. He's picked up chatter from the unblooded younger Yautja some kilometers away. For the moment, it seems the other hunters are keeping a low profile but haven't decided to go off world yet. Something's peaked their interest, Kai did tell everyone that their _Chiva_ should have ending with how many dead Xenomorphs were slain at their hands. Why they still remain on this planet is now up for debate.

Though that's not Scion real concern at the moment. What the machine really wants is a chance to scavenge the aftermath of the conflict for parts. These combat androids Weyland-Yutani's sent are top of the line, not including the elite cloaking units he's seen engage the marines. Perhaps he'll build himself some new parts?

Returning to the subterranean kingdom though, Brunhilde and Atlas sit tired from dealing with so many fussy infants. The young ruler remembered of one surefire method to regain control of his brood after their mothers left. He gathered them all around the red-head who wasn't told of his plan and did nothing but watch curiously. Brunhilde realized too late as her animal skin top was pulled up to let her milk engorged bust bounce free. She found it odd that she couldn't bear a child with how thick and potent her king's seed has been, yet the scientist was even more intrigued upon learning she could lactate. Her already sizable DD breasts became heavier as they plumped up. She had produced so much milk that it seeped from her nipples with the slightest stimulation. Brunhilde thus spent the whole day nursing each and every last babe. She can't imagine what she'd do if there had been just one more babe, her reserves ran thin once she got to Tesh and this was only one sitting. Atlas knows his brood's demands grow with every day, they somehow are able to drain even Kai and Red after just the third sitting.

He had been avoiding producing another clutch till things settled down. The world outside has grown too dangerous to leave Kai and Red pregnant and unable to fight back. But with Scion back in the picture, numerous enemies on the rise, and the insatiable hunger of his young, he has no choice. Atlas is old enough to understand what his children will be used for. A great war is coming, and it's inevitable that many of them will die. But will he have the courage to send them to their deaths?

Endnote: I was really on the fence about showcasing the final confrontation between the colonial marines and combat androids, but sometimes less is more. Plus, I really ended up liking some of the marine's personalities and didn't want to explicitly state that they were killed or worse, in case they become reoccurring characters. (R.I.P. Buford and Kate)


	12. Double Trouble

\- Back from hiatus like never before! If anyone's still alive out there, here's a little something to hold you over till the next installment. I was in a bit of a rough patch since last year and I honestly didn't think I'd ever come back, but leaving a story untold isn't my style. I'll try to get to my other works as well, so please just a have a little more patience. I know it's been a long wait already…

 **Chapter 12: Double Trouble**

A few weeks passed and the storm of chaos from the surface world calmed. According to Scion, the marines have a central command established in the colony. They have made no further incursion on the hive due to the unforeseen addition of Yautja and hostile synthetics. As for the synths themselves, they've hunkered down somewhere in the deep woods of the North. And just like the marines, haven't made any appearances since the last major battle. But everyone's eyes are more focused on what the biggest player of this war is up to.

The bugs were little more than stirred by the commotion at their doorstep. They've coped with their losses by increasing the raids on unguarded human settlements. Any civilians beyond the safety of the Colony's perimeter, are at their mercy. For the moment at least, all forces are waiting for a spark to reignite the fighting. Even the mysterious Yautja Clanship is remaining idle, as if aware of the larger battle to come.

This stalemate doesn't ease Atlas's nerves one bit however, and he decides it'd be best if everyone stayed underground for the time being. There waits the young golden-haired ruler, seated upon his throne and observing his plump ruby tending to their now one-month old clutch of offspring. He sends a smile in her direction, but Red's sour pout is a reminder that she's not very happy about the lack of baby making. The young king has yet to spend one day away from his children since the abduction incident. There is simply too much to teach them in the little span of time they have together. Their rapid growth rate is far beyond what Atlas himself showed, as is their demand for attention.

His first-born daughter and eldest of Red's batch, Mauve, is an excellent example of this. She can already teeter on her little feet to the point of sustaining herself upright for minutes at a time. Much to the irritation of her mother who has enough to worry about with the other three starting trouble. Now there's a tiny purple tot running amuck on two legs instead of four. And speaking of the diminutive terror, something latches onto his shin. The small human ruler peers over his throne of hive-resin to eye the babe in question clinging to his leg. He picks up his daughter and holds her in the air for a few moments.

Contrary to what Brunhilde proposed one night in secrecy to Red and Kai, Atlas isn't the least bit resentful of his children's inhumane appearances. After all, he's madly in love with their alien mothers. Why wouldn't he think his young aren't the most beautiful creatures he's ever seen? Aside from the females who birthed them of course. And not that he'd ever mention it to her face, but of all three women, Brunhilde herself is the least attractive in his opinion.

Atlas chuckles at the thought and gives his little lilac the attention she so desperately craves. Mauve rumbles gleefully upon being seated on her father's thigh and makes herself cozy against his naked torso. She pretends to be complacent with this much affection and waits for Atlas to turn his eyes elsewhere. The minute he does, she musters up the strength in her legs to stand and grabs his face. Mauve steals her second peck on his lips and grins at her own cunning success. Her father's normal means of brushing her off with a playful frown doesn't happen. His visage morphs into that of sudden fear. Not for himself, but for his child.

Mauve slowly turns her smooth noggin and sees what has her father in such a fright. She feels his embrace tighten around her little body as her head is pressed against his bare chest. Mauve shudders at how fast his heart thumps, and begins to squirm in his hold. Atlas just leans back in his seat and keeps the babe secure in his arms. Mauve takes one last glance at the frightening image of Red standing over them with her imposing eight-foot-stature, bearing her teeth and hissing.

'Atlas. Give her to me. Now.'

"R-Red, take it easy. Let's just talk it out, ok?"

'I will not ask again. Give her to me.'

His body is telling him no, but Atlas wants to believe Red has her reasons for what she does. He looks away as the crimson mother practically tears the sobbing infant from his arms and raises Mauve to her fangs.

"Red, please…"

She doesn't respond and brings her maw inches away from the crying hatchling. Atlas is utterly at a loss, unsure of what to do. He'd never even think of raising a hand to Red in that manner. But can he really just sit back and watch as something horrible happens to one of his own children?

Mauve's bawling stops, disbanding her father's conflicted thoughts. Red seems to have somehow demanded obedience from the tiny purple Novus, who lowers her head in submission. The queen of crimson then gently cradles her compliant princess to her teat, where the babe takes to her milk with the usual ravenous hunger that she expects. Red begins to rumble and caress the nursing babe like the caring mother Atlas has come to know.

"What did you just do?" Asks the young king.

'I reminded this unruly child where her place is. Sharing you with Kai is more than enough competition for me already, I do not need any more rivals.'

"Whaddya mean Red?"

'Not that it would be likely any of my other hatchlings would dare to challenge my position, but Mauve here has proved especially rebellious.'

"She's still just a baby. She doesn't know any better."

'Just a baby you say? I see Kai was right. You _are_ too easy going on them.'

Atlas tries to respond, but Red spins around and saunters away with her docile daughter in arms. The little ruler thought he had this whole father thing down. Turns out juggling kingly duties with those of parental and spouse related responsibilities, is harder than he ever could've imagined. Atlas slumps in his throne and ogles his departing queen's fat bottom. He can feel the blood flowing to the mass of his wife-taming tool and puts a palm to his own forehead in frustration. A breath of relief exits his mouth as Red finally disappears into a newly constructed chamber and leaves his eyes without a fertile body to lust after.

It leaves him wondering. Wondering what the future might hold for this strange life he lives, in a strange world that's constantly changing. His eyelids then grow heavy from constantly monitoring his offspring. A moment's rest should serve him well…

 **5 years later?**

The king awoke from his deep slumber, yawning and stretching his limbs to find himself in his throne, like always. He felt an incredible sense of additional weight to his movements and found the cause to be his body. His arms and legs are longer and taut with muscle, as is his torso that ripples with a carved figure befitting his new frame. Atlas now stands at a whopping six feet high, a whole head above his younger self. He slaps a big burly hand on his broad chest and then runs his other through his golden locks. His mane reaches down to his shoulders and accentuates the masculine features of his rugged face. Atlas skims his chiseled chin and grows giddy at the sensation of stubble all around his jaw and upper lip.

The young man never has been one to care about his looks, but he'd do anything for a mirror right about now. Atlas falls back in his throne to let the sheer heft of his body settle. And for the grand finale, a quick peek downstairs wouldn't hurt now would it? But his own curiosity prevents him from eyeing his manhood. Where his rather dull looking hide tassel once clung to his waist, there now resides a savage looking kilt of some patterned beast's skin he's unfamiliar with. At the center where the three segments of clothing converge at the base of his abdominals, the upper portion of a skull holds it together. It's not a human's, nor a Xenomorph's. A Yautja skull maybe?

As for the rest of this kilt, the belt itself is decorated by bits of bone and the tassel covering his pride has some written text that also seems to be of Yautja origin. It then occurs to Atlas that his body is covered in sparsely placed scars of varying sizes. His back too shows the history of whatever violent encounters he's faced over the years. What really surprises him most of all, is the scarce amount of hair on his chest. It wouldn't bother him so much if his beefy thighs and arms weren't coated in blonde hair. Well, at least his back's not hairy. That's a plus.

Before the king can go check on his family, a certain someone comes to check up on him instead. She runs over, or more accurately, jiggles to his throne. His eyes bounce in unison with the spitting image of Red coming towards him. Just shy of her mother's impressive height by a few inches, is his not-so-little purple princess, Mauve. She hops into his lap, where Atlas is certain his smaller and less robust body would've broken from the weight.

'Father!' Her feminine mind shouts ecstatically as she jumps. 'Did you sleep well?'

"Whoa! Easy there…um, Mauve? You're a little heavier than I remember?"

'Silly father, I've always been this heavy.'

Atlas attempts to adjust himself, averting his gaze from those perky orbs that have ripened so nicely on her chest. The poor dad doesn't even realize where his right hand has landed until an inquisitive stare from his child draws his gaze. He's been subconsciously stroking the womanly curve of her widened hips, sending a shock up her spine.

'F-Father?'

"What? Oh!" Atlas shouts while retracting his grabby meat-mittens. "Sorry sweetie! I, uh, didn't mean to touch there…."

'It's ok. I don't mind, so long as it's you.'

"Mauve is there something you wanted?" Atlas asks impatiently, trying to push the lewd thoughts of his child away.

'How Rude! I just wanted to wish you a good morning. No need to be grumpy. If you don't wanna talk then just say so.'

She slides herself off his lap and spins around with a flustered pout. Mauve really does take after her mother, that fat backside has Atlas baring his teeth with primal desire. He gets up with his loins aching and his manhood nearly swollen to the brim with blood.

'Huh? Father? What's wrong? You look tense.' Mauve worriedly states upon turning back.

"No! Stay there!"

'But if something's wrong, I wanna help-'

Atlas brushes past her with an annoyed grunt and tells her to leave him be. He doesn't dare look at his daughter while exiting the royal chamber. Mauve is left perplexed, pondering as to what she's done to upset her father.

The heated king stumbles away and into an unfamiliarly huge and spacious main tunnel. It's far larger and more detailed than anything he's ever seen before. There are smaller, human-sized holes all around the concave ceiling. He sees a pink Novamorph crawl from one hole to the other. They're some sort mini-tunnel system in place for his other daughters to travel through, presumably for easy access to other parts of the unseen hive. If the main tunnel has been excavated to this magnitude and depth, he couldn't even begin to fathom just how intricate and extensive the whole underground network has become.

He walks into another space several rooms away behind some columns. Parting the Yautja style curtains acting as a door, he figures it must be one of his young hunter's rooms since Kai's is still near the royal chamber, unoccupied. Inside he discovers a small, golden scaled Yautja tending to a rickety looking spear of wooden handle and sharpened stone tip. Hearing his approach, the young warrior turns quickly to greet Atlas with sunken eyes taken from the blue sky above.

"Tesh, is that you?"

"Forgive me father!" The youngster says while dropping to his knees and lowering his head. "It wasn't my fault the hunt failed today! It was Uryi and Ghid! You have to believe me!"

"Whoa slow down there, son? Uh, what's all this about a failed hunt?"

"Mother hasn't told you yet?" The shimmering scaled one asks.

"I haven't seen her yet, no. Did something happen?"

Not at all prepared for the water works that came next, Atlas just did the one thing he knew would help. He held his sniveling boy's head dearly to his chest and tried to understand what the cause behind his pain was.

"Uryi and Ghid… th-those two… those two are _lou-dte kaliks_!"

"Tesh!" Atlas firmly grasps his shoulders and looks him sternly in his sapphire orbs. "They're still your sisters and you need to show them respect. Don't ever call them that again you hear me?"

"But father…"

"Young man, don't test me."

Tesh breaks away from his grip and runs passed him with tears still in his eyes. Atlas runs out to look for him but sees the upset teenager already up and out the hive to take his problems elsewhere. He smacks a fist against a resin and rock column to cuss and berate himself for being such a stupid parent. His child was clearly in need of consolation, and what did he do? Yell at the poor boy and drive a deeper wedge between them. Where in the world did Tesh learn that kind of language anyway? He's only ever said it that one time to Kai, but what about after? And why does he feel as if there's some sort of divide growing in their relationship as father and son? So many questions left unanswered by the passing of time from which Atlas can't seem to recollect. Something definitely feels off or misplaced. But right now, his boy needs compassion, not a scolding.

The king walks with his head held low and his muddled conscious making his strides even slower. He doesn't recognize his kingdom and so far, it doesn't recognize him either. Atlas comes to a halt outside an open chamber he's never seen before and hears the unmistakable cry of a Novus hatchling. He runs into the room, filled with worry and a need to comfort whichever one of his children is uttering that call for help. Atlas is too late apparently as he sees his bawling bundle in the arms of another Novamorph, though this one is much younger than either Tesh or Mauve.

She pauses to look at Atlas before cooing a gentle lullaby to her infant sister. The babe doesn't stop crying till her father looms overhead, his shadow obscuring the two little ones. The child sized Novus creeps back in uncertainty, while the babe reaches outwards with its grasping hands.

'No, stop that! Father doesn't have time for you. He is busy.'

"What exactly don't I have time for?" He asks, lower his face to meet hers.

'Forgive me father, I didn't m-mean to make such assumptions! I do not know my place!'

"Yeah that's right, you don't. Let me remind you."

Atlas picks her up and takes the infant from her hands, cradling the hatchling in his other arm. He kisses his daughter's forehead and tells her that he'll always have time each one of his offspring, including her. She buries herself under his chin and squeezes his neck in a fit of rumbling joy. He gives the babe the same treatment and puts an end to all that sobbing. Or so he thought.

As if on cue, a whole chorus of wailing hatchlings erupts around him. Atlas now understands that this chamber is a nursery of sorts based off all the resin cribs he sees built in a circular pattern. He shrugs and puts the cherry Novus down, giving her back the satisfied infant. She informs Atlas that they are all scheduled to be fed and that's the real cause behind their rowdy behavior. He tilts his blonde head, eyeing the flat chested child and asks how she plans to do that.

'Goodness, no father! I am far too young for such a task. That would be a big sister job.'

"Big sister?"

"Yes, from the first generation." She points out.

"First? So which one are you from? My memories are a little fuzzy."

"Me and the other younglings are from the second."

Atlas stares at the bawling newborns and deduces that these little ones here must then be from the third generation. He notices that there are no Yautja pups present and inquires where they are. The young Novus informs him that they're in another nursery. Atlas wishes to know why the separation? She replies with stating that it's not intentional. The nursey he sees here is simply filled to capacity.

"What! How m-many more are there?"

'Only two more. As you can see there are six infants in this one alone. The other two should have five and four if I'm not mistaken.'

"Wait… that's fifteen babies total! And this's one generation we're talking about here. Kai told me the max children she could bear is only six, and even that's extremely rare. Red said that hers is around four only, so that means there should only be about ten babies possible for one generation. Where the hell did the other five come from?"

'Is s-something wrong father?' She asks nervously.

Atlas begins to grow suspicious in his thoughts, trying to figure out how so many hatchlings could've possibly been born. It doesn't seem likely that Brunhilde suddenly started popping out children, and at a bundle of five no less. The more logical explanation is that he impregnated one of own daughters from the first generation! But that can't be right either….

The first suspect then comes strolling into the nursery right as he starts his guessing game. One of the rosy triplets, as tall as he is but built nowhere near the level of curvy thickness Mauve has developed. He asks the young female her name, and she answers with Rose. A pretty name he compliments until she explains that it doesn't solely belong to her alone. Rose is the collective title Red and he himself agreed to bestow upon all pink skinned daughters as they were identical in appearance and in telepathic tone of voice. And with Atlas lacking the pheromone sensitive snout Red possesses, he had a hard time distinguishing individual daughters among the cherry trio.

It made more sense once the second generation came and there were no lilac colored Novamorphs whatsoever. Atlas doesn't question her further about the matter and asks what she came to the nursery for.

'Well father, there are three nurseries and three of us. When mother Red or mother Kai are busy, it is we that feed our siblings. So that they may become fine additions to the hive.'

"I guess that works?" Atlas ruffles his mane and observes her place the first whimpering hatchling to her bosom. She picks up another, making use of both breasts and lets the infants do what comes natural to them.

'Is there something more you wished to ask me father?'

"Yeah, actually there is. Rose, did you and me… uh, how do I put this…"

'Hmm? I am sorry, but I do not understand the question. Can you be clearer?'

Atlas swallows and looks at her smooth oblong dome. "Did we… mate?"

'Most c-certainly not father. I am just a lowly drone, not fit to carry your royal seed.'

"Hey, there's no need to put yourself down like that alright? You're more than capable of carrying my- uh, well, you know what I mean."

The king proceeds to bring a similar question regarding the other two Roses and receives the same response. Having narrowed down the suspects, Atlas takes his leave. The Rose he spoke to glances at her younger sibling holding a babe and smiles.

Atlas makes his way through the newly carved main tunnel, admiring the grandeur of its immense height and width. The columns constructed here are thicker and have been decorated by even more Gothic aesthetic. Some of them even seem to have what appears to be stories etched into the resin pillars. One in particular tickles his fancy and he pauses to see the tale from start to finish. It depicts a humanoid warrior of sorts, the resemblance to himself is near indistinguishable, in midbattle with another. His opponent is a Yautja, based on the telltale dreads and mandibles. The fight is drawn out and bloody, with many other corpses littered around them. In the end, only one remains victorious above all others.

Atlas goes to look into some other stories, most which, seem to be about him as well. That means either he's become some sort of legendary badass, or he's become a real narcissistic showoff. He finds another carving that portrays him spearing some impossibly ginormous beast as big as a mountain. But the story below that one shows a poorly drawn doodle of him rushing fist forward at a considerably large group of humanoid figures. And with angry faces squiggled on? Alright, now things are getting ridiculous.

The bare-chested king leaves the pillars of his supposed great feats behind and continues exploring his remolded kingdom. He had hoped to run into Brunhilde, so she could explain his strange and sudden case of amnesia. Atlas can't even recall what he did yesterday, let alone the events that led to the expansion of his family.

He walks until coming to a wide and rounded opening that leads to the undeniable shine of the surface world's light. Atlas travels down the tunnel and arrives at the source. He enters the most spacious chamber yet, big enough to build a small village in. The sun's light itself peeks through the bowl-shaped ceiling with honeycomb-like windows at the very top. And as a precaution against the elements that might enter, Atlas sees a natural moat surrounding a large structure at the center. The moat deposits into an aquifer at one side of the chamber and this carries any accumulated water out to who knows where.

What lies in the middle is a colosseum known by his children as _The Arena_ , a place for combat. It's decorated by roman archways and made of resin with stone for support. Enclosing _The Arena_ are bleachers for accommodating spectators. This is where Kai trains any aspiring young Yautja seeking to refine their art of the hunt. If an unblooded youngster wishes to perform their _Chiva_ , then they must first prove themselves worthy against Kai in single hand-to-hand combat. For if they can best their mother in battle, then not even the fiercest Xeno aberrant will be able to contest them. But as of lately, only two of his children have come close to defeating their mother. And the sounds of their tireless training urges Atlas to go into the colosseum for a closer look.

It could be none other than the twins themselves, who are making such a racket with the clashing of their wooden staves. Uryi and Ghid appear equal in skill. Neither of them can land a hit, nor receive one. And that frustrates the young huntresses more than their nuisance of a little brother. They can't stand being equal in every aspect and cross staves with an unparalleled fire in their hearts. From tracking skills to the most trivial of things like bust size, they compete for everything. But Atlas sees no hate or disgust in their parries or counters-attacks, only a mutual respect for one another. He gets a gut feeling that if it were Tesh down there, neither twin would think twice of brutally mopping the floor with the smaller Yautja.

As for their father, Uryi and Ghid have a very different opinion on the king himself. Neither twin can think of any other warrior as heroic and manly as he is. They fantasize of him one day acknowledging their superiority to all his other daughters and taking them for a hunt as glorious as the one's in his stories. But Atlas doesn't see their worth the way Kai does. And adding insult to injury, the kindness he shows to their weakling brother Tesh has them appalled.

The twins swing their training weapons at each other with all their might and pent up anger at their father's misguided affection. All he ever really did was scold them for reminding Tesh of his lowly status as mother's runt of the litter. They can't even remember a time where Atlas recognized them for the great hunters that they've become. Regardless of his treatment towards them, both daughters still admire and respect his authority. They never question his command or his decisions. His word is law, for he is king and father and if fate would allow it, he would be their male.

 _Paya_ must have heard their pleas, because coming down from the bleachers, is the king of the hive himself. Uryi suddenly sees Ghid freeze up in mid-swing and takes the opening to jab her blunt end of the stave into Ghid's abdomen. Her sister staggers and tightens her abs to repel the attack.

"What's the matter sister, finally realizing how slow you are?" Uryi taunts.

"No you dumb _lou-dte kalik_! Look! It's dad!"

"Huh? No way, is it really- argh!" Ghid gets her revenge and smacks her distracted sis on the ribs.

Atlas stand before them, Ghid snickering and Uryi growling at her.

"You two girls training?"

"Yeah! Just like mom taught us! Did you wanna watch me kick Ghid's ass for your viewing pleasure?" Uryi confidently offers.

"Don't be stupid! Dad's obviously here to watch me kick _your_ ass!"

They both start bickering and get ready to go for round two when Atlas raises his hand to silence them.

"Actually, I came to do a little sparring myself. I'm feeling a bit rusty and thought, what better way to get back in shape then with my two strongest girls?"

The twins are caught by surprise at his bold statement. They remain stunned even after their father asks them to take up a fighting stance. Ghid asks which one of them he'll be challenging first and receives a hearty, echoing laughter from their father. He says it wouldn't be much of a fair fight if they didn't attack him both at once. Uryi looks at her sister who returns her doubtful expression. The twins nod in agreement and drop their staves, putting up their fists in preparation.

Normally Atlas wouldn't even dream of fighting someone as strong as Kai, but this big and bad body of his must be powerful if the pillar's legends hold true. It's time to put these muscles to the test. He doesn't waste another second and charges them. Both huntresses instinctively evade the frontal assault and move in to flank. They lunge at him from either side, assuming there's no way he can defend himself from the left and right all at once. Atlas rotates in his footing, using his hands to guide their fists away from his body and towards the empty space around him. He then targets a recovering Ghid with a shoulder bash to knock her off her feet. Uryi sees her sister fall and rushes in to tackle her father from behind. She succeeds in getting her head locked in his bicep and forearm, before being spun in a circle and then tossed into Ghid.

Regaining their composure with a grumble, Ghid decides a sneak attack from behind would be best while her enraged sister goes in for a direct hit. Atlas dodges his seven-foot-tall daughter's punch, pulling her arm and the rest of her over his shoulder. Uryi is thrown right on top of her sister as they both crash onto the floor. The two girls whine and groan in pain as Atlas puts his foot atop their overlapping bodies and proclaims his victory. This fight was over before it even began; they never had a chance.

"Dad, y-you were holding back weren't you!" Ghid cries from under her sister.

"Argh! No fair, I want a rematch!" Uryi whines.

"Sorry girls, but I think you two need to practice more before we fight for real."

The two huntresses look up to see Atlas do a quick stretch and then sport a cheeky grin across his face. He tells them they should rest up and maybe they can challenge him again once they've matured their techniques a little more.

"I don't think so!" Uryi yells in frustration. "I'd rather get my ass kicked again then accept this! Stop treating us like children!"

Ghid too voices her bitterness. "That's right! Fight us like adults!"

"So you two wanna fight like adults huh? Is that it?" Atlas asks.

"Yes!" They both answer in unison.

"You're both too stubborn and arrogant for your own good. But I think you girls are right. You two could use another lesson."

Atlas approaches the twins with a stern visage and balled fists. Both twins take a quick glance at one another and stand for another chance at proving themselves to their father. The outcome of this fight is the same as the last.

Uryi is left on all fours, panting and sore. Her sister Ghid fairs no better and struggles to regain her breath while flat on her back. Atlas can't hide his own fatigue and palms his knees for support. He takes a good look at his girls and almost loses his composure once more. Uryi's weighty breasts dangle from her chest like ripe fruits as Ghid's sweat glistening thighs are spread so invitingly. The hive king wipes away his own sweat from his reddening face and does a quick stretch of his back. He figures that's enough fun for one session and remembers that there's other fatherly duties to attend to. Atlas turns to leave but is stopped by one of his daughters unexpectedly grabbing him. It's Uryi, and she's clasping his left hand with a rather tender touch.

"Wait!"

"Look, I already gave you girls more than your fair share of a workout. I've got other things I need to-" Atlas is cut off by the adolescent huntress squeezing his hand with a bit more strength. Her smooth and jade cheeks flush with that vibrant tone of neon green as she speaks.

"No it's not what you think dad. Me and Ghid were just wondering if you… if you wanted…"

"If I wanted what?" Atlas asks, somewhat skeptical.

"A massage. For your body." Ghid joins in while clinging to his right side. "Your muscles must sore from dueling with us."

Atlas raises a brow at the suggestion and looks back at Uryi to make sure she's on the same page as well.

"Mother taught us how. It helps to relieve the tension. If it's okay with you, dad."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try? Sure, why not?" Atlas answers.

He's caught by surprise at the forcefulness which his girls lead him. Any harder and he'd be dragging his feet along the floor. They both seem too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. For his two roughest and toughest daughters to be acting so shy, it's honestly quite adorable. Atlas cracks a smile and thinks this could be a good bonding experience for them. The matter with Tesh can go on hold for just a little while. If anything, maybe he could get down to the root of their dislike for their younger sibling. Or at least get them to back off and cut the small golden Yautja some slack.

The hive king is pulled along by the anxious teenage twins and brought into a much smaller chamber off to the side in _The Arena_. It's a bathhouse of sorts where the aquifer runs

right through and the constant flow is used for washing. Atlas is told to sit down in a large outcropping near the waterway, which is a few inches deep and wide like a swimming pool. Another, smaller shoot must be running overhead since a few carved ledges from the ceiling permit a steady trickle of warm water to dampen his hair. The very shallow pool is warm and the gentle stream pouring down his head and body eases the aches and pains.

He exhales slowly and shuts his eyes to calm his boiling blood. But it surges rapidly at the touch of his two girls kneeling at his sides. Right away, the twins are bold in their approach and show very little hesitation. Uryi places her hands on his left bicep and works her way up to his shoulder. Ghid however, is seated at his right and proceeds to fondle his burly thigh as his legs are crossed. Both their palms feel sweaty, yet their groping hands seem very eager to touch his muscular form. Atlas lets out a sigh as the tightness in his arms and legs melt into a pleasant numbness. The girls really give his stiff limbs and back a good rubbing, making him forget why he was so worried in the first place. He's on the verge of dozing off from how relaxing the whole ordeal's becoming and it shows in his slouching posture. Atlas hears a giggle from one of the twins but doesn't think much of it. Uryi watches his pleased expression with a searing heat in her loins and a desperate twitch of her mandibles. She quickly glances at Ghid who returns her sentiments with similar jaw movement. Their prey is calm and relaxed. Time to seal the deal and go in for the kill.

Uryi's hand cautiously caresses his lower abdominals and navel area. She points her fingers downwards, sliding them back and forth so that her digits pry just beneath his kilt. Her sister Ghid also gets up close and personal with a tantalizing titty-rub around the nape of his neck. Atlas begins to suspect something mischievously lewd is afoot but knows that overreacting might lead to unexpected consequences. Perhaps a more sensible response could defuse the situation without too much drama from his girls. The last thing Atlas wants is to upset any more of his children.

"Girls? What do you think you're doing?" He asks in a soft, yet stern voice.

Uryi's got her thumb and a few fingers cupping the base of her father's swelling girth when she's stopped.

"I… dad, I… it's j-just that… it's really tense down here too."

"Is that so?" Atlas turns his head to find most of his cheek smothered in his other daughter's bosom. "Lemme guess, you're just relieving some tension too? Huh, Ghid?"

"Uh, Yeah dad! Mom said that you really liked this sorta stuff and-"

"Ghid!" Uryi shouts, "We weren't supposed to tell him that mom told us you dumb... um, dad?"

Atlas puts on a frown and tells his daughters to back off. He has them sitting before him and demands to know what Kai has taught them. The twins glance at one another and then at their father's displeased visage, fearful of upsetting Atlas any further. They confess, stating that their mother simply told them this "special" massage is a surefire method of getting a male to chase after them. And while Atlas has an idea of why that may be, he's curious to know if his girls are aware of what exactly that entails. After all, the twins live and breathe for the thrill of the hunt. Hobbies and other activities are almost nonexistent for them. But surely they are old enough to understand the dangers of their teasing and the responsibility that now needs to be taken?

"Do you girls even know what you were doing just now? Or were you two just ignorantly follow Kai's teachings?"

"O-of course we know what we're doing!" Ghid answers with her fists on her thighs and a confident expression. "We were just trying to make you happy, dad!"

"But the way both of you are training hard to be the best hunters around, that right there is more than enough for me."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!" Ghid joins in, raising her voice a little higher than she meant to. "I mean- all you ever do is bark at us for picking on Tesh."

"Because he's your brother. And yet, both of you treat him as if he's worthless."

"Because that runt is! A good for nothing weakling like him doesn't deserve to be your son." Uryi says coldly while avoiding her father's gaze.

Atlas can't believe what he's just heard. He's had enough of their attitudes towards their little brother. And though his girls have proved themselves as fine Yautja warriors, they've failed him as daughters. He can't allow their dislike of Tesh to breed into something more. This goes beyond a simple sibling's dispute, he needs to put his foot down. Convincing them through words is pointless, the twins are as thick headed as their mother when it comes to the cultural values of their people. The strong and honorable hunters are praised. Those like Tesh must take on a different role in society if they wish to be considered useful. But it's clear that his son is also striving to one day be a great hunter, and that's what's bothering Uryi and Ghid the most. For a small Yautja like him to think he can one day rival them, really gets on their nerves. His daughters are too arrogant for their own good. Another lesson is in order; a lesson that no amount of combat training can prepare them for.

"If anyone's good for nothing around here, it'd be you two. And I'm gonna prove it."

The only way they'll learn is through humility, to feel their own incompetence. Atlas moves in with lighting speed and pounces on Ghid. The young huntress struggles to make sense of the assault, but a fight is something her body understands well. What comes next, is something it doesn't. Ghid lets out a shrill cry as Atlas pins her beneath him and fiddles his hand out of Uryi's sight. The other sister can't see what goes on underneath her sister's hide apparel and assumes the worst. She thinks about intervening when Ghid lets out another squeal and her sister notices how luminescent her blushing face is becoming.

Atlas has both her hands held together at the wrists above her head. His other hand is jammed deep in Ghid's tanned skirt, causing the young female to buck her hips.

"Sister! S-sister!" The twin calls out in desperation.

"Dad, what are you doing to her?" Uryi inquires with worry.

"Nothing really, I'm repaying her with my own special massage. Didn't Kai show you this? I mean she did tell you this is how adults like to fight? Right?"

"This is… fighting?" Uryi asks.

"Yeah. The kind of fighting Kai can't teach you. But don't worry, I'll show you girls how it's done."

Uryi looks at her sister's dopey, drooling expression and gets that warm, tingly sensation back in her crotch. She can feel her nipples stiffen under her simple top, and gives a nervous click of her mandibles.

"Dad… I don't know about this. Why's Ghid's face all dumb, and your hand… it's in her-"

"What happen to making me happy, huh? You'd rather be worthless like Tesh then?"

"…No."

"Then be a good girl and wait your turn."

Uryi can do nothing but sit back and watch helplessly as Atlas continues to make Ghid whimper. She notices the bulge of his kilt growing and raising his tassel higher from between his legs. Both twins are aware that males and females are different, and that they've each got unique parts on the outside to make this obvious. The girls also know that they came from their mother's belly, and that their father played a part in that creation of life. But what they don't really know, is what their parents actually did to make that baby-bump appear in the first place.

Atlas lets go of Ghid's hands once his magic touch has sapped her will to resist. He then grabs her top and yanks it up to reveal her perky green orbs and darker green areolas. At the top of each flesh mound is an erect little nub just asking to be plucked. Atlas brutishly grabs himself a handful and grinds her nipple between his fingers. Ghid tosses her head from side to side, flailing her dreadlocks and squirming under his rough groping. He gives her private place some more attention to drive her over the edge and gets a nice long purr from the young huntress.

Her hips convulse a few times before dropping to rest on the shallow water and leaving the twin panting for breath. Atlas slides his hand out to show Uryi how his fingers drip with goo and reek of her sister's scent. The moment his blue eyes land on her, the trembling Yautja attempts to escape. But her body doesn't seem to be in complete agreement and the best she can muster up is a slow crawl on all fours.

Atlas's male instincts are triggered by the sight of her on well-toned butt wiggling with each futile motion, and doesn't let his daughter get very far.

"Dad, please stop… don't."

He says nothing, keeping her in place with his arms curled around her sides and hands locked firmly on that firm Yautja ass. He uses his teeth to bite her hide skirt aside and tear off those netted stockings that she's found of wearing. Uryi sniffles with her chin dipped into warm bath, quivering as she feels his fingers spreading her sopping wet gash apart.

Something slimy scoops up her girly bits and sends a shockwave throughout her system. She tries to move again, but her father's fingers just knead her tight backside even harder. Atlas smacks his lips against her smooth slit, kissing her labia before penetrating her depths with his tongue. It wriggles inside her untouched womanhood, making her leak fluids and wail in ecstasy. Uryi doesn't understand why her father would want to taste such a place, or why having her innards scraped by his tongue makes her legs all wobbly. The immense whirlwind of pleasure rising rapidly throughout her body is terrifying.

"Dad, something's coming! No! S-stop!" Uryi pleads in a flurry of confusion.

Atlas doesn't falter with his refined cunnilingus technique. He shows her no mercy, proceeding to deliver the final blow with a gentle suckle on her green lima bean. She squirts him right in the face, twitching as her butt falls on its side. Uryi apologizes for doing something so vile to her father, but all she receives is his hungry gaze scanning her limp body. Atlas drags by the ankle and lets her recover next to Ghid. The twins cuddle with the other as they've done many times in the past during their infancy. The moment of solace doesn't last long, and they see Atlas kneeling over them.

He unfastens his kilt and tassel, showing his bareness to his daughters and ordering them to do the same. Hesitant but obedient, the two teenage girls undress what Atlas hadn't already torn or removed and toss their garments aside. They are told to remain in each other's arms as their father closes in. Atlas takes a good long look at the scene in front of him and feels his cock thicken and his blood stir. He sees that his girth's as impressive as its always been and doesn't ogle it the way his two girls are doing at the moment. They look at his organ in awe, shifting nervously in the other's embrace. Their nude bodies squish together in their anxiousness and give Atlas an idea for another appetizer before the main course.

His fat pole slips between their virgin cunts and has both young females whining in response. He orders the two girls to mash themselves against his length, sandwiching his meaty dick between those two unused baby-holes. He grabs a wide hip from each twin and gives the first thrust. His burning slab of rigid lust slides through their slobbering snatches and slickens their abs with a mix of girl goo and his own pre. It's unyielding girth and radiating heat has either twin enthralled and unable to look away.

He chuckles, pausing his movements to ask, "So, which one of you wants to go first? I'll be nice and let you girls decide."

"Me!" the two shout in unison.

"No, dad pick me first!" Ghid yells.

"That's not fair! You already went first! It's my turn now!" Uryi growls.

Atlas sends some fingers through his wet, golden locks and furrows his brow. Not quite the reaction he was hoping for. There should have been reluctance. Even some mild fear, or at the very least some desperate pleas for mercy.

"Damn, they really are just like Kai!" He whispers beneath his breath.

It's clear now that a simple scare wasn't enough for the twins, but their father was never planning to take things further than this. To lay with his own flesh and blood is a taboo that even Atlas finds himself cringing at the thought.

He plans to retreat for the moment, and maybe find some other way of getting through to his girls. Atlas pulls himself back to see a mischievous glimmer in both their golden orbs. His two daughters slowly raise themselves upright with his cumbersome pillar of flesh still trapped between their drooling nether regions. Atlas has no choice but to lean back or risk his cock snapping in two, truly a fate worse than death!

The tables have turned and he's once again their prey. Only this time, they have a better idea of how to finish him off, all thanks to his little demonstration. His girls release him for just a second, altering their positions to clamp their bodies around one leg each. Atlas can feel their leaking pussies rubbing on his shins, their plump breasts stroking his burly thighs, and most dangerous of all, those hungry lips each smooching a cum swollen testicle.

"Dad," Uryi speaks, kissing his cum orb. "You let your guard down."

"Now you're _our_ prey." Ghid finishes while doing the same.

"Girls, h-hold on a sec! We can't actually do it! I was just trying scare you two a bit." Atlas begs as a hand from one twin strokes his shaft.

"You can't fool us! We'll show you we're not worthless!" Uryi announces.

Before he can put an end to their lewd antics, she grips his fat dick firmly and slurps on the turgid flesh with an unbridled zeal. Her sister Ghid takes the chance to take both his cum factories for herself, ballooning her cheeks as she savors them.

Atlas goes limp near instantly, his arms failing him and body unable to rise from the warm water. He peers below to see one daughter worshipping his erect babymaker with long strokes of her tongue, strong jerks of her hands and ginger taps of her mandibles. The other, farther down on his organ, swirls his heavy balls around and leaves no inch of them ignored. He can do nothing but try in vain to resist their advances.

Their frantic efforts to satisfy him coupled with their muffled moans as they stuff their maws full of his meat, is making their father struggle to remain composed. Ghid soon spits out his squeaky clean testicles and uses her tongue to climb from the base of his rod to meet her sister. Uryi's working so diligently to leave a mark her territory with loves bites, that she frowns upon seeing Ghid join her. Atlas grits his teeth as he feels his daughter's jealously in her strengthening grasp. The other twin gives a haughty smirk and goes up even higher. Knowing exactly where she plans to stake her claim, Atlas tries to protect the weakest spot on his arm-sized member.

Ghid is already at the bulbous tip, licking her slavering lips at the sight of his sleek and smooth dome. She swallows his fist of a dickhead just as Atlas grabs her dreads. The sudden jolt of pleasure makes him force the bug-eyed Yautja to take in more than her fair share. Uryi backs off as her sister encroaches on the cock meat that's rightfully hers.

"You greedy _lou-dte kalik_! That's mine!" Uryi growls.

"Nu-uh, ish all mi noaw! Mmmm, sho goot!" Ghid mocks back with her dick-filled maw.

"I'll show you! I can do better!"

Atlas makes tries to talk some sense into them, but before he knows it, both his daughters are slobbering on his cock like it's the most delicious piece of meat they've ever had. He just lays back groaning; his fit-to-burst organ gets assaulted from every angle by soft lips and slimy tongues.

Either the twins are better at this than they've been leading on, or it's been a while since he's busted one because his thick cum geyser is ready to blow. Atlas can barely lift a finger to warn them. They put Red's double mouth special to shame.

He can't hold back against those sets of teasing lips any longer and surprises both girls with a semen shower. Neither cock-licking Yautja pauses, almost ignoring the thick spurts of hot seed that splatters onto their naked flesh. They even take turns lodging that cum spewing nob into their mouths to see who can swallow the most without choking. And when it's all over, Atlas finds his two daughters drenched in numerous strands of his viscid ejaculate. They reek of his scent while single-mindedly slurping off all the fresh baby-batter from his twitching rod.

Atlas shuts his eyes and takes a breather from the intensity of his orgasm. His cock is far from flaccid and swells into a erect beast within seconds. He peeks below in his heavy breaths to see Uryi and Ghid scooping what little remains of his frothy sperm from each other's skin. Their tongues leave no trace of his thick porridge, making them glisten from saliva and the pouring water of their underground bathhouse. The very image has him manhood beyond solid, his balls aching and the urge to breed throbbing in his head. He gets up from his passive position and yanks the nearest twin close to his chest.

"Dad?" Uryi questions with those lust clouded golden eyes that both girls share.

"On your back. Now."

She nods, giving her father a dimwitted smile. Atlas parts her toned thighs to get a good look at her unclaimed womanhood. Her sex has a faint green glow from her blood, and gushes fluid from how irritably aroused it has become. He can't bear to see his daughter in such distress. It is his duty to comfort her, not as a father, but as a mate. His blue eyes no longer see Uryi. They see only a virgin pussy that needs breaking in.

He grips his cock at its fat midsection with one hand and prods her slit. Right away, Atlas knows it will be a difficult fit from the size difference alone. Red and Kai have considerably more volume than he realizes because although his daughter is a two-meter giant like him, her virgin pussy would go well on an ordinary human girl. And even without a hymen, this won't be any less painful.

"Lemme know if it's too much for you, okay sweetie?"

"Ugh, don't talk like that. You sound lame." The young Yautja points out.

"Lame? So me sounding concerned for you isn't manly?"

Uryi puts her own hand on his stiff meat-log and helps him nudge her quiver cooch some more. She gives him a few pointers in her best Atlas impression possible.

"Oh! Say 'I'm gonna mess this tight little _kuji_ up you _lou-dte kalik_!' or something cool like that."

" _Cjit_! That's hot sis!" Ghid compliments from the sidelines, passes two fingers over her dribbling crotch.

"Now I'm definitely having a talk with Kai after this…" Atlas mutters to himself. He ignores his daughter's confused expression when he doesn't respond and breeches her cramped folds. His round head stretches her first gate with ease thanks to their bodily fluids, but once inside, the real battle begins.

Uryi tries to stifle a whimper at the stinging force of having that fat slab of hard dick widening her virgin hole as it reaches the halfway point. Her body must be reacting to the intrusion of his rugged and incompatibly sized tool. Perhaps under the impression that she is being violated, her second gate does not wish to budge. Atlas considers waiting to let her pussy adjust, but Uryi wraps her legs around his waist.

"Keep g-going dad… make me your female." Begs his squirming daughter.

"Alright, just try to relax a little, Uryi. You're really putting up a fight down there and I don't wanna hurt you more than I gotta, but damn it's tight!"

"Dad, just give me that big _j'uji_ …"

Atlas frowns at the dirty slang, yet his manhood seems to enjoy being praised and throbs in delight. He knows that her body has rejected him and will do its best to keep him from proceeding. The only course of action now is to force her open. He needs to rearrange her virgin depths to his shape, till her womanhood submits.

Uryi lets out a soft whine and wriggles around from having her second gate pried apart. Her moans are not that of pain however, because Atlas isn't splitting her in two with vicious thrusts. He's slowly working his tip on that fleshy membrane and repeatedly poking her gently so that that her contracted muscles unwind. A little extra push is all he needs to loosen it up, and her second gate finally surrenders. One more skillful dance in her baby-canal's third and last muscular ring, and he stuffs her to the brim. Her womb's lips are as difficult as the barriers before them, but that's nothing a good pounding can't solve.

The young huntress wails in a mix of pleasure and pain. She watches her father's rippling musculature flex and bulge as that enormous organ disappears in and out of her groin. His face is stern and his voice coarse. His grunting is vexed and his glaring eyes avoid her dreamy gaze. Uryi hates the empty feeling he leaves her with every time his thick shaft pulls out, so she shrieks with joy whenever it burrow back in.

Her gates attempt to clench around his invading length in an effort to milk him the Yautja way, but Atlas prefers doing it human style and just keeps on humping her. Uryi drapes her arms around his strong back and continues to mumble his name in her sex induced stupor. She feels the sudden increase in his strength and sees his face grow even more heated. His golden-haired pelvis smacks into her bald, Yautja cunt with loud reverberations that makes her wonder if mating is always this intense with mother.

Atlas forgets himself in her undulating, silky folds and jams his cock to the base inside her. Uryi arches her back off the wet ground, pressing her abdominals and big breasts against his own solid wall of hardened muscle. She screams as her climax overtakes her young mind and her specialized Yautja pussy spasms. Atlas keeps his hands planted around her twitching visage and gasps, shooting his second load of the day. This time it's inside his own daughter, and it's even bigger than the first. Thick ropes of his sperm explode directly into her womb as her cervix has its lips sealed tightly around his glans.

Ghid's face is in utter shock as she gets a good rear view of the whole scene. That hard ass of her dad's is clenched, his heavy balls tensing up and his meaty organ engorging as wads of cum are deposited in her sister. After several more pumps, she sees his hot seed pooling under Uryi's ass while more waterfalls from that cock filled cunt. Atlas moves his hips back slightly and then hilts himself to get in one final squirt of his virile essence, making an absolute mess below him as his daughter can take no more.

"How's… how's that for cool, huh? Man enough for you Uryi?" He says, recovering his breath.

"Yes… d-daddy."

"That's my girl. Now where's your sister? Could've sworn she was right…"

Atlas spots Ghid on all fours, fingers spreading her virgin flower for him to see. He's on her in an instant, nestling his cock between those thick cheeks his daughters inherited from their mother. His pulsating shaft makes her grind on his slick meat till his rough hand kneads her big green fanny.

"Dad, c'mon! Do me next! It's my turn already!" Ghid whines.

"Easy there, sweetie. You saw what happened to your sis, didn't you? You girls aren't ready for this. Maybe I should stop right now?"

"No dad that's not fair! Please, I promise to leave Tesh alone for good if you do! Both of us will…"

He smirks at a mission accomplished, and gives his pleading daughter what she wants. When Atlas is done, Ghid is left face down with her tongue hanging and his fresh cum running along her thighs to the floor. He goes to properly rinse himself off and takes a breather on a stone bench overlooking his handiwork. The spent Hive-King had actually seeded her twice in his excitement, making sure to go back and give Uryi a round two as well. The whole ordeal seems oddly surreal to him, like a lucid dream of sorts. Atlas rubs his chin and tells himself that things have always been this way. He must have been sleeping on his throne for longer than usual before Mauve came along to wake him up. How strange…

End note: Without giving away the plot, the next chapter or two will follow this dream sequence for Red and Kai. That means more lewd goodness awaits, the smut gods demand it!


	13. The Good Son

\- Part 2 of these bizarre and lucid dreams continued. Now only this time, Red is the one that finds herself awakening to an unfamiliar future.

 **Chapter 13: The Good Son**

The crimson mother returned to the royal chamber after putting Mauve to nap with her siblings. She had hoped to rekindle that primal lust Atlas used to exert on her body daily and whenever possible. But as Red came upon the young hive king himself, he was already fast sleep in his throne. The Novus mother approached his slouched form resting peacefully and brought her smooth and faceless visage to his. Her forehead pressed against his own and she sent forth a pleased rumble that seemed to stir his very subconscious. The slumbering little ruler turned his serene expression away from hers, making Red remove her touch. Confused and a bit wounded by his lack of desire, she looked down herself.

Red's thick lips formed a circle in her astonishment at the results of her efforts that almost went unnoticed. That fifth limb of his grew heavy and swollen between his legs. It looked in desperate need of a good milking and thus, his dutiful queen dropped to her knees to do so. She grabbed his thighs, carefully pushing them apart to give herself enough space to properly adore her sleeping king.

Her mouth came within mere inches of his engorged tip, that hot breath of hers teasing his member with the slightest breath. He shifted in his sleep and made a faint whimper of approval. She could easily scoop up that baby-maker with her lips alone and take it to the base without any fuss. Red has been practicing in secret, asking Kai and Brunhilde for other non-reproductive methods to drive their male mad. And what better to accompany a nice long nap, than a slow and thorough seed draining?

Atlas moved again in his sleep, trying to cover his unyielding manhood. Red wanted nothing more in that moment than to please her mate, to taste his unique flavor, to simply be by his side and share in his warmth. But not like this. Not in this unconscious state where his body reacts separate from his heart and mind. She wants more than what's just between his legs. She wants his sweet voice grunting her name and his greedy hands squeezing her flesh as he plants another clutch of young inside her. She wants love.

Red decides that some rest may change his mind. That, and some more visual stimulation never fails to tickle his carnal hunger. It's not a coincidence that Red's been sticking out her assets more than usual. She knows when his eyes linger, and despite his resolve to be a dutiful father first and foremost, at the end of the day Atlas is still a male. And his body especially has a libido like no other. His will to resist relieving himself is admirable, but it won't last for much longer. Another few days at best, and his lust's going to peak as its down so in the past. He'll devolve into a beast and she'll be the outlet of his pent up frustration. Red's womanhood tingles at the thought and her nipples stiffen.

A nap of her own should calm this unbearable heat rising in her loins. She goes to snuggle up with her hatchlings, but stops at the faintest sound of sobbing. All of her children are deep in their asleep however. The quiet crying comes from elsewhere. She focuses in on the noise and steps outside the royal chamber. It comes from Kai's room.

She brushes passed the animal-print curtains to discover no Yautja mother anywhere in sight. Her scent's still fresh, so she couldn't have left more than an hour ago. Yet there in his, crib all by his lonesome self, is tiny Tesh, the unwanted.

Her curvy silhouette casts over the crib and sends the babe into a ball of terror. It's as if he's expecting someone else. The poor thing's trembles, awaiting the inevitable harsh tone of his mother to berate his insignificance. That bountiful bust looming overhead is deceptive at first, but he eventually works up the courage to look at her. A pair of even larger, crimson breasts weigh heavily in the air as they block his view of their owner. Two arms then descend upon his crib at either side and have the little Yautja whimpering.

They gently lift the frightened infant before cradling him against that ginormous mound of milk laden flesh. Red takes a peaks below with a puzzled look of her own. This isn't the first time she has fed Tesh, the little Yautja just needs some encouragement. She knows he's thirsty. Kai always takes care of the twins first and it's only after they've had their fill does she allow the tiny male to quench his parched lips.

'There is no need to fear, little one.' Red's telepathic voice whispers into his mind. 'Mother is here for you. Now drink up.'

Tesh's bright blue eyes glance up at her smooth dome and then back down to that milk engorged breast and plump nub. He opens his lips, parting his stubby, underdeveloped mandibles and latches them around her areola. Once he realizes that this huge boob is all his, the babe suckles as if his life depended on it.

'What a hungry little hatchling you are, Tesh. Such an appetite needs to be taken care of properly, not whenever Kai feels like it. From now on, I will make sure you get all the milk you need.'

Her soothing voice, the warmth and softness of her breast, it's what Tesh has been missing all along. Red too is more content than usual. Those icy cold eyes and needy little hands remind her of a certain little human she used to feed. The fleeting memory makes the Novus mother lie down on Kai's bed of furs, resting on her side and letting Tesh have his way with her chest. If he's anything like his father, he'll nurse himself right into a milk-induced coma. Red lets her head droop onto her arm as she watches him greedily tug and chug the sweet nectar of her bosom. It's such a relaxing and pleasant sensation, that it would go perfect with that quick nap she was planning…

 **5 years later**

The massive and curvaceous crimson Novamorph rose from her slumber and found herself on the surface. The sound of running had water jolted her awake. It must be the small waterfall that's not too far off from their hive's entrance. She looks around, perplexed by the sight of the forest around her. The midday sun also baffles the crimson queen. Red had expected to be greeted by the organic glow of the hive ceiling and surrounded by the hungry mouths of her brood. She doesn't even remember falling asleep out here, let alone during the daytime when there's so much work that needs doing.

Red hears it again however, that distant sound of someone crying their eyes out. The crashing waterfall clouds her hearing, but it's definitely close by. The concerned mother bounces her plump physique to where that strangely familiar sobbing originates from and soon discovers the source.

She sees a little Yautja, golden scaled and no bigger than Atlas, sitting on an old tree stump. A stranger of Kai's species in these parts, and so close to home too? From the Clanship maybe? No, that scent, it's one that Red's smelled many times before. But the size and age, are all wrong. Impossible even. There's no way.

Her feet tread over grass and bush, breaking twigs and startling the diminutive Yautja. The blubbering little stranger spots her through teary blue eyes. Red tenses up at the young one's sudden approach, but calms her instincts after picking up even more recognizable smells. What really stuns the 8-foot giant above all else is what the short Yautja utters next.

"Mother! Mother!" The Yautja exclaims with a change of tone.

'Mother? But you are not my child, little one?' Red responds defensively.

"Huh? I kn-know that, but you said I could call you mother when we're alone?"

'And when exactly did I say such a thing to you?'

"I don't r-remember. A while ago I think?" The golden Yautja nervously says. "You're acting kinda of strange moth- I mean Red. Are you okay?"

'I am fine.' Red replies after taking a good long look at the youngster that's maintaining a notable distance from her. There's no doubt about it. The scent, his scent, it's all the proof she needs along with those azure eyes and shiny scales.

She calls his name once and Tesh's face immediately lights up. He waits for her to speak, and when Red says nothing more, he tilts his head in confusion. There's still some reasonable disbelief at the whole situation, yet the Novus mother can't discern reality from distant memories.

Is that all they were? Was she living a lucid dream and only recently has her mind come back to the present? If that were the case though, she'd have a clearer picture of the years in between. It's as if nothing existed up until this singular moment in time. And for Red, that leaves too many questions and dead ends to simply remain complacent. If anyone's got answers to this strange phenomenon, then it'd be Brunhilde.

She prepares to head for the hive and then notices Tesh fumbling his fingers awkwardly. He was just recently bawling his eyes out, so something must be troubling him. Her hand comes down on his shoulder as her gentle smile meets his fragile gaze. Red decides that her quest can wait. Right now, the young hive prince needs comforting.

'Tesh? What were you crying about before I came?'

"N-nothing! It's nothing… I don't wanna talk about it."

She tries to pull him into the warm embrace of her soft bosom, but Tesh puts up notable resistance. He protests like a spoiled child, begging her to let go. Red grows tired of his attempts to push her away and grabs him by the shoulders.

'Tesh just relax, I only wish to help you.'

"No! Stop it! I don't- I can't! Please let me go!"

'That is enough child!' Red's mind shouts with a snarl from her twitching lips. 'Now come here and behave yourself.'

Willingly, Tesh lets himself be swallowed up by her motherly body surrounding him from all sides. He begins hyperventilating as Red caresses his back and tenderly digs her fingers through his dreads. Tesh finally falls apart in her arms, sniffling and making pained little clicks. Red smiles and tells him to let it all out. She feels his hands come around her ample hips and pushes him deeper against one of her hefty breasts.

"Mother… m-mother…"

'There, there Tesh, mother is here. How about we go back to the hive and you can tell me all about what is bothering you? Does that sound good?'

"Mmhmm." He nods with watery eyes.

Red takes his hand in hers and leads him back to their subterranean kingdom farther into the forest. It's during their quiet walk back that she notices the young prince isn't so young after all. The Yautja markings on his loincloth have become deformed by the swelling length of manhood hidden underneath. The crimson queen stares with intrigue. To think that a mere hug would be enough to get his hormones raging, it makes Red blush.

She thinks back to when Atlas used to get set off at the slightest interaction. The days before they had their first batch of children. He was so impulsive and demanding, occasionally attempting to force himself on her if she didn't submit to his lust. Not that Red minded the times he would breed her with reckless abandon, desperate to sate his own need above all else. Now she can't even recall the last time they were intimate.

Her wistful sigh has Tesh staring at her with concern, among other things. He lowers his gaze to Red's naked flesh wobbling for all to see. And though he's been desensitized her and the other Novamorphs roaming around nude, his half-mother's body especially, always makes him itch with excitement. He ogles her milk-filled breasts with a quick lick of his lips and sudden twitch of his mandibles. Her massive, crimson backside doesn't get spared either and he watches her rotund cheeks bounce with every step. His blood rushes towards his groin faster than the distracted youth can react. By the time Tesh realizes, Red already has her sights set on that inflating hunk of glowing green Yautja meat between her half-son's legs. It pushes aside the loincloth and curves towards the sky with desire.

Tesh lets go of Red's hand and tries pushing it down to no avail. He cringes from the abrupt pain of bending his engorged length and falls to his knees his shame. Tesh covers his face and begs his crimson mother's forgiveness for allowing her to witness such a lewd display. But Red doesn't wish to risk traumatizing Tesh in such a delicate state. And bringing him back to the hive in his current condition could lead to complications. She knows that Atlas can get very jealous when he wants to and Kai might not take too kindly to her trying to parent any of her children again, runt or not.

She gets the timid prince back on his feet and promises not to tell anyone about his little incident if he allows her to help. Tesh keeps his hands covering his large endowment despite them not concealing anything and follows closely behind Red. She takes the lead just in case they happen to bump into somebody. And speaking of bumping, whether on purpose or not, the bulbous head of Tesh's organ keeps prodding her thick thighs from behind as they walk.

Red doesn't say anything about it at first because she believes they are accidental. But Tesh's erect, upward curving shaft begins scooping her fleshy legs too frequently to be coincidental. Red can't get mad at him either way since she was planning to assist him with his swelling in the first place. She figures that they are far enough from their hive's entrance by now and stops. Tesh crashes right into her, having been obliviously gawking at her behind. The entirety of his girth presses against her leg and has the young prince grinding his cock as hard and deep as he can into the meat of her thigh. Red looks back to see the immense breath of relief escape his blushing face and sends a hand to grip that turgid length.

'Does it ache that badly, Tesh?'

"Yes! Yes it does! I'm scared mother. It's never gotten this big and hard before. What d-do I do?" The poor little Yautja asks.

'Just leave it to mother. She will make the pain go away.' Red announces with a gentle tug of his rigid shaft. She thinks of spoiling him the way she did for Atlas when he first had this very same problem, but it seems Tesh is more interested in her rear than she thought. He begs to not be removed from her legs, clinging to her thigh and giving it several more energetic humps. Red tells him that she doesn't plan on stopping him, rather she wants to give him a more pleasurable experience involving her bottom.

Tesh takes a step back as told and watches in awe at the image of his half-mother getting down on all fours. She crawls around to face him and pushes the erect youngster onto the bark of an oak tree for support.

"Mother, you s-said I could keep rubbing on your butt. I wanna keep doing that…"

'Patience dear, you will get to do as you please in just a second. All I ask is that you allow me to do some preparations first. Is that alright?' Red asks while cupping his meaty organ and brushing her plump lips along its length.

"I guess so… is it gonna feel good?"

'Very good. I promise.'

"Okay then. G-go ahead."

Red controls her own rising lust and proceeds slowly, not wanting to ruin Tesh's first female-induced climax. She also takes into consideration that this might be his first load ever, judging from what he said earlier. And if those heavy and ripe testicles are anything to go by, he must be fit to burst right now. It would be a shame to not let her womb or stomach devour such thick seed, but letting Tesh indulge in his deepest desires could be just as fulfilling for her.

She purses her big lips and pecks his smooth, green length from base to head. It could be just her imagination, but Tesh matches the shape and size of his father's organ after he himself first came of age as well. The feeling is nostalgic and has Red's womanhood hot and bothered. His scent's also pleasantly masculine despite his boyish moans of bliss.

Her mouth parts to let her inner lips shoot out and take forceful love bites out of his sturdy flesh. These smaller set of lips roughly suck back the skin of his pillar with every attack, and leaves dozens of little dark suction marks all over his dick.

"Agh! Ow! Mother no! I d-don't like that at all!"

'Oh, forgive me dear. I was getting a little carried away there. It has just been so long since… never mind that. Allow me to finish up, gently this time.'

Red stops her onslaught of hickies to slowly slobber on his near foot-long dong. She avoids sending him on a journey down her throat as untapped sperm-banks like Tesh, usually tend to blow if given too much stimulation. She aligns his glans with her mouth and spits a wad of drool on the tip. Her hands spread the saliva along his cock, giving his organ a slick sheen and causing a bead of precum to squirt out.

Tesh bucks his hips at the tight and slippery hole formed by both her hands. Red praises the vigor of his male instincts to reproduce and says that he'll make some lucky queen very happy one day. For now however, Red plans to take on the role of Tesh's partner till he can better control his own lustful urges. She would prefer if he didn't attempt to breed with the other hive residents if possible, knowing just how desperate Atlas can get when pushed too far. His son's libido should be no different.

"This one here, mother?"

'No, not that one.' Red quickly tells him as she covers her dripping snatch with a hand. 'That hole is already claimed… but the one above can be all yours if you would like?'

"All mine? Really?!"

'Yes, dear. Just make sure your organ is properly aligned. You may not be as big as your father now, but you are still quite an impressive male.'

"Th-thank you, mother!"

Tesh wields his meaty cock with both hands around his girth and gradually feeds it to Red's twitching anus. Her rectum naturally compresses his meat log in an attempt to force it out, making the young male wince from how tight she's becoming. His slow penetration, even with his saliva coated manhood, doesn't allow more than half his length to enter.

He wants to go deeper, to feel the warm grip of her hole all around his throbbing organ. But Tesh isn't sure what to do and whimpers with his hands clutched to his chest. He hears that gentle voice of hers entering his mind and listens to her sweet words. She says all he has to do is just keep thrusting till his thick member's all the way in and after that, he can rub and rub all he wants. Tesh twiddles his fingers with an uncertain look to his eyes and has Red slightly annoyed. She doesn't wish to discourage him, but nor does she want to lead him by the hand every step of the way. Red plans to entice his male lust with the one thing that she knows not even Atlas can resist.

She wiggles her fat crimson cheeks, shaking his half-stuck cock in her ass as well. Her large tail wraps around his waist to hold him steady and she then starts pushing back on his pole to drive him further. Tesh takes the hint and grabs the meaty base of her tail. He desperately sends his pelvis forward, against the contractions of her sphincter and getting uncomfortable groans from his half-mother. His efforts pay off and in one slow but wild motion, his hips smack into her soft ass cheeks.

The little Yautja shivers from the intensity of being balls deep in Red's rarely used butt. He struggles to maintain himself upright as every pulse of blood flowing through his organ is faced with a powerful squeeze from her rectum.

"Mother, it's so t-tight! I think I'm stuck! What do I do?"

'Relax dear, you are not stuck. All you need to worry about now is rubbing, remember?'

"Rubbing?" He innocently asks.

'Yes, that is right. Just rub and rub your organ inside me until you feel really happy. After that, push it in as far as you can so I can feel just how happy you really are.'

Tesh replies with an ecstatic shake of his noggin, and pulls his cock back. Red claws at the dirt beneath her fingers at that big slab of male meat retracting and ruining her ass. She arches her back and moans as Tesh slides it back in. The little male too begins to feel this "happiness" she described and wants to keep that sensation going for as long as possible. Before Red knows it, that shy teenager is carving the very texture of his cock in her asshole. Tesh now has both her tail and a handful of her doughy backside as he impales his half-mother.

He can't keep up this frantic piston pumping for long and gives Red's colossal booty his first ever load of thick virgin cum. Tesh gets in a few final strokes as his hot seed pours into that tightening hole. He stays buried inside her all throughout his explosive orgasm that feels far more violent than any climax Atlas has ever given her. He just doesn't stop cumming.

Red finds herself facedown, and with that little male strung out on her back and gasping for breath. Tesh's endless stream of seed finally weakens. His cock however, only seems to thicken inside her, and pushes the crimson queen closer and closer to her own mind numbing euphoria. It would be dangerous for her sanity if he dared to go again, and judging from how erect and swollen his organ still is, Tesh himself wouldn't mind.

'Dear, you can take it out now.'

"Oh mother, please just one more time! I promise I'll be quick!" The little prince begs, making his manhood twitch for emphasis.

'…One more time. One more time and that is it, understand Tesh?'

Red's half-son clicked his mandibles with joy and went right back to humping her bottom. Tesh moaned and grappled her curvy body in his frantic attempts to pound her big, wobbling ass. He was being rougher than before, grinding his cock on every inch of her backdoor. The crimson mother found herself trembling. Not just from how hard Tesh was spreading her innards, but also from the knowledge of allowing another male that was not her king to take part in the pleasures of her flesh.

Yet a part of her wanted to go beyond. She too had been aching for the touch of a male, and this adoration her loving half-son's giving her rear simply isn't enough to satisfy those needs. That meaty length of baby-making goodness is being wasted on her anus. Tesh has no complaints about breeding the wrong hole and empties another several wads of his virile essence into her moist depths. He stays atop her, fondling both of Red's globes and keeping her ass corked.

Tesh suddenly goes stiff, his body goes motion while the last ropes of cum get milked from his balls. Red looks back to see him staring off to the side, but a wall of thick shrubbery and bush blocks her view. He raises his hand and waves nervously.

'Tesh? Is someone there?'

"It's father…"

Red too freezes up as the haze of lust dissipates and she hears footsteps approaching. Atlas calls to his son and the mere sound of his voice has the ashamed crimson queen lowering her body closer to the ground. It also has the unwanted side-effect of her cock filled butt clenching like crazy. The already frightened prince greets his father with a squeal and lurch forward at the painful strength of the queen's vice grip.

"Tesh, are you alright? You're not coming down with a fever, are you? Your face's burning up."

"N-no father, I'm fine! It's just that…" The young Yautja tries to stall, thinking of an excuse to keep Atlas at bay. "…I was practicing a lot just now and got a little w-worked up."

"Oh, you too? I mean- listen, I actually came out here to apologize for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I'm sorry."

Tesh can't stop his hips from thrusting lightly against the dick-stirring picture of Red's enormous rear smushed against his lower half.

"It's f-fine, really I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Really? Oh man, and here I was worrying for nothing. But I'll tell you what, you won't need to be worrying about your sister's bullying you anymore, alright? I had a little chat with them and we've worked something out."

"That's great f-father, I appreciate it. I really do…" The prince indifferently replies while a fiendish idea forms in his head. With Atlas just a few feet away, his half-mother won't dare make any sudden moves. And that gushing hole she denied him has been tempting his curiosity since they first began. It may be his only chance to taste what the king gets to use whenever he so pleases.

"Say, Tesh. You haven't seen Red around, have you?" Atlas questions with a scratch of his chin and a look around the forest behind him.

"Moth- queen Red? No father, I h-haven't seen her. Why do you ask?"

Red feels that hefty organ withdrawing from her abused rectum and silently exhales in relief. The meaty tip of Tesh's dick slides from her twitching anus to her plump pussy. His head splits her labia, dipping his glans to see what his half-mother tried so selfishly to refuse him. Red puts a hand on his abdomen and sends her telepathic voice to his mind only. All the while, Tesh keeps the king distracted, waiting until he's at least able to insert the rest of his length. The cunning little prince ignores the queen's pleas and rams his entire cock in the instant his father looks away again.

Now that this snug snatch is all his to hump, he decides its time for the king to go. He interrupts the conversation with a hasty lie, telling Atlas that he just remembered seeing his half-mother Red down in one of the hive nurseries. He then says that he'd like to train some more before heading back himself and would like some privacy if possible.

"I'll leave you to it then, buddy. And remember, practice makes perfect."

"Don't w-worry about that father, I plan to practice for at least another hour or two." Tesh harmlessly responds with a smile and throb of his manhood. He watches Atlas walking towards their hive and waits for him to disappear around some trees. The second he's gone, his hands palm Red's fertile hips as she tries crawling away.

Tesh pulls back and viciously spears that chubby cunt, causing a loud smack to echo throughout the forest. He grunts over her soft moans and futile attempts to dissuade him from seeding her. But cumming inside this velvety hole that's undulating on his engorged dick, is exactly what he wants to do.

Red falls flat on her belly and breasts, stretching her open hand forward as if to grab the air. Tesh adjusts to this new position and strains every muscle in his body to pound that pussy without any restraint. Her fat ass cheeks jiggling beneath him from every loud slap of his groin into them, has him pumping Red slowly just to see that booty ripple. His uninhibited drive to impregnate her with his own batch of young, makes Red's walls clamp around that big Yautja dick from every angle. She rumbles and whimpers from her orgasm splitting her mind and leaving her weak on the forest floor.

"Mother! It's c-coming again! It's coming!" Tesh cries out loud.

'No, you cannot. Tesh pull it out. Pull it out!'

"I can't! You're t-too tight! It feels so good!"

The golden little hunter breeds her neglected womb. He fills her with another messy and viscid load of his hot seed. But he doesn't stop there. Tesh continues to plow his half-mother's pussy, draining every milliliter his testicles had stored in them. When the prince's organ does finally go limp for good, he pops it out of her throbbing baby-canal and admires the river of frothy sperm leaking from her legs. Red turns to her side to see just how big her belly's become from all that cum she still has inside her. She looks up at Tesh standing before her with his flaccid cock dangling between his legs and covered in their juices. Red tenderly takes it in her hands and polishes his spent shaft.

"Mother? I know I got a little carried away, but if it ever gets big like before, can I come to you again for help? I'll be gentler next time."

'Of course, anything for you… my prince.'

End note: This marks the last chapter in these lewd dream scenarios (sorry Kai, next time) and starting next chapter we'll dive into the real meat of this bizarre story. I know this one was way shorter than the last and not as descriptive either, but I just wanted to get something out before you guys starved to death.


	14. Protocol Omega

-To TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0- : Red can actually single people out when using her telepathic insight for communicating, which is why only Tesh could hear her voice. Though you got me on the smell part, Atlas definitely would've picked up on the raunchy scene with his nose alone. Thanks for the feedback though! Always appreciated!

 **Chapter 14: Protocol Omega**

 _Optics booting up…_

 _Core maintenance programs running…_

 _Diagnostics check, ALL GREEN…_

 _Memory unit, CORRUPT…_

 _ALERT, Biotics inbound…_

 _Project Scion engaged…_

The massive automaton came to life with the glow of his lights illuminating his chassis and singular eye. He ran into the main tunnel of the hive, alarmed by the sudden appearance of so many unidentified organics approaching from above. Scion could not believe his radar's estimates, nor could he compute why his core systems were offline. But there was no time to search for an answer. The hive was about to come under siege.

The tall and lanky machine ran to the royal chamber to prepare with the others, who have no doubt taken note of the disturbingly large presence on the surface. Scion entered with haste and found a truly bizarre phenomenon. Atlas, Red and all their younglings, were sound asleep. He shook and droned at the sleeping king and queen, but to no avail did they awaken. The same mysterious symptoms had befallen the huntress Kai and her pups. Brunhilde too would not arise from her bed and the invaders were now less than 50 meters from his current position.

He grabbed the ginger-haired scientist by the shoulders and gently lifted her eyelid to let his retinal scanner read her central nervous system's activities. She was not just asleep but in a deep REM slumber as well. And it wasn't just her, everyone else was too. They were all trapped within their dreams and left utterly helpless. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were about to be attacked right at this very moment either. No, it had to be deliberate. Someone or something must be behind these perpetual sleep symptoms.

Scion checked his readings and knew they would be overrun within minutes, there was no room for error. He quickly took Brunhilde and all three of Kai's babes into the royal chamber, taking the Yautja mother last due to her size, and grouped everyone together. The unknown biotics were now directly above.

He stepped just outside the royal chamber and came to the conclusion that the probability of his own organics surviving in their current states would be zero. Scion can't save them all, at least not with chamber exposed like this. The towering machine charged his partially damaged propulsion units in his calves and fired upwards to the ceiling. His skeletal metal hands cracked the very resin roof of the hive itself. Two more blows and the tough hive resin and rock came crashing down, caving in the doorway.

Hissing and shrieking filled the surface tunnel behind him, echoing throughout the entire network of tunnels all around. It was them, the Xenomorph queen's forces. Dozens of warriors began pouring in, covering the pinkish resin with the shine of their black carapaces.

Scion walked forward, breaking into a heavy stride before transitioning into a full blown sprint. The inertia of his metal body alone was enough to obliterate any that stood in his way. He grappled and tore apart the rest of the screeching bugs that tried overwhelming him. Their acidic blood corroded his already worn frame, but couldn't melt him entirely. Scion was a formidable guardian, but the Xenomorphs had numbers on their side. Sheer strength alone wouldn't be enough.

A vicious backhand cleared the small horde before him, allowing the automaton to reach the surface tunnel. He began his ascension, crushing what few warriors he could along the way. They tried boxing the machine in from above and below, and almost managed to succeed. Scion however, had more tricks up his mechanized sleeve and punched his left arm straight up. His forearm started spinning independently from the rest of his limb and shredded the bugs above him as if they had fallen into a blender.

The amount of blood and viscera raining down upon him had melted most of his weakened outer layer and left him with little to no armor whatsoever. Scion exploded from the surface tunnel's entrance, where the den had been excavated and its width expanded beyond the tree.

He stumbled on the forest floor and peered around to see numerous more Xenomorphs closing in. There were some minor level aberrants among their ranks, though nothing they hadn't seen before. The tall robot checked his partially melted frame and clutched the stump where his left forearm had once been. It had been too damaged by the velocity of its own rotation and the acidic blood weakening his joints.

There were too many for him to fight and Scion knew it. He used his semi-functional jets to leap over the horde and onto a nearby pine tree. From there, his single eye honed in on a most unusual aberrant that was practically permeating the air with strange neural waves. It was some kind of living psychological weapon. His failing systems told him that this was the source of the hive's sudden sleep syndrome.

"Target acquired."

Scion crashed to the ground, shattering the earth and throwing a few bugs in the air. He bolted for the aberrant hidden in the thicket of the forest, at the back of the Xeno's forces. The lowly warriors, acid spitters, long-clawed slashers and other variants did little to impede his progress. It's only when Scion got swept off his feet, did the robot notice a serious threat.

Standing as tall as either Red or Kai, was a hissing Brawler. They are fairly large aberrants that sport extraordinary muscle density and aggression. These brown variants are surpassed only by the queen's Praetorian's and huge headed Chargers. The tough skinned Xenomorph bares its fangs and flicks its bladed tail. Scion must pass through the abomination and complete his current objective at all costs.

The Brawler and machine lunge at one another, claw against fist and metal against flesh. A single swipe connects with Scion's ruined chassis and engraves deep slash marks into his weakened frame. He counters another blow with his one arm, but gets impaled by the Brawler's huge tail-blade. The stab would have surely been fatal on a living creature, yet Scion yanks the tail out and pulls the shrieking beast in for a brutal headbutt. The Brawler staggers and wildly swings its clawed hands to rip the metal man apart. Scion goes in low, tackling the Xenomorph to the forest floor and pulling his own fist back. He locks on to his target and breaks right through the Brawlers clenched teeth with his fist. Scion grabs and tears the squealing creatures attack-tongue out, flipping the toothed appendage around and jamming the sharp mini-mouth into the creature's own skull.

He slowly rises from the twitching corpse and shambles over to where that other aberrant must be hiding. The other Xenomorphs seem to retreat at his approach, either from the powerful scent of their siblings torn flesh lingering off his body, or the smell of dead Brawler. They began a stealthy retreat.

Scion found this new aberrant, a Dream-Catcher, hiding inside a small cave beneath a ten-foot drop. The blue armored bug wasn't one for physical engagements and was dispatched with relative ease. It was still sunny when he looked up at the sky.

. . .

Red awoke to the sound of her brood stirring to life, freed from the lucid dreams that plagued their little minds. She shook off the drowsy sensation of her deep slumber and hovered above the triplets bawling for attention. The warmth of her heaving chest and motherly physique enveloped the whining younglings till they ceased their post-nap tantrums. Red was anxious herself as she didn't see her largest daughter among the trio and a took a quick glance around.

Atlas was just a few feet away from them, kneeling and rubbing his temples. He was catching his bearings and looking desperately around for his family. His tired eyes landed on his crimson queen comforting their children. A breath of relief escaped his lips and he rose to his feet, stretching with a loud yawn. Atlas crawled over to Red and took one of his daughters from her. He gently cradled the small cherry Novamorph, pressing his forehead against her own and whispering.

"It's real… this's real…"

'Atlas?' Red called while holding the other two. 'Were you also asleep just now?'

"Yeah Red, I think I was. I think we all were. What the hell's going on?"

'Did you dream as well?'

"I don't know if I'd call it a dream. It felt way too real," Atlas responded.

'You must have enjoyed yourself then,' Red pointed out with a tilt of her oblong head at the lively display between his legs.

Atlas acknowledged his predicament with a nervous smile and shifted his loincloth around. He sighed, knowing his efforts were futile. His stiffness was too big and too hard to go down without a fight. He dropped to his knees and pushed his thighs around his third limb to conceal that unruly organ. His queen giggled, telling him that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

The young king in turn, crawled up to her and shot a hand right between those monumentally thick thighs of hers. Red tensed up with both daughters in each hand and simply gasped. She felt his fingers fiddled around her nether region and demanded that he remove them at once. Atlas retracted his hand, having found exactly what he was looking for. Red watched with an uneasy squirm of her legs as her mate rubbed sticky girl goo in his fingers.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one having a good dream, huh?"

'Not even dreams can withhold my d-devotion for you, my king.'

"Geez Red, not in front of the kids alright?" Atlas teased back, smirking at his own lewd thoughts of his plump queen. He was no doubt feeling the effects of his breeder's withdrawal, the young man often forgets of his modified morphology. It's not just that he likes his queens, he physically needs them as well. His absurdly high production of seed demands their frequently coupling. And Atlas has been lacking in his kingly duties. Though first things first, ensuring his current family's safety should always at the top of his list before he should decide to make any new additions.

Atlas hands the cherry Novus to her mother and spots Kai's form sitting idly in his throne. He trots around to greet her and is surprised by what he finds.

"About time you two woke up. You know how I feel about slackers, runt."

Kai only ever mocks her husbands height when she's feeling frisky, but now's certainly not the time. Atlas chooses his words carefully.

"Guess I was right about all of us napping, but I don't remember falling asleep together in the royal chamber? Do you, Kai?"

"No I don't and that's because we didn't. At least not at the same time."

His large green Yautja queen explains herself as she feeds one very hungry and greedy Mauve. So possessive is his purple Novus daughter, that she fends off the twin's while clutching both breasts for herself. Tesh isn't here.

Kai says that they all slept at vary times and at some point, they simply never woke up. Atlas asks how she can be sure of this, and she tells him it's because she distinctly remembers where she was before. The huntress had gone to bed in her own room and Brunhilde, who's just getting up with a noisy groan, was also in her own respective chamber. She then asks if he can remember where he was before this odd phenomenon occurred, but Atlas says that he can't recall, nor can Red.

Yet that's not the most troubling part she points out. Atlas agrees upon inspecting the wall of hive debris that's shut them in. Their home's reinforced by Red's naturally produced resin that's many times stronger than the rock and stone around them. That meant that someone deliberately caved in the chamber. Whether to trap them in or for some other purpose, Kai can't say at the moment.

"Did you dream too?" Atlas asked suddenly.

"…Yes."

"Yes? That's all you gotta say? Really?"

Kai's faced flushed with vibrant color and she said, "It w-was just a dream and nothing more! What do you want? Details?!"

"Calm down, I was only asking because I think all of us had… weird dreams. I mean, I think they were just dreams. I don't know."

"It was… frighteningly real."

The small king touched her knees, looked into her golden eyes. Atlas expressed his concern for her, but knew it'd be difficult for Kai to take him seriously with his raging manhood pressed against her leg. He stepped back and said that they were only dreams, and nothing more.

He glanced at the twins wrestling for control of their mother's lap and his faced darkened. Atlas gave a false smile and told her that he needed to make sure Brunhilde was ok. Kai nodded and watched him leave, sighing deeply. She really wasn't in the mood to discuss the things that happened to her anyway. It was better left unsaid.

The orange-haired scientist was laying on her side playing with Tesh when Atlas came around. Her peppy attitude changed and she clutched the confused little Yautja in her arms.

"Brunhilde, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… never mind. I'm still a little shaken up is all."

Atlas sat with her, his blood calm and his hormones under control finally.

"Can I hold him?"

"Obviously, he's your kid," she replied and handed Tesh to him.

"I guess Red's the only one that had a nice dream huh?"

"Nice? Atlas, I got turned into breeding stock by a bunch of male Xenomorphs with dicks. Big black dicks! And what's worse, they did the same thing to Red and Kai! Ugh, it was beyond gross."

"Woah," was all Atlas could say. "Um, where was I when that-"

"Gone. You weren't even there."

It began to dawn on Atlas, and with partial relief and worry, that they all had vastly different experiences. And if Brunhilde's dream was as vivid as his own was, then her reaction to him was justified.

Atlas tried to apologize, but Brunhilde shrugged her shoulders and cracked a weak smile, telling him that it didn't matter. The real Atlas would never have abandoned them like that, she knows he would risk everything to save them. The way he protected his brood during that hive break-in, was all the proof she needed. Her bad dream, no matter how real it felt, was just that, a bad dream.

Brunhilde hugged him, and got up to join the others. Atlas followed with his only son in arms. Everyone was in a unanimous agreement that they needed to see what's happening on the other side. Kai was quick to volunteer. Though Atlas insisted on helping, the large Yautja removed most of the rubble on her own.

What they saw on the other side was nothing short of a blood bath. There were dozens of fallen Xenomorph warriors and the like, littered around the main tunnel. And from what Red's telepathic insight could see, there were no survivors.

They must have invaded the hive while they all slept, yet that begged another question. Who did all this?

"Scion," Brunhilde spoke up.

"How can you be sure?" Kai wondered as she kicked over a dead aberrant.

"He's got a particular calling card compared to you and Red. You two both like to slice and dice, whether it's a serrated edge or a sharpened claw, you girls rarely squash them like the bugs they are. That's where that walking hunk of metal comes in."

"He must have sealed the chamber off then!" Atlas exclaims.

'Being only a machine, he could not dream. It was most certainly him,' Red joined in.

They all spent the next hour or so checking every nook and cranny in the hive to make sure everything really was all clear. The surface world, was another story.

There was less carnage, yet the forest floor was littered with tracks. Some of the trees had been clawed and there was one notable aberrant body that stood out among the rest due to its impressive frame. It too had been slain apparently.

It wasn't long before Red sniffed out the unique scent of the Dream-Catcher. The azure Xenomorph wouldn't have been easy to find because of its secluded location. No,

It would've been hard to find because there wasn't much left of anything to find in the first place. Just a pile of smashed gore and viscera, with enough bits of blue carapace to give an impression of its original form. Scion was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

Kai was able to deduce from nearby footprints that their mechanical ally had gone deeper into the forest, heading North. There was another disturbing reality that the huntress had just uncovered and it was confirmed by an observation from Red as well.

'This meat is rotting. I was unsure at first, but all of the bodies we have come across are beginning to rot.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Atlas asked.

"It means theses bodies have been here a while," Kai added as she stayed close to the ground and passed a hand over Scion's tracks. "I was skeptical too, but what Red just said confirms my suspicions. These footprints are old, a few days at least."

Brunhilde paced back and forth with a hand to her mouth and mumbled, "So that means we didn't wake up the instant Scion took care of these Xenomorphs. That would explain the hunger…"

Atlas felt his belly ache and grumble as well. It was less severe for Red and Kai who could go weeks without eating, but he and Brunhilde were at their limit. Though before they could eat, they had to come to another major decision brought about by this second attack on their home. It wasn't safe here anymore. They needed to consider the possibility of abandoning the hive.

Kai had no opinion on the matter, stating that she didn't care where they went. Red however was strongly opposed. She had spent almost six years working on her hive, starting with nothing but a small den under a tree. To abandon her work now was unthinkable to her. Brunhilde tried to reason with her, stating that if Scion had not been here to protect them then there's a good chance they'd all be dead. The crimson queen was stubborn in her ways and neither of them could come to a resolution. And with Kai choosing to stay neutral, both women looked to Atlas ultimately to choose what he thought was best for their hive.

The young king shrunk under the pressure, having two of his queens staring him down so intently tends to have that effect on him. He gulped and thought hard for a moment. On the one hand, he understood Red's plight of staying put. This was the home he grew up in and it held too many precious memories to simply abandon so suddenly. Yet on the other hand, Brunhilde wasn't wrong in her case either. The Xeno-Queen's hive continues to churn out aberrants more powerful than the last generation. At first the mutations were minor, but now their abilities are ranging into the dangerously unnatural.

Atlas shut his eyes and clenched his fists. He breathed deeply and looked up. They would stay. They would stay only under one condition. That condition was to have this other hive destroyed and nothing short of an extermination of the other queen would be accepted.

Now he had Kai's full attention. It had been too long since her last hive cleansing and she was itching for some action. Red agreed on his terms, knowing what dangers her rival imposed on the prosperity of her own children. Brunhilde didn't have any qualms either. She too had a score to settle for the deaths of all her colleagues that became hosts for those nightmarish abominations.

The only problem was they couldn't just walk into the hive, even with all four of them. Brunhilde and Atlas would be no match for the hundreds of Xenomorphs that surely occupied the abandoned facility. Furthermore, after the last home invasion, Red almost lost one of her children. She was adamant in staying behind to guard them. And though the great Kai'Twsei insisted she could handle them on her own, Atlas isn't going to let her take such a risk on his watch. They don't just need a plan, they need back up. Or better yet, a diversion.

The huntress says that she plans to go hunting for their lunch while Red announces that she'll take care of this mess the only way she knows how. They entrust the details of their strategy to Atlas and Brunhilde, who make their way back to the hive. The two humans sit in the royal chamber with all seven little babes playing amongst one another on the Novus queen's nest.

"I've got something that might work, Atlas. But the risk's pretty high and it's gonna be dangerous no matter how careful we are."

"It'd be dangerous if we stayed down here doing nothing either way. Let me hear it," Atlas says with his only son begging to be picked up at his feet.

"I thought about the numbers issue, you know, how we can get some extra muscle on short notice," Brunhilde states with a glance at Tesh getting swept up in his father's arms. "Waiting for these little tikes to grow up isn't a viable option anymore, but I know where we can get some fully grown warriors already. Along with some Colonial Marines if we're lucky."

"Huh? How?"

The ginger-haired biologist goes on to inform him of a plan she had come up with some time after the initial surface world skirmish between the Synthetics and marines. The plan was even more refined after learning that the unknown Yautja Clanship never left orbit.

The pieces were already in place. They just needed something to ignite this powdered keg. It was no secret that the colony was still under threat from the other hive and that the marines were planning another extermination attempt any day now. The problem was that they need the Colonial Marines to strike together with the recently blooded Yautja from the Clanship. And with the combined efforts of either Kai or Red from behind the scenes, even with a hundred bugs the Xeno-Queen's hive would still fall. The component Brunhilde had been searching for was how to get everyone to react simultaneously and almost cohesively. For the human colony at least, she had an idea of how to draw their forces to act sooner rather than later.

"I was thinking that if we sent Red there to rampage around for a bit, then they'd be forced to mobilize out of sheer terror."

"Hey, hold on! Red's not some savage beast that we can just sick on them like that. She's not like that," Atlas defensively added.

"I'm not saying that she is kiddo, we just need her to play the part. That's all."

"…I don't want innocent people getting hurt either. She makes a mess and nothing else, got it?"

Brunhilde nodded, "Got it. Though I can't say the same thing's gonna work on the Yautja. I'm not really sure how we can lure some of them in."

"Oh, about that!" Atlas exclaimed, making Tesh quiver from the abrupt rise in his tone. "I remember hearing from Kai's stories that she once got stranded on one of her hunting worlds. She set up a distress beacon and a random, smaller Yautja ship picked up the message."

"And that worked? Wow, I guess her people are friendlier than we thought."

"Huh? Oh no, they were Bad Bloods that tried hunting her for sport for three weeks straight. She had to kill them and take their ship by force just to escape."

"Yeah that's sounds about right," she replied. "Either way, I'm certain the Yautja wouldn't ignore a distress signal from one of their own kind and it doesn't really matter to us if they're looking to send a rescue team or what. We just need them to show up."

"Alright, then let's do it!" Atlas enthusiastically responded.

End note: This chapter was actually gonna include a scene in which Red reveals the events of her dream sequence to Atlas and he confronts his queen about her infidelity, which ends up with him accidentally mentioning his own dream as well. But I really wanted to get another chapter out quick, so instead I halved this story and this scene will be included first in the next installment.


End file.
